


无罪三千天

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 197,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 最后一战后，在没人能找到德拉科·马尔福之前，他都是无罪的……而对于傲罗来说，他的失踪充分证明了他的罪责。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Thousand Days of Innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565732) by cinnamon badge. 



**序章**

也许没有什么比在一场战争中失败并活着讲述这个故事更令人不安的了。

德拉科·马尔福再次环顾着大礼堂，看着那些家人重聚在一起，为死去的人哀悼，看着那些光荣的胜利者在庆祝，护理他们的伤口，看起来要累倒了——而他在等待最坏的结果。他和他的父母就坐在那里——他的父亲竟然还穿着食死徒斗篷——没人过来逮捕他们。他们甚至没有感到不受欢迎。他们就像破釜酒吧的麻瓜入口：在那里，别人却视而不见。

他的母亲，一向镇静的女主人，拼命装出若无其事的样子。“亲爱的德拉科，虽然最近一年很动荡，我还是希望你能继续学业。”她冷静地说。“我猜N.E.W.T.s考试不久之后就要举行了，我希望你做好准备。”

“别说了，纳西莎。”卢修斯说，握住了她放在桌上的手；他一直在观察着人群，好像他预料在场众多傲罗中有人会跳起来逮捕他。“我们让庞弗雷夫人检查一下我们的伤处，然后立刻回威尔特郡。目前与其他事情相比，德拉科的教育是次要的。”

“德拉科的学业是最重要的。”纳西莎说，虽然她在争辩，但她的声音仍然很冷静。她的蓝眼睛里闪烁着压抑的不耐烦。“你跟我一样知道——”

德拉科无法忍受听他们这样说话了，仿佛他们仍然清楚地知道自己在巫师界的地位，知道接下来会发生什么。“妈妈。”他插嘴道，“如果我们马上要走，我最好回我的房间去收拾行李箱。我想做好准备。”

“好的，亲爱的。”她点了点头。“别落下什么东西。”

“知道了，妈妈。”

德拉科如释重负地从斯莱特林的桌子旁站起来，从两张桌子中间穿过，通过大礼堂的门，来到了入口门厅。沉重的橡木门在他身后砰的一声关上时，幸存者发出的乏味声音立刻消失了。

德拉科长长地叹了口气。不应该是这样的。他不知道事情应该是怎样的——他当然对黑魔王获胜的想法不感兴趣，因为他不想一辈子为那个可怕的东西卖命——但是他知道这不是他想要的结果。他的家人经历了那么多苦难，他们为一个许下了浮夸承诺却没有兑现的人做出了那么多牺牲——然后呢？他应该怎么办？他会怎么样？

他擦掉暴露出他的无助的泪水，朝斯莱特林的地牢走去。现在，他会收拾好自己的东西，离开霍格沃茨，也许是永远离开。明天就是明天，等他准备好的时候，他会去担心未来。

***

卢修斯第三次从背心里掏出怀表。从他上次看表过后，分针只移动了一点点。“他一定是碰到了其他斯莱特林的学生。”他漫不经心地说，“你知道他有时候多么健谈。”

“我想去找他，卢修斯。”纳西莎说，没有隐藏她的焦虑。她紧紧抓着他的袖子，指关节都白了。“已经快一个小时了，他不可能有那么多东西要打包——”

“他没事。”卢修斯坚持道，但是纳西莎站起身，一言不发地离开了大礼堂。他低声嘟囔着，立刻跟了上去，他感觉大礼堂里所有人都在盯着他们匆匆离去的背影。

“我很久没来过这些宿舍了。”她说，他们逐渐往下进入了城堡的深处。“但是——哦，对了，是这儿。”

他们轻而易举地找到了那套守卫着斯莱特林公共休息室和宿舍入口的盔甲，把他们的姓氏告诉了它——“最受尊敬和最令人畏惧的马尔福家族”——然后冲进了通往公共休息室的黑暗狭窄的通道。一堆没人照管的火在敞开的炉栅里闪烁着，可是周围的皮椅上没有一个人。事实上，地牢里很静谧，仿佛完全是空的。

卢修斯继续往前走，找到了七年级男生宿舍，经粗略查看过，他发现这个房间里没人。德拉科的箱子敞开着，放在一张凌乱的床脚边，没被动过。“他没有回他的房间。” 卢修斯回到纳西莎身边时对她说。“你在门口等着，以防他过来，我去搜寻整个城堡。”

“把我们的儿子带回来。”她轻声说，最后一次攥了攥他的手，他们在盔甲前分开，各自行动。

他匆忙地在霍格沃茨寻找，一路上遇到了许多人，可是一次都没看到德拉科那种独特的浅金色头发；有些人轻蔑地议论他的家庭，但卢修斯直接从他们身边走了过去，黑色的斗篷和长袍让他看起来威严十足。他现在只有一个任务，脑子里只有一个想法：找到他的儿子，他唯一的儿子，最近才回到他们身边，现在失踪了。

但是没人看到他。卢修斯放下姿态去问学生、教授和幽灵，是否见过他的儿子，他们都说没看见。有一两个人说，他们好像看见他朝入口通往场地的双扇门走去，可是这很荒谬：德拉科为什么要逃跑？他一定在这里的某个地方。

然而，经过一小时徒劳的寻找，卢修斯什么都愿意相信了。

他找到了仍然守在斯莱特林公共休息室门口的纳西莎，他们跑到了外面，在灰蒙蒙的晨光中，之前的战场上散落着露珠。纳西莎一遍又一遍地呼唤着他的名字，卢修斯看到潮湿的草地上有一道模糊的痕迹，一直蔓延到离学校大门几百码的地方才消失，他的心沉了下去。

“他可能去哪呢，卢修斯？”纳西莎叫道，一想到又要失去德拉科，她就有点歇斯底里。“他在哪里？”

“我不知道。”他苦涩地说。“梅林，西茜，我——我不——”

“德拉科！”纳西莎叫道，声音有些哽咽。风把她的声音吹向四面八方，她看向四周，在湖边、打人柳旁和禁林附近寻找着他。“求求你，德拉科！”

“德拉科！”卢修斯喊道，环顾着学校的场地。

“亲爱的，你在哪里？德拉科！”

他们的儿子失踪了。


	2. Chapter 2

**第一章 老调重弹**

金妮·韦斯莱下定决心，她总有一天要准时上班，参加部门的每周汇报。

不幸的是，那天不是今天。

她一醒来就发现，叫醒她的不是她的收音机闹钟播放的“伊卡洛斯和温斯”的新歌（一首叫做《The Minotaur Mix》的愚蠢歌曲，她听到就头疼），而是隔壁邻居吵闹的性爱声音。这只能说明她睡过头快四十五分钟了，什么也阻止不了她在每周一次的会议上严重迟到，会议的开始时间从来没变过。

当然，邻居那头母牛此刻拥有一些她根本没有的东西，这更是雪上加霜。

然后，在她尝试同时洗头和刷牙失败之后，她发现自己昨天早晨不知不觉吃光了最后一点维他麦——于是她很快地吃完了早饭。金妮吃了一块不知道什么时候剩下的不新鲜的干麦麸松饼，匆忙把剩下的文件塞进包里，跌跌撞撞地出了门，这时，隔壁的母牛捶着分隔她们公寓的墙壁，发出了失魂的叫声。

该死的母牛。

她来到作为魔法部工作人员入口的公共厕所时，正好碰到珀西进来。“你需要一个新闹钟。” 他傲慢地说，她翻了个白眼，走进了他旁边的隔间。

“你需要一个另一半。”她回敬道，然后把自己冲到魔法部的门厅里。

“你伤害到我了。”他夸张地说，不过他们走进电梯时，他笑着对她眨了眨眼睛。“妈妈星期六晚上要请大家吃晚饭，她让我转达她的邀请。”

“哈利会去吗？”金妮问，她的眼睛一直盯着楼层数。

“会，但是——”

“那就告诉她我不能去，因为 _亲爱的_ 哈利派我在那天晚上跟踪一个人，我至少得工作到半夜。”

珀西低声说：“谁能想到两次大难不死的男孩会是一个输不起的人呢？”

“我几年前就该告诉你了。”金妮嘟囔道，电梯终于到了她所在的楼层，她跟哥哥道了别。他挥了挥手，金属门在她身后叮当作响地关上了。

傲罗办公室已经不像第二次抗击汤姆·里德尔的战争高峰期那么疯狂和忙碌了，但这并不意味着没有大量的工作要做。今天早上，低级职员的工作间都没人，因为他们都去参加金妮至少在二十分钟以前就该参加的那个会议了。金妮跌跌撞撞地穿过迷宫般的桌子，把包扔到她狭窄的工作空间里，然后冲进了会议室的门，她的样子一定会让亲爱的唐克斯露出骄傲的笑容。

哈利从会议记录上抬起头来，眼镜后面的眼睛十分冷淡。“感谢你加入我们，韦斯莱。”他说，然后继续汇报情况。坐在哈利右边的罗恩恼火地看了她一眼，她也瞪了他一眼，一屁股在桌子一端的座位上坐了下来。

大约一年前，金妮和哈利分手后，哈利就开始用姓氏称呼金妮了。随之而来的还有 “我们不住在一起了，所以我不用对你好”和“你不会以我的方式看事情，所以你会得到所有糟糕的任务”措施。金妮希望他们能安静简单的分手，不过这个希望早就破灭了，因为哈利像猎鹰队的魁地奇比赛一样狡猾和善解人意。

在这件事上，几乎每个人都站在他这一边，这是棺材上的最后一颗钉子。

“祝贺奥康内尔、约翰逊和万恩上周成功逮捕了亚克斯利。”哈利烦闷地说。傲罗中间传来了微弱的掌声，金妮看到哈利脸上恼火的表情更明显了——他显然希望自己是抓住那个食死徒的人，因为这次行动对魔法部来说是一次巨大成功，引起了媒体和公众的极大关注。“我已经和赫敏谈过了，亚克斯利的审判日期定在这个月末。”哈利继续说道。“不过，这只是个形式。他可能会被判无期徒刑。”

“罪有应得。”罗恩阴沉地说，哈利对他笑了笑。

“好。我们的重点通缉名单上还有人需要逮捕。”哈利说，翻着旁边的一堆羊皮纸，“这方面有什么消息吗？”

“有人上周在印奇霍姆修道院的一个旅游团里发现了特拉弗斯。”罗米达·万恩说，她的黑眼睛热切地看着哈利。“他独自一人，试图混进麻瓜里。”她哼了一声。“关键词是‘试图’。”

哈利笑了起来，在他的名单上做了记录，那份名单上全是潦草的笔记和重重划掉的名字。在他结束傲罗培训后不久，他第一次列出了食死徒和其他战争中的漏网之鱼的名单，五年之后，只剩下几个名字了。“很好，我会让你和德力士去苏格兰看看。如果再发现他，马上报告。”哈利咬着下唇，用手指捋着剩下的名单。“只剩下拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇和德拉科·马尔福了。”他从羊皮纸上抬起头，看着他们。“老实说，没人有一丁点马尔福的消息吗？”

“一点也没有。”钱伯斯说。

哈利叹了口气，向后靠在座位上。“再给我读一遍关于他的报告？”

钱伯斯转向金妮，金妮突然意识到，她才是掌握所有低优先级案件信息的人。她在那堆杂乱的文件中翻找，直到找到了标有“德拉科·马尔福”字样的那份，然后打开了它。“据我们所知，最后见到他的人是差点没头的尼克，”金妮读着某个人难以辨认的笔记，“最后一战之后的那个早上，在霍格沃茨。尼克报告说，他看见马尔福离开了大礼堂，朝斯莱特林的地牢走去，这时，他停下脚步，看了看四周，然后走向了城堡的大门。那是八年前的事了，从那以后，谁也没有跟他联系过，也没有见过他。”

“呣，这不准确。”罗米达插嘴道，扬起了眉毛。“大约六年前，有人在佛罗伦萨看到了一个类似的年轻人，但是我们去调查时，却没有发现他的任何踪迹。”

“那如果我们深入调查的话，也会在米兰和巴黎发现他。”金妮有点尖刻地说，她真希望自己吃了比发霉的松饼更丰盛的东西。“我们不知道是不是他，因为这些目击从未得到证实。淡金色头发并不是马尔福家族独有的特征。”

“这在人群中确实很显眼。”罗米达一边说，一边研究着她的指甲。

“但是马尔福首先就不值得积极调查。”在金妮可能说出让自己后悔的话之前，安吉丽娜发言了。“我们到底为什么抓他？他涉嫌参与了一场可能与他无关的袭击？特拉弗斯和莱斯特兰奇这种巫师还逍遥法外，谁会在乎这些？”

“我们在乎是因为他失踪了，这很可疑。”哈利说，又抬起了头。“他从家人和朋友身边逃走了。切断所有与他认识的人的联系。无辜的人是不会这么做的。”他把所有羊皮纸拢在一起，不由自主地抚平了它们。“但是安吉说得对，我们没必要把注意力放在马尔福身上。然而，拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇……”

大约二十分钟后，汇报结束了，大家从会议室鱼贯而出，回到各自的座位上。金妮还没走几步，哈利就拦住了她。“金，对不起，我刚才太直率了。”他说，回避着她的眼神。“你经常在汇报会议上迟到——”

“你有这样的权利，哈利。”她说，把案卷紧紧抱在胸前。“是因为我现在的闹钟，它不像我的旧闹钟那么容易叫醒我。”

“你是说 _我的_ 闹钟。”他得意洋洋地纠正道。“也许你应该——”

“我不会只为了准时上班就搬回去。”她恼火地说，然后从他身边绕过去，回到了她的工作间。

她离开会议室时，罗恩靠坐在她的桌旁。“你今天早上为什么迟到了？”他将胳膊抱在胸前问道。

“WWN采访了古怪姐妹，我不能错过。”

罗恩扬起了眉毛。“什么？金，你就不能——”

“我睡过头了，好吗？”金妮从最上面的抽屉里拿出一条发带，把乱糟糟的卷发系了起来。“我一觉醒来就听见有人在疯狂亲热，从那时起，今天就开始走下坡路了。”

她的哥哥飞快瞟了一眼哈利办公室半掩着的门，然后转身凑近了她。“金。”他恳求道。“你就不能听他说完吗？再给他一次机会？至少试着对他客气点？他是我的好朋友——”

“而你是我哥。”金妮说。“这都已经一年了，我还有工作要做。你有事吗？”

罗恩拉下了脸，他立刻站了起来。“有，呃——把我们昨天抓到的进行黑魔法诅咒实验的巫师的文件整理好。今晚放在我桌上，这样我就可以把它拿给赫敏，不必睡在沙发上了。”

“一定。”金妮说。因为她给他带来的麻烦，她朝他微微一笑，他也朝她笑了笑，然后揉了揉她的头发，朝哈利对面他自己的办公室走去。

整个上午，傲罗都在办公室里进进出出，与法律执行司高层通话，研究报告，采访目击者。金妮叹了口气，看着他们穿着独特的猩红色制服大摇大摆地走过，尤其是罗米达·万恩，她知道自己穿着合身的长袍是多么漂亮。对金妮来说，没有任务需要她去关注，没有人需要她去盘问——只有替别人做的成堆的文件和表格。

金妮已经当了五年傲罗，她现在非常肯定自己讨厌这份工作。甚至在她和哈利分手之前，她拥有报酬丰厚的任务，她也对自己所做的事情毫无热情，出色完成一天的工作不会给她带来任何乐趣。当她完成了霍格沃茨的七年级学业时，她全心全意地爱着哈利，为他的归来而兴奋不已，她毫不犹豫地跟着他加入了傲罗的培训项目，他认为这正是他想做的。这似乎是一个完美的计划：他们将一直在一起，让他们的爱情开花结果。她那时很天真，她对他的感情蒙蔽了她的双眼，她甚至没有意识到，成为傲罗只是他的梦想——而不是她的。

她真正想做的是参加魁地奇球队的选拔，无论全国性还是地方性的。奥利弗·伍德三年前遇到过一个恶意的跟踪者，所以他经常来傲罗办公室，报告情况和潜在的线索。每次来访，他都会在她的办公桌前停留，谈论联盟和球员。遗憾的是，那是她生活中最精彩的时刻——而伍德连续四年成为《巫师周刊》最受欢迎的单身汉，当然也是一种加成。

很久才到午饭时间。挂钟刚敲响午时，金妮就离开座位，去魔法部的自助餐厅和珀西共进午餐。他在他们惯常坐的那张桌子旁等着她，旁边有一扇假窗户，可以让他们饱览这座城市的壮丽全景。

“哈利没有对你大喊大叫吧？”他们刚端着农夫午餐坐下，珀西立刻问道。

金妮咯咯笑了起来。“如果他那么做，妈妈会打他耳光，你知道的。”她回答道。“他有点冲我发火，然后为此道歉了。还在尝试钻回我的内裤里。”

珀西翻了个白眼。“关系的基础远远不仅是交媾。”他拘谨地说。“有必要建立信任和相互尊重的基础——”

“如果你说完这句话，你的脸就会遭殃。”金妮说，一只手威胁地放在她盘子里的那杯酸辣酱上。“我受够了罗恩和赫敏周周来找我，试图让我们和好，好像照顾雨果和罗斯还不够烦人似的。”

“好吧，对不起。”珀西说。“反正我应该聊一聊。好像我和彭妮之间一切都很顺利似的。互相尊重个屁啊。”

金妮悲伤地笑了笑。“哦，我真希望弗雷德在这里听你说‘屁’。他一定会非常骄傲。”

“他甚至以为我不知道那个字。”珀西赞同道。“他会对我的词汇量感到惊讶。”

“比如说‘交媾’？我想大部分人都管它叫——”

“别这么粗鲁。”珀西说，扬起了鼻子。“我可不想因为我妹妹的私通而浪费我的午餐。”

“你把字典又读了多少遍？”

“闭嘴，快吃饭吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

**第二章 在毒蛇之穴**

几天后，金妮被叫到了哈利的办公室。这本身就应该引起她的怀疑，因为哈利工作的时候，喜欢当着别人的面假装不认识她。但是，一只浅紫色的纸飞机带来了他的召唤，让她在晚上下班前抽出时间去见他。

好奇心占了上风，于是她去了，手里拎着包，斗篷披在肩上。“怎么了，哈利？” 她站在他那狭窄的办公室门口说。她能听见安吉丽娜和钱伯斯在她身后说笑，他们都要下班了。

“坐下。”他说，朝桌子另一边的印花棉布扶手椅摆了摆手。金妮照做了，这次碰面的正式性让她更加好奇了。哈利皱起眉头，看着桌上一卷微微卷曲的羊皮纸，然后再次看向她的眼睛。“听着，在我开始之前，我都不知道我为什么要这么做。这完全违反了部门政策，更不用说魔法部的规程了——”

“也许你应该告诉我怎么回事，这样我就能让你知道我是否赞同。”金妮提醒道。说真的，哈利有时候有点没完没了。

“好吧。”他把那卷羊皮纸隔着桌子推给了她。“我今早收到了纳西莎·马尔福的来信。” 他解释道，金妮拿起羊皮纸，飞快浏览着上面的内容。“她要求分管德拉科案子的傲罗去马尔福庄园和她一起喝茶。聊一聊他，还有我们知道的情况。”

金妮扬起了眉毛。“这严重违反我们的政策——”

“我知道，但我和魔法部的后勤人员谈过，他们告诉我，卢修斯·马尔福准备捐一大笔钱。我也很讨厌这样。”见到金妮想抗议，他赶紧说道。“别误会我的意思，我最鄙视的就是任人唯亲——但是我认为这样是最好的。马尔福的案子很冷僻，金妮。没人见过他，没人知道他发生了什么……据我们所知，他可能已经死了。你可以利用这个机会告诉他们，德拉科找不到了，除非他走出来，宣布自己的身份。”

金妮听着哈利的话，一直在点头，不过听到最后那句话，她突然停了下来。“等等——我要去马尔福庄园？”她叫道。

他耸了耸肩。“你是负责他这个案子的傲罗。你比任何人都要了解。你就是这个工作的最佳人选。”

“但是马尔福一家讨厌我们。”金妮冲口而出。

哈利毫无幽默地笑了笑。“纳西莎在信里很有礼貌，而且我不接受拒绝。不要逼我打出‘我是你上司’的牌。”

“哦，麻烦。”金妮嘟囔道，阴沉地盯着纳西莎·马尔福工整的手写字体。“好吧。那我能去暂且告辞，去参加茶话会了吗？”

“好的，明天。别忘了你星期六还得为我们跟踪那个巫师。”

“当然，哈利。在爸爸妈妈家玩得开心。”她把纳西莎的请柬塞进包里，然后回家了。

整个晚上，乃至第二天早上的大部分时间，金妮都在思考马尔福一家的处境发生了什么变化。魔法部一发出传票要把德拉科带去审问，他们就把他失踪的事通知了魔法部——那是八年前的事。梅林啊，哈利打败汤姆·里德尔已经有那么久了吗？魔法部当时向马尔福夫妇保证，一旦有任何进展，会通知他们，有一段时间，因为他的情况有多种可能性，所以有找到他的一线希望。德拉科有许多朋友和他父亲那边的大家族，斯多吉·波德摩对这些关系进行了追查，给每次会谈都留下了丰富的笔记。不，自从汤姆·里德尔死后，他们都没有见过德拉科。不，他没有因为钱或住的地方联系他们。不，他们不知道他为什么会不辞而别。

马尔福夫妇必须知道，没有新的消息了。德拉科从魔法世界的神秘逃逸在汤姆·里德尔倒台后的几个月里一直是新闻头条，因为他是所有在战争中幸存下来的人里最容易下手的目标。丽塔·斯基特特别喜欢猜测马尔福的继承人在哪里，他要干什么。她的《邓布利多传记》大获成功后，她又恢复了每周专栏，仅仅因为马尔福的故事，它就成了《预言家日报》上最受欢迎的版块之一。那些文章都收入他的档案里了，文书工作的间歇时间，金妮百无聊赖地在办公桌上翻看了一遍。

最后，大约在三点半的时候，她把头探进哈利的办公室，让他知道她要走了，然后走向魔法部的门厅，飞路回到她在霍尔本的公寓，收拾打扮。金妮因为要去马尔福庄园办公事，就拿出了制服穿上，整理好头发。前一天晚上，金妮已经让卢娜·洛夫古德——现在是斯卡曼德——跟她一起把社交茶会演示了一遍，因为她早就忘光了，她的外表也有了些许改善，她觉得自己已经准备好进入敌人的领地了。

纳西莎的请柬上有坐标，所以金妮又确认了一下位置，然后幻影移形了，她发现自己站在一条长长的土路上，路的一边是高高的树篱。此时正是夏天，草木葱茏，生机盎然，和煦的微风把青草、鲜花和泥土的浓郁芳香吹向她。金妮深深地吸了一口乡野气息，然后顺着小路朝她面前那扇气派的铁门走去。

“金妮·韦斯莱。”她对大门说道，觉得有点傻，因为她的视线里没人。“呃——来和——”

大门发出绿光，然后消失了。金妮皱着眉头，朝大门走去，她吃惊地发现她从大门中间穿了过去，仿佛它们像烟雾一样虚无缥缈。尽管阳光明媚，金妮还是有些发抖，她继续往前走，看着前花园里那只白孔雀，她走向前门时，那只孔雀一直用格外聪明的眼睛盯着她。

一个家养小精灵接待了她，把她带到一楼一间雅致的客厅里。所有家具都装上了浅绿色的软垫，高高的天花板在头顶延伸，这让她意识到，她真的处在奢华之中。纳西莎已经到了，她坐在一把靠背扶手椅上，一动不动，仿佛有人在给她画肖像，她金色的长发垂在背上，没有一丝卷曲的痕迹。金妮进来时，她站了起来，伸出一只细长的胳膊。

“韦斯莱小姐。”金妮握住她伸出的手，她亲切地说。“你能来真是太好了。”

“呃——谢谢你的邀请。”金妮红着脸说。

“你不和我一起喝茶吗？”纳西莎朝两把安妮王后椅中间的小桌子挥了挥手，金妮看到一桌丰盛的茶点正等着她们。

“那太好了，马尔福夫人。”她说，然后她和纳西莎坐了下来。

“我知道这对傲罗办公室来说很不寻常。”她们都倒上茶，拿了饼干之后，纳西莎轻声说道。“不要以为我对你的到来毫不感激。”

“马尔福夫人，我很困惑我为什么会在这里。”金妮脱口而出。 _也许应该开门见山，_ 她想。“你知道，魔法部承诺会将我们掌握的有关他下落的任何线索都告诉你们。我们没有新消息了。”

“我非常清楚德拉科案件的情况。”纳西莎轻声说。

“那么你会同意我的看法，最好结案，不要继续追查了。”金妮说，向前俯了俯身。“马尔福夫人，他——他可能已经不在人世了。”

纳西莎打了一个寒颤，但是她小心地克制着自己，她整个人都是克制的。“所以我是对的。”她说。“魔法部已经放弃了。”

“一切都是死胡同。”金妮证实道。

“韦斯莱小姐——”纳西莎气若游丝地笑了一声。“你必须明白一些事情。德拉科是我的孩子。我唯一的孩子。我只想再次把他抱在怀里，因为不管他多大，他永远是我的孩子。”

“他今天就二十六岁了。”她说。金妮十分惊讶。“我错过了他生命中的很多东西。我受不了——我——”纳西莎低下头，把手指压在嘴唇上，指关节都变白了，但是她干涩的眼睛里一滴眼泪也没有掉下来。“如果我告诉你，我知道他还活着，”她嘶哑地轻声说，“会重开此案吗？这样够吗？”

今天绝对是惊喜的一天。“你知道吗？”金妮谨慎地说。“你怎么——”

“跟我来。”纳西莎突然站起来，走出了房间。金妮只好跟上她，穿过简单的长廊，来到一个宽敞、通风的画廊，画廊的椽子上挂满了差不多一模一样的金发男人和女人的画像。金妮进入他们的视野时，有些人好奇地看了她一眼。大多数人只是继续打扮自己或睡觉。奇怪的是，右边那面墙的最下面挂着一个空画框。

“马尔福家族。”纳西莎指着画像说。“从远古时代起，马尔福家族的每个人都在这个画廊里有一幅画像。你知道霍格沃茨校长办公室的魔法吗？”

“不知道。”金妮承认道。

“每一位校长去世后，他的画像就会自动出现在桌子后面的墙上。”纳西莎解释道。“这里也是一样的。一旦一个马尔福死了，他或她的画像就会添加到这个画廊里。”

金妮盯着最下面一排的画像，发现上面的日期是最新的。德拉科不在其中。“那么……他的画像不在这里。你认为这意味着他还活着？”

“我知道他还活着。”

“但是那个呢？”金妮指着那个空画框。她仔细一看，发现它上面没有铭牌，跟其他画像不同。“你怎么知道那不是为他准备的？”

纳西莎光滑的脸上露出了淡淡的笑容。“那是为我准备的。”她轻声说。“我要死了，韦斯莱小姐。治疗师做出诊断的那一刻，这个画框就出现了，不久的将来，我的名字将会出现在上面。”

金妮轻声叫道：“不！”

“在我死之前，我很想最后见一次德拉科。”纳西莎说。“这就是我要求傲罗办公室重新启动他的案子的原因。你一定要找到我的儿子，韦斯莱小姐。”

金妮不安地咽了一口口水。“有人在法国和意大利看见了他。”她轻声说。“但是——”

“他会回家的。”纳西莎说，微微点着头，好像这件事已经决定了，就这么了结了。“他总会回来的。他属于威尔特郡，这是他的天性。”

“如果他被找到，他将会因为逃逸和侵犯他人受审。”金妮说，很想避开纳西莎·马尔福忧虑的眼神。“那不会是你想象的那种回家。”

“但是他会回家的。”纳西莎说，“对卢修斯和我来说，这就是我们所关心的。我们想让我们的小男孩回来，韦斯莱小姐。你只是找他的女巫。”

金妮半心半意的反驳没有说出口，她跟着纳西莎沿着走廊回到了门厅。“和你一起喝茶很愉快，韦斯莱小姐。”她正式地说，然后挥了挥手，一个小精灵打开了前门。“希望下次我们见面时，你能带来好消息。”

“日安，马尔福夫人。”金妮轻声说，又握了握她的手。她转身离开庄园，听见沉重的橡木门在她身后哐当一声关上了。

在不到一个小时的时间里，金妮知道纳西莎已经完全改变了她的想法。德拉科最初失踪时，她没有负责这个案子——是斯多吉·波德摩和海丝佳·琼斯，他们后来都被分配到其他案子了——因此，自从德拉科失踪的那个可怕的晚上之后，她就再也没有近距离地见过纳西莎·马尔福，也是在那晚，唐克斯和卢平被害，弗雷德失去了生命。

这就是金妮为什么知道，她必须接手这个案子，坚持到底。因为弗雷德。在他死后的最初几年里，莫丽的眼睛里有着同样的神情：心如死灰，无助，无尽的悲伤。父母不应该比自己的孩子活得长，弗雷德的死刺痛了莫丽的心，就像金妮看到德拉科的失踪正在蚕食他的母亲一样。

金妮会找到德拉科。她此刻在威尔特郡迷人的金红色落日余晖中发誓——她发誓在纳西莎死之前，她会再见到她的儿子。


	4. Chapter 4

**第三章 上天的礼物**

接下来几周，金妮·韦斯莱身上发生的变化让傲罗办公室的其他人都感到震惊。那个经常迟到、抱怨自己的任务、公开与部门主管对着干的女巫不见了——不，她现在已经彻底不与其他人交流，宁愿把大多数时间用在翻看德拉科·马尔福的案卷上，而且频繁外出，说要去调查那些据说有人发现他的地方。没有人相信她，直到一个星期一，她回来的时候脸被晒得通红——金妮平静地说，意大利的天气比她预料中要晴朗。

她现在有他的照片可用了：一张由布雷斯·扎比尼提供的魔法照片，那是十七岁的德拉科在一次社交聚会上，穿着昂贵的礼服，表情傲慢而无聊。在赫敏的帮助下，金妮制作了一张这张照片的静态版本，用来询问麻瓜是否见过他。

令人惊讶的是，尽管过了这么长时间，她的尝试并不是完全没有结果的。她在米兰第一个询问的商人一眼就认出了照片上的德拉科。“ _是的，英国人 **[1]**！_”他嚷道。“他来这里买——食物， _很多食物_ 。”

“这是多久以前的事了？”金妮问。

麻瓜商人皱起眉头，问了他瘦高的助手一个问题，助手犹豫了一下才回答他。“五年，六年吧。”他最终说道。“我记得他是因为他的意大利语特别好。比斯蒂芬诺好多了。”他气恼地看了他的助手一眼。

金妮在她的小笔记本上作了记录： _能说流利的意大利语。_ “你能告诉我关于他的其他情况吗？”她问。

“呣，很忧郁，这个英国人。”零售商皱着眉头说。“没有笑容。独自在这里。女孩们喜欢他—— _他非常好看？_ ”他满怀希望地抬头望着金妮，金妮涨红了脸，点了点头，表示理解。是的，如果说她对德拉科·马尔福有什么认同的话，那就是他非常有吸引力。“不欣赏好酒和好女人是一种罪过！”

 _独自旅行——迫于无奈的分离？_ 金妮在她的笔记本上补充道。“ _谢谢你，先生。_ ”她对商人说。“如果你还能想到什么，请联系我。” 她把哈利鼓励她买的手机的号码给了他，很庆幸她现在真的要用到了。

有人在米兰和佛罗伦萨见过德拉科，在这两个城市里，人们的反应都大同小异。许多人都不记得他了，她也不怪他们，但是许多人都像第一个麻瓜那样清楚地记得他。他们对他的描述几乎是一致的：他们管他叫“ _il inglese_ ”，孤独的英国人。从来没有人看见他跟别人在一起，从来没有人看见他跟别人说话；他待了几个月就消失了，再也没有音讯。他向许多商人询问食品，跟人打听去旅馆的路和许多事情。“英国人，我觉得他不看报纸。”一个人笑着说。“他对中东战争一无所知！他像一个长途旅行回来的人一样打听消息。”

金妮自己对中东战争几乎一无所知，她只是点了点头，觉得德拉科不了解全世界的情况并不值得写下来。不过，他现在对麻瓜新闻感兴趣，这一点值得记在她的笔记本里。

她从那里又去了巴黎，再到蒙马特区，在那里，一位哑炮曾报告说，大约四年前，他在街上的一家咖啡馆里看到一个身材瘦高、一头淡金色头发的年轻人在喝橙汁汽水。不幸的是，金妮在这里几乎没什么收获。咖啡馆老板气冲冲地用流利的法语对她叽里咕噜说了一通，直到他想起她不会说法语，这才简洁地说：“这个问题我已经回答得够多了。自从上次以后我就没见过他。你要么买咖啡，要么就走。”

她在蒙马特区和这个城市其他地区拜访的人也是如此。她通常会被草草打发走。“不，我以前没见过他。”尽管有些人不情愿地承认他看起来很眼熟。有一个人真的提起了他，不过那是在金妮买了一杯卡布奇诺之后。“那个英国人，他非常安静，写一本日记。”餐馆老板说。“我想他住得很近，因为他每天都来。每天都一样：一瓶橙汁汽水和一份煎蛋卷，在日记本上写东西。我觉得他是那种诗人类型的人。”

金妮从她的采访中回来，带着些许的希望，原因连她自己都说不清楚。她询问的人没有说出什么新内容——她已经知道他走到哪里都是一个人，很孤僻——但是……她把采访笔记本翻到了中间的一页。

_对麻瓜事件感兴趣。_

这是她得到的唯一一条全新的消息。她一遍又一遍地翻看着斯多吉·波德摩的记录，他没有提到这件事，也许觉得它无关紧要。金妮觉得这件事很有价值，在她和纳西莎一起喝茶的几周之后，有一天下午，她去了哈利的办公室。

“我想把对德拉科·马尔福的传票变成对他的逮捕令。”金妮还没坐下来，就大胆地说。

哈利从圆圆的眼镜上方朝她眨着眼睛。“什么？为什么？”

“他不仅是在逃避魔法部，哈利，他躲起来了。”金妮说，拿出了她的笔记本。“佛罗伦萨的一个理发店老板告诉我，他看到德拉科时，他对了解麻瓜事件、新闻、战争等很感兴趣。他伪装成了一个麻瓜。”

“我认为那是理所当然的。”哈利皱着眉头说。“考虑到我们在魔法世界还没找到他。”

“但是你不明白吗？许多案件对他不利。他现在因为涉嫌侵犯他人而被通缉，可是他逃走了，他躲起来了——他以前对麻瓜的一切都很反感，这似乎是很大的转变，不是吗？谁知道他还犯了什么罪？”

哈利一边翻看金妮的其他笔记，一边用咬着下唇。“金，你说得有道理。”他慢慢地说。

她叹了口气，闭上眼睛。“但是……”

“我当时在天文塔上，马尔福本可以杀死邓布利多，而他没有。”这正是她所想的；哈利最喜欢复述邓布利多死的那天晚上的故事。“我们在有求必应室寻找拉文克劳冠冕时也是一样。我非常怀疑马尔福那天晚上只会对别人施咒，然后趁他受伤之前跑掉，他不会做出更糟糕的事。”

金妮皱着眉头看着他。“这是阻碍，哈利。”她轻声说。

“我想，你加倍努力是因为马尔福夫人的遗愿，而不是因为你想看到正义得到伸张？”

“这是一样的。”她摆了摆手说。“我答应过一个母亲，她会再见到她的儿子，但她的儿子也是一个罪犯。我不打算找到他，然后放他走。”

哈利惊讶地看着她，摘下眼镜擦了擦。“你什么时候开始这么热衷于逮捕嫌疑犯了？”他温和地问道。

“因为我显然需要向你证明我有能力处理那些更知名的案子。”金妮冷冷地说，然后拿回笔记本，回到了自己的办公桌。

但是她对自己的理论和之后的会议感到担心，吃午饭时，她向珀西抱怨，她觉得自己的好斗行为不会有任何好处。“他只会对我越来越生气，”她抱怨道，“继续给我糟糕的任务。哈利有时固执得令人难以置信。”

“哈利非常尊重你，你知道的。”珀西说。“让他知道你是认真的，不会有什么坏处。我知道你是个有能力的女巫，毕竟我经常被你用魔杖指着。”

“我觉得，”她说，“我的意思是——我经历三年的高强度培训不是为了去逮捕那些找死的淘气青少年，还有以为自己已经活得足够久了，可以凌驾于法律之上的愚蠢老巫师。”

珀西叹了口气。“那得多久？法律才不会适用于你？”

金妮翻了个白眼。“先活到一百岁再说吧。”

那天傍晚，金妮离开了魔法部，想放空思想，冷静一下，所以她换上麻瓜服装，朝白金汉宫附近的圣詹姆斯公园走去。草坪上到处都是人，有的躺在夕阳之中，有的在读书或轻声交谈，有的在照看不远处玩耍的小孩。有些人拿了毯子，在上面吃晚餐，一个人抱着婴儿，赶着食物周围的苍蝇。尽管附近交通繁忙，但夜晚还是温暖而安静。她仿佛进入了另一个世界，来到了繁忙拥挤的伦敦之外的另一个地方。

金妮在草地上坐了下来，旁边是一个表面像镜子一样的大池塘，映出了远处的伦敦眼和钟楼。一群年轻人正在附近进行一场激烈的橄榄球赛，她漫不经心地看了他们一阵。她满足地看着周围——看着人、树和池塘——想着她的生活为什么似乎总是不必要的匆忙。

再过几个月她就二十五岁了，可她在干什么？做着一份自己讨厌的工作，有一个不愿放弃的前男友，没有爱情生活可言，她的朋友们忙于自己的家庭幸福。作为一个女孩，她曾经梦想成为一名著名的魁地奇球员，她的白马王子将是众多崇拜她的粉丝中的一个，他一看到她，就爱上了她。她想要三个男孩，也许还有一个女孩，舒适的房子里都是他们的东西，她的余生只有幸福的日日夜夜。

然而，她的梦想并没有实现，就像她没有找到德拉科·马尔福一样。

金妮因为自己的忧郁想法叹了口气，掏出她带来的那本书，那是赫敏推荐给她的许多书中的一本，但她还是静不下心来读。一切似乎都取决于能否找到德拉科。在过去的几个星期里，她发现自己经常想的是： _如果我找到德拉科，我对我的工作就满意了。如果我找到德拉科，我就会赢得哈利的尊重，他就会放过我。如果我找到德拉科……_

“喂，小心！”

金妮从她的思绪中惊醒过来，一个东西很快在她面前的地上弹了起来，撞到了她的膝盖。她轻轻叫了一声，提高了警惕，伸手去拿藏在牛仔裤里的魔杖，这时她才意识到——她没有受到攻击，只是一个扔偏的橄榄球。显然，她和橄榄球比赛之间的距离不足以保护她免受他们激烈比赛的影响。

金妮站了起来，仍然因为突然的紧张而颤抖，她捡起了球。其中一个年轻人正朝她跑过来，他那件纽卡斯尔联队的球衣沾满了汗水，身后是队友们的嘲笑和辱骂。

“对不起，小姐！”他对她喊道，露出了歉意的笑容。“有漂亮姑娘在身边，我就会变得笨手笨脚。”

“你对所有女孩都这么说，我敢打赌。”金妮本能地回应着他的轻佻话。橄榄球运动员笑了，他离她还有几英尺远时，她把球扔给了他。

然后她愣住了。

他低头朝她笑了笑，一只胳膊夹着球，似乎没有注意到她僵硬的样子。“只对那些妨碍我们比赛的人。”他揶揄道，灰色的眼睛里闪烁着快乐的光芒。“不过说真的，小姐，并无恶意。我们不会再打扰你了。”

“没关系。”她轻声说，勉强笑了笑。“这——说真的，我——”

“那就再见了。”他最后一次冲她露出笑容，然后转过身，跑回了同伴们身边。

_如果我找到德拉科，一切就都好办了。_

就像是上天赐予她的礼物一样，她似乎做到了。

[1] 原文系意大利语。


	5. Chapter 5

**第四章 纽卡斯尔联队**

这位身穿纽卡斯尔联队队服的橄榄球运动员回到了朋友们身边，蓬松的淡金色头发随着跑动不断起伏。他的皮肤因为运动而有些泛红，但是她知道，正常情况下，他的皮肤像象牙一样白皙，光滑无瑕。她也从来没有见过谁的眼睛是那种灰色。

金妮又想坐下，却失去平衡，失态地倒在了地上，她一直盯着那个年轻的麻瓜，他是德拉科·马尔福，但又不可能是马尔福。魔法部多年来一直在欧洲大陆和整个英国进行搜寻——他真的一直在伦敦吗？在法国和意大利出现的人是他吗？

她摇了摇头，吃惊地低头看向她的小说。不。那不是他，不可能。首先，他看到她时，没有表现出丝毫认出她来的迹象，金妮知道，离开霍格沃茨之后，她没什么变化，他肯定会立刻认出她：红发总是会泄露她的身份。但是他甚至没有对她眨一下眼睛，也没有声音变化或肢体动作表明他已经认出她了。事实上——如果金妮认真回想她的肢体语言课——他似乎被她吸引了，如果马尔福有一天觉得韦斯莱有魅力，那汤姆·里德尔一定会死而复生。在他离开魔法世界的这段时间里，他已经成为这么好的演员了吗？

金妮又抬起目光，发现他在看她；他微微低下头，挥了挥手，然后又把注意力放到了比赛上。他一定知道她是谁，或者至少猜到了。他还知道魔法部要抓他，金妮知道，他很可能会试图逃跑，甚至敢在整个公园里的麻瓜面前幻影移形。她伸手去拿裤子口袋里的魔杖，心脏怦怦直跳。该死，她至少有四年没遇到过这种情况了。她该怎么办？召唤支援？她的周围都是麻瓜，她不知道最近的飞路在哪里。猫头鹰会显得很可疑，而且她也没有办法叫猫头鹰。在这么多麻瓜目击证人面前发射火花太显眼，也太不可原谅了。

她不能离开，也不能传话。

她被困住了。

金妮深吸了一口气，放慢她急速跳动的心跳，然后打开小说，随便翻开一页，盯着里面的文字。他离开的时候，她会跟着他。就是这样。她会一直等到他们的比赛结束，然后跟踪他到一个安静的地方，将他击昏。然后她会带他随从显形到魔法部，把他交给法律执行司，让人告诉马尔福夫妇他们的儿子回来了。干净利落地结束。现在只要她的心脏不要怦怦直跳就好了。

不过话说回来——她感到紧张是很正常的。战争结束之后，马尔福的失踪是最大的事情，他的耻辱性回归将会是一件大事。每个人都会想采访她，了解她的故事，可能还会挖出她希望永远埋藏的所有秘密。

她抬起头，又发现德拉科在看她。他们俩都立刻转了过去。

金妮只希望她知道他在想什么。他为什么离开，他在干什么，他为什么光天化日之下和一群麻瓜在这里打橄榄球？她认识的德拉科连一个麻瓜出身的巫师不会碰，更不用说和麻瓜站在一起，呼吸同样的空气了。他一定是把“藏身于麻瓜之中”做到极限了。

她思考了差不多一刻钟，猜测着法律执行司会是谁当值，她这回能不能避开大家的注意，这时，金妮听见了沉重的脚步声朝她走来。她以为是德拉科，赶紧抬头一看，发现一个穿着伊基·波普印花T恤的英俊麻瓜朝她走来，是德拉科橄榄球队的另一名球员。她的心又回到了正常位置，但是她困惑地咬着嘴唇。这是怎么回事？

不过他笑得很轻松，金妮也忍不住笑了。“你好呀。”他用浓重的苏格兰土腔说。

“你好。”她回答，紧张地动了动。

“听着，我不是一个拐弯抹角的人，所以我就直说了。”他在她身边蹲下，带着汗味的热气扑面而来。金妮不得不忍住激动得浑身发抖的冲动。“我在那边的朋友——那个看起来好像从冰河时代就没出过门的男孩，那个？”

她顺着他的手指，看到了德拉科的身影。德拉科正在和另一个球员说话，用球衣的下摆擦着脸。他们看起来正在收拾东西准备回家。“是的，我看到他了。”她说，她的笑容微微消失了。

“他是一个顽固的家伙。”苏格兰人笑着对她说。“骄傲得什么都不肯承认。球落到你这里之后，他就一直在看你，因为他的痴迷，我们输掉了比赛。”

金妮睁大眼睛看着他。“哦——好吧，我向你道歉——”

“于是我想，‘西蒙，’”年轻人继续说道，“‘虽然橄榄球比赛重要，可他是你最好的朋友。为了向他表明我们之间没有芥蒂，你为什么不帮他要到那个漂亮女孩的电话号码呢？’”他笑着耸了耸肩。“你知道，这是我最起码能做的。我的朋友通常是一个很棒的球员。”

金妮又看了一眼德拉科，发现他又在看她，但是极力装出若无其事的样子。夕阳照在他的长发上，似乎在他白皙而棱角分明的脸上形成了光环。

“这么说你们比赛的时候，他一直在想我？”她问，故意拖延时间。“可怜的家伙。”

“真是太丢脸了。”西蒙赞同道。

金妮咬着嘴唇。事情有了变化，她很快就放弃了之前想要跟踪他离开公园的计划。毕竟，还有其他方法可以确保他不脱离她的控制。“那么我想我至少应该把我的电话号码给他。”她说。

西蒙又笑了。“很高兴你能站在我的角度，亲爱的。”

金妮从包里拿出一张纸和一支麻瓜笔，在上面潦草地写下了她的名字和号码——她现在又一次感到庆幸，哈利说服她买了一部手机，并教她如何使用。西蒙接过那张纸，向她道了谢，然后大步回到了德拉科和他们那群人身边。

她小心地看着他们，西蒙把她的名字和号码交给德拉科时，她伸手握住了魔杖。一旦他看到，很可能会不顾周围的目击者，试图幻影移形或用其他办法逃跑。

但是，德拉科看到纸上写的东西时，他仰头笑了起来，用一只手推了西蒙一把。跟他们一起的其他人都笑着凑了过来，她猜他们是在拿他对她的迷恋开玩笑。她还在等着他逃跑。她会为他做好准备。

然而，当他把纸条塞进口袋，把球扔给他的一个朋友，然后向她跑来时，她又觉得十分震惊。金妮在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭突然湿漉漉的手掌，心想着要是决斗，她能多快抽出魔杖。

“你好！”他热情地说，伸出一只手打招呼。。

金妮用力咽了一口口水。她先前的任何疑虑都消除了。这个漂亮的金发年轻人——穿得像个麻瓜，和麻瓜一起玩橄榄球，周围没有一点魔法的痕迹——真是早就失踪的德拉科·马尔福。

“你还好吗？”金妮用胳膊遮着眼睛回答。

“很好。”德拉科傻乎乎地朝她笑了笑，一惊之下，她才意识到他的表现很不正常。她什么时候在他脸上见过那样的笑容？他的声音里除了轻蔑和居高临下，什么时候还有别的语气？“嘿。”他说，双手搭在他的窄臀上。“听着，如果西蒙说了什么冒犯你的话——”

“不，他是个十足的绅士。”她说，逼自己也笑了笑。

“好吧。”他将手伸进头发里，继续说道。“我很高兴你把你的名字和电话号码告诉了他——无论他说什么，你听就是了。”

金妮站了起来，掸去牛仔裤上的草，让他能好好看看她的脸。“西蒙总是要求很多吗？”她问，又走近了一些。

“是的。”他说，金妮忍不住盯着他，想看看八年让他产生了什么变化。他看起来——很平静。快乐。他的脸更丰满了，不像他们小时候那样尖锐，但是他也很健康，他好像把自己照顾得很好。这不是她和她的哥哥们所认识的德拉科·马尔福；远非如，这是一个更好、更新的改良版本。

 _罪犯！_ 她在心里叫道。 _他是一个罪犯！_

“见到西蒙让我想知道你的其他同伴是什么样的。”金妮淡淡地说，腼腆地笑了笑。

他笑了起来，在草地上蹭了蹭球鞋。“这么说你对我的朋友感兴趣了？”梅林啊，他的声调和以前一样，但这不是德拉科。“我能在做出一些令人尴尬的事情之前结束这次谈话吗？”

金妮耸了耸肩。“我已经看到你好几次简单的传球失误了，所以我不知道你对‘尴尬’的定义是什么。”

“一针见血。”德拉科用手捂着心口说。“你说得对。从那以后，我想我现在什么都能忍受了。”

“破罐子破摔吧。”金妮笑着说。

他把那张写着她的名字和电话号码的纸拿了出来。“我正想问你，我是否可以冒昧地保留这个。”他说。“这样我就可以——不知道，什么时候用一下。打电话给你。邀请你共进晚餐？”

金妮低下头，掩饰着激动的笑容。她希望她有某种录音设备，因为这是一个历史性时刻：一个马尔福邀请一个韦斯莱出去约会。“冒昧？”她重复道，假装想了一会儿。“不，我觉得一点都不冒昧。”

德拉科对她露出了灿烂的微笑，有那么几秒钟，金妮完全被迷倒了。他从来没有那样笑过，但是梅林啊，他笑起来真好看。“这意味着你会答应吗？我是来问你是否可以给你打电话的，但我甚至不知道这是不是一件确定的事。”

“这完全是另外一回事。”金妮说，他们都笑了起来。“不过我很愿意和你共进晚餐。”

“好的——我想你很快就会接到我的电话。”德拉科说，紧张地玩弄着那张纸。

“我很期待。”金妮说，她意识到自己并没有完全撒谎。

“喂！”西蒙在德拉科的朋友中叫道，他们都转身看向他。“我们要去酒吧还是应该等待婚礼？”

德拉科脸红了，金妮觉得这是她见过最可爱的一幕。“你不会被邀请的，你这个该死的异装癖。”他喊道，西蒙做了一个粗鲁的手势，金妮咯咯笑了起来。“向你介绍我的室友。”德拉科说，夸张地叹了口气。“西蒙·金凯德。等着瞧他喝上几杯吧。”

“你最好快走吧。”她笑着说。

“嗯——我明天给你打电话好吗？”

“我会开着手机的。”她应承道。就在他准备回到朋友们身边时，她叫道：“等等！”

德拉科转过身来。“怎么了？”

“顺便说一下，我叫金妮。金妮——比斯利。”她临时想了一个姓。韦斯莱这个姓氏在魔法世界之外太少见了，她仍然不知道她和德拉科的处境。

他翻了个白眼，伸出手来。当他们握手时，他说：“我保证，我的举止通常比这更好。很高兴见到你，金妮·比斯利。”

“也很高兴见到你——”

“本·汉密尔顿。乐意为您效劳。”

他又朝她露出了他那可爱而灿烂的笑容，然后在她的注视下跑向他的伙伴们。金妮觉得自己仿佛通过门钥匙进入了另一个时空，那里一切都是不合理的，德拉科·马尔福也不知道她是谁。

这到底是怎么回事？


	6. Chapter 6

**第五章 评估和调查**

金妮迷迷糊糊地走回她的公寓，像抓着生命线一样紧紧抓着她的包。

她不敢相信刚才在圣詹姆斯公园发生的事。

也许她睡着了。整件事都是她的梦。过去几周里，她一直在想德拉科的案子，它一定进入了她的潜意识。

如果他一直在伦敦过着麻瓜的生活，那他就不可能不用任何魔法来隐藏自己，躲避魔法部长达八年之久。

她走进公寓后做的第一件事就是走到她的桌前，上面摊满了德拉科的案卷，她又看了看在意大利和法国的访问。他们看到了他的照片。他们立刻认出了他，虽然她几周前对罗米达那样说，但是她知道，德拉科那样的头发不是每天都能看到的。没有必要像她曾经担心的那样，抛出任何证据。

但是，从他离开霍格沃茨那天到有人在巴黎看到他的那几个月之间，仍然有几年的空白，更不用说从佛罗伦萨到今天晚上这段更大的空白了。那时他也可能在伦敦吗？也许他去度长假了，尽管金妮想象不出他为什么要一个人去度假。除此之外，他身无分文：马尔福家承诺的第一件事就是让魔法部查询他们的银行账户上是否有任何不明交易，但却一无所获。

不过，他说西蒙是他的室友，也就是说他要分摊公寓的租金。金妮在她的笔记本上记了下来： _有麻瓜的工作、银行账户、地址。_ 她不得不佩服他，他对躲藏这件事的贯彻程度。他和他的伙伴们在衣着和语言方面都很合得来，而且他知道怎样进行麻瓜运动。他和麻瓜们在一起很自在，所以他和他们相处很久了。不仅如此，他们似乎真的很喜欢德拉科，她知道，这事会让哈利和罗恩哈哈大笑。

金妮叹了口气，向后靠在椅子上。等他被拘留，可以申请吐真剂的时候，再去担心这些为什么吧。她计划等他们约会的时候，让一个袭击巫师跟着她，这样就会有人帮她制伏他。希望德拉科会选择一个安静的地方吃饭，这样就不需要记忆注销员了。金妮皱起了鼻子。她从来就不喜欢和记忆注销员一起工作，而那个人偏偏是扎卡赖斯·史密斯，这让她更不能接受了。

然后——是德拉科。他的假名字。开朗友好的举止。金妮在笔记本上写下“ _本·汉密尔顿_ ”，把它圈了起来。这是一个极端的麻瓜名字——她知道魔法世界没有汉密尔顿。他是怎么想出来的？他怎么向他的雇主、他的银行、他的朋友解释他没有麻瓜身份证明呢？除非他去黑市弄到了出生证明、护照和驾照……

金妮疲惫地揉着眼睛。这件案子漏洞百出，尤其是她现在已经找到了他，却似乎什么也说不通。她想到了失忆——这听起来很可笑，因为这种严重的失忆只发生在小说里——而且据她所知，在最后一战中，德拉科没有受伤。除此之外，已经过了八年了，金妮从来没有听说过失忆是永久性的。

尽管如此，她还是勾勒出了一个貌似合理的场景，并将其添加到自己的笔记中。德拉科不喜欢成为战争中的失败方，也许是担心他的行为造成的影响，所以他逃离了魔法世界，打算等战后的喧嚣结束。但是，由于他从小受到良好保护，对麻瓜世界又知之甚少，他遇到了一场意外——也许是一场车祸，知道那种可怕的事有多危险——他头部受伤，并因此失忆。麻瓜医院没有他的任何记录，因为他并不是英国公民，但是他的照片会登在报纸上，希望有人能认出他。但是没有人认得他，因为魔法界并不关注麻瓜新闻。

不过，他会认不出她来吗？她的红头发，她的名字，难道没有唤醒一丝记忆吗？难道他没有表现出一点不受控制的魔法，让他和其他人产生怀疑吗？

这意味着她又回到了起点：这到底是怎么回事？

她又无精打采地翻了一遍斯多吉·波德摩的笔记，满怀希冀地希望能找到一些灵感，一些新的东西，一种独特的方式来看待那些还没有想到的事实——

案卷的第一页详细记录了差点没头的尼克的证词。

金妮扬起了眉毛。这不就是关键吗，尼克的目击陈述？那天早上，他确实看见德拉科朝斯莱特林的地牢走去——马尔福夫妇也证实了这一点，他们说他要去那里收拾行李箱——结果却改变主意，离开了城堡。当时一定发生了什么。是什么使他改变了主意？

第二天早上，金妮幻影移形来到霍格莫德，朝霍格沃茨走去，那座巨大的城堡安静地矗立在苏格兰的雾中。在假期来到这里是一种不同的体验，因为温室里或海格小屋附近没人上课，没有下课的铃声，也没有数百名学生谈论作业和课程的声音。金妮派了她的守护神——一匹野马——飞奔到城堡，然后等着回信。

大约过了二十分钟，一个熟悉的身影从通往学校的小路上跑了过来，愉快地朝她挥手。“金妮！”纳威·隆巴顿眉开眼笑地叫道。“见到你太好了！你好吗？”

“很好，纳威。”她笑着说。他解开大门周围的魔法，让她进来，紧紧地抱住了她。

“什么风把你吹来了？”他说，看着她的猩红色制服。

“当然是魔法部的事。”她指着她的徽章说。“我想和差点没头的尼克说几句话。”

“那是和马尔福有关了。”纳威点着头说，把手伸进了口袋里。“我知道，因为这些天尼克一直在说，他是最后一个见到他的人。还在找他吗？”

“我有一些不错的线索了。”她含糊地说。纳威耸了耸肩，带她进入了霍格沃茨。

纳威和他做学生的时候截然不同。他在学校的最后一年里突然成长了许多，在暑假期间，麦格教授让七年级学生都能够完成学业，并按时参加了N.E.W.T.s考试。他现在比金妮高上许多，曾经的圆脸已经没了先前的婴儿肥，深棕色的头发看起来沾满灰尘，未经打理，完全不符合一名研究人员和勤奋的草药学学者的身份。事实上，他的学者风度和朴素衣着很像亲爱的卢平教授。

“他的案子很有趣，不是吗？”纳威边走边说。“马尔福的案子。我的意思是，他的爸妈在战后没有受到惩罚，但是仅仅因为他失踪了，他就突然背上了所有罪名。我只知道他用无害的咒语攻击了佩蒂尔。仅此而已。如果你问我的话，我觉得这不值得追捕。”

“对不起，我不应该讨论案件。”金妮说。

“没关系。”纳威友好地笑着说。“我不指望你回答。我夏天在这里看不到多少人——只有我和其他几个没有家庭的教授。能和新人聊天太好了。”

“你知道陋居一直欢迎你。”金妮提醒他。“我妈总是担心你，不知道你吃得好不好。我会让她给你寄点肉馅饼。”

“我喜欢你妈妈的厨艺，谢谢。”纳威笑道。“虽然这里的家养小精灵很好，但是它们比不上莫丽·韦斯莱。”

他们来到通往城堡的双扇大门前，走进了门厅。一道珠光出现在了他们右边那座宽阔的楼梯顶端——差点没头的尼克，他正在调整断了一半的脖子上的皱领。

“早上好，韦斯莱小姐。”尼克庄重地说，飘下了楼梯。“我无意中听到你需要我的帮助。”

“你好，尼克。”她说。“是的，我想再问你一次关于德拉科·马尔福的事。”

“如果你需要我，可以去我的办公室找我。”纳威说。

“谢谢你，隆巴顿教授。”尼克一本正经地说。金妮和纳威相视一笑，然后纳威低声吹着《牛头人》走开了。

“我恐怕已经把战争结束后那天早上我所知道的一切都告诉了波德摩先生。”纳威离开后，尼克说道。“我当时没有意识到我的见闻的重要性，所以记忆不是很清晰。我看见马尔福先生离开了大礼堂，开始朝斯莱特林地牢的入口走去，然后莫名其妙地改变了方向，朝外面走去。”

“他在这里的时候，你在哪里？”金妮问。“你在干什么？”

“是我发现了克里维男孩的尸体。”尼克悲伤地说，透明的双手紧紧握在一起。“我正要找人把他和其他伤亡者一起带去大礼堂。我当时在那里——”尼克指了指楼梯顶端。“我在上面的时候，马尔福就走了。”

“他在哪里停下的？”

尼克飘向通往斯莱特林地牢的走廊，离大礼堂的门只有几步远。“他停在这里，站了一会儿。我从来不对斯莱特林直呼其名，因为那不是我的学院，但我还是很担心，我叫了他一声。他完全不理我。我又问他怎么了，他转身向门口走去，尽管我就在他身后，他甚至没有注意到我。”

金妮扬起了眉毛。她以前没听过这部分故事。“你觉得我不可能在冥想盆里看到那段记忆，是吗？”她说。

尼克摇了摇他摇摇欲坠的头。“我是一个鬼魂，韦斯莱小姐。”他说。“所有咒语都能穿透我。”

 _该死_ ，她抱怨道。金妮仍然保持着礼貌的表情，点了点头。要是有别人看到马尔福离开就好了！

她去纳威的办公室跟他道别，然后经过麦格的办公室，和她打了个招呼，就回到霍格莫德，幻影移形回伦敦了。她刚进公寓就听到了一种奇怪的声音。这声音听起来像是从她扔在客厅沙发上的包里传出来的《马赛曲》。她的手机在响。随便哈利怎么取笑她以前对芙蓉的厌恶吧。

金妮在包里摸索着，找到那个恼人的东西，按下绿色按钮，把手机举到了耳边。“呃——你好？”

“你好——金妮？我是本·汉密尔顿，我们见过——呃，大约在六个小时之前……”

梅林啊，是德拉科。

“哦，没错。”她热情地说。“我没想到你会来电话。”

“哦。”他听上去很失望。“我只是想——但是如果你已经为今晚做了安排，我完全理解——”

“没有，我就是有些惊讶。” 金妮蜷在沙发里，把手机贴在耳朵上。“大多数男人都说他们明天会给你打电话，可他们一周之后打给你就不错了。”

他笑了起来。“希望你会发现我和大多数男人不一样。”

听到他的话，她觉得胃里好像充满了蝴蝶，她露出了笑容。“但愿吧。”她说。

“不管怎样，我打电话是因为我和朋友今晚要去奥尼尔酒吧，在那里的大屏幕上看比赛，我想知道你是否愿意一起去。”

金妮需要一点时间来理解他说的话。梅林啊，如果她要继续在他身边这样下去，她迫切需要做一些关于麻瓜的研究。“这次是谁的比赛？”她问，希望她没有说错话。

“切尔西和西汉姆联队。我们都会为西汉姆联队加油，所以请把你的切尔西颜色留在家里。”

金妮笑了起来。“你再也找不到比我更喜欢西汉姆联队的球迷了。”她撒谎道。

“天啊，女人，我也许必须得跟你结婚了。”

一阵尴尬的沉默，金妮用手捂住了脸。 _这真的发生了吗？_ 她想。 _这是真的吗？_

“我想说的是，”德拉科继续轻松地说，“我到哪里去接你？”


	7. Chapter 7

**第六章 伪装约会**

金妮把她的地址告诉了德拉科，德拉科说他晚上会来接她。金妮刚结束通话，就跑向她的小壁炉，生了一堆火，用飞路连通了迪安·托马斯家。“迪安！”她叫道，她的头突然出现在了他空荡荡的客厅里。“迪安，我是金妮，有急事！”

走廊里的一扇门突然打开了，迪安穿着袜子和睡衣跑了出来，在地板上打了个滑。“金妮，怎么了？”

“我今晚要和一个西汉姆球迷约会，我告诉他我也是球迷。”她脱口而出。

迪安显然已经做好准备应付更可怕的情况，他停了下来，眨了眨眼睛。“等等——就这个？哦，金。”他笑着说。“来吧。我会给把你需要知道的大概告诉你。”

金妮从他的壁炉里爬出来，掸去衣服上的灰。“我这里有一件备用球衣可以给你穿。”迪安继续说道，领着她回到了他那凌乱的卧室。“首先，西汉姆在1919年加入了足球联盟……”

金妮仔细地听着迪安说的每一句话，从西汉姆打主场的博林球场，到球队里最好的球员——“提一下格林去年对阵阿森纳时的进球表现，你今晚肯定能上床”——到队歌。他在衣柜后面找到了那件备用球衣，金妮答应用完就还给他。这时已经到午饭时间了，迪安提出请她吃点东西，于是他们一起在他那狭窄的厨房里吃印度外卖。

“如果你能为了他这么麻烦，那他一定是相当不错的人。”他们一起吃坦都里烤鸡时，迪安说。“我从来没见过你这样。”

金妮咽下嘴里的东西，茫然地看着他。迪安在《预言家日报》的广告部工作，所以她不能随便与他讨论案件，但他的话听起来确实是真的。她没有理由跟德拉科假装什么——她应该逮捕他，而不是和他约会。但是金妮自从和哈利分手后，还没有参加过正式的约会，说实话，她不由有些兴奋。“嗯。”她慢慢地说，“我觉得他是的。”

“我能见到他吗？”迪安说。“如果他是西汉姆球迷，他就不会差。”

“我——”金妮紧张地清了清喉咙。“他——显然是麻瓜出身。”她撒了个谎。

迪安翻了个白眼。“嗯，我已经知道了。”

“我的意思是，对，现在一切都很美好，开始的时候，但是我不知道会不会持续下去。”

“好吧。”迪安说，耸了耸肩。“照顾好自己，金。我敢打赌你今晚一定会去看比赛，所以如果他更关注你而不是比赛的话——那你就会知道。”

金妮眨了眨眼睛。“知道什么？”

“情况可能会与你的预言背道而驰。”他得意地笑着说。“你知道，感情关系有时就会那样。”

金妮低头对着盘子笑了笑。“那你也许应该多告诉我一些关于西汉姆的事。”她提议道。迪安笑着照做了。他们又继续吃饭。将近一个小时后，她离开他的公寓时，已经知道了名册上的每个球员和他的球衣号码、他们在其他球队的对手、过去十年的历史记录、教练的名字……

那天晚上，德拉科准时来到她的公寓接她赴约，金妮看到他停在路边的车，努力忍着笑意。当他说要去接她时，她不由自主地想象出他们俩骑在扫帚上的情景。“你还好吗？”他说，她打开大楼的门，发现他站在前门台阶上。她闻到一股淡淡的须后水和洗发水的味道，闻起来好极了。他穿了一件淡蓝色牛津衬衫，上面的扣子解开了，还有一条褪色的牛仔裤——比金妮知道麻瓜去酒吧穿的衣服要讲究一些，但是她能想出很好的理由来解释他的穿着。“哇。”见她走出来时，他说。“你——呃，你看起来棒极了。”

金妮脸红了。她穿着迪安的球衣，为了不显得太松垮，她在腰部打了个结，她还穿了七分牛仔裤和凉鞋。“西汉姆联队加油。”她笑着对他说。

“我同意。”他转身带着她走到他的车前，为她打开了副驾驶的车门。

“我的伙伴们会在那里与我们会合。”德拉科一边说，一边熟练地驶离人行道，进入车流。“他们中有人也会带伴侣来，所以你不会是唯一的女孩。”

 _伴侣。_ 金妮惊讶地发现，这个词让她有些心神不定。

德拉科开车穿过这座城市时，他们轻松地闲聊着。他告诉她，他住在伯爵宫，和另外两个朋友合住在一栋住宅里。“你之前见过西蒙了，还有约翰·帕尔默，他当时也在公园里。我们相处得很好，想想吧，我们住在一起，而他们两个都是懒惰又邋遢的人。”

“你不是吗？”金妮问。

“我不能忍受杂乱。”他傲慢地说，她听了大吃一惊。就好像有人找到一个演员来扮演德拉科，但那个人却把德拉科和他自己的性格混在了一起。她知道他对自己的外表要求很严格——他的头发总是一丝不乱，校服衬衫上没有一丝褶皱——她只能想象他生活在极其干净的环境里。她把这一切都记在心里，准备记在她的案情笔记本上。

她收集到的最有趣的信息是他问起她的家庭，她回答问题时。他的身体反应很轻微，别人可能都没注意到，但是金妮立刻发现了：他握着方向盘的手不知不觉地收紧，指关节都泛白了。“我的父母都去世了。”他轻声说。“他们是我唯一的家人，所以现在只有我了。”

“我很抱歉。”金妮喃喃道，脑子里很乱。

他的回答在接下来的旅程中一直困扰着她，直到德拉科把车停好，带她来到灯火通明的爱尔兰酒吧，他们将在那里看足球赛。一群男男女女在里面等着他们，德拉科简单地介绍了她。西蒙·金凯德的棕色眼睛闪闪发亮，他穿过人群，在金妮的嘴上用力吻了一下。“欢迎，亲爱的。”他叫道。

“非常感谢。”金妮说，努力不笑出声来。西蒙让她想起了弗雷德，以至于她没有意识到别人不会像她一样接受这个吻。

“你觉得这样好笑吗？”德拉科恼火地说。

“初夜权[1]，朋友。”西蒙说，伸手搂住金妮的肩膀。“只是在行使我的初夜权。”

德拉科勉强对她笑了笑。“你想喝点什么？”

“请给我一杯吉尼斯黑啤酒。”金妮说。他点点头，大步朝吧台走去。

“我又这么做了。”西蒙呻吟着，靠向了金妮。“达到今天的配额了。”

“西蒙有一种惹恼本的特殊本领。”一个金发男人说；德拉科之前介绍过他叫约翰·帕尔默，是他的第三个室友。“西蒙会为了他的任何朋友跳到公共汽车前面——”

“但是换成本，他会先把我推过去。”西蒙笑着说。

“亲爱的梅——上帝。”金妮改了口。“我们几乎还不认识对方，事情就已经搞砸了，不是吗？”

约翰笑着喝了一口啤酒。“不用担心。”他说。“我觉得就算你更糟糕，他也会一样爱慕你。”

金妮听到他的话，脸都红了。“但是——我们几乎不认识对方。”她又说道。

“没能阻止他昨晚一直在说你。”西蒙会意地说。“我们玩《侠盗猎车手：拉斯维加斯》的时候，我终于受不了，我说，‘亲爱的本杰明，闭嘴，快来帮我偷这辆该死的车，否则警察要抓住我们了。’”

“电子游戏。”见到金妮露出茫然的表情，约翰说道。他的解释也无济于事。

德拉科拿着金妮的饮料回来了，她从西蒙的胳膊底下挣脱出来，接过了饮料。“在谈论我吗？”他问，看着他的室友。

“当然。”约翰坏笑着说。他看起来好像是从德拉科那里学来的。“她现在知道你所有的坏习惯——”

“洁癖。”西蒙插嘴道。

“没礼貌。”

“干净得不正常。”

“糟糕的驾驶技术。”

“虽然听了这些警告，但我还在这里。”金妮笑着对德拉科说。他也冲她咧嘴一笑，她胃中的蝴蝶又纷纷飞了回来。

他们都坐下来观看比赛，接下来的几个小时，整个酒吧都全神贯注地看着面前的投影电视。每进一个球，这里就会爆发出欢呼声，金妮也是其中之一，因为她发现看足球比赛和看魁地奇比赛没什么两样，也一样令人兴奋——当然，足球是在地上玩的。迪安教给她的一切都很有用，她用她的知识给大家留下了深刻的印象。

“你是做什么的？”在一次广告间隙，德拉科问她。他们俩都点了海鲜杂烩，一起吃了起来。

“我是一个私家侦探。”她临时编造道。“我跟——呃，伦敦警察厅合作。”

“哇。”德拉科惊叹地说。“所以如果一位妻子怀疑她的丈夫不干好事，就会雇佣你。”

“是这样的。”金妮笑着说。“我妈不喜欢，一直让我辞职，结婚，待在家里，因为这太危险了。”她又吃了一些杂烩。“你是做什么的？”

他害羞地看了她一眼。“实际上——我希望这能成为第二次约会的内容——如果我还没把你吓跑的话。”

金妮的心怦怦乱跳。他想再见到她。说实话——但她怀疑是因为酒精——她也想再见到他。“那这是一个秘密？”金妮说。“我喜欢秘密。”

她以为他会对这句话做出什么反应，但是他没有。他只是像昨天在公园里那样对她傻笑，然后说：“你星期二有空吗？”

西汉姆联队以微弱差距赢得了比赛，半个酒吧都沸腾了。德拉科的朋友们互相击掌庆祝，为每个人点了更多的啤酒。所有人都在为球队碰杯，除了德拉科，因为他要开车送金妮回家。

他们现在畅谈着各种各样的话题：他们喜欢的食物、书籍、电影——金妮那天下午给自己上了一节现代麻瓜文化的速成课——他们自然地转换着话题。麻瓜德拉科很容易交流，金妮发现她甚至谈起了她从来不会提到的事情。

“我有一个哥哥八年前去世了。”他们聊起家庭时，她对他说。“我很想他。这种伤痛永远不会消失。”

事情就在这时发生了。听到“八年前”这个词，德拉科怔住了，他睁大眼睛，立刻看向了别处。金妮目瞪口呆地停了下来，直到他清了清喉咙，又看向她。“那太可怕了。”他轻声说，然后立刻换了一个话题。

十一点的时候，金妮暗示时间有点晚了，于是德拉科站起来，向大家宣布他们今晚到此为止。一声声“晚安”伴随着他们出了门，德拉科带着金妮来到了停在酒吧外面的车上。

“星期二晚上。”沉默地开了几条街后，他说。“你有空吗？”

“应该有。”她说，凝视着头顶上的路灯。贴着脸颊的车窗很凉，让她发烫的脸觉得好多了。“我们要做什么？”

“惊喜，记得吗？”

“好的惊喜？”

德拉科的目光短暂地离开路面，看着她的眼睛。“我希望你会有这种感觉。”

半小时后，他把车停在她的公寓门前，下车护送她到门口。“你没必要这样，你知道的。”他们走上她家门前的台阶时，她说。

他对她笑了笑。“我没告诉过你我很有礼貌吗？”

他们在门口停了下来，金妮掏出钥匙，但是没有插进去。“我今晚玩得很开心。”她低声说，不明白为什么她觉得整个世界都在等待着什么。也许是她在等待着什么。

“我看得出来。”德拉科也低声说道。

金妮咯咯笑了起来。“你留意过电视吗？”

他什么都没说，也没必要说。“星期二见。”他说，然后俯下身，轻轻吻了吻她的嘴唇。

金妮头晕眼花地目送德拉科回到车里，才把钥匙插进锁孔。他朝她挥了挥手，然后开走了。

金妮走进她的公寓，滑坐到地板上，用手捂住了脸。她仍然能感觉到德拉科的嘴唇的触感。

这一点也不好。

[1] 君主与任何女性臣民发生性行为的半历史合法权利，尤其是在她的新婚之夜。


	8. Chapter 8

**第七章 神魂颠倒**

那天星期一，金妮刚在珀西对面坐下来吃午饭，他就会意地朝她笑了笑。“我认识他吗？”他问。

金妮茫然地眨了眨眼睛。“对不起，什么？”

“你开始约会了，金。”

她甚至懒得否认。“你怎么知道？”

“因为我也开始约会了，你看起来和我的感觉一模一样。”珀西彬彬有礼地把餐巾搭在腿上，开始吃午饭。“顺便说一下，她叫帕特里夏·史汀普森，在魔法交通司工作。”

金妮赶紧把名字和脸对上了号，那是一个有着深棕色长发的女孩，长着一张心形脸，在霍格沃茨时和乔治同级。“太棒了，珀西。”她真诚地说。“她知道妈妈让每个人给她生四个孙子孙女的要求吗？”

珀西刚喝了一口南瓜汁，忍不住笑着喷到了桌上。金妮笑着哼了一声，挥动魔杖清理干净。“赫敏说她生两个就够了的时候，你没在场。”他嘶哑地说。“不，帕特里夏不知道这些条件。她很有事业心，而且雄心勃勃。我觉得她不想要孩子。”

金妮得意地笑道：“你知道，我算准了你喝东西的时机。”

“嗯，我猜也是。”

他们默默地吃了一会儿。“我已经什么都说了。”珀西说。“特里西娅和我星期六晚上出去吃了晚饭，还为这个周末做了更多计划。你呢？”

“呃……”该死，她要怎么跟他说？“不是你认识的人。”她说，没有看他的眼睛。“我们几天前在公园偶遇，一见面就很投缘……这就是我要说的。”

“嗯。”珀西眯起眼睛看着她。“所以你的易怒和烦躁跟任何事情都没有关系。”

“珀西， _拜托_ 。”她嘶嘶地说，语气比她预料中更尖锐。她数到五，深吸了一口气，才继续往下说。“听着，妈妈还在为我和哈利分手的事骂我——认为我们是命中注定的天作之合——她仍然相信我某天早上醒来会意识到我对他的看法是错的，然后求他跟我复合！哈利也相信我会这样做！如果他们发现我在和别人约会——”

“而且发现你真的喜欢他。”珀西补充道。“她也许会和你断绝关系。”

她叹了口气。“是的。你明白我的意思了吧？”

“我知道，妈妈有时……很难相处。”他说，往前凑了凑。“我知道自从弗雷德……”——提到这个名字，他的声音有些颤抖——“乔治变得孤僻后，情况愈发糟糕。你只好等一等了，金。妈妈通常知道什么对我们最好，但是说到底，没有人比你更了解你自己。如果你告诉我，你和哈利不应该在一起，我会相信你，而不是她。”

珀西即席演说时，金妮眼里涌出了泪水。他讲完后，金妮握住他那双长着雀斑、手指修长的双手，吻了吻它们。“你一直都在哪儿啊，珀西？”她轻声说。

珀西不好意思地红了脸。“可能在我的房间里写关于坩埚底的报告。”他说，他们俩都忍不住咯咯地笑了起来。

他们平静下来后，珀西马上又严肃起来。“我还有一个问题，以后就再也不提了。这只是一场夏天的风流韵事，还是你对这个家伙是认真的？”

金妮回想起和德拉科坐在那张小桌旁的情景，他们无所不谈，脑袋几乎快碰到一起，对周围的世界视而不见。“我觉得这是认真的。”她轻声说，低头看着自己的午餐托盘。“非常认真。”

珀西点了点头。“那我会尽作为哥哥的职责，告诉你玩得开心，但是要小心。”

“你不会威胁要把我送到修道院去吧？”

珀西翻了个白眼。“我觉得那是罗恩会做出来的事。”

“没错。”

德拉科本来答应通过电话确认他们星期二的计划，但不幸的是，虽然她的手机一直开着，可她周围都是魔法，干扰了他发的短信。尽管如此，她还是分辨出，他想让她晚上十点钟在莱斯特广场附近的一家高档五星级饭店里见他，这个时间有点太晚了。他说她可以在正常时间吃一顿简单的晚餐，但是别吃太多。

星期二晚上，金妮幻影移形回到公寓后，把衣橱翻了个遍，但最后还是去牛津街买了衣服。九点半时，她已经准备好了，还在公寓里踱步了几分钟——虽然她告诉自己，这只是为了适应她用来搭配裙子的新高跟鞋。她的卷发披在赤裸的肩上，脸上画着淡妆。最后，她实在等不下去了，便抓起魔杖和手提包幻影移形离开了。

她到达时，饭店看上去好像要关门了。用餐的人陆续离开，一个侍者走到每张桌旁，熄灭了上面的小蜡烛。一个饭店勤杂工哗啦啦地收走桌上的餐盘，把它们倒进一个灰色垃圾桶里，并撤掉每张桌上枯萎的花，以便明天换上新的。

“你一定是来找本的吧？”

金妮从窗户转向餐厅门口，穿着考究的老板娘在门口对她笑了笑。“对。”金妮说，“他告诉我——”

“他让我等着你，我带你去见他。”老板娘为她打开门，金妮走了进去，欣赏着富丽堂皇的内部，一边点头表示感谢。这里被授予五星级的理由显而易见。

老板娘领着她穿过空无一人的用餐区，经过酒窖和卫生间，竟然来到了厨房。厨房里的工作人员刚把这里擦拭得光洁一新，所有瓷器和餐具都放回了各自的橱柜里。

“本马上就来。”老板娘说。“我得把前门锁上，数一下今晚的钱。”

金妮没有困惑多久，因为前面的声音消失后，德拉科很快就从旋转厨房门进来了，手里拎着几袋食材。“啊，你来了。”他说，把东西放在房间中央的桌子上，转身看着她。“哦，见鬼——你真的穿着这些衣服乘坐地铁吗？”

“呃——人不太多。”她撒谎道。

德拉科的话令她的心狂跳不止。“你看起来……棒极了，金妮。”

她红着脸，轻声道了谢，这才注意到他的穿着：白色双排扣上衣，白色半边围裙，宽松的绿色格纹长裤，亮橙色的人字拖。“你在这里工作。”她明白过来了。

“对，我是副厨师长。”他说，开始把食物从袋子里拿出来。“我本想在我的公寓里做这件事，可是后来我发现约翰的父母这周要从布莱克本过来，所以我请老板娘帮我个忙，让我借用这里的厨房。”所有食物都摆在桌上之后，他用双手撑着桌子，对她潇洒地笑了笑。“我要给你做饭。”

“哇，”她笑着叫道。“从来没人给我做过饭。”

“那你就有福了。”他卷起袖子说。“我注意到你在奥尼尔酒吧点了海鲜杂烩，所以我希望你会喜欢三文鱼配枫糖和芥末酱。”

金妮叹了口气。“听起来就好吃。”

德拉科马上就开始了，他先拆开了两份三文鱼片。他一边在厨房里自如地走动，一边跟她说话。“你是怎么成为副厨师长的？”她问。

“通过我自己的努力。” 他说，把蒜瓣切成小块。“我大概二十岁的时候就知道我喜欢做饭——我只是喜欢把这些东西加在一起，然后得到别的东西。我知道这是一种简单的说法，但是……”他耸了耸肩。

金妮只是惊奇地摇了摇头——因为在霍格沃茨的时候，德拉科最好的科目是魔药课。“你去过烹饪学校吗？”

“负担不起。一位与我关系亲密的人建议我走出去，获取一些实践经验，所以我去了意大利和法国，学习食物和特色，在巴黎和佛罗伦萨一些最好的厨师手下工作……”

所以才会有人在那里看到他。他没做什么坏事，也没有躲避魔法部的追捕——他那时在学习厨艺。

“我刚回伦敦的时候，是做流水线厨师。”德拉科继续说道。“然后我用我做的鹅肝给主厨留下了深刻印象，他就让我做了副厨师长。我的地位仅次于主厨。我提出每日特色菜，去市场购买新鲜的肉和鱼，提高出菜速度。”他停了下来，用头示意她过去，金妮从房间中间的桌旁朝他走了过去。“尝尝这个，”他说，给她品尝他在做三文鱼时调的酱汁。“好吃吗？”

金妮小心地尝了尝勺子里的金黄色酱汁。“棒极了。”她说。“这个食谱从哪来的？”

“巴黎。我喜欢它，因为它做起来相对简单，但尝起来却像是在餐馆花三十英镑才能买到的。约翰告诉我，他可以靠它维生。”德拉科笑着补充道。

酱汁做好后，三文鱼已经在锅里炖了几分钟，德拉科把鱼片盛到盘子里，把剩下的酱汁浇在上面。

德拉科给他们俩倒了酒，然后举起酒杯。“干杯？”

“为了什么？”金妮也举起了酒杯。

“为了我们——如果这听起来不太俗气的话。”他笑着补充道。

金妮也笑了。“一点都不俗气。”她说，与他碰了碰杯。

他们沉默了一阵，金妮不敢相信三文鱼竟然这么好吃。“我希望有一天能开一家自己的餐馆。”他向她吐露道。“我得等一段时间，存钱，找到信任的人与我合作。”

“而不是你尊重其才能的人？”

德拉科做了个鬼脸，把杯子里剩下的酒一饮而尽。“我难以信任别人。”他低声说。“我很自立，也喜欢这样。”

 _梅林啊，_ 金妮想， _他身上与生俱来的斯莱特林特质正在显现。_ “啊。”她轻声说。“独生子女综合症？”

他露出烦恼的表情，放下了酒杯。“那……”他勉强对她笑了笑。“我不是有意对你拒之千里，但是——这不是第二次约会应该谈论的内容。”

金妮立刻改变了主意，她双手颤抖，猜想着他到底在隐瞒什么。“对不起，我——”

“不，没关系，你又不知道。”他吃掉了最后一块三文鱼。“不过我愿意告诉你。总有一天会的。”

“到时我会是你的忠实听众。”金妮承诺。她冲动地隔着桌子握住了他的手。他与她十指紧握，似乎要确保她不会把手缩回去。

他们静静地把碗碟洗好，放回原处，不知道要怎样才能继续先前的打趣。德拉科收拾好食材，把它们放在中间的桌子上，然后送金妮走到餐厅前面。伦敦的夜幕降临，酒吧、电影院和剧院的主顾们纷纷打道回府。在片刻的宁静之中，金妮听见远处的钟楼在报时。

“晚餐……我的形容词已经用光了。”她笑着说。

“我很高兴你喜欢。”他轻声说。“我喜欢为你做饭。”

“我喜欢你给我做饭。”这一次，金妮掌握了主动权，轻轻拽着他那件厨师服的领子，让他弯下腰，这样她就能吻他了。他轻轻吻着她的嘴唇，手指缠绕着她的发丝，并没有催促她的意思，金妮主动张开嘴，默许他加深这个吻。

他们再次分开时，德拉科看着她的眼睛，她觉得几乎喘不过气来。“回到公寓后给我打电话。”他轻声说。“我想确定你平安到家。”

金妮点了点头。“晚安。”她轻声说，对他微微一笑。他吻了吻她的手背，然后让她动身回家了。


	9. Chapter 9

**第八章 真实**

那次晚餐约会后，金妮和德拉科因为工作，有一周半的时间没见面——德拉科告诉她，有个《米其林指南》的人要来饭店吃饭，饭店老板正忙着确认一切都完美无缺，而金妮自己则被文书工作、部长的警卫工作和家庭聚餐搞得焦头烂额。她不知道这三个哪个最糟糕。

至少她这次真的能去陋居吃晚饭了，因为哈利这个周末没有安排她跟踪任何人。莫丽直截了当地让她必须得来，因为她担心她唯一的女儿吃得不好，从她那危险而令人焦虑的工作中得不到足够的休息。金妮很庆幸她不需要做任何东西，因为在德拉科为她做了一道美味绝伦的三文鱼之后，哪怕看看一锅罐装蔬菜汤，她都会非常想念他。比她预料之中更想念。也许她母亲说她的工作很危险是对的。

她若无其事地问赫敏怎样用手机发短信后，就开始和德拉科用手机聊得热火朝天。她变得善于翻译被魔法干扰的短信，因为他发给她的一些小笑话和傻话而发笑。他们询问了对方的理想度假目的地、理想工作和其他事情。德拉科告诉她，他最喜欢的颜色是绿色，他的生日是七月十日，今年二十九岁。金妮不知道他真正的生日是什么时候，但她知道他其实是二十六岁。他为什么要改变年龄——让自己年纪更大呢？

不幸的是，虽然她知道珀西什么都没说，但她的家人很快就知道了，她那个星期六来到陋居时，事情不妙了。

金妮在七点零几分从后门进来，擦掉鞋上的泥巴，把斗篷挂在墙上的一排挂钩上。从前屋传来的声音告诉她，家里其他人已经到了，但是厨房里还有两个红头发的人影——一个是她的母亲，正在往烤箱里放东西，另一个人站在橱柜旁边，正在往托盘上的杯子里倒南瓜汁。听到她进来，他们都抬起了头。

“您好，教皇陛下。”金妮笑着对乔治说。

“祝福你，我的孩子。”他笑着回答，下意识地歪着头，让长发遮住了曾经长着耳朵的地方那娇嫩的粉红色皮肤。

“亲爱的金妮，很高兴你这次能来。”她的母亲说，亲了亲她的脸颊，但是她的语气好像金妮上次没来是她自己的错。

“魔法部怎么样了？”乔治问。

金妮呻吟着，上前帮他倒南瓜汁。“亚克斯利的预审很快就要到了，所以每个人当然都在忙着回忆他八年前做过的所有坏事——”

“这是很重要的工作，金。”乔治嘶哑地说，移开了目光。他稍微停顿了一下，这意味着他的观点里会融入弗雷德了。“我知道我做不到。我太想……” 他耸了耸肩，没有把话说完。他这些日子没有说完的话太多了。

她和他一起走进前屋时，大家都热情地向她打招呼。“金妮姑姑，金妮姑姑！”孩子们叫了起来，泰迪、维克托娃、安东和雨果跑过来抱住了她。

“看看你们！”金妮叫道，慈爱地看着她的侄子侄女们。“自从我上次见到你们以来，你们都长高了一英尺。”

“你看起来很精神，金。”她的哥哥们轮流拥抱她时，都这样说。她的父亲也表示赞同。“很高兴看到我的小女儿这么好看。”他骄傲地笑着说。

“我真的不知道你们在说什么。”她咯咯笑着说，在沙发上坐了下来，赫敏抱着小罗斯坐在她旁边。“我没有化妆，这些衣服可能该洗了——”

就在这时，《马赛曲》在她的裤兜里响了起来，金妮意识到，她忘记把手机放在公寓里了。“哎呀，我马上回来！”她叫着，跳起来跑向门口，芙蓉心不在焉地跟着音乐唱道：“前进，祖国儿女，快奋起……”

她不得不一路跑出后门，穿过她家周围的魔法屏障，才能安全地接起电话。“你好？”金妮微微喘着气说。

“金，嗨。”

她立刻露出了开心的笑容。“嗨。饭店情况如何？”

“格雷森先生就要中风了。”德拉科干巴巴地说，她可以想象他翻白眼的样子。“两个流水线厨师生病了，所以我要一边催餐，一边做菲力牛排。主厨迪布瓦先生甚至回来了，他已经好几年没做主菜了。全都乱套了。”电话里传来一声痛苦的长叹。“现在格雷森说他有理由相信我们会降星了，所以我们都……啊，糟透了。”他笑了起来。“我现在想听到一些非常非常好的消息。”

“好吧……我星期四要提早下班。”

“太棒了。我那天晚上去店里就行了。我知道我们要做点什么。”

“我很期待。”

“好吧，服务员对我脸色很不好，所以我得赶紧走了。我想你。”

他每次这样说时，仍然会让她心笙摇曳，所以她停顿了一下，才回应道：“我也想你。再见。”

“星期四见。”他挂断了电话。

金妮飘飘然地回到了陋居，大家已经坐在拥挤的厨房里准备吃晚饭了。他们都转过身来，震惊地看着她。

“你有男朋友了！”赫敏叫道。之后，厨房里就炸了锅。

“你怎么不早说？”罗恩质问道。

“我能看看你的手机吗？”韦斯莱先生急切地问。“我想知道你是怎么用它通话的。”

“他是法国人吗？”芙蓉说。“只有你的手机铃声是《马赛曲》，所以我觉得他是。”

“你已经知道了，不是吗？”比尔说，用胳膊肘推了推珀西，珀西平静地吃着韦斯莱夫人做的鸡肉火腿馅饼。

“我的信心从未动摇。”珀西傲慢地说。

“好吧，是的。”金妮叫道。“我有了男朋友，他不是法国人，我什么都没说，是因为我知道你们都会这样反应！”

“你真幸运，哈利没在这里。”罗恩说。

“我不是哈利的财产，非常感谢。”金妮阴沉地说。“碰巧我很喜欢这个家伙，所以哈利可以滚——”

“我不会说完这句话。”韦斯莱夫人责备道，用木勺敲着金妮的指关节。“但是我祝福你，亲爱的。”

金妮目瞪口呆。“你——什么？”

“想和别人约会完全正常。”她说，把一大块鸡肉火腿馅饼倒进了乔治的盘子里。“尤其是你处在人生的迷茫时刻。一旦你跟其他人谈过，你就会意识到，你和哈利是命中注定的。”

珀西和金妮隔着房间对视一眼。他朝她苦笑了一下，耸了耸肩，金妮也沮丧地耷拉着肩膀。她是绝对听不进去的，是吗？

那天晚上的其余时间，她回避了所有人的刨根问题，拒绝透露更多关于她神秘男友的情况，但是，她周一早上去魔法部时，哈利也知道了德拉科的事。“我不知道你在和别人约会。”他嘟囔道。

她翻了个白眼。“对不起，我应该先征得同意吗？”

“不，不是——我的意思是——”

“你应该去约罗米达·万恩。”金妮一边翻看桌上的文件，一边建议道。“她每次看你的时候，都要用眼神把你扒光了。”

哈利脸红了。“我——该死，金妮，我就是过来问问你今天能不能代替安吉丽娜。她因为流感请假了。”

“代替她？”金妮立刻注意到了。她有可能不用做一整天的文书工作吗？“代替她干什么？”

“因为她参与了逮捕亚克斯利，她得出席他的预审。”哈利说。“你应该在半小时后到九号法庭。”

“梅林啊——”金妮从桌旁跳起来，跑到安吉利娜那张更加整洁的桌子前，开始翻找亚克斯利的犯罪档案。正如哈利所说，她只有三十分钟来熟悉他做过的或被控告的每一件坏事。

她走进法庭时，威森加摩的人已经到了一半，她溜到罗米达·万恩和丹尼·奥康内尔旁边的座位上，这两位傲罗负责追捕亚克斯利。罗米达冷冷地看了她一眼，然后转过身去；丹尼愉快地笑了笑。

金妮进来后没多久，远处的门开了，亚克斯利走了出来，他穿着破破烂烂的长袍，两个高大魁梧的卫兵押送着他。虽然亚克斯利坐在房间中央的木椅上，厚重的铁链紧紧缠绕着他，他仍然傲慢地嘲笑着威森加摩。

“奥弗尤斯·卡尼斯·亚克斯利，你正在英国最高法院，为你所犯的罪行接受审判。”金斯莱·沙克尔从法庭前面的座位上宣布。在他周围，所剩无几的威森加摩全神贯注地看着被告。“一旦你被确定有罪或无罪，你接下来将在合议庭上接受审判，到时你可以用威森加摩认为必要和审慎的任何方式为自己辩护。法庭都同意吗？”人们都喃喃地点着头。“那么现在开庭。”

“亚克斯利先生，现指控你知情和自愿加入所谓的食死徒——曾经被称为沃普尔吉斯骑士，意图伤害麻瓜、麻瓜出身的巫师和不赞同食死徒领袖——已故的汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔——的纯血巫师，你有什么回应？”

亚克斯利斜睨着他。“从我出生那天起就有罪了。”他嘲讽地说。

金斯莱扬起了一条眉毛。“你缺乏悔意，这真令人不安。”他用低沉的声音慢慢说道。“有些人认为我们应该不经审判就把你扔进阿兹卡班，我开始怀疑我们是否也应该这么做。”

“他是魔法界公民。”金斯莱左边一个肥胖的老头气喘吁吁地说。“不管他的罪行多么严重，他都必须受到审判。”威森加摩席上传来了表示同意的低语声，但是多数人严肃地摇着头。

“请记录下来，亚克斯利承认自己是食死徒的一员，这是一个以伤害和杀戮为目的的恶意组织。”金斯莱说，法庭抄写员在卷轴上记了下来。“亚克斯利先生，现指控你……”

对金妮来说，预审似乎没完没了，她很快就意识到，其实对她没有任何实际需要；她的出席只是一种形式。尽管她很无聊，但是金妮发现，她对下面那个男巫作为汤姆·里德尔的走狗，在漫长而恶毒的生涯中所做的事情感到越来越恐惧。对他的指控还在继续：折磨，谋杀，使用夺魂咒，偷窃，伪装，未经许可的魔法实验——食死徒不用服务他们的主人时，显然也很忙。

金妮开始打盹时，罗米达用胳膊肘捅了捅她的腰，金妮感激地朝她笑了笑，但她只是冷冷地瞪了她一眼。金妮翻了个白眼，又看向亚克斯利，正好听到一条非常奇怪的指控。

“亚克斯利先生。”金斯莱又说道。“现指控你谋杀霍格沃茨魔法学校的未成年学生科林·克里维，你有什么回应？”

亚克斯哼了一声。“不，这事不是我干的。”

法庭里鸦雀无声，因为在此之前，亚克斯利承认了对他的所有指控。金斯莱低头盯着他，看上去和往常一样冷静，但是威森加摩的其他成员在他周围交换着惊讶和怀疑的目光。“你确定你是无辜的吗？”金斯莱慢慢说道。“一个目击者说他看到你施的咒语结束了克里维男孩的生命。”

亚克斯利哈哈大笑。“我目睹了这件事。”他吹嘘道。“我目睹了那个恶心的泥巴种因为偷魔法而罪有应得。”他突然扑向前，铁链拦住了他，他像着了魔一样地叫着。“魔法是我们的，不是他们的！永远不会是他们的！”

威森加摩的几个成员大声抗议，但是金斯莱举起手，他们安静了下来。“法庭自有秩序，”他看着所有人说。“亚克斯利先生，你坚持你在克里维男孩的谋杀案中是无辜的吗？”

“当然。”亚克斯利说，向后靠了回去。“是马尔福男孩杀了他，对吧？”


	10. Chapter 10

**第九章 避雷针**

金妮觉得她的心跳可能漏跳了一拍。或者几拍。

和之前一样，亚克斯利的话在威森加摩成员中引起了窃窃私语，奥康内尔睁大眼睛看向金妮。“你知道这件事吗？”他轻声问她。

她摇了摇头，仍然盯着亚克斯利。“不——不——从未被指控——我——”

“你说的是八年没在魔法界露面的德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福吗？”金斯莱问亚克斯利。

“是他。”亚克斯利说。“不过我必须得指导他完成这个任务，因为他怕得都要尿裤子了。认罪并不是马尔福家族的专长。”他补充道，阴沉地笑了起来。

“那么是德拉科·马尔福杀了科林·克里维？”

“这不是我一直在说的吗？”亚克斯利听起来很生气。

“请记录下来，德拉科·马尔福——”

她必须立刻阻止这件事，马上就做。“一个字都别信，”金妮突然说道，猛地站了起来。

房间里的所有人都立刻看向了她。“是谁在干扰预审程序？”金斯莱右边的女巫问道。

“吉——吉妮维娅·莫丽·韦斯莱。”金妮气喘吁吁地说。“负责马尔福先生的案子的傲罗。”旁边的罗米达和奥康内尔都不可置信地看着她。

法庭里响起了更多的低语声。亚克斯利仔细打量着她，金妮的皮肤都起了鸡皮疙瘩。“你有理由相信亚克斯利先生指控错了人？”那个女巫继续说道。

金妮点了点头。“我调查马尔福的案子已经有四年了，他刚才被指控的罪行与其他案卷不符。哈利·波特会亲自证明，马尔福以前从情感上来说是不会杀人的。”

她知道，提起哈利的名字，让她获得了一个小小的胜利；在哈利击败汤姆·里德尔将近十年之后，他在巫师界仍然受到极大的尊敬。年长的巫师们在互相交谈，她几乎能听见他们在说什么：“好吧，如果哈利·波特愿意为他担保……”

接着，亚克斯利毁了一切。“我能证明是他干的。”他对金妮得意地笑道。“我就在那里，我有这件事的记忆。我记得那个泥巴种倒在地上，马尔福像个女孩似的哭了起来——”

“够了，亚克斯利先生。”金斯莱厉声说。“韦斯莱小姐，”他看向她，“我理解你对这个案子的投入，但是正式指控已经生效。这将会记入德拉科·马尔福的档案，我们也会通知克里维家的人。”

金妮沉默地点点头，又坐了下来，没有注意接下来的预审程序。她没有听到其余的指控，而是低头盯着紧紧攥在膝盖上的双手。罗米达的目光沉甸甸地落在她身上，但是金妮除了想着德拉科，什么也做不了。

麻瓜德拉科。

杀人犯德拉科。

金斯莱宣布审判结束时，金妮从座位上跳了起来，不等罗米达或奥康内尔站起来，就离开了法庭。金妮低下头，不让走廊里经过的人看见她的脸，她跌跌撞撞地走到最近的厕所，把自己锁在离门最远的隔间里。只有在这时——她算是独自一人，没人能听到她的声音时——她的眼泪才落了下来。金妮靠着隔间的墙，滑到了铺着瓷砖的地上，她将亚克斯利的档案紧紧抓在胸前，甚至没有去擦脸上的泪水。

她必须在无路可退之前停止这一切。一方面，她很想亲自查明他遇到了什么事，这样她交出他时就能提供一份全面而详细的报告。但是现在，她被他那不可抗拒的魅力和迷人的笑容吸引住了，看到他快乐、安宁、有人关心，她就不愿破坏他为自己建立起来的看似完美的新生活。

而另一方面，她真的很想加入那种完美的新生活。

金妮擦去眼泪，做了几次深呼吸。时候到了。他星期四又约她出去了，她会带着一个袭击巫师去赴约，然后将他逮捕。没有问题，没有犹豫，不会愚蠢地试图保护他不受魔法部的伤害。最重要的是，她是一个专业人士，而他是一个罪犯。这是她的责任。

她会忘记他。这确实需要一些时间，但就是这么简单。她会忘记他。一定会。

金妮下定决心，就重新站起来，离开了隔间，她用魔法遮住了红肿的眼睛和潮湿的脸颊。她穿过迷宫般的法庭，一直走到电梯前，然后去了法律执行司，袭击巫师办公室就在那里。

金妮走近时，法律执行司总办公台后面表情严厉的男巫看向了她。“我能帮你什么吗？”他用沙哑的声音问。

“我的嫌疑犯有线索了。”金妮故作轻描淡写地说，“我计划跟踪和逮捕他。他可能会很危险，所以我需要随时待命的增援。”

巫师点了点头，伸手拿来一张亮黄色的羊皮纸。“填一下这张表，会给你安排人。”他说。金妮接过表格，粗略地看了一遍。她以前从来没有遇到过需要他们帮忙的案子，这一切似乎都令人生畏。“这是暗杀还是活捉？”

“暗杀”这个词让金妮不寒而栗。“他要被活捉。”她发抖地说。“他需要接受战争罪行的审判。我要他活着。”

“好的。”巫师说。“如我所说，填好这张表，我们会找人跟你合作。一旦目标被定位和识别，傲罗就必须撤退，让袭击巫师来进行逮捕。等袭击巫师控制了目标，会重新召唤傲罗，双方一起把目标护送到神秘事务司的拘留室。”

现在一切都安排好了，金妮很想撤销她的申请。她无法忍受德拉科面对那种羞辱；她就是受不了。对他的指控都是猜测和传言——包括最新的谋杀指控，因为哈利在最后一战中拿着德拉科的魔杖。德拉科不可能杀死科林·克里维，除非他能够不使用魔杖施杀戮咒，哪怕是最有天赋的巫师也做不到这一点。

但是她知道，她需要借助袭击巫师把德拉科抓回来。她在找到他之前就这样决定了，因为她不知道他会不会攻击她。现在，她只知道她自己不能逮捕他，因为她会对他心软，把他放走。

她跟巫师道了谢，把表格拿回了她在傲罗总部的工作间，更仔细地看了一遍。上面只要求提供最基本的信息：她的名字、职位、魔法部工号；目标的名字、罪行、危险程度（有一到五个等级，五是最危险的）和照片；还有袭击时间。表格上的原词就是： _袭击时间_ 。仿佛他们要对一个不知名的敌人发动一场小型战争，而不是一个喜欢玩橄榄球的副厨师长。

与傲罗办公室不同，袭击巫师办公室的效率高得惊人。金妮星期一下午把填好的表格交上去，星期二晚上离开魔法部的时候，就有一位经验丰富的袭击女巫被安排负责德拉科的案子了。

然而，不幸的是，袭击巫师办公室里的流言蜚语不知怎么传到了《预言家日报》上，说德拉科·马尔福可能已经从藏身之处出来了。金妮拒绝了丽塔·斯基特的所有飞路呼叫，也很感激罗恩看到这个可恶的女人试图把吐真剂和强制对话剂的混合物倒进金妮的茶里时，直接把她扔出了魔法部。然而，虽然他们尽了最大的努力，星期二晚上的《预言家日报》还是刊登了引人注目的标题：《马尔福家族的继承人重返魔法社会？》，并配了一张德拉科十七岁时在马尔福庄园里拍摄的漂亮照片。这篇文章本身就是最糟糕的低俗新闻，它把马尔福描绘成一个典型的百万富翁坏男孩、无所顾忌的叛逆者——和魔法界最可心的单身汉。

“这至少有一定的事实根据。”金妮晚上回家之前，哈利说。“你真的知道马尔福在哪儿吗？”

“有一些发现。”金妮闪烁其词地说。“我有一种强烈的预感，我知道怎么找到他。”

“但是这太棒了！”他高兴地说。“你在短短几个月的时间里完成了两个傲罗在四年内无法完成的事情。如果我能做到——我相信我能做到——我会想办法给你加薪，金。如果你能把马尔福抓回来，傲罗办公室会得到大肆报道。”

金妮勉强笑了笑。“听起来真不错，哈利。”她说，向他道过晚安之后，她幻影移形回到了她的公寓。

星期四来得太快了。她一直害怕和盼望着这一天的到来，所以当她的闹钟响起WWN的《Into the Sun》时，她在床上躺了一会儿，不愿意起床。这一天到了。德拉科将在明天的这个时候被捕。一切都会结束。

她一整天都在机械地工作，填写文件，和安吉利娜聊天——她好多了，但是还没从这场流感中恢复过来——做更多文书工作。哈利的表现好得出奇，他对每个人都露出笑容，包括罗米达·万恩，在办公室的众目睽睽之下，她大胆地朝他露出了既性感又诱人的笑容。当然，他们都很清楚，罗米达不顾一切地想抓住大难不死的男孩；他们只是很惊讶，她会如此公然示爱。

如金妮所料，只有珀西注意到了她的焦虑不安。

他们一起坐着吃午饭时，他又把另一杯茶塞进了她的手里。“你看起来需要它。”他精明地说。

金妮叹了口气，但还是笑着表示感谢。“是的，我——我今晚要进行我很长时间以来的第一次逮捕。我觉得我只是担心我会生疏，担心我会出错。”

“那是真的吗？”珀西轻声问道。“你真的找到了德拉科·马尔福？”

她点了点头。

珀西轻轻吹了一声口哨。“我现在就能想象出他的审判。”他说。“他们会对公众开放，当然，那里到时会像个疯人院。他一定会被威森加摩拷问一番，因为他已经逃脱追捕这么久了……梅林啊，一定会很糟糕。”

金妮的心差点跳到了喉咙里。“你真的这么想？”她说。“我的意思是，指控相当轻，所以我看不出有什么大不了的——”

“重要的是，马尔福一家像在第一次反对汤姆·里德尔的战争中一样，侥幸逃脱了惩罚。”他阴沉地解释道。“大多数食死徒失去了一切，他们却脱了身，连一声谴责都没有。德拉科在最后一战之后消失，使他自己成为了每个认为马尔福一家应该受到惩罚的人的最佳避雷针。他可能要背上人们认为他的父母应该背负的罪名。”

金妮在膝盖上攥紧了拳头。“你认为卢修斯和纳西莎不应该被送进阿兹卡班，是吗？”

珀西耸了耸肩，拨弄着盘子里的食物。“我不知道。卢修斯·马尔福做了许多可怕的事——你自己也知道——纳西莎也没有阻止他。尽管如此，用于重建的大部分资金从何而来？马尔福家族的金库。魔法界能在战后这么快恢复过来，几乎完全要归功于卢修斯·马尔福。”

她愣住了。珀西不可能是对的，他只是在猜测——但珀西的猜测通常都是正确的，尤其是涉及到法律的时候。“那你觉得德拉科会有什么下场？”她用空洞的声音问。

珀西又耸了耸肩。“即使他没有杀克里维——在阿兹卡班关上十到十五年。会将纳西莎·马尔福的绝症纳入考量，那必然会使威森加摩对这家人产生同情。但是，”他摇着头补充道，“有很多人愿意看到马尔福家得到应有的惩罚。德拉科就是他们的机会。”

“不过，事情不会那么简单。”她轻声说。“德拉科有些不对劲。”

珀西皱起了眉头。“什么意思？你和他说过话了？”

“他没有逃跑。”她没有理会他的话，自顾自地说道。“他看到我时本来可以逃跑，但是他没有。我有一种感觉，这件事不会像有些人认为的那么容易。”

珀西叹了口气。“审判很少有容易的。”


	11. Chapter 11

**第十章 心满意足**

金妮等星期四等了很长时间，所以日子过得飞快。不过现在星期四已经到了，每一秒都像是一个小时，每一个小时都像是新的一天。她和珀西共进午餐后，跟他说了再见，她这时才意识到，她必须在四点钟离开魔法部之前和那个袭击女巫会合。德拉科让她一刻钟后去他的公寓找他。他不愿透露他们要去做什么，也不愿透露他们要去哪里，但是金妮既想让他带她去一个私密的地方，比如一家小咖啡馆，又想去皮卡迪利广场这种总是挤满了游客的地方。他没有说他们要做什么或者他们要去哪里，但金妮在犹豫是将他带到小咖啡店那样私密的地方，还是总是充满游客的皮卡迪里广场。

她陷入沉思时，罗米达朝她的办公桌走了过来。金妮在座位上皱起眉头看着她。罗米达看上去像是从《巫师季刊》里走出来的，而金妮看看起来像是一个扮成成年女巫的霍格沃茨学生，这真不公平。

“喂。”罗米达说，看了看周围。没人能听到她们说话，或者尝试偷听。“我有话要说。”

金妮眨了眨眼，露出了笑容。她很清楚这是怎么回事。

“我真的很喜欢哈利。”罗米达说。“我觉得他也对我感兴趣。。”

“确实。”金妮说。真奇怪。金妮甚至不确定哈利是否知道如何调情，或者如何表现出对异性的兴趣。梅林在上，他们关系中有一个问题就是他在任何时候都不会告诉她他的感受。

“确实。”罗米达说，挑起一条完美的眉毛。“所以我就是想让你知道，我打算约他出去。我不是在请求许可，我就是想让你知道。”

金妮窃笑了起来。“罗米达。 _亲爱的_ 女孩。我不在乎哈利和谁约会。说实话，我真的觉得你应该带他出去，因为梅林啊，他需要一个爱好。”

年轻的女巫掩饰不住脸上的惊讶。“呃——谢谢。”她说，然后又恢复了镇静。“我是说，祝你有个愉快的夜晚。明天见。”说完，她转身回到自己的办公桌。

金妮被她的话弄糊涂了，她抬头看了看自己工作间墙上的小挂钟。已经三点半了。她必须在三十分钟内与她的袭击女巫见面。

一个小时后，她就能和德拉科在一起了。

她离开去见林恩之前不久，哈利、罗恩和赫敏来找她了，当时金妮正在收拾包。“祝你好运。”罗恩说，抱了抱她。“我知道你完全有能力打倒那个狗杂种。”

“罗恩！”赫敏责骂道。

“怎么了，孩子们又听不到。”他反驳道。“不管怎样——我真为你骄傲，金妮。这个案件将是我们所有人的巨大胜利。”

“我知道。”金妮点着头说。她希望他们听不见她声音里的颤抖。

“别忘了严格按章办事。”哈利警告道。“马上列出他的权利，告诉他为什么被逮捕，所有程序。我不容许马尔福因为技术性细节逃脱惩罚，而让整个办公室费尽周折。”

“我不会忘的。”

“小心点。”赫敏咬着嘴唇说，伸出胳膊抱住了金妮。“如果你出了什么事，我真不知道该怎么办。”

金妮勉强笑了笑，也抱了抱她。“我会没事的，真的。”她对他们三个说，把包背在了肩上。“你们再见到我的时候，就又有一个罪犯被关进监狱了。”

哈利笑了。“就是这种精神。”

金妮走向袭击巫师办公室，她的脚步声在走廊里回响，大多数人还没有下班。金妮差点哭出来，但她立刻捂住嘴，深吸了几口气。 _我是一个专业人士。我在做我的工作。_ 她一遍又一遍地念着这句咒语，希望能将它铭记在心。

她到达预定的见面地点时，一个格外甜美的女巫正等着她。她对金妮露出灿烂的笑容，与她握了握手。“我是林恩·哈格里夫斯。”她说。“我今天下午将协助你进行现场抓捕。”

“金妮·韦斯莱，很高兴见到你。”金妮喃喃道。

“你之前的案子里用过袭击巫师吗？”琳恩问。

金妮翻了个白眼。“我没有接手过太多案子。”她解释道。“我上次逮捕的目标是一个骑着扫帚穿越汉普特斯西斯公园的老巫师。不需要用袭击巫师。”

琳恩笑了起来。“我知道为什么不需要。但今天的目标是德拉科·马尔福，不是吗？这是非常重要的案子。”

“是的。”金妮说。

“好的。”琳恩把纤细的手紧紧握在一起。“这就是我们今天要做的。”她递给金妮一枚蓝色小徽章，然后给她看了看口袋里另一枚与之相配的徽章。“这些徽章被施了变化咒。”她说。“当你找到目标——马尔福先生——你敲一下徽章——”她敲了敲徽章，“——它会变成红色。我的徽章也会变成红色，这就是我去你的位置逮捕目标的信号。如果你找不到目标，但是怀疑他逃跑了，把徽章变成黄色，我会去帮忙找他。如果你找不到目标，也不知道他在哪里，就把徽章变成紫色，表示逮捕失败。你认为马尔福先生今天会惹出大麻烦吗？”

金妮摇了摇头，突然说不出话来。

“太棒了！”琳恩欢快地说。“这是你的徽章，这是我的，我们都准备好了！”

金妮先回到她的公寓，换上一件浅绿色的背心裙，然后把魔杖和林恩的徽章放在包底。她的心怦怦直跳，简直要跳出胸膛了，她不得不喝点水来消除自己的头晕。来了。她真的要这样做了。

她深吸了一口气，幻影移形去了伯爵宫。

德拉科把他的地址和从地铁站过来的方向告诉了她——他显然认为她会乘地铁来——金妮很容易就找到了他住的那条街，街道两旁整齐地排列着整齐的白边红砖的住宅。她先发现他的车停在路边，然后走上台阶，按响了56号的门铃。

响亮的音乐声从门后传来，但是门铃一响，音乐声就消失了，金妮听见有脚步声朝门口走来。门开了，她发现西蒙迷迷糊糊地看着她，身上穿着一件毛绒绒的蓝色晨衣，手里拿着一张皱巴巴的纸巾。

“啊。”他含糊地说。“你是约翰给我雇的淘气护士吗？”

金妮笑了笑。“是我，西蒙。”她说。“金妮·比斯利？我是来找本的。”

西蒙打了一个喷嚏。“哎呀。”他说。“我要求过行使初夜权的……”他拖着脚步走开了，门还敞开着，金妮认为这是邀请她进去。

“金？是你吗？”德拉科的声音从楼上传了下来。

“要么是她，要么是一个非常高明的模仿者。”西蒙回答。“我打赌是前者。”

头顶上的地板嘎吱作响，德拉科跑下了楼梯，他穿着褪色的牛仔裤和白色polo衫，英俊得令人心碎。“你好，亲爱的。”他热情地向她打着招呼。金妮不由自主地走到他面前，热情地吻了她，直到两人都气喘吁吁。

“我想你。”金妮轻声说。她无法抑制声音里的颤抖，她知道他听出来了。

“我也想你。”德拉科说，他的眼睛比平常颜色更深。

“天啊，如果我想看那种东西，我的房间里有视频。”西蒙抱怨道。

德拉科朝他皱起了眉头。“哦，快回去自怜，看你的视频吧，金齐[1]。你病得太厉害，不能做别的事了。”

西蒙撅起了嘴。“那你别敲门。”他叫道。

“说真的，朋友，你站都站不稳——”

“行了，我走了。祝你们约会愉快。”他拖着脚步穿过走廊。

“恢复正常，金齐。”德拉科叫道，得意地笑了起来。

“罗比离开之后，他们就不一样了。”西蒙摇着头嘟囔道，朝公寓的后面走去。

他们来到前门台阶，把门关上之后，德拉科转向了她。“再见到你真的太好了。”他说。“不过你还好吗，金？”

她轻轻笑了笑。“我现在很好。”他牵着她的手，带她走向了地铁站。

他很绅士，在旋转栅门处刷了两次牡蛎卡，为他们两人付了车费，但他仍然拒绝透露他们要去哪里。他们在威斯敏斯特站下了车，德拉科带着她穿过伦敦桥，伦敦眼在他们左侧的南岸若隐若现。“你上去过吗？”他问，朝它点了点头。

“没有。”金妮承认。

“太好了。因为这就是我们要去的地方。你上去之后，能看到方圆数英里的地方。”德拉科稍微加快了脚步，金妮也跟了上去。“伦敦在你脚下铺陈开来，尤其是现在，在夕阳西下的傍晚……天啊，没有比这更美的景色了。”他停下来对她眨了眨眼睛。“我想除了你吧。”他厚脸皮地纠正道。

金妮如鲠在喉。她和他在一起的每一刻，他每一次对她露出笑容、眨眼睛或握着她的手——这使她越来越难以鼓起勇气把他关进监狱。

 _我没有选择_ ，她对自己说，泪水夺眶而出。 _根本没有选择_ 。

他们到达银禧花园时，几乎没人在排队，所以德拉科很快就给他们买了票，带她进了一个舱里。他们后面那群吵闹的游客进了另一个舱，所以他们完全是独处的。

对。这是她的机会。德拉科在描述他们会看到的所有的建筑物和地标,他们的舱开始慢慢转向观景摩天轮的顶端,金妮在杂乱的包里翻找着，直到用颤抖的手摸到了底部的两样东西：她的魔杖和林恩给她的蓝色徽章。

她所要做的就是把它变成红色。敲一下，琳恩就会在三十秒内幻影移形过来，击昏德拉科，“逮捕目标”。马尔福夫妇的儿子会回来，哈利会拥有他那举世瞩目的刑事审判，而她会因为出色的工作得到加薪。

_这是我的责任。我必须这样做。_

_必须。_

“你在找什么？”德拉科笑着问。“该死，你难道在里面装了一个塞恩斯伯里[2]吗？”

金妮抬起头，忧心忡忡地用含着泪水的眼睛看着他，他脸上的笑容消失了。“你确定你没事吗，亲爱的？”他轻声问，伸手去摸她的上臂。她发出一声抽泣，接着，她发现她的脸颊紧贴着他的胸膛，他的双臂紧紧搂着她。

“没事的，金。”他说。“一切都会好起来的。”

 _如果你知道的话_ ，她痛苦地想道。“我今天的工作很不顺利。”她哭着编了个理由。她抓起包里的魔杖，轻轻敲了一下徽章，然后用胳膊搂住了德拉科的腰。“我一直很想见你……”

“我数着日子。”他笑着说。“但现在一切都好了。”

他一直抱着她，直到她不再因为抽泣而颤抖，并吻了她的头发。“好点了吗？”

金妮点点头，对他笑了笑。“好多了，谢谢。”她轻声说。

“看，我们快到顶上了。”她越过他看去，发现正如他所描述的那样：伦敦城将古色古香与现代气息相结合，在他们的脚下绵延数英里。泰晤士河像一条天蓝色的缎带，蜿蜒地穿过城市。即将落山的太阳为建筑镀上了一层金边，德拉科为她一一指出：圣保罗大教堂；伦敦塔；金丝雀码头。

“美不胜收，对吧？”他轻声说。“每当我压力很大——就像最近——我就会来这里，因为……我不知道，这似乎能让我平静下来。”

“真好看。”金妮赞同道，由衷欣赏着他闪闪发亮的银灰色眼睛。她偷偷看了一眼包里。

她已经将徽章变成紫色。林恩今晚不会来了。

“闭上眼睛。”

她急忙合上了包。“什么？”

他对她露出了坏笑，这令她莫名记起，他不管怎样仍然是德拉科·马尔福。“我有一份礼物给你，但是你不能看。”

金妮假装怀疑地打量着他，但最终还是顺从地闭上了眼睛。“好了。”她笑着说，“现在我的礼物在哪——”

她停了下来，因为就在那一刻，她感觉到德拉科的胳膊搂住了她的腰，他的唇落在她的嘴唇上，热烈地吻着她。她将手指伸进他凌乱的头发里，把他拉近，与他紧紧相贴，中间不留一丝空隙。

如果他们认为金妮会放弃德拉科，那他们一定是疯了。放弃 _这个_ 。

“嗯？”他说，与她额头相贴。“好礼物？”

“最好的礼物。”金妮喃喃道，然后将他拽过来，又亲吻了他。。

[1]Kinky是变态的意思。

[2]英国本土超市。


	12. Chapter 12

**第十一章 唤起过去的回忆**

金妮空手回到魔法部时，哈利很恼火，这还是委婉的说法。整整三天，他在办公室里气呼呼地走来走去，用力地摔门，无缘无故地朝泰瑞·布特或丹尼·奥康内尔发火，而且完全当金妮不存在。

“怎么回事？”她和德拉科在伦敦眼约会的三天后，罗恩私下问她。

“他看见我就跑了。”金妮说。她用许多时间编出了一个听起来很合理的故事。“我试着去追他，但他一定施了什么反追踪咒语，因为我根本找不到他。”

“他知道你在找他吗，还是以为这只是偶然的发现？”

“我觉得他不知道。”金妮说。“我很小心。”

也许是出于反抗——也许是她内心深处已经破罐子破摔了——金妮在接下来的几个星期里越来越多地和德拉科待在一起。她很早就下班了，有时还请了好几天的假，他们不能怪她：傲罗每年有四周的假期，如果这意味着她每天能多上几个小时看到德拉科美丽的脸，那她很愿意用光她的假期。另外，他们都认为她只是在加倍努力去抓住他。这是一个双赢的局面。

一天早上，她和德拉科很早就起床了，德拉科带她去了市场，他要负责为他工作的饭店购买新鲜的肉类和海鲜。她全神贯注地看着他与商人讨价还价，仔细检查他挑选购买的每一块鱼片，对他认真和专注的样子感到十分爱慕。另一天，他们在邱园待了几个小时，用德拉科那台古怪的麻瓜照相机给对方拍了傻乎乎的照片。他带她去了他最喜欢的咖啡馆——如他所说，因为那里有好吃得不得了的意式冰淇淋，金妮骗他说，她刚搬到伦敦，对这里不是很熟悉，他还带她去了他能找到的所有热门旅游景点。她一有机会就去他的饭店吃饭，约翰和西蒙也会带着他们的女友一起去。他们好像已经是多年的朋友了。

金妮以前从来没有过这种感觉，至少在很长时间里都没有过了。只要一看见他——他在各个地方朝她走来，她打开门发现他站在她家的门廊上——就足以使她的心跳到喉咙里，嘴角露出喜悦的微笑。他们的手完美契合，就像相配的拼图碎片一样，他抱着她的时候，结实的身体各个角度都与她的相适应，仿佛他们是天生注定。有几次，金妮去上班处理文书工作或其他小案件，安吉丽娜和奥康内尔都会无情地取笑她，说她走路好像都要飘起来了。

最棒的是，不仅仅是她。他们出去的时候，她发现德拉科有时会看她，他会笑着移开目光，但片刻之后，他又会盯着她看。

“怎么了？”他们有一次去买冰淇淋时，她说。她和他一起品尝了各种口味，他们今晚都点了椰子味。“我脸上有什么东西吗？”

“对——”他俯下身，吻了吻她的嘴角，飞快地伸出舌头，舔掉了想象中在那里的冰淇淋。金妮咯咯笑了起来，觉得自己好像是初次约会的少女。

那天晚上，他们躺在她的沙发上接吻时，他突然停了下来，低头紧张看着她，眼睛的颜色变深了。“这对你来说是不是太快了？”他喘着粗气说。

金妮靠着沙发扶手坐了起来，目不转睛地盯着他。“我不——”

“只是——我以前和很多女孩约会过。”他说，也坐了起来。“但是——我——”他自嘲地笑了笑，用手捋了捋乱糟糟的头发。“我们已经交往一个多月了？”

“差不多吧。”金妮低声说，惊讶地发现时间过得这么快。

他又看了她一眼，她觉得她要陷入他的眼睛里了。“从来没有这样过——所以——我不知道。一个月后，我通常还在想我是否喜欢那个女孩。”他摇了摇头，低头看着自己的手。

“我自己也不确定。”她说。和哈利约会一个月后，她的感觉是不是只有现在的一半？“但并不是你操之过急。我——我非常喜欢你，你必须要知道这一点。”她迅速吸了口气，继续说道。“我觉得我爱上你了。”

房间里一片寂静，在那可怕的一瞬间，金妮担心她把一切都毁掉了。再也没有随意的甜蜜亲吻，再也不能一起吃晚饭时拉着他的手。但是他傻笑着看向她——他最好看的笑容，轻声说：“嗯。我也是。”

金妮目瞪口呆地看着他，突然明白了什么，她拍了拍他的胳膊。“你这个讨厌鬼！你就是在等我说出来，这样你就不必说了！”

德拉科得意地笑了笑，把她拉到自己的膝盖上。“啊，她已经知道了我的阴谋！”他叫道。“我会受到惩罚吗？”

“一定会。”金妮答应道，伸出胳膊搂住他的脖子，用尽全身力气亲吻着他。

“我最喜欢的酷刑。”他在她的发丝中喃喃道，吻着她的脸颊和喉咙。“我彻底迷上你了，金。”

“我也是。”她笑着轻声回答。

然而，他们每次到了这种地步，似乎什么都不会出错，也不能把他们分开时，就会有些事情跳出来，尖锐地提醒她，他们的整个关系是建立在一场闹剧和一个谎言的基础上的。

一天下午，金妮在魔法部待了半天，就跑到了德拉科的公寓。他们计划去西区看一场演出，金妮很期待和他在一起。金妮走进他的公寓，希望能感觉到他的手臂环绕着她，这时，她发现了从厨房里传来的愤懑声音。

“你怎么敢这样指责我。我六年来一直在萨姆·格雷森兢兢业业——”

金妮咬着嘴唇，蹑手蹑脚地走到公寓后面的厨房里，她发现德拉科在对着电话骂人，一副要杀人的样子。他正在聚精会神地讲电话，没有听到她喉咙里发出的轻微呜咽声，也没有注意到她用手捂住了嘴。

德拉科用另一只手将头发从他那张贵气的脸上拨开，她好像又看到了霍格沃茨时的他。她现在想起来了，他那时总是把头发梳得溜光——看到他如此熟悉的样子，使她不由自主地回忆起往事。这就是小时候捉弄他们的那个男孩。真的是他。

“那是快递公司的问题，而不是我。”德拉科嘶嘶地说，眼睛里闪着怒火。“我今早看到那些排骨时，它们简直完美极了。”

他的声音——在她听来总是一样的，不过现在却透着令人毛骨悚然的愤怒，跟以前一模一样。这是德拉科·马尔福。在训食死徒，试图杀死邓布利多的罪犯，差点杀了罗恩，也可能杀死了科林·克里维。

“箭鱼还很好。”德拉科坚持道，提高了嗓门。“我不明白为什么我们不能把它作为特色——不，别对我指手画脚，我只是想弥补别人的过失！”

附近有什么东西突然碎了，金妮吓了一跳，蹦起了足有一英尺高。她转过身，看见约翰站在她身后时，她又吓了一跳，工作台上有一只打碎的杯子。

“从我手里滑落了。”他说。

“吓了我一跳。”她答道，犹豫地笑了笑。有那么一瞬间，她还以为德拉科终于施展了失控的魔法。

几分钟后，德拉科挂了电话，低声嘟囔着脏话。“很抱歉让你听到这些。”他说，他的声音仍然有些冷淡。“我不能容忍无能。”

“怎么了？”约翰问，用纸巾收起了碎玻璃。

“是安德鲁，一个流水线厨师。我今天早上在市场买的排骨送到厨房时已经腐烂了。”他说话的时候，严厉的表情变得柔和了，他逐渐又变成了那个新的他。“其他的都很好，我知道我们有足够的食材招待今晚的客人。我们一直都够。”

“萨姆有你真好。”约翰说。碎玻璃都被倒进了垃圾桶。“但是如果这事怪你，他可能会向彼得姨父投诉。”

“你的老板认识约翰的姨父？”金妮疑惑地问。

“是的，他们，呃——”德拉科清了清喉咙。“他们是大学同学。约翰的姨父帮我在格雷森那里找到了第一份工作。”德拉科和约翰交换了一个奇怪的眼神，约翰无声地问了一个问题，德拉科微微摇了摇头。金妮的脑子里一片混乱，不知道发生了什么事。

“听着，我有个可怕的消息。”德拉科继续说道，伸手握住了金妮的手指。“托尼·布莱尔要突然拜访他的家人，所以我得早点去餐厅准备。我们今晚不能一起看演出了。”

金妮觉得她应该知道托尼·布莱尔是谁，但是她太担心刚才看到的事了，顾不上做出恰当的反应。“没关系。”她说。“这个周末我们还是要去布莱顿，对吧？”

“当然，亲爱的。” 德拉科弯下腰，轻轻亲了亲她的嘴唇，似乎并不在意约翰在同一个房间里。“我对这一切感到非常抱歉。”

“这是你的工作，不要担心。我没有你也能活一天。”她开着玩笑。

“不知道我们能不能对本说同样的话。”约翰坏笑着说。

“多管闲事。”德拉科回嘴道，开玩笑地推了他一把。

尽管他们的计划被破坏了，金妮还是尽量保持乐观。她告诉德拉科，她将在星期六一大早跟他碰面，祝他今晚没有排骨也会一切顺利。

“安德鲁喜欢夸张，我相信一切都很好。”德拉科边送她到前门，边向她保证。“如果排骨一点没有腐烂，我根本不会惊讶。”

“完美主义者会让你发疯。”她赞同道。

“我就是一个完美主义者，所以我不能太责怪他。”他笑着说。“我觉得我隐藏得更好。”

他在门厅里吻了吻她，然后他们就跟互相道别了。金妮慢慢走下前门台阶，沿着街道走去，想弄清德拉科打电话时发生了什么事。约翰把杯子掉在地上了，这可真有点不对劲，她越想越觉得他的解释不合理。她到那里的时候，德拉科单独在厨房里；约翰是怎么从她身后走进去，而不让她听见的？

她皱着眉头，在街角停了下来，等红绿灯过马路。她多年来一直在脑海中重塑犯罪现场，拼凑口头证词，她利用经验，重现了厨房里的场景。约翰的动作太快了。太安静了——除非他在楼下的厕所里？但是她不记得看到门底下有灯光……

还有一件事——橱柜都没打开，玻璃杯怎么就从他手里滑落了呢？

金妮听到有人叫她的名字时，已经沿着伯爵宫路走了很远。她正要伸手去拿魔杖，准备在两家商店之间幻影移形，她措手不及，立刻把手从包里拿了出来。她转过身，发现约翰·帕尔默朝她跑了过来。

“怎么了，约翰？”她问。

“是的。”他气喘吁吁地说。

金妮眨了眨眼睛。“什么？”

“他不知道。”他继续说道，好像没有听见她的话。“他什么都不知道。”

“知道什么？约翰——”

“我不能说，那得由他来告诉你。他会告诉你的，这就是他星期六带你去布莱顿的原因。”

金妮睁大了眼睛，心脏怦怦直跳，就像一只受惊的鹰头马身有翼兽。“告诉我什么？”她叫道。“到底是怎么回事？”

他只是奇怪地看了她一眼。“你听说过托尼·布莱尔吗？”

“我——我认为他是——但是这和德拉科有什么关系？”

约翰对她安慰地笑了笑。“他会在布莱顿告诉你一切。”他说，已经转身要走了。“是的。是他打碎了那个玻璃杯，不是我。”

当他冷静而从容不迫地往回走时，金妮才意识到，她用了德拉科的真名。

而约翰连眼睛都没眨一下。


	13. Chapter 13

**第十二章 马尔福家**

德拉科的案卷几乎在一夜之间翻了一倍，因为金妮把她对约翰神秘的临别话语的理论和解释写满了许多张纸。她从他向她透露的几点宝贵信息中，基本上可以发现这四件重要的事：

一是德拉科施展过不受控制的魔法。他的力量并没有因为不使用或受到压制而消失；他仍然是一个巫师。

二是德拉科正如她所怀疑的那样，失去了记忆，真的不知道她是谁。

三是她终于要弄清楚德拉科怎样从霍格沃茨来到伦敦，从一个著名的纯血巫师变成了一个无足轻重的麻瓜，却没有人发现他。

四是约翰·帕尔默很可能知道她是一个女巫。

最后一条令她反复地埋怨自己。那天晚上，珀西来向她征求给他的女朋友特里西娅的生日礼物时，她设法引出了这个话题。

“说真的，金？”珀西说，不可置信地扬起了眉毛。“托尼·布莱尔是麻瓜首相，他是在邓不利多死前不久上任的。我和他见过几次面，跟魔法部部长一起吃晚餐的时候，他是个非常和蔼可亲的家伙——你 _真的_ 不知道他是谁？”

“抱歉，但我们从来没谈过这个。”金妮反驳道，但她心里明白，她把事情搞砸了。

约翰·帕尔默不是巫师，就是与魔法世界有某种联系。这一点很清楚。金妮承认，自从在奥尼尔酒吧被介绍给他之后，她就没怎么注意过他——和德拉科一样，他们的另一个室友西蒙·金凯德的滑稽动作常常让他显得不那么引人注目。他可以轻而易举地在她面前使用一些小魔法，而她不会注意，因为她沉迷于西蒙的幽默和德拉科的……好吧，就是德拉科。照这样下去，如果西蒙也是巫师，她也不会感到奇怪；这至少可以解释为什么德拉科和他们两个在一起很舒服。然而，这是她现在最不需要的，因为这个案子已经失控了。

所以约翰知道她是女巫了，她没能完成她的任务，只了解了该死的西汉姆足球俱乐部的数据，还学到了一些关于麻瓜的重要知识。他告发她了吗？德拉科会随时给她打电话，说她是怪人吗？他们为什么要去布莱顿，德拉科才会把他的故事告诉她？那里怎么了？还是那里有什么人？约翰的姨父也和这件事有关系，但金妮不知道究竟是怎么回事——

她趴在桌上，恼火地抱怨着。 _低优先级个屁_ ，她想。在哈利的傲罗分类法中，低优先级意味着任何人都可以在任何时间完成这个案子，而且很容易就能解决。根据她昨晚的了解，这个案子已经变成了一场彻头彻尾的灾难。这个案子应该由三个傲罗倾力完成，而不是一个连部门领导都不喜欢的傲罗。

不过，如果哈利不打算让她处理这个案子，也会给她其他工作。金妮立刻决定，在这个案子变得比任何人想象中都要严重的那一刻，她要假装一切都很好，像往常一样继续干下去。即使她不假装，哈利也很可能不会注意到，因为罗米达已经约他出去了，他们俩的关系这几天不一样了。此外，她对德拉科了解得越多，当他出庭受审时，她的资料就越丰富。

对吧？

约翰那件事之后，她决定多把时间用在工作上，这样就能在弄清自己的立场之前尽量避免与他接触。她走进傲罗办公室的第一天，哈利就抓住她的胳膊，把她带到他的私人办公室，随手锁上了门。

“哦，你又要跟我谈话了？”金妮温和地说。

“你被邀请去马尔福庄园。”他直截了当地说。

“我想纳西莎看到了《预言家日报》上的文章吧。你知道，我能告诉她的很少，她可能已经读过了。虽然我们都讨厌斯基特，但是她在上一篇故事里确实把所有的事实都说对了。”

哈利翻了个白眼。“那就帮帮我，金妮，如果你没有任何关于他们儿子的消息可以告诉他们——”

“等等，‘他们’？”金妮说，一股恐惧突然顺着她的脊背往下蔓延。“但是我六月时只见到了纳西莎。”

“卢修斯这次也会在。”哈利倒进了桌子后面的椅子里。“据我所知，纳西莎现在太虚弱了，不能离开他们的房子，他一直陪在她身边。”

金妮明显地打了个哆嗦。“卢修斯·马尔福害我做了七年关于汤姆·里德尔的噩梦。”她说。“我不会见他。”

“我关照过这件事了。”哈利说。“赫敏给你做了一种特别的镇定剂，让你去马尔福庄园之前服下。”见她好像要争辩，他摆了摆手。“捐赠，金妮。魔法部需要钱。你至少得这么做，因为你还没抓到德拉科。”

金妮怒气冲冲地瞪着他。“我一直在拼命地找他。”她嚷道，“如果你不能——”

“五分钟后我要和运动司司长开会。”哈利没有理睬她，又站了起来。“奥利弗·伍德最喜欢的粉丝回来了，我得走了。”

金妮将胳膊抱在胸前。“我以为和罗米达·万恩约会能改变你，但你还是和以前一样固执。”

他眯起了眼睛。“我的私生活跟你一点关系都没有，记得吗？你说得很清楚。”

“梅林啊，我真高兴我及时和你这个混蛋分手了。高兴极了。”金妮不等他反驳，就离开了他的办公室。

幸运的是，纳西莎邀请金妮星期五去吃午饭，所以和她跟德拉科去布莱顿的行程没有时间冲突。她不顾再次见到卢修斯·马尔福的疑虑，还是去了，但是她把赫敏的镇定剂装在口袋里，进入马尔福庄园大门后就喝了下去。她经过的时候，那只白孔雀目不转睛地盯着她。

她上次来访时见到的那个小家养小精灵在门口迎接她，但是这一次，他们上了楼，经过了一脸不快的马尔福祖先和著名巫师的画像。整个庄园寂静、空旷，除了金妮和她的向导之外，似乎没有活物，也没有动静。

“我们要去哪儿？”她问。

“女主人和主人正在女主人的房间里吃午饭。”家养小精灵用尖细的声音说。“女主人病得很重。”

他们最终来到了一扇雕刻华丽的高大白色双扇门前；藤蔓和叶子勾勒着顶部和两侧，十分精致，栩栩如生。家养小精灵敲了敲门，一个低沉的男声从里面传来。家养小精灵打开门，鞠了一躬，金妮鼓起勇气走进了房间。

马尔福夫妇都没有站在门口。纳西莎坐在一把软软的扶手椅上，无数的毯子盖着她的腿，旁边一张配套的椅子上坐着卢修斯，他穿了一身黑色，一只白皙的手紧紧握着她的手。他那双和德拉科一样冷漠的眼睛，几乎带着挑衅的神情望着金妮。卧室和她在庄园里看到的其他部分一样富丽堂皇，都是用一种深沉而柔和的紫罗兰色装饰的。

“啊，韦斯莱小姐。”纳西莎的声音一如既往地很克制，彬彬有礼，但是能听得出来沙哑和虚弱。“你今天下午能和我们一起吃午饭，我们感到很高兴。”

“谢谢你们邀请我。”金妮说。至少镇定剂起作用了。

她可能从来没有吃过这样的午餐。家养小精灵为他们端来食物和托盘，他们开始吃饭时，卢修斯既不愿看金妮，也不愿和金妮说话，而纳西莎则极力维持着闲聊。她们的对话毫无意义：天气，最近的婚礼，纳西莎与战争孤儿基金会的慈善工作。金妮觉得这个房间里的时间好像停止了，她漫不经心地猜想，卢修斯是不是在过滤纳西莎的邮件和消息来源。

他们的盘子被更多的家养小精灵收走，纳西莎格外苍白的面孔恢复一些血色之后，他们开始谈正事了。“我一直在看报纸，韦斯莱小姐。”纳西莎说，双手交叠放在膝盖上。“上面说德拉科已经找到了。”

金妮的心在胸口剧烈地跳动。“是的。”她说。“我知道他在哪儿。”

卢修斯闭上眼睛，低下头，然后转向他的妻子；金妮看到他握了握她的手。纳西莎消瘦的脸上露出了一丝微笑。“这是最好的消息。”她轻声说。“我还担心这只是那个斯基特喜欢发表的又一个讨厌的谣言——”

“如果按我的意思，她会丢掉工作。”卢修斯突然厉声说。“她写的关于德拉科的事——”

“冷静，亲爱的。”纳西莎安慰着他。“这件事值得庆祝，而不是绝望。你知道了什么，韦斯莱小姐？”

“我见过他很多次——”

“他看起来怎么样？” 纳西莎追问道，她的声音里第一次透着一丝焦虑。

金妮的喉咙哽住了。“好极了。”她轻声说。“他很健康，得到了很好的照顾。”

卢修斯把纳西莎的手举到唇边，用力吻了吻，她发出了疲惫的笑声。“你听到了吗，亲爱的？”她对他说，眼里闪着泪光。“我们的小男孩很安全。他好极了。”

“我们知道他一定没事。”卢修斯喃喃道。金妮知道，她闯入了一个极其私密的时刻，她在座位上不安地扭动着。

“你在哪儿见过他？他在哪里？”他们平静下来后，纳西莎问。

“我有理由相信他在伦敦。”金妮说。“大多数目击发生在那里。我还没有和他联系过，因为他很少独自一人，但是——”

“很少独自一人？”卢修斯皱着眉说。“他和谁在一起？”

金妮支吾了一下。“麻瓜。”她轻声说，看到纳西莎和卢修斯脸上厌恶的表情，她瑟缩了一下。“其实我不确定——我也许有理由相信有一个人是巫师，但是我不知道——”

“他什么时候能回到我们身边？”纳西莎问她。“我想见他。你多久能把他带回来？”

“我——我不知道。”金妮绞着双手说。“魔法部在刑事案件中有许多章程——”

“你要带他来见我们，韦斯莱小姐。”纳西莎点着头说。“一旦你抓到他，逮捕他，不管你要做什么——”她的语气表明了她对德拉科的刑事指控的看法“——你要把他带到这里，我们要见他。卢修斯需要和你讨论一下如何处理德拉科的辩护，我们有一个家庭律师，我们以前请过他。”

金妮点了点头。“我会尽快抓住他。”她说。

“这个案子对他不利吗？”卢修斯问。“你认为他会被判刑吗？”

金妮张开嘴，想如实回答——告诉他们，珀西认为德拉科会被关进阿兹卡班，不管他有没有做过什么事——但是，她碰巧迎上了卢修斯的目光。他扬起眉毛，轻轻摇了摇头。这个动作使她想起了德拉科，她咽下了想说的话。“我无法预测。”她说。“一切都应该相当简单明了，马尔福夫人。一点都没有问题。”

直到她跟纳西莎告别，卢修斯提出送她出去，金妮才把事情的真相告诉了他。“在阿兹卡班监禁十到十五年。”她直截了当地说。“公众会把他当作家族的替罪羊，对他毫无怜悯之心。”

“你不能把这些告诉纳西莎。”卢修斯说。“她不能为太伤脑筋的事而烦恼。”

“好的。”金妮答应了他。

他亲自为她打开前门，走到通向大门的宽阔小路上。

“把我们的儿子带回来。”他说，听起来像是在给她下命令。

金妮走出坟墓般的庄园，来到阳光下，他在她身后关上了门。


	14. Chapter 14

**第十三章 一无所有的继承人**

星期六天朗气清，是伦敦八月的典型天气，金妮一想到布莱顿，心就飞了起来。在她的脑海里，她能看到英吉利海峡绿松石般的海水，能感觉到海滩上褐色的小石头，能品尝到细细的透明硬糖，能听到游乐场和码头上旋转木马的音乐。在她小时候，她的父母曾经带他们去过布莱顿，但金妮那时太小了，她对那个地方只有模糊而温暖的记忆，并不真实。

她出现在他门前的台阶上时，德拉科深情地吻了她一下。“我今天感觉很好。”他说，让她进入厨房，等他吃完早饭。“今天将是美好的一天。”

他露面没多久，她已经完全被他吸引住了。“我觉得我从来没见过你有糟糕的一天。”她说。

他若有所思地低头看着盘子里的黑布丁，表情柔和了下来。“那是因为距离上次已经有一段时间了。”他说。“不那么频繁了。”

金妮不知道什么会使这个无忧无虑的新德拉科·马尔福变得消沉，所以她没有说话。

他们在他的小车里塞满了路上吃的零食和过夜的行囊——金妮特别想知道德拉科看到她穿着几天前买的碎花比基尼会是什么反应。他们跟还躺在床上的西蒙道别后就出发了，以缓慢的速度驶过伦敦拥挤的街道。

他们一边在车流中穿行，一边像往常一样，聊着他们想到的任何事情。他们开到旺兹沃思时，不知怎的聊起了前任这个话题。金妮一想到德拉科会心甘情愿地去碰那些麻瓜姑娘，就觉得特别好笑，但更让她吃惊的是，一提到她们，她的血管里就涌起一股强烈的嫉妒之情。如她所料，德拉科没有任何迹象表明他认出了迈克尔·科纳和迪安·托马斯的名字。

“我的前女友简很疯狂。”德拉科翻了个白眼，直截了当地说。“我甚至不知道我为什么要和她约会，但我还是和她谈了两个月。”

“她怎么疯狂了？”

德拉科笑了起来。“她以为她能改变我。我不反对以稳定的名义在一段关系中妥协，但是我喜欢我自己，非常感谢。如果我有时忘记放下座位，或者比起休·格兰特的电影，我更喜欢詹姆斯·邦德，那我很抱歉，你只能去开导自己。”

一阵沉默。现在轮到她给他讲她的前男友了，她决定不再编造任何事情。“我和我的前男友约会了将近七年。”金妮说。“他向我求婚三次。”

德拉科握着方向盘的手滑了一下，他一边开车，一边看了她一眼。“你是认真的还是在开玩笑？”

“认真的。”

“老天啊！我想你至少有一次说了不？”

“第一次是在我们交往几年后。”金妮靠在座位上说。她喜欢看德拉科开车，喜欢看他前臂的肌肉在换档时会动，喜欢看他放松地坐在座位上的样子。“那时我才二十岁，还太年轻，没有考虑结婚和成家的问题。所以我告诉他要坚持这个想法，几年后再问我一次。”

“他照做了。”

“嗯——他照做了，但是——呃，我们——”

“啊。”德拉科冲她咧嘴一笑。“作为将来的参考，男人在做爱时说的任何话都不能当真，特别是说爱你或求婚的时候。”

“我会记住的。”金妮冷冷地说。“不管怎样，我假装没听见，他也没再提起。他也没有再提起。他最后一次求婚是去年。我拒绝了，然后离开了他。”

德拉科低低吹了一声口哨。“我得说这太残酷了，但时如果你没有离开他，我们就不会相遇了。”他说。“所以……他想要承诺，而你不想？”

“不是，我——”金妮皱起了眉头。讽刺的是，正是德拉科·马尔福——哈利的童年劲敌，让她分析了她和哈利的关系。“我们的关系对我来说很方便——我们没付出多少努力就在一起了，我不想那样。我真的希望有一天能结婚生子——但不是跟他。”

“说得对。”德拉科说。过了一会儿，他有些尴尬地说：“我想要一个大家庭。四五个孩子。我喜欢孩子。”

不知为何，这让金妮非常难过。“我也是。”她轻声说。

他在置物箱里摸索了一会儿，然后拿出一个小盘子一样的东西，把它塞进了仪表盘上的播放器里。从喇叭里传出一段令人难忘的旋律。“你喜欢Smiths吗？”德拉科问。

“什么？”

“Smiths乐队。”看到她困惑的表情，德拉科笑着说。“我喜欢他们。那种音乐我都听：Clash、Wire、Pistols[1]……”他的声音越来越小，金妮听着他放的那首歌，被歌手哀伤的嗓音迷住了。

“ _我是儿子和继承人_ 。”德拉科轻声跟着唱道，“ _但却_ _一无所有。_ ”

金妮打了个寒颤，拉紧了外套。

他们两个多小时才到达布莱顿。用了一个小时离开伦敦，另一个小时在高速公路上飞驰，金妮不停地问德拉科是不是开得太快了。“我喜欢开快车，”他笑着说。“这是我最接近飞行的时候了。”

“你真是疯了！”

“是的，为你疯狂。”他回答道，把目光从路上移开，去亲吻她。

去往布莱顿的一路上，他都兴高采烈，他们最终来到市郊的一栋瓦顶小石屋前，周围是漂亮的花园和一堵摇摇欲坠的矮墙。德拉科把车开到车道上，一直开进独立的车库，金妮看见一个头发花白的中年女人在屋后给一簇亮黄色的水仙花除草。他们下车时，她起身朝他们走了过来。

“本，亲爱的！”她笑容满面地叫道。她摘下园艺手套，把他紧紧地搂在怀里，德拉科也同样热情地拥抱了她。“很高兴看到你安然无恙。”

“很高兴见到你，露西。”他说。他放开她，向金妮伸出一只手；金妮握住了他的手。“金，这是露西·沃尔科特，我的室友约翰的姨妈。露西，这是金妮·比斯利。”

“啊，著名的金妮！”沃尔科特夫人握着她的手说。“我听说过你的一切，亲爱的，本一说起你就停不下来。你就像他说的那么可爱。”

“很高兴认识你。”金妮红着脸说。

德拉科去把他们的包从后备箱里拿出来，沃尔科特夫人领着金妮进了屋。“你真应该听听本遇见你之后第二天说的话。”沃尔科特夫人说。“他在一个星期五打电话给我们——我的丈夫甚至还没有去晨跑——告诉我们，‘我刚刚遇到了一个最不可思议的女孩，露西。’我对他说，‘本杰明，我非常爱你，但她最好是圣母玛利亚再世，所以你才会在这个不合适的时间给我们打电话’。”

金妮笑了起来，微微低下了头。“不，我就是金妮。”她说。

“嗯，就是金妮。”沃尔科特夫人回答，对她亲切地笑了笑。“我们非常高兴你们能跟我们一起过周末。”

他们的包被放在了楼上——金妮漫不经心地猜测会怎么安排他们过夜——沃尔科特夫人把他们带到房子后面一间镶着木板的书房，书房里有一个白发男人坐在桌子后面使用电脑。“彼得，我们的客人来了。”沃尔科特夫人说。

老人立刻抬起了头。“本，我的孩子！”他站了起来，德拉科走过去，像拥抱沃尔科特夫人那样热情地拥抱了他。“很高兴见到你。这是金妮？”

他们再次互相介绍，沃尔科特先生重复了他妻子的欢迎词。“我们的外甥约翰尼怎么样了？”他问。“还是一个女孩接一个女孩，一份工作接一份工作吗？”

“他在一家健康食品店工作。”德拉科对他们说。他们来到一间阳光充足的客厅，坐在散落各处的沙发和椅子上；德拉科的胳膊搂着金妮的肩膀。“他似乎很喜欢这份工作。他和麦克已经交往几个月了，所以他现在没有到处乱搞。”

“看来你也没有！”沃尔科特夫人说。德拉科的耳朵尖和脸颊都红了。“你不跟我们说说你自己吗，金妮？”

她把过去一个月里对德拉科说的话告诉了他们：大致与她的生活相同，但略过了重要细节。她的父亲在政府部门工作，比尔的解咒员工作变成了一家安全公司的顾问；查理成了动物学家，珀西成了外交官，乔治成了企业家，罗恩成了警察。赫敏是律师；弗雷德死于一场车祸。她去过苏格兰一所很小的寄宿学校读书。沃尔科特夫妇对她说的每句话都点头微笑，她说得越来越轻松了。他们似乎真的很善良，善解人意，她心里想，如果德拉科真的失忆了，他很幸运能找到显然十分关心他的人。

“但是你们说你们是约翰·帕尔默的姨妈和姨父。”当金妮讲完自己的故事后，她说道。“你们怎么和本这么亲近？”

这让他们停了下来。沃尔科特夫妇对视一眼，然后都看向了德拉科，德拉科果断地点了点头。“这就是我带金来见你们的原因。”他对他们说。“我想把一切都告诉她。”

“如果这是你想做的事情，亲爱的本。”沃尔科特夫人严肃地说。“我去拿些点心给你们吃。”她站起身，匆匆走向厨房。

“我觉得是我开始了这个特殊的故事。”沃尔科特先生在座位上稍微动了动。金妮能感觉到德拉科在她身边的沙发上，整个身体都绷紧了，他咬紧了牙关，似乎在做好准备。

“要告诉我什么？”金妮问。

“你可能已经注意到了——在过去的几周里——有些事情我不想谈。”德拉科犹豫地说。他松开她的肩膀，手放在了膝盖上。“我的家庭——父母——小学——几乎所有发生在八年前的事情。”

来了。她终于要知道德拉科的秘密了。

“八年前，”沃尔科特先生轻声说，“我是伦敦一家医院的临床心理学家。 我记得很清楚——我正在治疗另一个病人，这时，广播系统紧急地呼叫我。楼下发生了骚乱，一个小男孩尖叫着，在护工手中挣扎。他们希望我能让他平静下来，以便他得到治疗：他严重脱水，营养不良，身上有几处化脓的伤口，需要在感染之前立即处理。”

金妮深吸了一口气。她很清楚这个故事的结局。

“我很自然地去帮忙，但是我问男孩的父母在哪里，为什么他们不能帮忙。”沃尔科特医生继续说道，声音有些哽咽。“他们告诉我，一个急救室的护士发现他一个人在大楼外面晃荡，光着脚，只穿着衬衫和裤子，虽然那时已经快到十二月了。”在她旁边，德拉科打了个哆嗦，金妮握住了他的手。“我们稳定了男孩的情绪，治疗了他比较严重的伤口，让他吃饱喝足，我之后进去了解了一些关于他的情况。我刚开口，他就哭了起来，因为他说他什么也不知道。不是他在哪里，不知道年份、日期、他自己的名字、他的地址——他没有任何叙述性或自传性记忆。他的病是我所见过的最严重的逆行性失忆症。

“这至少是我最初的诊断。”沃尔科特医生说，将一条腿搭在了膝盖上。“考虑到他看上去像是流浪过一段时间，这是一个想当然的假设。但我们测试了他之前的头部创伤和药物滥用，这些都是逆行性失忆的常见原因——结果一无所获。从表面上看，他没有理由不记得任何事情，一位医生——他太喜欢孩子——认为他装病。”看着金妮茫然的表情，沃尔科特医生解释道。“装病是指患者假装什么都不记得，或者捏造其他严重精神疾病的症状。我们试着按照这个假设，给他看各种各样的新闻，让他听不同的名字、地点，希望他能表现出知道的样子。一无所获。”

她看了看德拉科，他目不转睛地盯着前方，然后又回头看向沃尔科特医生。“那么——如果不是失忆——那是怎么回事？”

“金妮。”沃尔科特医生盯着她说。“你听说过分离性神游症吗？”

[1]以上均为老牌朋克乐队。


	15. Chapter 15

**第十四章 没有母亲的孩子**

“分——分离性神游症？”金妮重复道。“不，恐怕没有听过。”

“它曾被称为心因性神游症，但这个术语已经不再使用。”沃尔科特医生伤心地看着德拉科，然后又用他那双疲惫的棕色眼睛看向金妮。“患有分离性神游症的人遭受的是心理创伤，而不是身体创伤；他们被迫重新经历创伤性的经历，或者遭遇强烈的、让人心力交瘁的事件；那类事情。这种人很渴望把自己从极度的痛苦和焦虑中解脱出来，他们会尽可能地让自己远离创伤。为了做到这一点，大脑基本上会将自己重启。”

“这是什么意思？”金妮皱着眉问。

“分离性神游症的特征是远离家乡和熟悉的地方。一个人进入神游状态，记忆被压制；他离开了原来的地方，再也没有回头；他假装成了另一个人。这些都是保护患者免受创伤的防御机制。神游状态可能会持续几天到几个月，结束后就再也无法回忆起来。从我们发现本时他的情况来看，我敢说他几个月来一直在神游。”

“天啊。”金妮轻声说。这很有道理——差点没头的尼克在六月见过他，而德拉科直到十一月才到伦敦的医院……

沃尔科特夫人端着一盘巧克力饼干走了进来。她把饼干放在他们之间的小咖啡桌上，然后又坐了下来，但是谁也没有去拿。德拉科的眼睛死气沉沉，被金妮握着的手也软弱无力。她能感觉到他手腕上的脉搏。

“我无法确定自己的身份。”他嘶哑地说，回避着他们的目光。 “所以医院的工作人员为我做了这件事。他们检查了我的衣服是否有标签，但它们是手工制作的，没有明显的标记。我口袋里什么也没有。急诊室护士发现我之前，没人记得见过我，所以没人知道我从哪里来。牙科记录或指纹的搜查也毫无结果。唯一能做的就是把我的照片放在电视新闻上，希望有人能认出我。”

“你什么都不记得了？”金妮轻声说。这个想法令人费解。如果她对过去的任何事情没有记忆，她会怎么做？

“不是什么都不记得了，只是不记得能帮助我们找到他的家人或朋友的事情。”沃尔科特医生说。“他能回忆起四件事——对吗，本？”

德拉科僵硬地点了点头。“我能流利地讲法语和意大利语。”他说。“我还记得一个火车站，戴着护胫，还有一只巨大的白鸟。”

“你可能依稀记得在BBC晚间新闻上看到过本。”沃尔科特医生说。“他连续出现了好几晚，我们留下了医院的电话号码，以防有人能提供信息。与此同时，等待消息的时候，我们和本一起努力帮助他恢复一些记忆——任何记忆——帮助他轻松地回到他的正常生活。”

“有些奇怪的事情，我既不会做也想不起来。”德拉科说，用手捂住了脸。“我不知道如何使用电视或电话，也不记得重大事件——比如戴安娜王妃之死，柏林墙的倒塌，甚至是最近上映的电影。”他痛苦地哼了一声。“记不起生日、朋友、校园、我最喜欢的颜色。我不知道为什么我会流利地说两门外语。”

“事实上，我们试着向法国和意大利发送讯息。”沃尔科特医生说，在他的座位上微微摇晃着。“他的口音那么纯正，俗语知识又那么全面，我们认为英语可能不是他的母语。”

“我们唯一解开的谜团是他对火车站的记忆。”沃尔科特夫人说。“我给他看了许多国内火车站的照片，他认出国王十字车站就是他想起来的那个。”

金妮咽了一口口水。 _九又四分之三站台……_

“我们已经面面俱到了。”沃尔科特医生说。“我们相信有人会在新闻上看到本并认出他——一个老同学，一个兄弟姐妹，有人会站出来认出他。有成百上千的电话打来，都声称知道他是谁。”

“肯定有人认识他吧？”金妮说，她已经知道答案了。

“他们经过了仔细筛选，有些人得到允许与他见面。”沃尔科特医生说。“我们在医院里安排了一个小房间，让他们三三两两地去见他——大多数人只看了他一眼，就意识到他不是他们的兄弟、朋友或其他什么人，然后很快就离开了。有些人坚持认为他就是他们所想的那个人，但到那时，他的故事已经引起了全国的关注，所以我们过滤掉了那些只是想要几分钟名声的人。”医生叹了口气，悲伤地看着他的妻子。“有几个人甚至提供了牙科记录以供比较，但是——”

“不匹配。”德拉科说，声音里带着明显的颤抖。金妮看向他，发现他的眼睛比平时更亮。她攥了攥他的手，但他还是不愿看她。

“我们试图寻找与他身上的旧伤疤相符的医疗记录。”沃尔科特医生轻声说，钟爱地看着德拉科。“本有一条细长的伤疤，从右锁骨一直延伸到左髋骨，他的左上臂被严重烧伤，皮肤受损。这些伤看起来都受过了专业治疗，所以我们认为会有记录。不过又是一无所获。”

“那时，本已经跟我们一起在医院住了六个月了，没人知道他的身份，我们需要做些什么，他不能余生都困在医院里，依靠国家医疗服务体系的资金生活。”

“你怎么得到本·汉密尔顿这个名字的？”金妮问德拉科。

“他来之后没多久，一个护工就开始叫他本杰明。”当德拉科没有回答，沃尔科特医生解释道。“她大学时认识的一个男生很像他，就叫本杰明。最后，我们都开始这么叫他了。汉密尔顿这个姓氏来自于《伊甸之东》里的一个人物，这是一位医生借给本的书。”

“所以，就像我之前说的，本在医院待了六个月都没有被认出来。”医生继续说。“很明显，他不能无限期地待下去，这不仅是出于经济上的原因。我们的医院特别向议会提出了一份请愿书，要求像对待其他来到我们国家并希望获得公民身份的移民一样对待他；我们希望他入籍。两个月后，该项请愿获得通过，给了他特批。我和妻子自愿支付这笔费用，本在7月10日成为了英国公民。”

“但是——你告诉我那天是你的生日。”

“对，我把它当成了我的生日。”德拉科说，终于看向了她的眼睛。他的眼睛里充满了焦虑、忧郁和深深的沮丧。“我觉得很合适。”

“是的。”金妮喃喃道。

“本和我们住在一起。”沃尔科特夫人对德拉科微笑着说；他也对她微微一笑。“我们尽我们所能地帮助他开始丰富的正常生活。”

“他几乎立刻就表现出了对烹饪的兴趣。”沃尔科特医生说。“于是我和大学时的老朋友塞缪尔·格雷森谈了谈，我知道他在伦敦开了一家餐馆，我们给本找了一份流水线厨师的工作。”

“我就在那时去了法国和意大利。”德拉科说。“学习更多关于烹饪的知识。我不想去烹饪学校，因为我已经很亏欠沃尔科特夫妇——”

“我们乐意给你付钱，亲爱的本。”沃尔科特夫人说，眼中闪着泪花。“我们愿意为你做任何事。”德拉科笑得更灿烂了。

“我回来后，彼得和露西把我介绍给他们的外甥约翰，他和西蒙在伦敦租了一套公寓，需要第三个室友。”德拉科说。“我所知的人生就是这些了。”

“但是我从来没听说过失忆是永久性的。”金妮对沃尔科特医生说。“本不会重新想起来吗？”

“这是我们最初的愿望。”沃尔科特医生赞同道。“在大多数情况下，是的，患上分离性神游症之后，随着时间的推移和治疗，患者能够恢复神游状态之前的大部分或全部记忆。但是因为已经过了八年，本什么也想不起来，除了他的——”

“国王十字车站，护胫，白鸟。”德拉科背诵道。听起来他好像经常这么说。

“是的。”医生点着头说。“除了这三件事之外，他什么也记不起来了——因此，令人遗憾的是，他似乎是永远也恢复不了记忆的少数人之一。”

金妮的大脑以每小时一千英里的速度飞快地运转着，拼命地思考着她刚刚了解到的事情。他不记得那场战争，也不记得他在战争中所扮演的角色。不记得。她突然强烈地意识到，她对自己的生活有多少回忆：比尔帮她骑上她的第一把扫帚；她的母亲在她睡觉之前给她讲童话故事；去霍格沃茨上学——德拉科的童年完全消失了，消失了的还有克拉布和高尔，潘西·帕金森和布雷斯·扎比尼，斯内普，马尔福庄园，他的父母……消失得仿佛这些事从来没有发生过，仿佛他完全是从天而降，光着脚，孤零零地落在了伦敦的覆盖着雪的街道上。

“好了。”沃尔科特夫人说。“现在我们扫兴完了——”其他人轻声笑了起来——“咱们去巷区吃午饭，好吗？”

布莱顿还是和金妮记忆中一样美丽，但是她根本没在意。沃尔科特夫妇一直在聊天，尽量带上金妮，不过德拉科似乎陷入了自我厌恶和情绪低落的深渊，因为他一整天几乎都没说两个字。午饭后，他们在巷区逛了几个小时，然后买了英皇阁的门票，参观了华丽的房间和走廊。金妮在礼品店给卢娜、罗恩和赫敏买了些小礼物，他们去码头时，她吃到了二十年来的第一块布莱顿硬糖。

整个下午的天气都很配合他们，晴空万里，没有云朵挡住太阳。当他们回到家里时，那天晚上他们回到家时，沃尔科特夫人为他们做了一顿可口的晚餐，他们四个人玩了一些金妮从未听说过的麻瓜游戏：大富翁和拼字游戏。德拉科让他们所有人都输得很惨，他笑着拿走了金妮最后一点财产时，她觉得他也许已经从先前的忧虑情绪中恢复过来了。

然而，那天晚上，金妮刷牙准备上床睡觉的时候，不禁想起了她的案子。德拉科现在因为袭击和谋杀而被通缉，谁知道还有什么捏造的罪名——而他对战争一无所知。他要怎么接受审判，对那些他甚至都不记得的事情接受或拒绝认罪？在威森加摩和无情的魔法界公众手中，他会怎么样？

她回来时，发现德拉科已经躺在客房的一张单人床上，背对着她。“本。”她说。

“晚安，金妮。”他喃喃道。

她觉得十分沮丧。金妮下定了决心，没有去自己的床，而是爬上他的床，抱紧了他宽阔的后背。他的身体像一个火炉，散发着热量。

“嘿。”她轻声说。“我知道你今天一定很难过——”

“是吗？”

一阵长时间的沉默。金妮希望他能再开口，因为她真不知道该说些什么。

他终于转身面对着她，那双灰色的眼睛在月光下变成了银色。“我最初的记忆，”他嘶哑地说，“是在垃圾桶里找吃的。我很冷，既迷茫又独孤……”他移开了目光。“他们——想尽一切办法来唤起我的回忆。我接受催眠，被麻醉得差点丧命——但是什么都想不起来。什么都想不起来。”

金妮的嘴唇颤抖着，眼睛里充满了泪水，她尽可能紧紧地搂着他。“我很抱歉。”她轻声说。“我很抱歉。”

“我记得一只愚蠢的——该死的鸟。”他哽咽地说。“但是我不记得我的妈妈？”

他抱住她，把脸埋在她的肩上。他无声的泪水浸透了她的衬衫，她渐渐睡着了。


	16. Chapter 16

**第十五章 自由下落**

金妮第二天早上还没睁开眼睛就醒了，她在床上躺了一会儿，半睡半醒，恍恍惚惚。她浑身很暖和——美妙极了，就像裹在毯子里一样。满足和快乐的温柔涟漪像波浪一样在她身上荡漾，她微微地拱起了背，不明白自己究竟为什么感觉这么好。

“啊，你醒了。”

她眨了眨眼睛，睁开沉重的眼睛，发现德拉科那双灰眼睛就在她面前。她的上衣，那件跟赫敏借来、一直没还回去的伦敦马拉松赛的旧衣服，被翻了上去。他那长满老茧的手指在她露出的肚子上划着圈。

“你在做什么？”她沙哑地说。前一晚的记忆在她脑海里闪过。她已经知道了他的悲惨过去，她很想知道他今天会怎么样。

“嗯。”他说。“我一开始只是看着你睡觉”—— 说着，他低下头，嘴唇落在金妮的喉咙上，金妮又舒服地弓起了腰——“然后我发现你在这件衣服下面什么都没穿。”

“变态的家伙。”她抱怨着，但是，当他吻她锁骨附近一个特别怕痒的地方时，她咯咯笑了起来。他往上拽着她的衣服，他的大手托住她的乳房时，她屏住了呼吸。

“你真漂亮。”他喃喃道，吻了吻她的脖子，然后拉开宽大的衣领，在她的肩膀上吻了一下。金妮的呼吸变得急促了，他的一根手指在她敏感的乳头上划过时，她的心猛地跳了起来。

她推开他，伸手脱下上衣，然后把他拉到了她的身上。“本。”她轻声说，这个名字很刺耳，而且十分突然，但是他没有注意到。他温柔地吻着她的嘴唇，一次，两次，又一次，然后慢慢伸出舌头，去触碰她的舌头。金妮将手指伸进他睡得乱糟糟的头发，紧紧抱住他，他加深了这个吻，仍然保持着缓慢的速度。她动了动双腿，直到将他的双腿夹在中间，他的臀部恰到好处地顶着她。金妮在他口中轻轻叫了起来。

“见鬼。”他吻她的喉咙时，她低声说。“要是我能安静点就好了……”

“事实上，我希望你不要安静。”他揶揄道，又顶了顶她。

“本，亲爱的？你起来了吗？”

外面传来了沃尔科特夫人的声音，不一会儿，有人敲了敲门。“你们准备好了的话，楼下有早餐。”

“我们马上就下去。”德拉科用十分正常的声音说。

“好的。”他们听到她的脚步声沿着走廊走远了。

“该死。”他呻吟道，把头靠在金妮的肩上。他的脸颊令金妮的皮肤有些刺痒。“完美的时机，对吗？”

“我改天再约你。”金妮说，将手伸进了他的发丝。

“说话算数。现在，”他说，从她身上下来，站到了地上，“我想我得去洗个冷水澡。”金妮笑了起来。他朝她露出坏笑，慢慢地走出了房间，他的睡裤低低地挂在窄臀上，简直让人想犯罪。

十分钟后，德拉科和她一起下楼时，沃尔科特夫人用力地抱了抱他。“我很好。”他对老妇人露出温暖的微笑，让她放心。“我感觉比以前好多了。”

“我知道重温那几个月有多难。”沃尔科特夫人说，开始往他的早餐盘里堆满火腿、鸡蛋和黑布丁。“但记住我们来自哪里总是很重要的。”

早饭后，德拉科上楼去换衣服，准备去海滩游玩，沃尔科特夫妇把金妮拉回了厨房。“作为只关心本的幸福的人，我们觉得我们有责任接近你。”沃尔科特夫人严肃地说，眼睛盯着金妮。“他似乎对你很认真，从我们所看到的情况来看，你们俩是很般配的一对，但是——”

“我——我不会伤害他。”金妮结结巴巴地说。“我——本很好——”

“但是和他约会意味着要应付他身上所有的包袱。”沃尔科特医生警告道。“我想他没有告诉过你，他曾试图自杀吧？”

金妮强忍着要掉下来的泪水。她英俊自信的德拉科曾经到了想要结束这一切的地步，这是无法想象的。“没有。”她轻声说。

“他差点儿就死了。”沃尔科特医生轻声说，放下了报纸。他的妻子捏了捏他的肩膀。“那是他被发现的大约三个月后。他不知怎么搞到了一把手术刀……”医生摇了摇头。

“患有分离性神游症的人通常会与大量的痛苦和抑郁作斗争，即使他们能够恢复神游前的记忆。”沃尔科特夫人说。“他不知道他是谁，也不知道他从哪里来——现在还是不知道。你可以理解，这对任何人来说都是很痛苦的。”

“而事实是，他已经进入过一次神游状态，他很可能重蹈覆辙。”沃尔科特医生说。“已经八年了，从他上次发病到现在，他一直过着健康、充实的生活，但是露西和我每天醒来，都担心我们会听到约翰说本已经起床消失了。”他叹了口气。“我教过他避免复发的方法，但是……恐惧依然存在。”

“我知道——事实上，我不能假装知道和本这样的人约会是什么感觉。”金妮坦白地说。“但是——我很关心他。你们必须相信我。我不会因为他心中有鬼就逃跑。我很关心他。你们可以相信我。我不会仅仅因为他的阴暗面就离开他。”

“我告诉过你，我喜欢她。”沃尔科特夫人对她的丈夫说，他笑了起来。

“是的，听你这么说我很受鼓舞。”沃尔科特医生笑着对金妮说。“上帝知道，在本经历了这么多事之后，他应该得到像你这样的人。”

她上楼去换泳衣和罩衫，然后四个人开车去了海滩。沃尔科特夫妇撑起一把绿色的大伞，把椅子放在伞下读书，她和德拉科在附近摊开了毛巾。

金妮一放下包，脱掉罩衫，就强烈地意识到，德拉科的目光追随着她的一举一动。他们涂防晒霜时，他很安静，直到她让他给她涂后背，他才开口说话。

“自从遇见你的那天起，我就一直在想一件事。”他说，双手抚摸着她的脊柱。金妮轻轻闭上了眼睛。

“什么事？”

“你的雀斑是不是到处都是。”他的手不必要地往下伸了伸，金妮朝他靠了过去。“看来我终于有了答案。”

她转过头，撩人地看了他一眼。“我还以为你不会说话了呢。”

他笑了起来，脸上泛起红晕。“我在努力思考有深度的话——如果可能的话，甚至可以引用名人的话——表达你穿那件衣服是多么光彩照人，但是……”

“我明白。”金妮点着头说。“你的全部血液都涌向其他地方时，你的大脑就不好使了。”

他目瞪口呆地看了看她，然后仰起头笑了起来。“哦，你会为此付出代价的！”他突然把她扛在肩上，朝海边跑去，金妮抗议地叫了起来。

咸涩的海水冰凉而清澈，从上午到下午，他们都在游泳和戏水。午饭时，他们在码头上的棕榈庭餐馆吃了著名的炸鱼薯条，德拉科又买了些硬糖给他们吃。“我特别喜欢吃甜食。”他笑着说。“任何含糖多的东西我都吃。”

“等你老了，牙齿都会掉光。”她笑着警告道。

他夸张地叹了口气。“等最后一颗牙掉了之后，我就得换成棉花糖了。”金妮哈哈大笑，伸出胳膊搂住了他。梅林啊，她真爱这个男人。

这个想法完全出乎她的意料，使她大为震惊。她一定表现在脸上了，因为德拉科问她怎么了，她只是摇了摇头，说她没事。他们漫步穿过拱廊，看着闪烁的灯光，看着一个小男孩肩上扛着一个巨大的毛绒玩具走过，金妮盯着德拉科。这是真的，她在一阵揪心的剧痛中意识到。不知从什么时候起，见到他风趣、令人赞叹、善解人意的样子，她彻底地爱上了他和他的一切：他的头发垂在眼前的样子，他优雅的动作，他的幽默感，他的厨艺，他的微笑，他的……一切。

她轻轻拉了拉他的手，他看向她时，她把他拉到拱廊中央，亲吻了他，周围的孩子们尖叫着跑来跑去，电子游戏嘟嘟地响着。

“这是为了什么？”她放开他时，他问道。

“没有理由。”金妮说，她的心很痛。他对她傻傻地笑了笑，他们搂着彼此的腰，走完了剩余的拱廊。

那天吃晚饭时，德拉科给他们做了一些非常好吃的菜，沃尔科特夫妇热情地称赞了他。“我一直期待着他来访的这一部分。”沃尔科特夫人开玩笑说。

“啊，我现在明白我为什么还会被邀请过来了。”他说，在她面前的桌上放了一份草莓沙拉。“你在利用我的厨艺。”

“我这么明显吗？”她说，他们都笑了起来。

终于到了他们不得不走的时候，金妮和德拉科收拾好行李，把它们放到了他的汽车后备箱里。“亲爱的，再见到你真是太好了。”沃尔科特夫人说，抱了抱德拉科。“我们家一直欢迎你，永远也别忘了。”

“非常感谢，露西。”德拉科说。他也抱了抱沃尔科特医生，金妮跟他们道了别。

“替我们照顾他，金妮。”沃尔科特医生说，搂住了他的妻子。“也许你能抵消约翰和西蒙的坏影响。”

“我会尽力的。”她说，对德拉科笑了笑。

回程十分顺利，刚过九点，他把车停在她的公寓门前，帮她把东西从后备箱里拿了出来。“这个周末太棒了。”他们站在她家前面的门廊上时，她说。“我玩得很开心。”

“我很高兴。”他轻声说，俯身热情地吻着她的嘴唇。他将手指伸进她的长发，令她头皮发麻，发出了一声呜咽。她喜欢他吻她的样子，仿佛在那一刻，他脑子里除了她什么也没有。她紧紧抓住他的衬衫前襟，很想邀请他进去。

但是他回答了这个问题。“我真想问你我能不能进去，但是我明天早上五点必须赶到市场。”他抵着她的额头，气喘吁吁地说。

“问吧。”金妮说，轻轻咬着他的嘴唇。“我不会拒绝。”

他又吻了她，这回吻得更久。“天啊，我真想。”他呻吟道，睫毛颤动着。“你不知道我有多想。但是我希望我和你做爱的时候，可以不慌不忙，有完美的体验。我不想一早就离开你。”

金妮闭上眼睛，想到了这幅画面：像今早一样，在他身边醒来，阳光落在他淡金色的头发上，他温暖的身体在她身旁舒展开来。她想要。她想要这一切。“好的。”她轻声说。“改天。”

“改天。”他赞同道，从她身边走开了。“睡个好觉。”

“你也是。”她眼睁睁地看着他上车，把车开走了。

她拿出钥匙，走向她的公寓时，一直保持着如梦似幻、如痴如醉的状态。当她打开门，看到德拉科的案卷散落在她的咖啡桌上时，她气恼地叹了口气。她会改天再去琢磨她了解到的事情，还有这些事与案子的关系。今晚不行，她的血液还因为他的抚摸而嗡嗡作响。

金妮走到卧室，把包扔在地上，她现在不想收拾行李。她来到桌旁，慢慢地将散落的羊皮纸拢到一起，将它们放到一边。

她有些自私，这是不是太过分了？她想把德拉科据为己有，和他在一起，爱他现在的样子，不受任何人的妨碍？魔法部要他拿杀一儆百；魔法社会想要一场惊心动魄的刑事审判；哈利想抓住他，这样他就能拥有最终发言权；他的父母想让他再次成为他们的儿子……

她低头看着最后一页，发现底下潦草地记道：

_被指控谋杀科林·克里维，现有证据——O·C·亚克斯利，记忆_

下面是：

_德拉科最喜欢提拉米苏冰淇淋_

金妮叹了口气，把羊皮纸塞回了文件夹。


	17. Chapter 17

**第十六章 希望和梦想**

星期一午饭后，金妮回到傲罗办公室时，发现那里一片混乱。穿着猩红色长袍的傲罗跑来跑去，向其他部门和《预言家日报》发送备忘录，朝彼此喊着法庭和新闻发布会之类的事，这么多人一起叫嚷，有些内容她根本听不清。

金妮看向安吉丽娜，她是房间里惟一没有喊叫的人。“以梅林的名义，这是怎么了？”她问。

安吉丽娜咧嘴一笑。“哈利可以从他的名单上划掉更多的食死徒了。布特、奥康内尔和钱伯斯几小时前在斯特林逮捕了拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇和特拉弗斯！”

金妮的心微微抖了一下。“天啊——太好了！”她叫道。“那——但他们是哈利名单上的最后一批人，这意味着我们把他们都抓到了！”

“当然，除了德拉科·马尔福。”安吉丽娜纠正了她。“不过没错，除了马尔福，就剩下他们了，而且我们完成得比想象中要快得多。什么时候来着，哈利五年前才列出这个名单？他当时以为我们两次就能把他们都抓住。”

她强迫自己保持笑容。“对，那——真是太棒了。”安吉丽娜捏了捏她的肩膀，然后也去加入那场几乎搅得傲罗办公室天翻地覆的混乱了。

金妮呆呆地坐在她的工作间里。这个时刻到了。食死徒的时代终于结束了，随之消失的还有汤姆·里德尔在魔法世界短暂统治后留下的挥之不去的恐惧。从此之后，他们的日常工作将主要放在轻微案件、维护《保密法》、保护部长及其工作人员国外出差时的安全。

没有其他食死徒来分散他们的注意力，这意味着所有目光都会集中在她身上，判断她是否有能力抓住最后一个食死徒：德拉科·马尔福。

但是他没有黑魔标记。这个问题多年前就已经争论不休了，如果德拉科没有黑魔标记，他是否仍然被视为食死徒。他们还没有定论。金妮曾多次见过他裸露的左臂，虽然她没有机会仔细观察，但是德拉科的皮肤很白，就算黑魔标记褪了色，仍然可以看见。但是没有——他的皮肤上只有他六年级时留下的神锋无影的伤疤，还有上臂奇怪的灼伤，她现在猜测那是因为克拉布七年级时在有求必应屋放的魔鬼火焰。

因为只剩下他了，而且她有一次差点“抓住”他——这意味着哈利可能会把德拉科的案子推到更高的优先等级，他也没有保证案件的优先级别产生变化的话，他仍然会让金妮负责这个案子。优先级别的案子会安排给罗恩和安吉丽娜这种傲罗，或者丹尼·奥康内尔，但愿别是罗米达·万恩。

如果把她派去处理德拉科的案子，金妮会徒手扭断这个神经质的女巫纤细的脖子。

她深吸了一口气，让自己平静下来，甚至当布特、奥康内尔和钱伯斯都筋疲力尽却兴高采烈地走进办公室时，她也加入了整个部门的欢呼。没过多久，哈利也来了，他对每个人都笑逐颜开。自从他战胜汤姆·里德尔之后，金妮还没见到他这么高兴过，即使在那时，他的快乐也掺杂着悲伤。这证明了她多年前对他的控诉：哈利只有在拯救世界的时候，才会真正感到快乐。

罗米达径直走向他，当着大家的面抱住他，然后在他的嘴唇上夸张地吻了一下。“祝贺你，哈利。”她说，朝他露出了最性感的笑容。

“祝贺我们所有人！”他叫道，用一只胳膊搂着她的腰，向整个部门做了个手势。又是一阵欢呼。“真的，我不得不说，我为大家在过去五年里取得的成就感到骄傲。我们当时许下承诺，着手开始，在魔法世界再次安全之前，我们不会放弃，我们遵守了这个诺言。我们做到了！现在汤姆·里德尔真的死了，真的消失了！”傲罗们大声鼓掌，还有欢快的嘘声和口哨声。

金妮和其他人一起鼓掌，对抓住特拉弗斯和莱斯特兰奇的那三个人表示衷心的祝贺，但是，她的庆祝情绪全是表面的。她在等哈利来找她谈德拉科的事。她计划好了，等他来的时候，她要对他说些什么，她要为任何可能出现的结果做好准备——他会让她继续负责这个案子，还是找人帮她的忙，或者干脆把她剔除这个案子。如果大难不死的男孩不再让她负责她的案子，他就有机会感受蝙蝠从鼻子里飞出来的滋味了。

他没有让她失望。又吻了吻罗米达之后，哈利松开了他的新女友，从桌子之间走过，拍着人们的后背，和经过的人握手。最后，房间里的其他人继续去安排出庭和新闻发布的时候，哈利来到了金妮的工作间。

“棒极了，对吗？”他指着奥康内尔、布特和钱伯斯说。

“对。”她赞同道。越过他的肩膀，她看见罗米达嫉妒地瞪着她。“傲罗办公室的表现不能更好了。”

“其实还可以更好。”哈利想表现出轻描淡写的样子，但却失败了。“我们去我的办公室吧，金。”

该死的梅林内裤，来了。她空洞地笑了笑，跟在他后面，甚至在他关上门之后，像一个乖巧的小傲罗一样，在他的大办公桌另一边坐了下来。“我能帮你什么吗，哈利？”她问。

“两个词：德拉科·马尔福。”哈利靠在桌边，用那双曾经让她无法抗拒的明亮绿眼睛俯视着她。她现在发现，抗拒他真是轻而易举。“只剩下他一个人了，金妮。”

“嗯。”她说，假装在思考。“看，如果马尔福是食死徒，那就说得通了——不过他不是。”

“他帮了他们。”她的语气让他皱起了眉头。“他把食死徒带进了霍格沃茨，在最后一战中，他没有与他们战斗。这对我来说就已经足够了。”

“那我来这里到底是为了什么？”她烦躁地说，将胳膊抱在胸前。“我还在尽职尽责地找他，我觉得这些要求不会改变吧。”

“我刚才有个消息要转达给你——我早该这么做了，但是莱斯特兰奇和特拉弗斯的事分散了我的注意力。”他走到桌子另一边，拉开了一个抽屉。他在里面翻了一会儿，终于找出了一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸。“根据法律执行司更高指示，有谋杀指控时，是否起诉取决于受害者的家属。”

“不是取决于魔法部？”金妮说，扬起了眉毛。

哈利耸了耸肩，用手抓着凌乱的头发。“显然不是。我记得赫敏说过，那要追溯到巫师决斗至死的时代——那之类的。不管怎样——自从马尔福被指控杀害了科林·克里维之后，克里维一家就知道了这件事，尽管他们是麻瓜。”

金妮对此感觉不太好。“然后呢？”她追问道。

“他们已经决定要起诉了。”哈利异常兴奋地说。“所以这已经是正式的了，金——即使马尔福能逃脱攻击帕德玛·佩蒂尔和躲避魔法部的惩罚，也绝对逃不掉杀死科林的罪行。”

金妮叹了口气，移开目光，突然感到一阵寒意。科林已经过世八年了，她对他的思念之强烈，仍然让她感到惊讶。他的死与弗雷德的死比起来算不了什么，不过科林曾经是她的好朋友。他们年复一年地在变形课上互相帮助，他那老实天真的性格里隐藏着一种绝妙的冷幽默。

哦，科林。十六岁就去世了，他的大好人生就摆在眼前——他如果还活着，会有了不起的成就。

“我会加进卷宗里。”她最终说道。

“我打算给你支援。”哈利说，证实了她最担心的事情。“我想尽快结束这一切，这样魔法部部长就能在他的年度演讲中宣布一些好消息。”

“你真的认为我需要支援吗？”金妮问。“马尔福并不是特别危险。”

“对。”哈利笑着说，她不得不抑制心中突然腾起的怒火。“估计他还记得你对他施的蝙蝠精咒。”

他的无心嘲讽令金妮皱起了眉头。“别忘了是我逮捕了多尔芬·罗尔。”她尖锐地说。“罗尔比马尔福要危险得多。”

“对——这就是我为什么要指派罗恩来帮你处理这个案子，因为你们俩曾经合作过。”哈利说。“今天早上我已经告诉他了，这个案子已经被提升到了最高优先级。他说他愿意帮你。”

她做了个无声的祷告。如果她必须和别人一起处理这个案子，她至少应该庆幸这个人是罗恩。罗恩和她一起长大，知道她的怪癖；如果她告诉他，她想在逮捕之前继续单独工作，他会毫无疑问地接受。

“很高兴知道。”她轻快地说，站起身来，抚平猩红色长袍。“还有别的事吗？”

“快点抓住他，金。”哈利又说道。“我不想给你最后期限，但是……求你找到他，把他带回来。就算不为了我，也要为了纳西莎·马尔福。想想你是为了什么开始处理这个案子。”

_你一定要找到我的儿子，韦斯莱小姐。他总会回来的。他属于威尔特郡，这是他的天性。_

而她出乎意料地做到了。金妮离开哈利的办公室，慢慢地走回自己的办公桌，回想着六月份和那个垂死的女人一起喝茶的情景，那是她第一次请求金妮去找她心爱的独子。她还记得马尔福庄园的走廊里一片死寂，没有一丝希望，也没有一丝欢乐。难以想象马尔福一家如何在这种地方生存了这么久。

_我记得一只愚蠢的鸟，但是我不记得我的妈妈？_

梅林啊，她为什么会得到这么大的权力？为什么这个重大决定要由她一个人来做？除了与贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇的短暂决斗之外，她是战争中的旁观者——她跟马尔福一家或者明知道咒语不是自己的强项还去战斗的科林没有任何关系。为什么她要应付这种事？如果约翰·帕尔默——和沃尔科特夫妇，现在她想起来了——知道德拉科是巫师，他们为什么什么都不说？

看在上天的份上，他们为什么什么都不说？

由于逮捕莱斯特兰奇和特拉弗斯的兴奋之情，那天下午谁也不想工作。最后，哈利注意到傲罗们都围着奥康内尔、布特和钱伯斯询问逮捕时的情况，就给他们放了一个下午的假。

罗恩几乎立刻朝金妮走了过来。“我想我们应该马上开始工作。”他公事公办地说，听起来一点都不像她的哥哥。“今天下午我们可以——”

“我已经计划好了。”金妮打断了他。“我有一大堆差事要办——而且，呃，除此之外，我认为你应该先把德拉科的卷宗看一遍，熟悉一下。看看你能不能发现什么我没注意到的东西。”

“好吧。”罗恩匆匆脱下傲罗长袍，把它塞进包里，露出里面的宽松牛仔裤和古怪姐妹T恤。“事实上，我答应雨果今天下午带他去普普德米尔联队的训练场，所以我也去不了。不过明天我们就可以开始工作了。”

“没问题。替我向奥利弗问好。”

“好的。”他转身走向赫敏的办公室，跟她挥手道别。

金妮还没离开魔法部，就打开手机，立刻拨打了德拉科的号码。响第三声时，他接起了电话。“你好，亲爱的。”他说，他的声音渗进她的皮肤，使她浑身洋溢着暖意。

“你好。”她说，傻笑着从公共厕所走到繁忙的街道上。“都怪你，我今天做什么事都会想到你。”

德拉科笑了起来。“对，我刚发现今晚的主菜不是红色就是棕色的，所以你也有错。”

“我想见你。”

“我也想见你，不过今晚我得在厨房，明天早上我还要去市场。星期三怎么样？”

金妮抱怨道：“好吧——如果我必须这么做的话。”

他又笑了。“如果我能随心所欲，我们会每天都待在床上，但是我已经尽力了。”

“有时间就给我打电话。我已经开始想你了。”

“我想你，亲爱的。星期三见。”


	18. Chapter 18

**第十七章 没有结束或开始**

星期二一大早，罗恩就开始全力处理德拉科的案子。“我没有发现任何可能是新线索的东西。”他说，放下茶杯，翻看着卷宗。“你已经研究得很彻底了。”

“我和你受过同样的训练。”金妮翻着白眼说。“我知道我在做什么。”

他把一大堆文件扔到了她的桌上。“我想我们此刻唯一能做的就是等他再露面。不过，下次你得快点，金。不能再让马尔福从你指间溜走了。”

“好的。”金妮说。说来容易做来难。

她星期三下班时，他们的对话还记忆犹新，德拉科二十分钟后给她打了电话。“再过几个小时我就会见到你了。”他说。

“真好。”她回答。“我一直很想给你看看我前几天买的东西。”

“东西？”他微微提高了声音。“那个‘东西’是黑色蕾丝的吗？”

“是蕾丝——但不是黑色，是绿色的。”

“天啊，金妮。”他夸张地呻吟着。“你要害死我了。”

她很早就去了他的公寓，像往常一样幻影移形到伯爵宫路，然后步行去他的住宅。不出所料，没有人来应门，她只好坐在门前的台阶上，等着他们回来。

她决定告诉他，不是今晚就是明早。最好由金妮告诉他，而不是哈利这样的人，这样可以减少他受到的打击。她会把他的真名告诉他，让他知道他的父母还活着，而且急着要见他，他是一个巫师——整个故事，关于他缺失的过去，他想知道的一切。

过一段时间，她会告诉他，他因谋杀而被通缉。

七点一刻的时候，她终于听见安静的街道尽头传来了响亮的说笑声。金妮站了起来，看见约翰、西蒙和德拉科穿着橄榄球服朝他们的房子走来，他们互相推搡着，跟其他年轻人一样开着玩笑。

西蒙最先看见了她。“啊！”他叫道，张开了双臂。“那是东方，朱丽叶就是太阳！你好，亲爱的！”

“你好吗？金齐？”金妮笑着说，但是她一直看着德拉科。他一看见她，目光就再也没有从她身上离开。

“但愿我也有这样一个女孩等我！”西蒙说，蹦蹦跳跳地上了台阶。“亲爱的，如果你和本杰明不和谐，考虑考虑我。”

金妮笑了起来，终于将目光从德拉科身上移开，看向西蒙。“我会记住的。”她说，德拉科搂住她的腰，在她耳边吻了一下。

“我们不会打扰你们。”约翰说，拽着西蒙走到门前，拿出了钥匙。“我们洗个澡，换下橄榄球衣，麦克和茱莉亚会在奥尼尔酒吧的拐角等我们。”他们走进房子，留下德拉科和金妮站在门廊上。

“行吗？”他轻声问。

“好的。”她说，然后吻了他。他回应着她的吻，把手伸进了她的衣服里面。她颤抖着，感觉腹部积聚着热量。

“迪布瓦先生今晚在餐厅，明天早上有一个流水线厨师去市场。”他喃喃说道，吻着她的下巴和脖子。“中午之前我哪儿都不用去。”

“我明天要工作到很晚。”她轻声回答，轻咬着他的耳垂。“十点之前没有人会想起我。”

德拉科松开了她，他的眼睛变暗了。“这是我今天听到的最好的消息。”他叫道，然后拉着她的手，带她进了房子。

西蒙和约翰洗完澡下楼时，他们正在厨房里。“玩得开心，孩子们。”约翰挥着手，棕色眼睛闪闪发亮。“别做我们不会做的事。”

“非常合理的建议，帕尔默先生。”西蒙赞同道，朝德拉科的方向夸张地眨了眨眼睛，两个人又离开了。

“我本来希望你来的时候，我已经洗完澡了。”德拉科对她说。他一边说，一边慢慢地在厨房里走来走去，从碗柜里拿出各种各样的锅碗瓢盆，放在料理台上。“我想我玩了两个小时的橄榄球后身上有点臭。”

这对金妮没有任何影响。德拉科被阳光晒得皮肤又热又红，可她并不在乎。他又穿着一件球衣，是西汉姆联队的酒红色和蓝色球衣，很衬他那头凌乱的浅发。他看起来可口极了。

“你吃过鸭肉吗？”他问她。“我今早翻遍了我的旧食谱，找到了一个很棒的——”

金妮把他拉到身边，用吻打断了他的话，她再也受不了不能碰他了。“我们现在必须吃饭吗？”她贴着他的嘴唇轻声说。

“呣。”他低沉地说。“我想我更喜欢你的计划。”她的手缠绕着他芳香而潮湿的头发，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，让她因欲望而眩晕。她不愿回忆起她是如何度过不能亲吻他和跟他待在一起的那些时刻。

“虽然听起来可能很粗俗，”他说，他已经把手伸到她的背后，解开了她的胸罩，“我可以建议我们上楼吗？”

“接受提议。”她轻声说，他们朝楼上走去，每走几步就要停下来热烈亲吻。

“感谢上天，约翰主动提出要住二楼的房间。”他说。他抱着她，后退着进入楼梯顶端的卧室，她被他的个性包围了。虽然她从没见过他在马尔福庄园的卧室，但这个房间里到处都有着属于德拉科的特色：从墙上Johnny Rotten、Morrissey和Ian Curtis的海报，到挂在椅子上的白色厨师服，再到书架上散落的犯罪小说。这个房间绝对是他的。

“哇。”她轻声说，仔细看着他夹在一面大镜子的镜框里的照片。那是他、约翰和西蒙在各种体育赛事或海边的照片。“你的房间——”

“现在不重要。”他喃喃道，走到她身后，伸出胳膊搂住了她的腰。他流连地吻着她的脖子，手从衣服下摆伸了进去，捧住了她的乳房；金妮发出舒服的呻吟，将手伸进了他的头发。“我们把注意力放在手头的事上，好吗？”

“好的。”她喘着粗气。“我的下一个问题是——呣，天啊——你口袋里的是不是法棍。”

他笑着哼了一声。“我们不吃晚饭了，记得吗？”她的腰带已经解开了，他迅速拉开她的牛仔裤拉链，她还没反应过来，他的手指就已经滑下她的内裤，抚摸着她的 _那里_ 。她将臀部贴向他的手，喉咙深处发出一声令人尴尬的呻吟。“你已经为我准备好了。”他嘶嘶地说，滚烫的嘴紧贴着她的耳朵。“你真迷人。”

她的眼睛不知什么时候闭上了，她又睁开眼睛，看着他们俩在镜子里的倒影。她看上去十分淫荡，但更重要的是，德拉科似乎要把她整个吞下去，他的眼睛如水银般幽深。这个念头让她的身体里激起了欲望的颤抖，她伸手揽住他的脖子，迎合着他的手，鼓励他更进一步。

但是他把手拿开了，金妮抗议地叫了起来。“衣服太多了。”他说，她急切地模仿着他的动作。他把她的浅灰色T恤从头顶拽了下来，她把他的短裤脱下来扔在地上；她松开的胸罩也随之掉在了地板上。然后是他的上衣，但是，金妮把它从他的肩上褪到胳膊上时，有什么东西引起了她的注意。

德拉科屏住了呼吸，她把球衣扔在地上，仔细看着他的手腕。“他们告诉你了。”他平淡地说。

在他的两只手腕的蓝色静脉上，都横亘着几道交错的浅色伤疤。她用手指抚摸着轻微的凸起，因为沃尔科特夫妇告诉她的真相而伤心不已。“你为什么要这么做？”她轻声说。

“因为我很害怕。”他说。“我想不起来有什么值得我活下去。”

“我不准你自杀。”她声音颤抖地说，伸出胳膊紧紧抱住了他。“你能答应我吗？如果你再——再这样做，我就亲手杀了你。你没有任何理由——”

“金妮。”他说，嘴唇贴着她的头发。“当我遇见你的时候，我就忘记了最后的理由。”

她不记得那之后发生了什么，因为他那一番真情实感的话似乎把她全身的力气都吸干了。他们最终脱掉全部衣服，倒在了床上，期间不断亲吻抚摸着对方，快感的迷雾仿佛要把她吞没，让她完全失去理智。

“等一下。”德拉科说。他把手伸向旁边的床头柜，拿出一个小铝箔纸包。

“好主意。”金妮笑着对他说。“不想让你怀孕，是吗？”

德拉科哈哈大笑。“如果我怀孕了，你会跟我结婚吗？”

“只要你答应我每天早上在床上吃早餐。”她从他手中拿过安全套，用另一只手抚摸着他。她笑着听到他忍住了一声呻吟。“不是只有我做好准备了。”她喃喃道，吻了吻他的胸口。她利落地给他戴上了安全套。

“女巫。”他嘶嘶地说。金妮觉得胆战心惊，直到她意识到他并不是字面上的意思。他猛扑过来，把她压倒在床上，用胳膊肘支撑着身体的重量。“我们为什么没早点这么做？”他大声问道。

“因为我想把我的童贞献给那个对的男孩。”金妮眨着眼睛说。

“因为我觉得如果我太随便，你就不会尊重我了。”他回敬道，他们都大笑起来。尽管他们在笑，他还是用膝盖分开了她的双腿。“喂，这对我很重要——噢，操。”他轻轻几次抽插，进入她的体内，脸上幽默的表情消失了。“金妮——天啊，金妮……”

他喘着粗气，整个人都僵在了她的身上。他充满她的感觉让她呻吟起来，她抚摸着他的后背。“怎么了？”她轻声问。

“我——我需要一点时间。”他咬着牙说。

她笑得喘不过气来。“没发现我在和一个小男孩上床。”

“金妮——”

“我能及时赶回我的公寓去看新一集的《东区人》吗？”

“继续，然后我就会早泄，从你身边跑掉，一个星期都不给你打电话。”

金妮仰头笑了起来，直到他抽出来，再次顶了进去。她呻吟着，双腿紧紧缠住他的腰，尽可能地贴近他。“我收回这句话。”她轻声说，他第三次插入时，她倒吸了一口气。“你在这方面太在行了……不可能是小男孩。”

“考虑到我……都快三十岁了……我就把这当成……一种恭维吧。”

他不紧不慢地抽插着，他们继续取笑和逗弄对方。她很惊奇，做爱竟然还能这样：充满了欢笑、喜爱和乐趣，而不是和她的男朋友无聊时一起做的事情。随着他的每次抽送，他们的嘴唇都轻轻碰到一起，他会对她低声说些美妙的话——说她有多漂亮，他不敢相信她会选择他。在世界上所有的人中，他们选择了彼此。

他确保让她先到达高潮的顶峰，然后才虔诚地念着她的名字，紧随而至。他揽着她倒在床上时，仍然因为高潮余波而颤抖着，他仰面躺在床上，她趴在他的身上。他们一起颤抖着，感到十分不可思议，逐渐回到了现实。

“操。”不久之后，他轻声说。

“有些人确实这么称呼这件事。”金妮靠在他的肩头，笑着说道。

“以前……”

“有过这么好的吗？没有。”

“看来我不是唯一觉得自己欲仙欲死的人。”

“呃。你知道吗，我真的不喜欢恋尸癖。”

他笑着吻了吻她的头发。“等我的脚趾恢复知觉，我们一定得再来一次。”


	19. Chapter 19

**第十八章 坦白**

第二天早晨，一缕灿烂的阳光落在金妮的眼睛上，她醒了过来。她把脸埋在枕头里，决定至少再睡一个小时，这时，她听见旁边有人在睡梦中叹息。她这才意识到，她的床不会有男人须后水的味道。

她小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，德拉科还在她身边睡着。绿色床单裹着他们的身体，遮掩了令人想入非非的状态，房间里弥漫着性的气味。美好的性爱，很多的性爱。金妮想起昨晚，强忍着脸上的笑意。

她的心思又回到了身边的男人身上，她换了个更舒服的姿势，便于看他。他仰面躺在床上，胸部缓慢而平稳地起伏着，床单缠在他的腰间。一只手指修长的手搭在胸前，另一只手放在头顶的枕头上。他面对着她，在熟睡中显得格外脆弱，他的嘴唇微微张开，仿佛有问题要问。金妮按捺不住冲动，俯下身来，给了他一个温柔而缠绵的吻。

他轻轻眨了眨眼睛，在阳光中皱起了眉头。“早上了吗？”他用低沉沙哑的声音问道。

“他们是管太阳升起的时候叫早上。”她说。

“无耻。”他揉着眼睛嘟囔道。

他侧身躺在床上，金妮靠着他的枕头，突然莫名地害羞起来。“嗨。”她轻声说。

他睡意朦胧地对她笑了笑。“嗨。”他也轻声说。“你还好吗？”

“一切都很好。你呢？”

“我也是。我们干嘛那么小声说话？”

“不知道。也许是因为我们昨晚把嗓子喊哑了？”

德拉科扬起眉毛，大声窃笑起来。“仅代表你自己，比斯利。我早该知道他们说的关于红头发的事是真的。”

金妮咯咯笑了起来，然后躺在那里看着他。梅林啊，他可真好看。他的浅色头发在枕头上微微卷了起来，和她火红的头发形成了鲜明对比，晨光让他的眼睛泛着光芒。她真希望她能永远留住这一刻，这样她就能永远记得他们曾经快乐过——真正的快乐，整个世界和周围的责任都不重要了。

他伸出手，用拇指抚摸着她的嘴唇。“用两便士换你此刻的想法。”他喃喃道。

“噢，它们现在值那么多钱吗？”

“你知道这是怎么回事。英镑对美元的强势之类的。”

她亲了亲他的拇指。“我刚才在想我们。”

“我希望是好事。”他傻笑着说。

“总是好事。”

“举个例子？”

她伸出手，拂去他脸上的头发，然后看着它落下来。“我在想，这么多年来我一直在伦敦，你也一直在伦敦，我们六个星期前才相遇。”

“这个城市很大。”他说。“我们只有在命中注定的时刻才能相遇。”

“那你相信命运？”

他耸了耸肩。“我认为是这样。并不是说我们做的每一件事都是命中注定的，而是冥冥中有力量让事情最终发展成既定的结果。否则我要怎么给失去前二十年的记忆找个合理的理由？就说‘真该死’，然后继续生活吗？这不可能。”

金妮咬着。如果她想把他的过去告诉他，而且不令他心烦意乱，她就需要慢慢地进入这个话题。他们在一起，他感到轻松自在。可能没有比现在更好的时机了。“沃尔科特医生说，神游状态是由情感创伤引发的。”她说。“你认为你发生了什么事？”

他移开目光，看向床上他们相握的手。“我认为我的父母去世了。”他轻声说。“非常突然和意外。我无法承受他们的离世或我的悲痛，所以我……就忘记了。”

“这是说得通的。”

“所以我不得不相信这是命中注定的。”他继续说道，声音越来越坚定了。他抬起眼睛望着她，金妮觉得她要淹没在他那双饱含着情感的清澈眼瞳里了。“我注定要失去我的童年，重新开始，因为我注定要在这里，我注定要找到你。如果我不这样相信，那还能是什么呢？”

“我不知道。”她嗫嚅道。一阵尴尬的沉默之后，她问道：“你——你认为你会恢复神游前的记忆吗？”

他考虑着她的问题，用手指抚摸着她的手背。“不会。”他最终说道。“到目前为止，没有任何事情能让我想起从前。我没有一点似曾相识的感觉，也没有梦到过曾经认识的人——我已经接受了我的记忆永远消失的事实。”

“那……”金妮的声音颤抖着，她咽了口唾沫，继续说道。“你可能患上分离性神游症之前就认识我，但是你永远不会知道。”

“可是这无关紧要，因为我以前不认识你。”他说。他深情地对她笑了笑，抚摸着她的嘴唇和脸颊。“如果你以前认识我，你一定会说的。而且我觉得，不管发生了什么事，我永远都不会忘记你。”

他低头吻了吻她的嘴唇，金妮的心都碎了。他将手指伸进她的长发里，加深了这个吻，用舌头舔着她的下唇内侧，她呜咽起来。

他松开了她的嘴唇，目光幽深。“但我还有一件事要告诉你。”他说。“虽然我根本无法解释。”

“你在说什么？”金妮睁大眼睛问道。

“你看。”他说。

突然，他书架上的一本犯罪小说自己朝他们冲了过来，不断地旋转着。金妮吓了一跳，但是德拉科灵巧地用一只手抓住了它，把它扔在他们之间的床上。

“我不仅没有记忆，没有过去，没有正当身份。”他说。“我还能心灵遥感。我可以通过思想来移动物体。”

金妮盯着那本书，心跳得很快。亲爱的梅林，他知道他的力量。他以为他在耍麻瓜的心灵把戏，但是这么多年来，他一直在施展无魔杖魔法。那么这是毫无疑问的；如果德拉科在这段时间里一直使用魔法，而没有被魔法部发现，那就意味着他身边有人是已登记巫师。

这意味着约翰绝对是个巫师。

“见鬼。”她轻声说。

“西蒙也这么说。”德拉科冷冷地笑了。“我第一次移动东西的时候，他碰巧在场。一天深夜，我在给大家做三明治，他把面包朝我扔过来，但是力气小了。它直接从半空中飞到了我手里。”他挥了挥手，小说又飞回了书架上。“如果这吓着你了，我很抱歉。”

“不，没——没事。”她说，但她的心跳还没有恢复正常。“你只能移动东西，还是你也能做其他事情？”

“只能移动东西。但是——别告诉任何人，好吗？约翰和西蒙知道，沃尔科特夫妇也知道，但我不希望所有人都知道，然后我就成了异类，你明白吗？”

“好的。”她说。她深吸一口气，慢慢呼了出来。这是她把一切都告诉他所需要的开场白。感谢梅林，她的魔杖就在包里，这样她为他讲述魔法世界时，就能展示给他看。“本，有些事情——”

楼下传来前门关上的声音，然后是一个大哈欠，鞋子咚一声落到了地板上。“你们两个最好得体一些！”约翰在楼下喊道。“我真的不想看到你的裸体，本！”

“但是我想看金妮的裸体！”西蒙补充道。“其实超想看！”

 _真是太巧了，_ 金妮抱怨道。 _他们可真准时。_

“那个混球总有一天会被踢脑袋的。”德拉科毫无怨怒地说。他最后吻了吻她，然后翻身下床，捡起地上的衣服，金妮伸手去拿她的包和换洗的衣服。德拉科为她指了指浴室，她进去冲了个澡。

十分钟后，她洗完澡，穿好衣服出来时，他们三个人还在前厅里聊天。她比以往更仔细地观察着约翰，希望能从细微之处发现他是巫师的证据。但他看起来和西蒙一样正常：他穿着牛仔裤和一件写着“你是我的妈咪吗?”的《神秘博士》T恤，脚上穿着皮鞋，口袋里露出了一根英格兰足球的挂绳。她仔细看了看他的牛仔裤裤腿和衬衫侧面，没有看到装魔杖的口袋。

“我不喜欢你对金妮的评论。”德拉科直截了当地对西蒙说。

“噢，拜托，本杰明。”西蒙说着，张开了胳膊。“你知道这只是玩笑，我爱你就像爱我的亲兄弟一样。”

德拉科皱着眉头，但只是为了掩饰嘴角露出的笑容。“好吧。”他说，西蒙用力抱住了他。

“这个房间里的情感太多了。”西蒙假装哭着说。

德拉科笑着放开了他。“茱莉亚怎么样了？好久没见到她了。”

“很好，我能说她今早看上去更高兴了。”西蒙暗示地眨了眨眼睛。

德拉科翻了个白眼。“瞧，金马上要去上班了，我去做早餐吧。”

“没错，挣得你的食宿吧，汉密尔顿先生。”约翰说。走向厨房的德拉科在背后朝他做了一个粗鲁的手势，引起了一阵窃笑。

“我可以吃掉一头大象。”西蒙说，也跟着德拉科进了厨房。

金妮飞快地想了想，她现在也许只有很短的时间可以私下跟约翰聊聊，于是她伸手抓住了他的胳膊。他扬起眉毛看向她。“我们需要谈谈。”她嘶嘶地说。“我想知道你——”

约翰笑了笑。“没什么好谈的，金妮。”他说。“继续做你正在做的事情，一切都会好起来的。你等着瞧吧。”他挣脱她的手，跟着他的室友进了厨房。

德拉科做饭的时候，他们一直在互相开玩笑，弄得金妮不得不赶紧吃完早饭，假装有足够的时间乘地铁去上班。西蒙和约翰还在忙着吃早饭，他们愉快地跟她说了“再见”，德拉科送她出门，来到了门口台阶上。

“星期五来饭店。”他说。他们抱着对方的腰。“今晚不行，因为我回到厨房后会很忙，而且我正在培训新的侍者和催菜员。”

“好的。”她咬着嘴唇，继续说道。“到时我有重要的事要告诉你，你会工作到很晚吗？”

“不会。”他皱起眉头，抚摸着她的后背。“一切还好吗？”

“很好。”她强迫自己笑了笑。“都——很好，我到时再告诉你，好吗？就是一些你需要知道的事情。”

“我会洗耳恭听。”他答应道，俯身跟她吻别。每个吻都像是第一次，在她公寓前面那个温柔纯洁的第一个吻——充满了惊喜和新奇，远比金妮想象的要深刻得多。再没有比这更好的了。

“工作顺利。”她说，他们的额头贴在一起。

“你也是。”他说。“我爱你，金妮。”

显然，她一直都错了。她早就知道他爱她了，因为见过他们的人都会知道，但是他真正把这些话说出口，这是无法形容的。她忍不住笑了起来，又高兴地吻了他一下。“我爱你。”她轻声说，他笑着第三次吻了她。

“走吧，不然我们今天都不用上班了。”他说。她笑着放开他，走下了前门台阶。她走到街道上，转身跟他挥手道别；他也挥了挥手。

她走路的时候，脚可能没有碰到地面，她一遍又一遍地回想着他说的话时，附近车辆的声音可能也没有传到她的耳朵里。他爱她。他真的爱她。金妮对迎面而来的人露出笑容，为全世界和世界上的一切而感到快乐。她会在星期五把他的过去告诉他，他可能会难过，但他们会没事的，因为他爱她，她也爱他——

突然有人拉住她的胳膊肘，把她从胡思乱想里拽了出来，金妮困惑地转了过去。

罗恩气喘吁吁地站在她身后。

从他的表情来看，金妮知道，他已经看到了他需要看到的一切。


	20. Chapter 20

**第十九章 内部机密**

罗恩紧紧抓着金妮的上臂，拖着她走过伯爵宫路，离德拉科的房子越来越远。他把她拖在身后的样子，也许还有他杀气腾腾的表情，引起了过路人好奇的目光，不止一个人露出关心的神情。金妮一直努力控制表情，不让他们看出罗恩抓得她有多痛。他们最不需要的就是有人因为可疑的绑架而通知麻瓜警察。

“别这样。”她嘶嘶地说。“你在出洋相——”

“喔， _我_ 在出洋相？”罗恩嚷道，但他松开了她，停在人行道中央。“不是你，和你公开的表演——”

“如果你想安然无恙，就别把话说完。”她眯着眼睛警告道。

他看上去想要反驳，却把她拖进了一间文具店和乐购便捷店之间的窄巷里，幻影移形离开了。金妮缓过气来，发现他们出现在魔法部的一个幻影移形点。罗恩拽着她穿过傲罗办公室——不知怎么回事，没有引起任何人的怀疑——走进了他的私人办公室。罗恩拉着她穿过了傲罗办公室——无论如何，没有引起任何人的怀疑——进了他的私人办公室。他关门上锁，在门上施了保护咒语。

“你说找不到马尔福。”罗恩吼道，他的脸几乎变成了紫色。“你说你抓不到他，不知道他住在哪里。”

“我不明白——”

罗恩一时语塞，然后终于说道：“我想你忘了说，要找到一个把他那该死的舌头伸到你喉咙里的家伙，那可太难了！”

金妮的心沉了下去。有那么一瞬间，她还愚蠢地希望他没有认出德拉科。“我不知道你在胡说什么，罗恩。”她冷冷地说，将胳膊抱在胸前。

“我认得那个头发，金妮。”他恼火地说。“我认得那个混蛋的声音。我一眼就能看出那是马尔福。”他靠近了她，蓝眼睛冰冷得可以把水冻住。“坐下。”

金妮恶狠狠地瞪着他，但还是坐在了桌旁的椅子上。罗恩用力挥动魔杖，他的椅子从桌子后面飞到了她面前，椅子的腿刚着地，他就坐了下来。“你什么时候找到他的？”罗恩问。

“六个星期以前。”金妮直截了当地说。没有必要再隐瞒什么了。

“你……”罗恩的脸涨得更红了，但他没有再大喊大叫，而是用手捋了捋头发，深深地吸了口气。“该死的梅林衬裤，金。六个星期？六个星期？”

“我不口吃。”

“你找到他后一直在做什么？”

金妮移开目光，心脏痛苦地跳动着。“和他约会。”

“我想我应该从他给你的吻中猜出来。”罗恩痛苦地说。他泄气地靠在椅子里。“马尔福和韦斯莱怎么会那样接吻？”

“他什么都不知道，罗恩。”她说。“这个案子——这个案子要比他仅仅被指控谋杀时严重得多。德拉科——他不记得1998年11月之前的任何事情了。”

罗恩翻了个白眼。“这是食死徒的新趋势吗？在上次战争中，说自己被施了夺魂咒，而现在是‘可我不记得我是否折磨或杀害过麻瓜了，部长，我失忆了。’真该死，金妮。”

“你能不能闭上嘴听我说一会儿，不要把我当成废物？”她叫道。“你以为我没想过他在伪装吗？ 当我在圣詹姆斯公园遇到他——”

“六个星期前。”罗恩尖锐地说。

她没有理他。“他在和麻瓜玩橄榄球，罗恩。穿麻瓜的衣服，用麻瓜的术语，好像他生来就知道似的。他看到我时也没有犹豫。迄今为止，他有六个星期的时间拆穿我，但是他没有。他得了一种罕见的精神病，叫——”

“一份麻瓜诊断？”罗恩怀疑地说，揪着下唇。“你知道这对威森加摩来说是行不通的。如果麻瓜说他有问题，那好吧，但他需要看治疗师。如果只是某种复杂的失忆，治疗师会让他恢复记忆。”

金妮僵住了，她紧紧抓着椅子扶手。“恢复……记忆？”她轻声说。“你是说——他能再次想起一切？”

罗恩耸了耸肩。“对。赫敏曾经向我解释过这些——还记得去年她做巫师健康研究的时候吗？——但我现在不太记得了。是关于解开大脑中因失忆而封闭的部分……但是没错，如果有记忆专家治疗他，他就会康复。准备出庭受审。”

金妮用手捂住了嘴。亲爱的梅林。无可否认，她对与治疗有关的事情一无所知，所以她从来没有想过德拉科的记忆会恢复。他也有可能不是简单的失忆症患者——如果确实有这种病——她曾经认为这是无法治愈的。但是她现在知道，过去的德拉科·马尔福有可能回来——本·汉密尔顿和他为自己创造的生活将会怎样？德拉科会厌恶沃尔科特夫妇吗？那些帮助他重新开始生活的好人。他会嘲笑约翰和西蒙，拒绝他们无条件的友谊吗？他会因为想到曾经在饭店工作，用双手服务别人——麻瓜——而皱眉吗？

他会因为金妮是他的麻瓜恋人，而将她推开吗？

“他能想起来就太好了。”她虚伪地说。“我想不出任何失忆症患者因犯罪而受审的先例。”

“见鬼，你能想象如果他必须这样做，会引起多大的骚动吗？”罗恩说。“那个斯基特女人要是知道了这件事，一定会大做文章。她已经把他说成是英国最可心的单身汉了。那个混蛋。”他厌恶地补充道。

“如果是这样的话——那应该撤销对他逃跑的指控。”她说。“应该先这样做，然后再处理其他事。”

“行。”罗恩说。“还有克里维和帕德玛·佩蒂尔的案子。说到科林——”他对桌子皱着眉头，好像在找什么东西，然后耸了耸肩，又看向她。“有一份官方通知，但是我懒得找了。拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇昨天下午进行了预审，他承认了所有指控。”

“我希望你告诉纳威了。”她说。“拉巴斯坦有份把他的父母折磨到精神失常。”

“纳威也在场。”他说。“但是他被问及科林的死时，他说了和亚克斯利一样的话——是马尔福干的。所以这个指控至少是无懈可击的。”

“那特拉弗斯呢？他说了什么？”

罗恩咬紧下巴，握紧拳头。“拘留室里有人粗心大意了。”他咬牙切齿地说。“特拉弗斯设法拿到一根魔杖，用它对准了自己，我们今天早上发现他已经死了。我们训斥了警卫，莱斯特兰奇和亚克斯利被转移到了更安全的牢房。”他踢了桌子一脚。“当然，麦金农一家非常愤怒。赫敏为了让他们冷静下来都快疯了，她还向克里维一家和佩蒂尔一家保证，有罪的巫师会得到公正的审判……”他用手捂住了脸。“梅林的胡子，金，这些天每个人都疯了。一切都一团糟。”

金妮低头看着自己的双手，一股强烈的内疚涌了上来。这些消息像散落的拼图一样，在她周围打转，最终落到了合适的位置。所有真正的食死徒现在都被抓住了，他们最终会在法庭得到应有的下场，但是，公众真正希望看到的是德拉科受到审判。唯一一个她不愿放弃的人。

“好了。”一阵令人不安的沉默之后，罗恩说。他站了起来，双手背在身后，开始在拥挤的办公室里踱步。“我们会纠正你的错误。”

一句激烈的反驳到了嘴边，但是她没有说出口。毕竟，这是事实。她十分失职。哈利一旦发现，他完全有权利解雇她。

“你和马尔福秘密约会，是为了尽可能严密地监视他。”罗恩说。

“你怎么知道我一开始没那么做？”金妮问。

罗恩停下来看着她，痛苦地皱着嘴唇。“因为我看到了你的脸，金。”他轻声说，“你——你和哈利在一起之后，就没那么高兴过。”

金妮眨了眨眼睛，忍住眼泪，回想着早上——那不过是几个小时之前吗——她看着睡在身边的德拉科。他告诉她，他爱她。罗恩是对的：自从她和哈利约会以来，她从来没有像现在这样，感到无尽的快乐和自在。

罗恩尴尬地清了清喉咙，继续踱着步。“对。除此之外，你不需要六周的监视来确定他什么都不记得了——因此，你只跟他谈了一个星期。”

“好的。”金妮温顺地说。

“我们可以声称这是你的权利，是你的刑事侦查的一部分，所以没有人可以指责你失职。”罗恩继续说。

“这已经不重要了。”她叹了口气。“哈利无论如何都会解雇我的。”

罗恩对她扬起了眉毛。“哈利什么也不会知道的。”他看了一眼严密防守的门。“至少不会从我这里知道。”

金妮目瞪口呆地看着他。“但是——罗恩，哈利是你的好朋友——”

“而你是我的妹妹，金妮。”他说，“我想这更——”

他突然停了下来，因为她已经从椅子上跳起来，扑进他的怀里，紧紧地抱住了他。“谢谢你。”她轻声说，“我太爱你了，罗恩。”

“我也爱你，金妮。”他说，不自在地拍着她的后背。他松开她，又咳嗽了一声，以掩饰自己的尴尬。“那么——我不会把在这间屋子里说的事情告诉任何人。因为——你是我的妹妹——而且妈妈会赤手空拳杀死我。”

“她不会——”

“哦，她会。”罗恩突然又严肃了起来。“你意识到你所做事情的严重性了吗？你在帮助和教唆一个罪犯，金，使他免于被捕。如果威森加摩发现——你会坐牢的。你明白吗？他们会把你送进阿兹卡班，我们谁都救不了你。妈妈已经失去弗雷德了，我不敢让你变成那样。”

金妮转过身，盯着罗恩书架上的一个相框。里面有一张罗恩和赫敏在雨果出生那天拍的照片。罗斯兴奋地在父亲怀里扭动，罗恩用另一条胳膊搂着赫敏，赫敏自豪又高兴地看着怀里脸蛋通红的小婴儿。“你还没解释你是怎么知道在哪里可以找到我。”她说，渴望地看着她哥哥的家人。

她听到罗恩靠在她身后的桌子上。“我追踪了你的魔杖。”他说。“你和马尔福从房子里出来的时候，我刚绕过巴克斯顿花园的拐角，并藏了起来。”

“为什么？为什么事这么急？”

“金——”她转身看着他的眼睛。“几个小时前，我们收到了卢修斯·马尔福的猫头鹰。纳西莎的病已经到了晚期。她只有一周的时间了。”

金妮觉得喘不过气来，她紧紧抓住椅子，让自己站稳身体。这是她最严重的罪行——她一直把德拉科留在自己身边，而他的母亲正奄奄一息地躺在那里，绝望地想见他最后一面。梅林啊，她到底做了什么？

“如果我们能把德拉科带去见她，卢修斯会捐出两倍于原计划的钱。”罗恩阴郁地说。“纳西莎每天都问起他。她快没时间了。”

金妮咽了口唾沫，点了点头，觉得好像与身体脱节了。“那我们就得逮捕他。”她说。

“你知道你首先需要做什么。”罗恩说。“如果马尔福被带进法庭，看到一张熟悉的面孔，他会把一切都搞砸的。”

“我需要和他分手。”金妮说。“他会知道我不站在他那边。”

“完事后马上联系我。”罗恩说，朝他的桌子走去。他从一堆书上拿起一支吃了一半的糖羽毛笔，在一张羊皮纸上迅速地做着记录。“如果他像麻瓜一样生活，他就没有魔杖——我估计我自己就可以制服他。我这么做的时候，你就站在他的房子外面望风。”

“好的。”

“他需要先被审议——考虑到目前的情况，我们也许可以申请特许，让他尽快去马尔福庄园。”

“好的。”她又说道，用颤抖的手捋了捋头发，德拉科十分喜爱的头发。金妮挣扎着吸了一口气，然后慢慢呼了出来。“罗恩——他对我说他爱我。”她轻声说。

罗恩同情地看着她。“那我要让你使他心碎。“


	21. Chapter 21

**第二十章 碎玻璃**

星期四午后不久，德拉科就打了她的电话；因为一直关机，金妮那天下午离开魔法部时，才发现他的语音留言。

“我只是想和你确认一下我们星期五的计划。”他留言说。在金妮疲惫不堪的耳朵听来，他天真得可怜。“我在上晚班，因为我们星期五很忙，我得工作到半夜。约翰和西蒙会带上麦克和茱莉亚，所以他们说七点左右在那里见你。差不多那个时间吧，你知道他们多么准时。”他笑着说。“还有什么……我知道我几个小时前才见过你，但是——我已经疯狂地想你了。我爱你，金。”

她没有回复，删除了这条信息。

那天晚上她在公寓里，一边吃着剩菜，一边假装在看书，他又打了一次电话。手机放在肘边的茶几上，一遍遍地唱着《马赛曲》，然后终于停了下来。他又留了一条语音信息。她没有听，就直接删了。

第二天早上，她走进办公室，发现哈利靠在她的桌子上。“有什么事，哈利？”她把包挂在椅背上，轻声问道。

“罗恩把卢修斯·马尔福来信的事告诉你了？”他说。

金妮点了点头。

“那我们离抓到德拉科还有多远？”

“快了。”金妮说。“我们已经查明了他的位置，几天内就能抓住他。”

哈利笑着在空中挥舞着拳头。“梅林啊，这消息太好了。”他站了起来。“我就知道你能做到，金妮。我迫不及待地想看看那个混蛋脸上的表情了。”他拍了拍她的肩膀，格外轻快地走进了他的私人办公室。

下班前，她溜进了罗恩的办公室。“我今晚就去做。”她说。“等他的两个室友都出去了，我再想办法让他一个人待在家里，然后召唤你逮捕他。很可能是明天。”

“好的。”罗恩说。他握住了她的手。“金妮，如果有另一条路可走——”

“我知道需要做什么。”她说，直视着他的眼睛。“我只是——一时迷失了方向，仅此而已。”

罗恩点点头，悲伤地对她笑了笑。“你知道吗——你真的是一个很好的傲罗，金。办公室里最好的一个。”

“你明天会听到我的消息。”她说，转身离开了。

七点钟来了又走。她的电话响了两次：一次是德拉科，第二次是约翰，他的名字在小屏幕上闪烁着。出于病态的好奇心，或者是想听到他的声音来折磨自己，她听了他们留下的两条信息。

“你的电话坏了么？”德拉科关心地问。“你没收到我的语音信息吗？金齐说他们等了你两个小时了，可你还没到。你还好吗？出什么事了吗？求求你打电话给我，我要疯了。”

“你得给他回电话，金妮。”约翰在留言中说。“听着——我知道我一直很神秘，但是我真的认为我必须这样。这样做并不容易——哦，胡说。这不是告诉你所有事情的时间或地点，你应该当面听。只是……给他打电话吧。让他知道你没事。我会告诉你你想知道的一切。”

德拉科的轮班在午夜结束后，她给了他们半个小时回家，然后她穿上一件薄夹克，拿上钱包出了门。夜已深，街上几乎空无一人；只有一家24小时便利店开着门，一个无聊的收银员在柜台后面看书。金妮像往常一样，去了地铁站旁边的一条小巷，过往列车的呼啸声会掩盖她发出的任何声音，她幻影移形了。

她到达伯爵宫时，那里同样空无一人，她走在他们那条街上，鞋跟碰撞地面，发出清脆的响声。他们的房子里的灯还亮着，附近的人家里只有他们还没睡。她走上门前的台阶，不久前，这里还有她最快乐的时刻。

她还没来得及敲门，门就开了，西蒙挽着他的女朋友朱莉娅站在门口。他看见她站在那里，吓了一跳。“你这只小鸟可真难找。”他摇着头说。“你来得真是时候。某人宁愿死，也不愿你不给他打电话。”

“对不起。”金妮说。她的声音听起来死气沉沉。“本在吗？”

“在厨房里。”茱莉亚说。“金齐和我要去朋友家，如果你愿意，欢迎你一起来。”

“不了，谢谢。”金妮说。“我就是来见本的。”

茱莉亚耸了耸肩。“随便你。那我们就更惨淡了，对吧，金齐？”她笑着跟西蒙出了门。金妮注意到，西蒙甚至没有笑。

“约翰尼去送麦克了，所以他很快就会回来。”他说。“我认为他想和你谈谈——而约翰尼说话时，人们都会听。”他警告地看了她一眼，跟着茱莉亚走进了夜色。

如茱莉亚所说，德拉科在厨房里，低头靠在水池旁。他仍然穿着厨师制服，袖子卷到了胳膊肘。他的浅色头发现在已经很长了，急需修剪，此刻被扎成了一个短马尾。她极大低估了见到他对于她的影响，因为她现在只想扑到他的怀里，罗恩让她必须做的事情都见鬼去吧。

 _但是我不能失败_ ，她想。 _这次不行_ 。

“本。”她轻声说。

他立刻转过身，焦虑的灰眼睛放松下来，露出了宽慰的神情。“天啊，金妮。”他说，朝她走了过去。“我一直在胡思乱想。我以为你出了事，或者在工作中受伤，或者——”

她还没来得及拦住他，他就搂住她的腰，低头去吻她。金妮惊慌失措地别开脸，让他亲了亲她的脸颊。他的触碰令使她的皮肤发烫，粘附在他身上的调味品香气，混合着他的独特味道，令她的感官极度敏感。她不能这样做，不能离他这么近。她往后退了一步，他的手从她身上滑落下来。

他沉下脸，但很快又露出了笑容，她还以为她出现了幻觉。“你还好吗？”他问。

“我很好。”她对他说，勉强笑了笑。“很抱歉我今晚没能去饭店，我有别的安排。”

他皱起了眉头。“别的……但我以为我们说好了你今晚来的。你说你有重要的事要告诉我？”

“对，但是——哦，该死，我需要从头开始。”她笑了起来，他的笑容更加自信了。

“那我给你拿点喝的？”他走向酒架，手指抚摸着酒标。“我们有——”

“不了，谢谢，我不会待很久。”金妮说。“我——还记得我们开车去布莱顿时的对话吗？我们谈到了前任？”

德拉科放下了手。“呃——是的。”

“我提到了我的前男友——哈利？我和他谈了七年的那个？”

“当然。”德拉科慢慢地说。“他——他来找你了？”

金妮点了点头。“对，几个星期前。我很长时间没见到他了，所以我们聊了聊，聊了很多事情。”

“几个星期前？”德拉科睁大眼睛说。“而你什么都没说？”

金妮耸了耸肩。“我当时觉得这不重要。但是……长话短说，哈利告诉我，他仍然对我有感情。他问我们能不能复合。”

德拉科轻轻笑了起来，声音有点歇斯底里，他用手摸了摸头发。“但你拒绝了他，对吗？你告诉他你已经有男朋友了？”

金妮立刻将目光从他绝望的脸上移开，她的身体在颤抖。 _我快做到了，马上，坚持……_ “我之前就担心会发生这种事。”她大声说。“本——我们从来没有确定我们的关系是排他性的。我们从来没有正式——”

“我觉得有迹可循。”他说。他的声音变得生硬起来，她抬起头，仿佛又看到了旧日的德拉科·马尔福，脸色苍白，身材高大，几乎控制不住怒气。“我以为我对你的意图已经很清楚了——”

“你的意图？”她重复道。“对——但是我并不想要一段认真的感情，本。我就是偶尔和你玩玩罢了。”

“玩玩……”他茫然地看着她，然后刺耳地笑了起来。“你觉得我们算什么？炮友？”

“我没有开玩笑。”她厉声说。“你显然比我更投入，是这样的：我意识到我对哈利也还有感觉。我答应他了。我们今晚复合了，我觉得不应该让你以为我们之间还有些什么，所以我要结束这一切。”

他飞快地眨着眼睛。“就——就这样？”

“我正在和哈利约会。”她说，对她所说的每一个字都感到厌恶。“他是我的男朋友。”

“星期四——就在昨天，你和我说你爱我。”他叫道，朝她走了过来。“你说了。我听到了，我相信你。”

“我这么说是因为你先说了。”她解释道。“我不想让事情变得尴尬，你说了，我却没有回应。仅此而已。”

“不。”德拉科摇了摇头，脸上又露出一丝古怪的笑容。“不，我不相信你。重要的不是你说了什么，金妮，而是你做了什么。你爱我，我知道你爱我。”

她转过身去，泪水涌了上来。“不，本，我不爱你，我很抱歉——”

“那就当着我的面说。”他抓住她的胳膊，逼她抬起下巴。“看着我的眼睛，发誓你不爱我。发誓。”

金妮抬头看着他的眼睛，她的一部分已经死了。她的决心动摇了，因为他完全是对的：爱不仅是说说而已，它存在于生活的一举一动之中。她抬头望着他那可爱的脸，她看得出来，他爱她就像她爱他那样深切和投入。她要毁了他了。

“我爱哈利。”她说。“我不爱你，我说谎了。”

德拉科摇摇晃晃地向后退去，仿佛她给了他一拳。他紧紧抓住料理台的边缘，指关节都泛白了。她看不见他的眼睛，因为他低下了头，喘着粗气。

她的心跳像鼓声一样在耳中咚咚作响。“本——”

橱柜里的玻璃器皿碎了。“滚出我家。”

“很抱歉你误解了我们的关系。”她说。“我从来不想这样——”

“闭嘴，滚出去。”他转身对她吼道。“我早该知道——天啊，在我把一切都告诉你之后——”

“我没让你告诉我这些！”她叫道。

“全都是谎言。”他愤怒地说。视线外又有两个东西碎了。“你骗了我，贱人。”

金妮的火气立刻冒了上来。“你怎么敢那样叫我，你——”

“我希望你们是天造地设的一对。”他吼道，向她逼近，他们周围的玻璃杯和盘子都开始碎了。“你和哈利，我希望他利用你，然后抛弃你，就像你——”他声音嘶哑，背过身去。

“你不——”

“滚出去，你这个荡妇！”

金妮头也不回地跑过走廊，几乎没发觉她撞到了从前门进来的约翰——“金妮，怎么了？”——也没发觉她沿着街道飞奔，跑向她通常幻影移形的地点。她不知道自己要去哪里，直到她看见地平线上出现了陋居歪歪扭扭的黑色轮廓。

她拼命地跑到后花园，跑进了厨房。“妈妈？”她叫道，她的声音在黑暗里十分突兀。“妈妈，你在吗？”

几分钟后，韦斯莱夫人走下楼梯，胖胖的身上裹着一件褪色的晨衣。“亲爱的金妮，你吓死我们了！”她叫道。“到底怎么——”

“我做了什么啊，妈妈？”金妮叫道。她的话音被淹没在泪水中，压抑了两天的眼泪顺着脸颊和脖子滚滚而下。深入骨髓贯穿血脉的痛苦令她不住抽泣，她整个人都在颤抖。“我做了什么啊？”

出于对女儿的爱，韦斯莱夫人什么也没说，什么也没问。韦斯莱夫人坐在餐桌旁，把她已经成年的孩子搂在怀里，直到她再也哭不出来。


	22. Chapter 22

**第二十一章 破门而入**

金妮第二天早上醒来时，不知道自己身在何处。她的窗外没有周六早上的车流声，也没有隔壁母牛在她丈夫上班前恼人的亲热声。她醒来时看到格韦诺格·琼斯从一张巨大的霍利黑德哈比海报上俯视着她，她坚强的脸上挂着厌恶的冷笑。格韦诺格看到金妮起来后，就转过身，对着照片背景里渺小的守门员进了一个绝妙的球。

金妮叹了口气，干涸的泪水令她的皮肤十分紧绷。她还是个孩子的时候，格韦诺格·琼斯就一直是她的激励和榜样，因为金妮一直很钦佩她能证明，在这种残酷的比赛中，身为女人并不是弱点。她的哥哥们不让她和他们一起玩魁地奇时，她告诉他们，她总有一天会和格韦诺格一起打比赛，到时他们就会知道。她很能干，很坚强，也很独立。

她翻了个身，对面墙上是古怪姐妹的海报，八位乐队成员对着摄影师摆出了各种姿势。金妮亲切地对他们笑了笑，她惊讶地发现，她在七年前搬出去之后，她的母亲把她的房间基本上保持了原样。金妮慢慢站了起来，走到海报前，伸手去摸多纳汉·特姆利特，她迷恋这个优秀的贝司手比迷恋哈利更久。她还记得她为他们创造的幻想：她去听音乐会，多纳汉会在人群中看到她。他们四目相对，火花四射——

她突然弯下腰，一只手撑在墙上，眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来，因为她想到了本不应该如此伤心的事情。比如夏日傍晚的圣詹姆斯公园，纽卡斯尔联队球服上简单的黑白条纹……

幻想已经结束了。据金妮所知，多纳汉已经结婚了，据金妮所知，他和他可爱的妻子正期待着他们的第一个孩子。生活仍在继续。

有人敲门，过了一会儿，韦斯莱夫人进来了，手里端着一杯热气腾腾的茶。“亲爱的金妮，我正打算叫你起床。”她笑着说。“喝杯茶？”

“谢谢，妈妈。”金妮嘶哑地说，接过了茶杯和碟子。是她最喜欢的薄荷茶。“妈妈——”

“你准备好了再和我说，亲爱的。”韦斯莱夫人说，伸手拂开金妮凌乱的头发。“你三更半夜突然跑回来，梅林知道你父亲和我担心得要命，但是……等你准备好再说。”

金妮点了点头。“我——我想聊一聊。”她说。“我只是——妈妈——”

“好了好了，亲爱的。”金妮又哭了起来，韦斯莱夫人安慰道。她把比她高的女儿领到床边，她们并排坐下。“慢慢来。喝点茶。”

金妮顺从地喝了一小口，她母亲说得对，她确实感觉好些了。“我恋爱了，妈妈。”她轻声道。“我把一切都搞砸了——”她发出一声抽泣。

韦斯莱夫人安慰地抚摸着她的后背。“恋爱了？”她重复道。“我们猜测可能是这种事。发生了什么？”

“一个——一个严重的误解。”金妮慢慢地说。“而且——现在已经结束了。”

“是你一个月前开始交往的男孩？”

金妮点了点头。

“啊。”韦斯莱夫人静静地坐了一会儿，金妮又喝了些茶。

“为什么这么痛苦，妈妈？”她轻声说。“这——这不是生理上的——不会留下别人能看见的疤痕或淤伤——但是——要更加痛苦。”

“亲爱的金妮，如果不这样痛苦，人们不会为了拥有它而放弃一切。”韦斯莱夫人轻声笑着说。“我想这就是人性的反面，我们得不到它们，或者它们让我们痛苦时，我们就会更加想要。但是亲爱的——如果这是真的——金妮，世上就没有比这更好的了。”她从金妮皱巴巴的裤子上揪下一块绒毛。“这就是为什么比尔第一次把芙蓉带回家，宣布他们要结婚时，我感到很不高兴。我希望你们能拥有我和你父亲拥有的一切——我只看到了芙蓉的外表。”

“你以为比尔被她的媚娃血统迷惑了？”

“对。”韦斯莱夫人说。“当我发现他们真的相爱时，你可以想象我有多么欣慰。你一眼就能看出来他们爱着对方。”

金妮停了下来，咬着嘴唇。“妈妈。”她说。“我想我从来没有那样爱过哈利。”

韦斯莱夫人叹了口气。“我想我已经知道了。”她承认道。“我很高兴你现在也知道了。哈利是个好男孩，他在我们家总是受欢迎的——但是我觉得强扭的瓜不甜。”她低头看着金妮。“如果你知道你不爱哈利，你怎么知道你对另一个男孩的感觉是爱？”

金妮的嘴唇在颤抖，她低头看着自己的膝盖。“他让我完整。”她说。“我觉得——和他在一起的时候，我是最好的自己。”

“我很抱歉，金。”韦斯莱夫人说，紧紧抱住了金妮。“如果可以，我愿意为你承担这些。”

“我会挺过去的，不是吗？”她问。“我不会一直有这种感觉吧？”

“时间能治愈一切创伤。”韦斯莱夫人说。“也许你最喜欢的食物也会有些帮助？我在楼下的炉子上烤了巧克力松饼当早餐。”

金妮轻轻笑了笑。和她母亲倾诉让她觉得好多了。“谢谢，妈妈。”她说。“我洗洗脸就下楼。”

“慢慢来。”韦斯莱夫人说。她拿起金妮的空茶杯，下楼回了厨房。

金妮用手背擦了擦眼睛，起身去厕所。水池上方的脸使她大吃一惊——她看上去很憔悴苍白，鼻子和脸颊上的雀斑很突兀。她的眼圈红红的，眼睛四周都是泪痕。

这样不行。金妮下定决心，打开水龙头，用冷水洗脸。她不会成为矫揉造作哭哭啼啼的落难少女，觉得如果得不到所爱的男人，她就会死去。她一向看不起那些女人，在她小的时候，母亲讲给她听的童话故事里，有许多那样的女人。不，她一定要坚强而坚定，什么人和事都不能阻挡她的脚步。

甚至是与那个无名的副厨师长有关的想法。

韦斯莱夫人做的松饼和她记忆中一样美味，她们边吃边聊，只是会避开与德拉科有关的话题。但是，金妮帮母亲收拾餐桌时，她们又谈起了这个话题。“我不会告诉你那很容易。”金妮擦干手时，韦斯莱夫人突然说，“但是你会挺过去的。你会遇到另一个人，金妮，让你怦然心动，飘飘欲仙……不会总这么糟糕。”

金妮忍住没说，她已经遇到这样的人了。

“回家好好哭一场吧。”韦斯莱夫人继续说。“痛哭一场会产生奇迹。我觉得你有资格自怜自哀。”

“非常感谢，妈妈。”金妮说，用力抱住了她。“我想我现在要回去了。”

“噢，我没有赶你走的意思。”韦斯莱夫人立刻说。“如果你愿意，你可以——”

“不了，我得去杂货店买点东西。我爱你。”

“我也爱你，亲爱的金妮。去跟你父亲说再见。”

金妮在后花园的车棚停下，跟韦斯莱先生拥抱吻别，然后走出陋居的保护屏障范围，来到周围的田野里。一阵和煦的微风吹拂着她的头发，金妮深深地吸了一口乡间的空气。回家总能使她恢复活力。她希望德拉科已经去了布莱顿，也能重新开始。她希望约翰和西蒙会在他身边。

金妮直接幻影移形到了她位于卢布姆斯伯里的公寓，顿时觉得十分难受。她上次在这个房间里时，是和德拉科在一起的。那时他的心没有碎，她的心也没有碎。他们很快乐。

房间里一片模糊，金妮躺在床上，趴在枕头上纵情哭泣。她才不在乎她母亲所说的哭泣疗法；她一点都不好受。她的喉咙又干又涩，鼻子塞住了，皮肤很干——她只能看到她拒绝德拉科的吻时，他沮丧的表情。她告诉他她不爱他时，他脸上的难以置信。

 _但是我这样做了！_ 她悲惨地想。 _我做了，什么都做了！_

她断断续续地睡着了，梦见自己回到了德拉科的厨房，又是晚上了。他对她伸出一只手，手里有一条银绿相间的斯莱特林领带。“这是我的？”他问，皱起眉头看着它。

“是的，你不记得了吗？”她问。

“我什么都不记得。”他说。“记得吗？”

她从他手中拿过领带，将它挂在他的脖子上，像以前那样将它系上。“好了，现在你记得了吗？”

“魁地奇。”他立刻说。“威尔特郡。多比。”

她兴奋地跳上跳下，橱柜的门纷纷打开，里面的东西落到了地上。“你做到了！”她叫道，踩碎了脚下的盘子。“还有呢？”

“就这些了。”他说。“你的领带呢？”

“在约翰那里。”她说，但是她也不清楚她怎么知道它在他那里。“他马上来了，他答应过的。然后我们会比赛。”

有人敲门，德拉科和金妮都走到走廊里开门。约翰站在门口的台阶上，手中拿着一条金红相间的领带。

“还不行。”约翰说。虽然门已经开了，但敲门声还在继续。“还不行，金妮，有一种方法。我给你看。”

“是吗？”金妮说，她自己说话的声音把她惊醒了。她还在她公寓的卧室里，系着斯莱特林领带的德拉科已经不见了。

敲门声还在继续。

金妮把脑袋塞进了枕头底下。隔壁那头该死的母牛，每次高潮时都要撞墙。这个女人真应该考虑一下这栋建筑里的其他人，无论何时都能听到她的——

金妮突然坐了起来。不是隔壁那头母牛；这个声音不一样。听起来好像来自……她的起居室？

她的心要跳到了嗓子眼，她拿起了魔杖。有人闯了进来。她听说过有人在光天化日之下被抢劫的可怕故事——偏偏发生在她人生中最糟糕的那天之后——

金妮蹑手蹑脚地走出卧室，穿过通向公寓前面的短走廊。她先到了厨房，她现在能听到难以分辨的低声交谈了。听起来好像不止一个人。

 _他们会后悔从我这里偷东西的_ ，金妮想，然后冲进了起居室。

约翰和西蒙在沙发前吃惊地跳了起来。

“这到底是怎么回事？”金妮叫道。“你们——”

“金妮，我们需要聊一聊。”约翰冷静地说，往前走去。

她立刻拿出魔杖指向他。“再动我就对你念咒。”她嘶嘶地说。“我会——”

约翰在她眼前做了一个复杂的手势——一根魔杖很快凭空出现。他用它指着她。

“你瞧！”金妮瞠目结舌，西蒙指着她叫道。“我不是和你说过吗，约翰？ 我不是和你说过她是女巫吗？”


	23. Chapter 23

**第二十二章 远离家乡**

“我和你说过她是女巫。”西蒙高兴地说。“你还说不是，你觉得——”

“你们两个坐下来再说。”金妮用魔杖指着他们，命令道。“你把魔杖收起来，帕尔默先生。”

“除非我知道你不会对我们念咒。”约翰冷静地说。“你现在情绪不佳——”

“我觉得跟本比起来，她完全神智正常。”西蒙阴郁地说。

提到德拉科，金妮的心抖了一下，但她还是保持了镇静。“坐下。”她命令道。“快点。”

他们坐了下来。约翰仍然握着魔杖。西蒙愉快地抬头看着她，好像他们只是顺道来拜访似的。

“现在，你们要告诉我你们的真实姓名和来历。”金妮说。“从你开始，金齐。”

“真实姓名？”西蒙窃笑着说。“我打出生起就叫这个名字了。也许你听说过我老爸——海勒姆·金凯德？”

金妮目瞪口呆。“海勒姆……是那个魔法部高级副部长吗？”

“她很聪明，不是吗？”西蒙对约翰说。“就是他，亲爱的。我是一个纯血哑炮。不那么纯正。自从我十四岁时，他们因为我不是巫师而把我赶出家门后，我就没见过我的家人了。”

金妮眨着眼睛，摇了摇头，想保持头脑清醒。“你呢？”她看向约翰。“你显然是一个巫师。你多大了？”

“二十八。”约翰说。

她迅速计算了一下，估计他应该跟弗雷德和乔治同级。“为什么我不记得在霍格沃茨见过你？”

约翰看上去很惊讶。“我没上过霍格沃茨。”他慢慢地说。

“这我也说对了，帕尔默先生。”西蒙得意地说。“她分辨不出来。”

“我想我在这里太久了，口音都变了。”约翰若有所思地说。“金妮——我不是英国人，我是澳大利亚人。”

金妮倒在了他们对面的椅子里。梅林的短裤。这真是太完美了——他们不仅不是麻瓜，甚至不是本国公民。“好吧。”她轻声说。“我们——我——噢，见鬼。”

“你在想我怎么知道你是女巫的。”西蒙点着头说。

“对。”金妮承认道。想到这里，她举起了魔杖。“说吧，你是什么时候知道的？”

“奥尼尔酒吧。”西蒙说。“你和本的第一次约会。”

“肯定不是。”约翰反驳道。

“伙计，我可能是个哑炮，但是我不傻。”西蒙翻着白眼说。“我告诉过你，我能感觉到别人身上的魔法，我当时觉得有些刺痛——就像我们第一次看到金妮坐在公园那棵树下时的感觉。我在奥尼尔酒吧吻她就是为了确认，事实证明我说对了。皮肤的接触总是可以让我分辨的。我其实不是那么好色，只是为了之后作为参考。”

“我会记住的。”金妮轻声说。

“从你没有认出托尼·布莱尔的名字那天起，我就开始怀疑了。”约翰说。“直到现在我才完全确定。我什么也没感觉到，不过我想你一定用了什么障眼咒？”

“对。”金妮说。“作为安全措施。我去哪里都会使用。”

“顺便说一下，我是麻瓜出身。”约翰补充道。“如果这有用的话。”

“好的。”金妮说，在心中整理着这些新的信息。“现在——我们说说本吧。”

“等一下。”西蒙插了一句。“我们现在就直呼他的真名吧。你知道的，对吧？”

金妮眨了眨眼睛。“但是我以为约翰知道他是谁。”

“我和这里的魔法世界没有联系，所以我不知道本是谁。”约翰说。“我只是登记了我的魔杖，这样他们就不会因为我非法使用魔法而逮捕我了，但是我大多数时间都像麻瓜一样生活，这简直要把我逼疯了。说实话，我没想到必须在这里待八年。”

“必须在这里？”金妮复述道。“你为什么 _必须_ ——”

“先说名字！”西蒙坚持道。“我多年来一直渴望知道他的真名！”

“哦。”金妮清了清喉咙。“好吧，是——德拉科·斯科皮·马尔福。”

“德拉科·斯科皮？”约翰皱起了眉头。“好像是星座？”

“他的父母是嬉皮士吗？”西蒙问。

“不是——他的父母是英国社会中思想最狭隘、最顽固的纯血统。而且非常富有。如果他们知道他跟麻瓜出身的巫师和哑炮在一起，他们会勃然大怒。”

“我之前就担心这个。”约翰叹了口气。“这不会容易的，对吗？”

“我们一直知道这不会容易。”西蒙说。“一开始就知道，伙计。”

“这就是你们接下来要说的。”金妮严厉地说。“开始。”

“不可能，亲爱的。”西蒙说，他的脸色立刻阴沉下来。“你会从我们这里听到更多事情。你会从我们这里听到你对这个男孩做了什么。”

“对。”约翰恶毒地说。他那双一向热情的棕色眼睛十分冰冷。“总而言之，金妮，你毁了他。”

“他只有过一次这么糟糕的情况。”西蒙说。“但是我们知道应该怎么办。我们把所有处方药和他的切肉刀都锁起来了。”

“什么？”金妮叫道，几乎忘了她还用魔杖指着他们。“他不会——”

“他不会自杀。”约翰轻声向她保证。“不过他上次试图自杀之后，彼得姨父坚持认为，在他严重抑郁时，我们要采取一切预防措施。你在凌晨走后，我们一直在监视他。一秒钟也不能让他独处，我们现在找了个朋友看着他。”

“对，我从星期四晚上开始就没睡过觉了。”西蒙恼火地说。“都是为了这事。”

“他也是。”约翰说。“他不睡觉，不吃东西，甚至不肯上楼去他的卧室。没换过衣服——”

“现在已经有点味了。”西蒙补充道。

“别说了。”金妮恳求道，她好不容易忍住的泪水又决堤了。“求求你，别说了——”

“他也没有哭。”约翰若有所思地说。他转向西蒙。“你看到他哭了吗？”

“没掉一滴眼泪。”西蒙说。

“对。”约翰继续说道。“他坐在客厅的角落里，瞪着眼睛，膝盖上盖着一条毯子。一句话也不说。我只好给饭店的萨姆打电话，让他给本——德拉科——放一星期假。”

金妮用手捂着脸，肩膀在颤抖。每个字都像刺一样扎进她的心，像毒药一样渗入她的耳朵。如果她可以的话——如果她有一个时间转换器——她会立刻回到那天晚上，她会用力亲吻他，直到他们都喘不过气来……

“你爱他。”约翰说。

金妮擦着眼泪，点了点头。“全心全意。”她轻声说。

他们俩叹了口气，靠在金妮的沙发上，面面相觑。“还有别的事情。”约翰慢慢地说，“也许不止是我们和本的事。”

“嬉皮士男孩。”西蒙纠正道。“龙·蝎子。德科麻·马喽。”

约翰窃笑了起来。“是德拉科，真能胡说。”

“严肃一点，约翰，老天爷呀。”西蒙责备道。“我想我们已经知道了故事的一半，金妮·韦斯莱知道了另一半，但是情况很糟糕。”

金妮刚想指出，这点从一开始就很明显，这时，她突然反应了过来。“你刚才说了韦斯莱。”她脱口而出。

“也许吧。”西蒙无辜地说。“你知道吗，我的老爸跟你的哥哥珀西一起工作。我的表妹诺拉·华莱士仍然和我保持联系，她四处打听一下就知道了。诺拉——”

“在拉文克劳，比我低一个年级。”金妮茫然地说。

“但是我们要告诉她，我们是怎么认识的，怎么找到德拉科的。”约翰提醒西蒙。

“就要说到了。”他向金妮扬起了眉毛。“我就是历史。完美的魔法部项目。对那些自以为了解历史的巫师们来说，这完全是反常的现象。”

金妮上钩了。“为什么？”

“因为我是一个哑炮——不能用魔杖产生一点火花——但我也是一个非常有天赋的预言家。”

“继续。”她不可置信地说。

“帕尔默先生，在过去的十年里，我都准确地预测了什么？”

约翰举起一只手，开始掰着手指。“你在世贸中心事件和伦敦地铁袭击案发生的前几天就知道了——”

“对。”

“你甚至在下一任英国魔法部部长被提名之前，就知道他是谁了。”

“哦，对。”

“有一天，他在澳大利亚的一个小镇度假时，”约翰看着金妮说，“他做出了更加切中要害的预言。非常切中要害。”

金妮无法将目光从他身上移开。她的手指紧紧抓着椅子扶手。

“我从十四岁起就独自生活了。”西蒙说，用手捋了捋浓密的棕色头发。“在苏格兰和英格兰各地不同的麻瓜和巫师寄养家庭中生活。大概九年前，不知道为什么，我很想去澳大利亚。我想，该死，我去澳大利亚干什么？但是我当时已经知道我有这种能力，我不能忽视它。所以我去了澳大利亚，遇到了帕尔默。”

“我们在昆士兰的阳光海岸相遇。”约翰说。“确切地说，他住在海滩附近的一家旅馆里，而我则在探望家人。他开始在一家冲浪用品店工作，为回英国的旅程筹集资金，我想租一块冲浪板。”

“我立刻就知道他很重要。”西蒙说。“我看到我们俩住在伦敦的同一间公寓里。”

“所以你就离开澳大利亚，跟着他跑过了半个地球？”金妮怀疑地问。

“我通常并不是草率的人，不过没错，我跟他离开了。”约翰解释道。“我们慢慢熟悉起来，经常一起玩，有一天晚上，我们在沙滩上散步时，他突然翻着白眼，停了下来。”约翰耸了耸肩。“他做出了那个改变了我们人生的预言。”

“预言？”金妮轻声说。

“是什么来着？”西蒙皱着眉头问。“我想不起来了。”

约翰抬起屁股，把手伸进口袋里。“我随身带着它。”他说。“每次我觉得它永远不会实现时，我都会看一看，不过后来你来了，金妮，我又有了希望。”他掏出一张皱巴巴的纸。“这并不准确——但是也差不多，如果我想准确地记起来，可以使用冥想盆。”

“你来读吧。”西蒙说，对他做了个手势。

约翰清了清喉咙。“‘空心人在战争中重生，寒冷而孤独，在冬季来临。但是他受到了被抛弃者和巫师的欢迎，他们用心接纳他，保护他的安全。他们在河边的大城市里等待着火之女，等待着他变得完整的唯一机会，等待着他得到救赎的唯一机会，一切的救赎。寻找这个在战争中重生的空壳人。’”

他读完以后，她的耳边寂静无声。金妮不得不逼自己再次呼吸，因为他读的时候，她一直屏着呼吸。“梅林啊。”她轻声说。

“他做出这个预言后，我们决定立即返回伦敦。”约翰继续讲着他的故事。“我的父母很困惑，不明白我为什么要和一个我几乎不认识的人一起离开这个国家，但他们很支持我。他们甚至搬到了我妈在布莱克本的老房子，如果我需要的话，他们就在附近。我们几乎马上找到了德拉科，立刻知道他就是我们要找的人。”

“我们在城里找公寓时，彼得·沃尔科特正好来看我们。”西蒙说。“我们说我们想要一套三居室的公寓，他说，孩子们，我这里有个人，你们可能想见一见，这就是小龙男孩，一个没有过去的人。”

“空壳人。”约翰说。“这让我相信，我们在做正确的事情。他很——迷茫，你知道吗？”他露出痛苦的表情，又靠回了沙发上。“不管他们做了什么，没有人应该像本——德拉科那样失去一切。”

“我们做到了，在这漫长的八年里保护着他。”西蒙说。“当他开始显示出魔法的迹象——我们不知道他会是一个巫师——我们只是保持沉默，等待时机。我们在等火之女。”

“等你，金妮。”约翰说。“恰好你来了。”

金妮打了个寒颤，将双腿紧紧抱在胸前。这……太多了。太多了。她该对这种事说些什么呢？

“有一个问题一直困扰着我。”西蒙说。“我不明白，如果小龙男孩是巫师，我们为什么不能亲自把他还给他的家人。他失踪了八年，对吗？他的家人一定急死了。”

金妮整理着思绪，突然之间，一切都变得清晰起来了。“这个——”她清了清喉咙。“这个问题我能回答。”她嘶哑地说。


	24. Chapter 24

**第二十三章 命运之手**

“那就给我们说说。”西蒙说，示意她继续。“告诉我们，我们为什么一定要等你。我的意思是，我们以为顶多需要保护他一年——如今八年之后，我们正竭尽全力地想让我们的火之女去做她那该死的工作。”

“但是——你知道吗？别说了。”金妮吃力地站了起来，一只手紧紧攥着魔杖。“我坐在这里听你们讲了一个史诗般的故事，也很有趣——高潮迭起——但是我觉得我一个字都不信。”

约翰皱着眉头站了起来。“不信？”他叫道。“我放弃了八年的人生，而你——”

“那是另一件事！”金妮指着西蒙说。“我不相信有预言家这种东西。我的经验告诉我，他们都是胡说八道。没有人能预测未来，也没有人能预知答案，或者——还想让我相信你是个哑炮？不！这不可能！”

西蒙也站了起来。“把你的魔杖给我，帕尔默。”他说。约翰将它扔了过去，西蒙用一只手利落地接住了它。“我应该试试什么呢？”他转动着那根樱桃木魔杖，声音里透着苦涩。“冻结魔咒？你想要一些花吗，亲爱的？羽加迪姆勒维奥萨。”他指着金妮的咖啡桌说。

她等着它移动。但是它纹丝不动。

“我就是个哑炮。”他叫道。他把魔杖扔到一边，约翰勉强接住了它。“那接下来要复习你的缺点和失误了？”

“放轻松，金齐。”约翰说，朝他走了过去。

“没关系。”西蒙将胳膊抱在宽阔的胸前，用阴沉的眼睛盯着金妮。“如果你见过的所谓预言家只有西比尔·特里劳妮，那我能理解你为什么觉得这是胡说八道。我也讨厌那头母牛。但是别这么狭隘。”

“你能看到未来？”金妮轻蔑地问。“你知道——”

“乔治最近怎么样？”

金妮的心跳到了嗓子眼，剩下的话没有说出口。“你怎么——”

西蒙把头歪向一边，盯着房间的一角，他的眼睛突然变成了纯黑色的球体，仿佛被他的瞳孔吞噬了。金妮剧烈颤抖着；没什么比看到他这样更使她不安的了。“啊。”他轻声说。“弗雷德不仅是他的兄弟。他们是双胞胎。”

“德拉科和你说了我哥哥们的事。”金妮结结巴巴地说，她的心跳得很快。房间里充满了一种奇怪的紧张感，就在她皮肤之下嗡嗡作响，仿佛远方的暴风雨即将来临。“我跟他说过他们的名字，他告诉了——”

“我看到了蜘蛛——很大。帮帮我，伙计。”

“黑寡妇，狼蛛。”约翰说。“八眼巨蛛。”

“就是它。你没告诉本·汉密尔顿这个细节吧？”西蒙挑起眉毛问道。“你没告诉他，弗雷迪是在本失去记忆的同一天去世的吧？”

“我——”

“哦，他不知道乔治喜欢——她叫什么？”西蒙对着天花板皱起了眉头，空气中的电荷增加了。约翰站在他们中间，揉着胳膊，金妮发现她的指尖已经麻木了。“安琪儿。安吉拉。安吉丽娜，就是这个。他十分内疚，因为她曾经是弗雷德的女朋友，所以他没有办法。他——”

“够了。”金妮叫道，她的心咚咚作响。

“好了，金齐。”约翰轻声说，空气立刻稳定下来，恢复了正常。西蒙有些站立不稳，他摇了摇头。“你还需要进一步的证实吗？”约翰问金妮。

“好吧，我——相信你们。”金妮轻声说。“你是一个哑炮和预言家。而你是——”

“澳大利亚人，不过恐怕我能证明这一点的唯一方法就是我刻意恢复我的口音。”约翰慢吞吞地说，她现在能听出他的外国口音了。“我该管你叫辣妞[1]吗？”

金妮露出了笑容，在西蒙令人不安的证明之后，她很感激约翰缓和了气氛，但是她马上纠正了自己。“真有趣。”她厉声说。“如果这一切这么重要——如果我是火之女，德拉科是空壳人——那你们为什么什么都不说？”她大步走到足足比她高了半英尺的约翰跟前，怒视着他。“正是因为你们的沉默，我此刻才在这里，而没有跟德拉科在一起，他才会呆坐在角落里。”

约翰畏缩着移开了目光。“我知道。”他轻声说。“我——我很清楚，我把一切都搞砸了。”

“我们什么也没说，是因为我们认为我们不应该干涉。”西蒙说，把约翰从金妮身边拉开了。“我偶然撞见了帕尔默，我们也没有特意去寻找小龙男孩。我们以为你会在不知不觉中遵循预言。”

“预言成真的唯一原因是你让它成真了。”金妮说。“如果你没有去澳大利亚，没有遇到约翰，但是仍然做出了这个预言，什么都不会发生。”

“我不知道。”约翰说。

金妮笑着打断了他的话。“你听说过哈利·波特吗？”

“当然听说过。”他说，西蒙点了点头。

“有一个关于他和汤姆·里德尔的预言。”她解释道。“里德尔相信这是真的，他太相信了，以至于千方百计地想去避免，但是正因为他这样做，才使预言变成了真的。谁能说如果他不去追杀哈利，哈利仍然是唯一能打败他的人？”

约翰皱起眉头看着她。“谁告诉你的？”

“哈利亲口说的。”金妮说，把头发甩到了身后。“我们谈了七年恋爱。我的哥哥罗恩·韦斯莱是他的好朋友。”

“所以我认得你的名字！”西蒙拍着脑袋叫道。“韦斯莱，韦斯莱！”

“这不重要，因为我们相信预言，也触发了预言。”约翰不屑一顾地说。“快点回答金齐的第一个问题。”

“哪个？”

“我们为什么要等你，你为什么这么反对把德拉科送回他的家和家人身边？”

“因为我是傲罗。”她说。“两名目击者声称看到他在八年前杀人。我奉命要去逮捕他。”

他们不可置信地看着她，然后对视一眼，露出了迟疑的笑容。“胡说。”约翰说。“完全是胡说八道——”

“我们说的是同一个男孩吗？”西蒙说。“那个两年前为了莫里西演唱会门票排了七个小时队的人？那个拼命吃糖，仿佛再不吃就过时的人？那个男孩？”

“你们认识的本·汉密尔顿和真正的他一点也不像。”金妮说。“他残忍、狭隘——”

“我们第一次见到他时，他是个讨厌鬼。”约翰若有所思地对西蒙说。“非常安静，觉得自己比我们高贵。一个真正的贵族。”

“对，不过我们很快灭了他的气焰。”西蒙窃笑着说。

“那似乎也没有妨碍你爱上他。”约翰说，对她扬起了眉毛。

金妮咬着嘴唇，移开目光，尽量不去想德拉科，还有他曾经和现在的样子。“我不是有意的。”她说。“我就是——应该找到他，把他抓回去，他们会审判他——”

“你真的相信他会杀人吗？”约翰轻声问。“本·汉密尔顿或德拉科·马尔福？”

金妮摇了摇头。“但是这不重要。”她说。“已经发出了对他的逮捕令。就算我不把他抓回去，别人也会的，什么也改变不了这一点。”

“我们不能让他们因为他没有做过的事而逮捕他。”西蒙对约翰说。

“可是预言，”约翰说。“火之女——”

“他要怎么在阿兹卡班得到救赎，嗯？”西蒙问道。“除非我死，否则他们别想把他扔到那里。”

“我们无能为力，金齐。”约翰说。“一直都是。我们只是应该在金妮到来之前保护他的安全——”

“不。”西蒙摇着头说。“我不会让他们以谋杀罪审判他。他没有杀人，约翰尼！”

“金齐——”

“你可以在他的审判中作证，约翰。”金妮突然灵机一动。他们都转头看向她。“我的意思是——沃尔科特医生是真正了解分离性神游症的人，但是他们不允许他作证，因为他是一个麻瓜。约翰可以把他知道的东西告诉威森加摩——”

“我不是英国公民。”约翰说。

“但是他们也不会听西蒙的，因为他是一个哑炮。”金妮说，将双手紧紧握在一起。“当然——”

“所以你才这么重要，亲爱的。”西蒙慢慢地说。“你知道一切，整个故事——而且你是一个纯血女巫，对吗？信誉良好？你得去作证。”

“我是负责他案子的傲罗，我不能——”

“试一试，金妮。为了你对小龙男孩的爱，去试一试。”

泪水又涌上她的眼眶，她移开目光，让自己平静下来。这简直太荒谬了，他们在这么短的时间内把一切都抛给了她。在她睡觉和他们谈话的时候，一天很快就结束了。夕阳从窗外照进来，投下了许多阴影，下班高峰期的交通也变得繁忙起来。罗恩在等她联系他。她必须尽快行动，否则他会飞路过来找她，然后发现西蒙和约翰在她的起居室里。

“我今晚必须逮捕他。”她对他们说。“无论你们愿不愿意。”

西蒙叹了口气，在地毯上蹭着球鞋。

“我要联系我哥，我们会一起去你们家里。”她继续说。“你们两个不能在场，否则罗恩会清除你们的记忆。”

“我最不需要的就是遗忘咒引起的头痛。”约翰嘟哝道。

“如果——如果他们公开预审和审判，我会告诉你们日期和时间。”她说。

“我知道怎么进入魔法部。”约翰看起来想要提问时，西蒙说。

“你能——你能给我们一个小时左右的时间道别吗？”约翰小声问。“我只是不想——什么都不说——就离开他，你明白吗？”

“该死。”西蒙抱怨道，转身低下了头。约翰紧紧抓住了他的肩膀。

“好的。”金妮说。“你们可以到八点。然后……”她吸了口气，颤抖地呼了出来。“如果能有其他办法——”

“我们无能为力了。”约翰说。“只有你能救他，而不是我们。我们的任务完成了。”

西蒙用力吸了吸鼻子，转向看向他们。“我们走吧。”他嘶哑地说，眼圈红红的。“我再也受不了了。”

“我们这就走。”约翰对他说。他抓住西蒙的胳膊，握紧了魔杖。在幻影移形之前，他看了金妮一眼。

“做正确的事情，金妮。”他说。

“我会试一试。”她轻声说。

伴随着噼啪一声，他们离开了她的公寓。

她直接联系了罗恩，让他知道德拉科当晚会独自待在他的住处。罗恩对她的工作表示祝贺，说他将于八点半在伯爵宫地铁站前与她见面。关押犯人的神秘事务司已经接到通知，一个新的犯人马上会被送去，哈利也知道今晚有逮捕行动。一切都已准备就绪。没有回头路了。

金妮仿佛在水下移动，透过阻隔她的玻璃看着周围的世界。她幻影移形时，通常那种肺部的挤压感像是迟钝的拥抱，而罗恩那头耀眼的红发在地铁站的灯光下显得像是生锈的铜。

“你准备好了吗？”他说，舒服自在地穿着麻瓜衣服。

“我准备好了。”她空洞地说。

他们沿着街道一直走到巴克斯顿花园，然后穿过马路，朝红砖住宅走去。客厅的窗户里亮着孤零零的灯光。西蒙的车通常停在德拉科的车前面，现在也不见了。

“在房子周围设好魔咒。”罗恩吩咐她。“无声咒、麻瓜驱逐咒之类的。我会帮你确保这片区域的安全，然后进去抓捕他。”

“好的。”

他们在街上走来走去，别人只当他们在散步，其实他们在查看周围是否有人注意到任何可疑的活动。附近的旅馆像往常一样热闹，但是德拉科的住宅笼罩在阴影里，客人的心思全在他们自己和他们的出租车上。彻底评估完这片区域，得到满意的结果后，他们回到了前面的门廊。金妮机械地设置了必要的魔咒。

“如果五分钟后你还没有听到我幻影移形，就进来找我。”罗恩说。“如果我走了，你就跟上我去魔法部。”金妮点点头，坐在了最上面的台阶上。她没有看着罗恩用魔法打开门锁，走进了大门。

她看着一对身着昂贵衣服的老夫妇，叫了一辆出租车，上了车。她看见一个小女孩拉着她妈妈的手，伸手去够一个挂着的花篮。

金妮在台阶上动了动，猜想着约翰和西蒙去了哪里。

房间里传来了响亮的噼啪声。

结束了。失踪多年的德拉科·马尔福终于回到了魔法世界。

[1]澳洲方言。


	25. Chapter 25

**第二十四章 重新振作**

罗恩让金妮在他幻影移形去魔法部时跟上，但是她甚至连魔杖都拿不出来。有人在旅馆前放声大笑，这个概念真奇怪。世界上还有快乐的人吗？那些仍然笑着、爱着、没有理由哭泣的人？

 _不能再哭了_ ，她坚定地对自己说，她的眼中没有泪水。无论是在一个小时之内还是第二天，她都要去见德拉科，这是她离开德拉科之后第一次见他，她不能泄露任何东西。她必须出席他的预审和审判，她必须看着他，忘记她知道吻他是什么感觉，他的手落在她的皮肤上是什么感觉。彻底忘记。从她的脑海中抹去。

她把头靠在砖砌的围栏上，叹了口气，抬头望着没有星星的夜空。在伦敦一直看不到星星，即使是少数夜空晴朗的情况下。一个多月前的一个晚上，德拉科开车载着她去索尔兹伯里，就为了看星星。他们在一个小村庄里，坐在他汽车的引擎盖上，享用着一顿野餐，头顶上突然出现了数百万颗星星。

“看起来好像你伸手就能摸到天空。”他轻声说。“好像就在我们头顶上。”

“我忘了有这么多星星了。”她说。“我很久都没见过了。”

“那么……虽然要开车过来，但还是个好主意？”

她对他灿烂一笑。“这个主意好极了。非常感谢你能想出来。”

就在那时，他伸出手来握住了她的手，这是他第一次这么做。他们的手紧握在一起，他温热粗糙的手掌贴着她的小手，她的心漏跳了一拍。它们完美契合。金妮从未有过这样心满意足的感觉，所以——

_他让我完整。_

金妮睁大眼睛，慢慢坐直了身子。

_他们等待着火之女，等待着他变得完整的唯一机会。_

_和他在一起的时候，我是最好的自己。_

_火之女。_

_他让我完整。_

在她短暂的傲罗职业生涯中，她一直很专业——她抓住了多尔芬·罗尔，不是吗？还有那个想在一场公开演讲中杀死魔法部部长的疯女巫？在她和哈利分手之前，在他让她去处理没人愿意接手的枯燥案子之前，还有无数其他的案子。甚至面对其他有吸引力的巫师也是——丹尼·奥康内尔和她一起参与了暗杀行动，他们很合拍，仅次于奥利弗·伍德。处理那个案件时，金妮十分迷恋他。但是这并没有影响她的工作；她不允许。丹尼也许都没有发觉。

韦斯莱一向痛恨马尔福。一向。这丝毫不能解释她为什么在处理一件重要的案子时那么快就爱上了德拉科。她不抱任何期望时，却出人意料地找到了他，精神疾病抹去了他对早年生活的记忆，还有预言， _预言_ ……

正是这使她相信预言是真的。西蒙的能力是毋庸置疑的——不是所有人都能控制空气中的能量和魔力——但是预言本身……他们确实让彼此变得完整。她确实火之女。

她的火去了哪里？从她第一次意识到她爱上德拉科，就已经失了踪迹。

他得到救赎的唯一机会。 _她是他的唯一机会。_

在蹩脚的言情小说里，男女主角似乎永远也不会幸福地生活在一起时，那句肉麻的话怎么说来着？ _如果你爱他，就会放他走。_ 她会的，她愿意为他而战，不让他被关进阿兹卡班，如果一切结束之后，他不想和她有任何瓜葛的话——她会放他走。她应该离开他，因为她已经被自己的情感蒙蔽太久了。格韦诺格·琼斯决不会让自己的感情影响到魁地奇比赛，对吗？

她坚定地走向平常幻影移形的地点，再次出现在公共厕所入口附近的一条小巷里。已经很晚了，她不能直接幻影移形到魔法部；罗恩事先得到了特别许可。她走进一个隔间，把自己冲下去，在经过保安室时向埃里克挥了挥手。空无一人的魔法部总是有些吓人，恢弘的拱形天花板，邓布利多那尊奇怪而又逼真的雕像矗立旧雕像之前所在的地方——那尊没人愿意提起的雕像。

她下楼去了神秘事务司，电梯每往下一点，都叮咣作响地呻吟着。铁栅栏哐当一声打开，把她吓了一跳，她发现哈利就站在她面前。

“你做到了。你做到了，金！”他高兴地叫道，差点搂着她跳起舞来。金妮也就随他去了。“所有人，最后一个食死徒！天啊，我们需要计划庆祝——”

“你已经看到他了？”金妮问，想从他手里挣脱出来。

“十五分钟前，罗恩带着被击昏的马尔福从这里经过。”哈利解释道。他拉着她的胳膊穿过走廊，她猜他们要去拘留室。“既然已经找到了他，有趣的部分来了：我们需要给《预言家日报》发新闻稿，安排预审日期——部长会想要知道的，这样他就可以在年度发言中提到这件事——”

罗恩突然从通往法庭和拘留室的拱门里走了出来。“金，他看起来有点憔悴。”他皱着眉头说。“你上次见到他的时候，他没生病吧？”

金妮震惊地睁大了眼睛。“哦，天啊。”她轻声说，心跳得很厉害，虽然她在想， _不可能，他们说他不会……_ “罗恩，快点——去医疗站拿白藓、莫特拉鼠汁、绷带和补血剂。”

“怎么了？”哈利问。

“去拿就是了，你这个笨蛋！”她叫道，从罗恩身边挤过去，手忙脚乱地跑下楼梯，一直来到石头走廊的尽头，有两个警卫在看守拘留室。她向他们亮出了傲罗徽章，他们站到一边，让她进去。

她飞快跑过去时，拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇站在他的牢房门口。“他们现在允许我们配偶探视吗？”他咯咯笑道，斜睨着她。金妮没有理会他，而是到处寻找着德拉科。在魔法部深处，唯一的光线来自墙上间隔几码放置的火把，虽然这里空气凝滞，但火焰仍然抖得厉害。走廊上排列着金属外壳的木门，门上有一个栅栏小窗。被关在这里比去阿兹卡班要好——但是也好不到哪去。

她终于在右侧找到了他，他蜷缩在光秃秃的牢房角落里。她挥动魔杖，解开复杂的锁咒，进去看他。

罗恩说得没错——在微弱的火光中，德拉科脸色惨白，被他身上那件白色厨师服衬得格外显眼。他闭着眼睛，双臂放在胸前，呼吸急促。她跪在他身边，明知不对，仍然轻轻用手背碰了碰他的脸，她惊讶地发现他的脸很冷。

“你做了什么？”她轻声说。“哪里？”

他颤抖地睁开眼睛，朝她的手靠了过去。“金妮。”他叹了口气。

“你答应过我。”她说，声音因生气而颤抖。“你答应过我再也不会这样做的。”

他避开了她，厌恶地皱着嘴唇，眼神如钢铁一般冰冷。“我收回我向你承诺或说过的话。”他嘶嘶地说。与此同时，他放下右臂，她看到了他手上那块玻璃碎片和手腕上深深的伤口。他的胳膊刚才所在那里的制服都被染成了深红色。

“你真傻。”她说，立刻按住他的伤口，把他的胳膊举到了头顶。“你是一个大傻瓜——”

“对，我是傻瓜。”他痛苦地说，将脸转向墙壁。“对你来说，我是傻瓜。对所有人来说，我都是傻瓜。你骗我，约翰和西蒙也骗我，他们说你可以把我想知道的一切都告诉我——”

“你想知道什么？”她问。她将玻璃碎片——被他打碎的一只玻璃杯的残片——从他手中拿走，扔到一边。

“我的过去。”他轻声说。一滴眼泪从他脸上滑落下来。“我的人生。我的姓名。”

“德拉科·马尔福。”她轻声说。

他沉默了许久，她还以为他没有听到她的话。但是，他突然睁大眼睛看向她，眼里噙满了泪水。那双美丽的眼睛里闪过千万种情感，就好像这个人知晓了世界上最深奥的秘密，对得到的答案十分惊讶。

“德拉科·马尔福。”他轻声说。“你一直知道，却什么都没说？”

“德拉科，对不起，我不应该——”

这时，哈利和罗恩拿着她要的东西走了进来。“哦，该死。”罗恩看到了血迹。“怎么会——”

“——你没发现他割腕吗？我也想知道。”金妮回敬道。“把白藓给我。把绷带用莫拉特鼠汁浸泡，将白藓放在伤口上，然后缠上绷带。”

他们严格按照她的指示去做了。她拿起那瓶补血剂，哄德拉科张开嘴，把药水倒进了他的嘴里。几分钟后，他的脸色大有好转，呼吸也均匀了。

“我发誓我没看到，金。”罗恩说。“他坐在客厅的角落里，胳膊和膝盖都压在胸前，我就那么把他击昏了。”

“你宣读了他的权利吧？”哈利急切地问。“该死，罗恩——”

“这不重要，哈利。”罗恩指着德拉科说。“他以为他叫本·汉密尔顿，是一个麻瓜。不可思议地失忆了，朋友。”

哈利皱着眉头看向德拉科。“真的吗？”他冷冷地问。“你真的认为你是一个麻瓜？”

金妮相信只有她一个人看到了。罗恩说出哈利的名字时，德拉咬紧了下巴，下巴上的肌肉都颤动了一下，他的眼中流露出了纯粹的愤怒。他保持沉默，没有回答问题。

“好吧，那我来说。”哈利恼火地说，他也蹲了下来。“德拉科·斯科皮·马尔福，你因对巫师不利之罪被捕，包括但不限于杀害你的一位同类。你将在最高法庭威森加摩面前接受审判，且可以使用法院认为必要的任何方式为自己辩护。你有权保持沉默，因为你所说的任何话都可能成为对你不利的证据。如果你需要律师，我们可以为你安排。在审判期间，你的魔杖将被没收，不能使用，如果你被判处终身监禁，你的魔杖将被折断。”

“你拥有他的魔杖，哈利。”金妮恼火地指出。“你记得吗？”

“这是话术里的一部分，我必须得说。”他反驳道，翻了个白眼，然后又看向马尔福。“我敢打赌，你一定后悔当初没有接受邓布利多的帮助吧，白鼬？”他笑着说。

“我不知道我做了什么，才配得上这样一个古怪的绰号。”德拉科拖长声调说。“但是你的想象力肯定比这更丰富。我没有杀任何人，我也从来没有想过或试图这样做。”

“两个目击证人，马尔福。”哈利雀跃地叫道。“两个。”

“你真的那么幼稚吗？”金妮厉声说。“我们在浪费宝贵的时间。”

“你在说什么？”哈利皱着眉头说。“新闻稿——”

“不是，你这个蠢货。是马尔福夫妇。在其他事情发生之前，德拉科要去威尔特郡看望他的母亲。”她感觉到德拉科在她身边绷紧了身体，浑身颤抖。

她还没说完，哈利就摇着头，站了起来。“他现在被魔法部拘留了。”他说。“他不能离开拘留室——”

“那就让我用一种你能理解的方式来表达。”金妮也站了起来。“满意的卢修斯·马尔福就是慷慨的卢修斯·马尔福。如果纳西莎能见到她的儿子，你明晚就可以开始计划怎么使用那些加隆了。”

“她说得对。”罗恩慢慢地说。

“这违反魔法部的规定。”哈利坚持道，但是他的声音已经有些动摇了。

“马尔福家族什么时候遵守过魔法部的规定？”金妮问。“罗恩和我会护送他。他将会得到足够的保护。”

哈利又犹豫了一会儿，然后举起了双手。“好吧。”他说。“不过这件事已经报告给部长了，所以马尔福在天亮之前就得回到他的牢房里，明白吗？”

“天亮之前。”罗恩同意了。“快走吧，你知道得越少越好。”哈利最后瞪了一眼马尔福，然后离开了，猩红色的傲罗长袍嗖嗖作响。

“我的妈妈。”德拉科嘶哑地说。“她——还有我的爸爸？我……”

“对，要去见他们，起来吧。”罗恩不耐烦地说。“你听到哈利的话了。离天亮还有十个小时。”


	26. Chapter 26

**第二十五章 简略的生平**

金妮扶着德拉科摇摇晃晃地站了起来，领着他沿着走廊往回走，罗恩紧跟在后面。德拉科因为刚才与死神擦肩而过，仍然很虚弱，他沉重地靠在金妮身上，缠着绷带的胳膊搂着金妮的肩膀，金妮搂着他的腰，但是金妮很欢迎他的重量。

“他穿的到底是什么？”罗恩突然问道，疑惑地打量着德拉科的厨师服、宽松的灰色裤子和橙色人字拖。

“他的工作服。”金妮说，微微转过头。“德拉科是副厨师长。”她希望，如果他经常听到他的真名，会开始有所反应。

罗恩摇了摇头，嘴里嘟囔着“那些古怪的麻瓜”。“那就去我的办公室吧。”他对她说。“他不能穿成那样去纯血统的大本营。”

“你有多余的长袍给他吗？”

“什么时候才会有人跟我说话，而不只是靠近我？”德拉科恼火地问。

“对，有几件事你需要知道。”罗恩说。他在他们头顶挥动魔杖，打开了拘留室的门。两个值班的警卫好奇地看着他们，好像要阻止他们，可是罗恩挥了挥手，让他们回到了自己的岗位上。“他需要被审问。”他向他们解释。两个警卫耸了耸肩，让他们离开了。

“你叫德拉科·马尔福。”警卫听不到他们的声音之后，罗恩说道。“我认为这是不言而喻的，不过你是一个巫师。”

德拉科紧张地看了一眼金妮。“别逗了。”他迟疑地说。“我这个年纪已经不相信童话故事了。”

罗恩叹了口气。“金妮？示范一下？”

金妮拿出她的魔杖——德拉科扬起了眉毛——从魔杖尖端喷射出五颜六色的火花。“这就是你一直所说的心灵遥感。”她轻声说。“你只是在施展无魔杖魔法。”

“他施展无魔杖魔法？”罗恩目瞪口呆地说。“梅林，这不可能……”

“你刚才讲到哪里了，罗恩？”金妮追问道。他们来到电梯前，全部走了进去，罗恩按下了傲罗办公室楼层的按键。“你开了个好头。德拉科，你的父母是卢修斯和纳西莎·马尔福。他们非常富有——他们住在乡间别墅里——他们不是很喜欢我和罗恩，但是我想他们这次会宽恕我们。”

德拉科沉默地看着慢慢经过的楼层。“卢修斯和纳西莎。别墅。他们为什么不喜欢你们？”

“因为我们是麻瓜的同情者。”罗恩说。“我们不相信巫师比麻瓜——不会魔法的人优越。你的父母相信。”

“我有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“没有。”金妮说。“你们和你母亲的家人很疏远——你只有一个姨妈和表姐，你不知道你跟她们有亲戚关系——但是你的父亲有很多堂兄妹和庞大的家族。”

“我的朋友呢？”德拉科追问道。他眼中的急迫使金妮振作了起来——他是如此渴望了解他的人生细节，以至于暂时忘记了他的自杀企图，或者他现在不太喜欢她了。“他们一定会来找我吧？”

“我不认为你真的有你所谓的朋友。”罗恩慢慢地说，金妮瞪了他一眼。“怎么了，金？ 你真的会把克拉布和高尔称作他的朋友吗？扎比尼？帕金森？”

“好吧，以后再说。”德拉科立刻说。“我的父母为什么没有找我？”

“他们找了，魔法世界所有人都在找你。”罗恩说。“不过这就是我们的问题——我们没在魔法世界之外找你。你是一个傲慢的精英主义蠢货，谁也没想到你会和麻瓜们躲在一起。”

“罗恩。”金妮警告道。

“那么——让我想想——”德拉科思索地皱起眉头。“我是一个巫师，你们称西蒙和约翰那样的人为麻——麻瓜？”

金妮闭上了眼睛。“其实不是。约翰也是一个巫师，西蒙的父母都是巫师，但是他不会魔法。”

罗恩转过身来，张大了嘴巴。“什么？”他语无伦次地说。

“约翰也会魔法？”德拉科叫道。

“现在不是时候——有太多——”金妮沮丧地叹了口气。“我们得去马尔福庄园。这是我们现在的首要任务。”

“如果他和一个巫师在一起，”罗恩指出，“那个巫师可以被逮捕——”

“我们不会这样做。”金妮立刻说。

“所以他们看到我移动东西时并不感到惊讶。”德拉科轻声对自己说。

“我不知道马尔福夫妇会不会理解你什么都不记得了。”金妮看着德拉科，慢慢说道。“我们也许不应该让你的母亲知道。”

他抬起了头。“为什么？“

“她要死了，伙计。”金妮还没开口，罗恩就说道。“病了很久，她的日子要到头了。”

德拉科的眼睛始终盯着金妮，他把胳膊从金妮肩上拿下来，往后退了一步。“我想你也知道这事吧？”他说，声音轻柔得吓人。“知道她活不长了——甚至当我 _告诉_ 你我——”

“你做本·汉密尔顿很开心。”金妮辩解道。“到目前为止，你现在要比之前更加快乐，你以前的人生只有残酷和恨意。”

“你知道我是谁——一直都知道。那天——那天在公园，你看见我， _认出了_ 我，但是你一直在演戏？”她从未见过他这么生气。哪怕他们还是孩子的时候，他的眼睛里也没有这样深的恶意和厌恶。“你管我叫本，你微笑着点头，看着我说我不记得早些年的——你什么时候得知我妈妈快死了？”

“两个月前。”金妮伤心地说。

他发出了一声呜咽。“你就坐在那里听我——我一直说我多么希望我能记得他们——这是 _我的_ 选择，选择去了解我真正是谁——”

“我很自私！”她叫道，走到他的面前。他的眼中充满了愤怒。“我承认，我很 _自私_ ，我只想着我自己——”

“那又怎样？”德拉科吼道。“一旦你厌倦了利用我——”

“不。”她用力地摇着头。“我从来没有利用过你，德拉科。”

“那你为什么和我在一起？”

“你知道我为什么和你在一起。”她轻声说。

德拉科把缠着绷带的手腕举到她的眼前。“那你也知道我为什么这样做。”他颤抖地回答。

他们对视了许久，谁也不愿让步。金妮先移开了目光。德拉科站到了电梯的另一端。

罗恩对他扬起了眉毛。“你再对我妹妹大声说话——我有魔杖，而你没有，朋友，我的咒语可比以前厉害多了。”德拉科沉下脸，转身背对着他们。

电梯终于到了他们的楼层，铁栅栏咔嗒一声打开，声音在走廊里回响。罗恩抓住德拉科的上臂，把他拽了出去，金妮紧随其后。傲罗办公室空无一人，一片寂静，他们走向了罗恩的办公室；罗恩挥动魔杖，打开面前的门，开了灯。德拉科目瞪口呆地望着天花板上的灯。

“你的母亲不喜欢我们的另一个原因也许是，”罗恩翻着他的文件柜时，金妮冷冷地说，“我们的妈妈杀了你母亲的姐姐，你的姨妈贝拉特里克斯。说实话，她的死亡让世界更美好。和你一起关在拘留室的那个人是她丈夫的弟弟。”

他下巴上的一块肌肉抽动着。“这是什么时候——”

“长话短说，八年前有一个卑鄙的家伙想称霸魔法界。”罗恩声音模糊地说。他现在钻到了桌子底下翻找。“死了很多人，很多地方被毁了，巫师们四处逃亡……十分混乱。在霍格沃茨——魔法学校，你也在那里——发生了决战，哈利打败了他。据我们猜测，几个小时后，你就失去了记忆。”

德拉科目光闪烁，用手捋着他的头发。“沃尔科特医生说，分离性神游症有时是由战争引起的。”他慢慢地说。

“好医生，真是好样的——啊，找到了！”罗恩拿着一个棕色纸袋，从桌子底下爬了出来。“多余的长袍。”他说，拿出一套黑色正式长袍。“我们的体型差不多，所以应该合适。金，你的傲罗制服在吗？ 你也不能穿得像个麻瓜。”

“我的桌子里也许有一套。”她揪着衣服下摆说。

“太好了，我来看着他。”金妮离开罗恩的办公室，在她的办公桌下面的抽屉里找到了制服。她穿上猩红色的长袍后，又回到了罗恩的办公室，两个巫师已经穿好了各自的衣服。德拉科的皮肤在黑色长袍的衬托下仍然显得苍白极了，但是他的头发又系了起来，看上去比之前好多了。

他更像以前的自己了。本·汉密尔顿已经消失，只剩下了德拉科·马尔福。

罗恩朝德拉科的手挥了挥魔杖，他的手腕被突然无形的绳子捆在了一起。“魔法部政策，抱歉。”他耸了耸肩。“你去看你妈妈时，我会给你解开。好了，我们要去威尔特郡了。”

“那至少要花费我们两个小时。”德拉科指出，小心翼翼地扯了扯他的袖口。

罗恩哼了一声。“对，如果你坐麻瓜汽车的话。”他说。“我们幻影移形，伙计。打个响指的功夫就到了。这提醒了我——”他看向金妮。“我还没去过马尔福庄园——”

“我去过。”她说，没有看德拉科。“如果你要带着他随从显形，我可以写下坐标。”

她把确切位置告诉了罗恩，并警告他，他们到达那条通往庄园的泥土小路上时，因为那里是郊野深处，很可能漆黑一片。他抓住德拉科的胳膊肘。“会有一点不舒服。”罗恩说。“听我的指示呼气。”他看了一眼金妮。“梅林啊，这真奇怪。我正在告诉德拉科·马尔福一些显而易见的事，像是——”

“那里见。”金妮说。她挥了挥魔杖，罗恩那间明亮的办公室消失了。

她到了一片黑暗中之后，立刻念了声“荧光闪烁”，照亮了泥土小路。百万颗星星悬挂在她的头顶，熟悉的高树篱沿着小路，从她身旁一直延伸至马尔福庄园的黑色轮廓。大部分窗户都是黑的，但是在二楼，有几点暗淡的灯光。

罗恩和德拉科很快也出现了，德拉科咳嗽着，喘着粗气。“我不是警告过你吗？”罗恩冷冷地说。他指着庄园。“就是那里？”

“让我来沟通。”金妮说。“他们之前见过我，至少因为这个案子克制了对韦斯莱的仇恨。你——”

“在周围巡逻。”罗恩说。“作为后援。你一秒钟都不能让他离开你的视线，金。不管卢修斯对你说了什么，德拉科去哪里，你就去哪里，否则我们就把他带回魔法部。”

“好的。”金妮点了点头。罗恩松开了德拉科的胳膊，金妮抓住他，他们俩沿着小路来到了庄园气派的铁门前。

“金妮·韦斯莱和罗恩·韦斯莱。”她清晰地说。“来拜访——”

不像前两次，大门只是让她通过，这一次，铁栅栏扭曲成一张大嘴的形状，每一个动作都令它嘎吱作响。在她身边，金妮能感觉到德拉科的脉搏加快了。“闲人莫入。”一个冷酷的声音说道。“这条路禁止出入。”

“甚至是这片土地的真正继承人？”金妮问。

“只有他可以通过。”大门说。

“让我们俩护送他进去，否则他就不能进去。”

大门又恢复了正常的状态，一时寂静无声。金妮想，卢修斯·马尔福也许接到了深夜访客的通知，大门发出绿光时，她的猜测得到了证实。他们三个现在都能进去了。

“直接走过去。”她轻声对德拉科说，他们向前走去，像穿过烟雾一样穿过了铁栅栏。在庄园周围的开阔地带，月光更明亮了，草地像金属一样闪着蓝灰色的光。金妮轻声念着“诺克斯”，魔杖的光消失了。

“天啊。”德拉科叫道。“哦，天啊——那些鸟，白色的鸟——”

金妮转过身来，果然看见那些白孔雀在草坪上休憩。它们在月光下发出奇怪的光，似乎比在阳光下更加不真实。

“白色的鸟。”他又说道，声音和身体都颤抖着。“我——金妮，是它们。我记得它们——但是不记得我的家，或者——”

“你现在回家了。”金妮说。

“天亮前半个小时，我在大门口等你。”罗恩在她耳边小声说，拍了拍她的后背。她点了点头，罗恩消失在了黑暗中。

他们沿着人行道一直走到前门，金妮伸出手去敲门。她的手还没碰到门，门就开了。

卢修斯·马尔福站在门口。


	27. Chapter 27

**第二十六章 彻头彻尾的陌生人**

很长一段时间都没有人动。一动不动地站在门口的卢修斯；八年来第一次见到父亲的德拉科；此刻像一个局外人，感到十分尴尬的金妮。

“天亮之前，德拉科必须回到魔法部的牢房。”她轻声说。

她的话起了作用。卢修斯往后退去，眼睛一直盯着德拉科驼背的身影，他们从人行道走入了黑暗的门厅。一个家养小精灵走到他们身后，关上了门，但是只有金妮注意到了。那小东西向她鞠了一躬，踮着脚离开了。

德拉科睁大眼睛，不安地看着他父亲高大的身躯，仿佛要在最短的时间里记住他外貌的每一个细节。他浑身颤抖，眼睛在微弱的灯光下闪闪发亮。金妮小心翼翼地用魔杖指着他的手腕，低声念着“咒立停”，解开了罗恩对他的束缚。

“我以为你死了。”他轻声说。

卢修斯没有说话。

德拉科咽了口唾沫，又说道：“我——我多年来一直在努力想象——”

“你在干什么？站直了。”卢修斯厉声说。“你忘了要怎么控制自己吗？展开肩膀，骄傲地走路。你是一个马尔福，别忘了。”

发觉德拉科不由自主地挺直了身子，金妮畏缩了一下。“他——”

卢修斯那双冷漠的灰眼睛看向她。“我相信不再需要你的服务了，韦斯莱小姐。”他冷冷地说。

“恰恰相反，我的工作才刚刚开始。”她回答。“他明天黎明回到魔法部之前，都不能离开我的视线。我们说话的时候，我的哥哥罗恩正在场地上巡逻。如果我有理由相信你不跟我合作，我可以立刻召唤他。”

“那么——”

“我们有十个小时，一分钟也不能再浪费了。”她坚定地说。“简而言之——德拉科失忆了。他不记得你或你的妻子。所以他才会消失这么长时间。”

卢修斯立刻转向德拉科，更加强烈地看着他。。“你叫什么名字？”他唐突地问。

“本·汉——我是说，德拉科·马喽。”德拉科回答。“呃——马尔福。”

卢修斯沉下了脸。“你什么时候出生的？”

“我——嗯——”

“你几岁时得到了你的第一把扫帚？”

“扫帚？”德拉科困惑地重复道。

“请等一下！”金妮走上前说。“你就不能相信我吗？他不记得1998年11月之前的事了。战争——霍格沃茨——什么都不记得了。”

“我记得那些鸟。”德拉科说。“前花园里的大白鸟。我不记得我的妈妈——”

“你应该叫她‘母亲’。”卢修斯咬牙切齿地说。“你当然——”

“你是我的父亲吗？”德拉科犹豫地朝他走了过去。“我的头发和你一样——我长得很像你。他们说卢修斯·马尔福是我的父亲，我想你就是吧。”

就在这时，老马尔福的脸上头一次出现了微弱的情绪波动，金妮一开始还以为是闪烁的光线。他的手在身体两侧握紧，然后又松开了。“对，德拉科。”他嘶哑地说。“我是你的父亲。”

德拉科用手捂住脸，笑了起来，他的笑声既绝望又喜悦。“我想象这一刻已经很久了。”他吸了吸鼻子。“再见到你……”他抬头看着卢修斯，泪如雨下。“当然，我认为情况会略有不同——我们不会——”

黑暗的庄园里响起了凄厉的铃声，打断了他的话。卢修斯立刻转向声音传来的方向。“你的母亲，德拉科。”卢修斯冷静地说。“我们要去照料她。”

“她得了什么病？”德拉科问。“是癌症吗？”

卢修斯露出讥笑。“一个纯血女巫患上了恶心的麻瓜疾病？不是，她——”他似乎想起了金妮，因为他回头看了她一眼，然后转向他的儿子。“在陌生人面前，你要更加谨慎，德拉科。我们的私事与他人无关。”

“你把他带到哪里，我就跟到哪里。”金妮说。

卢修斯瞪着金妮，她觉得自己又变成了一个孩子。“我需要重复一遍吗？”

“不用，不过我显然需要。”她迎上了他的目光。“德拉科去哪里，我就去哪里，否则我就召唤罗恩。就这么简单。”

“好吧。”卢修斯厉声说。“你要待在纳西莎看不到你的地方。你不许说或做任何事来打扰她，明白吗？”

“我也没兴趣介入。”

“那我们就达成共识了。”卢修斯说，点了点头。

德拉科走到卢修斯身边，仍然仔细端详着他父亲的脸。“我应该告诉她吗？”

“不。”卢修斯说。他们现在只相隔一尺，而不是站在房间的两端，金妮立刻看到了德拉科看到的东西：他们真的很像。卢修斯就是一个年长的德拉科，精致的面容，淡金色的头发，高贵的举止。“你要假装你记得她——和我——我会帮你的。”说到这里，卢修斯的声音颤抖了，他清了清喉咙，恢复了镇定。“治疗师说她活不了多久了。她可能活不过今晚。”

德拉科低下头，点了点头。

“你要尽可能让她在弥留之际感到快乐。”卢修斯说。“她等了八年才见到你。”

“我也是。”德拉科沙哑地说，泪水顺着脸庞滚落下来。

卢修斯沉默地站在那里，看着德拉科哭泣。她正准备对他叫喊，让他清醒一点——这是他的儿子，他将近十年没见过的儿子——但是卢修斯做出了行动。德拉科哭泣时，卢修斯伸出手，试探地攥了攥他的肩膀。德拉科发出一声哽咽，扑到了卢修斯的怀里，他们紧紧地抱在一起，紧拼命地想控制住自己的感情。卢修斯对德拉科低声说着她几乎无法听清的话时，金妮看到卢修斯眨了眨眼睛，但是他没有流泪。“你回家了。”他对他的儿子轻声说。“你回到我们身边了。你回家了。”

金妮低头看着拼花地板，避开了面前的动人场面。她听到他们再次迈动脚步时，她抬起头，看到卢修斯把他的手放在德拉科的背上，带着他上了二楼。她把魔杖塞进红色长袍的袖子里，无声地跟了上去。

他们顺着金妮上次来访时那条熟悉的路走去——她上次来到这里只是一周前的事吗？一个星期以前，他们还在布莱顿的阳光下大笑和亲吻吗？夜晚的庄园就像闹鬼的房子：他们大步穿过走廊时，墙上烛台突然亮起，照亮了他们的路，不过他们三人走过去之后，烛台又熄灭了。每个角落都有舞动的影子，但是只有他们在移动；这里没有生气，也没有温暖。金妮几乎觉得她能看见自己的呼吸在面前形成了白色雾气。

“这里看起来熟悉吗？”卢修斯轻声问他。

德拉科看着周围，然后摇了摇头。“我觉得——我觉得我 _应该_ 记得。但是……看起来不熟悉。”

“会熟悉的。”卢修斯说。金妮对他的乐观感到惊奇；她还以为他是十足的悲观主义。“你总有一天会想起来的。”

德拉科苦涩地笑了。“他们八年前就是这样对我说的。”

卢修斯讥讽地说：“麻瓜医学并不可靠。他们当然帮不了你，你是一个巫师。”

“我听说了。”德拉科回答。

纳西莎的房门半开着，里面比走廊还要黑。德拉科在门口停下，擦掉脸上的泪痕，用手指把头发往后梳了梳。卢修斯走了进去。德拉科跟在他身后。金妮也跟着走了进去，随手关上了门。

这里只有一盏灯，使深紫色的房间显得更加压抑；天篷床旁边的桌上放着一盏华丽的灯，玻璃罩上饰有精致的藤蔓和花卉图案。厚重的紫色帷幔半掩着，纳西莎·马尔福靠着一堆雪白的枕头，金妮从未见过任何一个人像她那样苍白虚弱。她闭着眼睛，近乎白色的头发垂落在简洁的睡袍上。金妮盯着她看了一会儿，才确定她还活着，因为她胸部仍然微弱而缓慢地起伏着。

卢修斯走到她身边，挥手让床边椅子上的治疗师离开，握住了她瘦弱的手。“亲爱的西茜。”他轻声说。“看看谁来看你了。”

她的眼皮微微动了动，然后才睁开了眼睛。金妮看到她先看了看卢修斯，然后将目光落到了蹲在他身边的德拉科身上。

她轻声说：“宝贝。”

德拉科又低下了头，他的肩膀颤抖着。“对不起，母亲。”他说。“对不起——”

“哦，你真的来了。”纳西莎的手在身体两侧动了动，却虚弱得做不了任何动作，德拉科握住她的双手，一遍又一遍地吻着它们。她露出的灿烂的笑容，在那一瞬间，她似乎根本没有生病。“我知道你会来，亲爱的。我的宝贝儿子。”

“如果——如果我知道，”德拉科结结巴巴地说，“如果有人——告诉我——”

“现在已经无所谓了。”她说。“你在这里。”她抬头看着卢修斯。“我生命中最重要的两个男人——都跟我在一起。正如我希望的那样，我们又在一起了。”

“自从我们上次在一起已经有很长时间了。”卢修斯若有所思地说。“八年。”

“看看他，卢修斯。”纳西莎轻声说。她从德拉科的手中抽出一只手，轻轻抚摸着他的脸庞、鼻梁和长发。尽管他背对着她，金妮还是能听到他在哭，这也使她泪流满面。“没有我们，他是怎么长大的。他不再是小男孩了，对吗？”

“对。”卢修斯赞同道。

“这么英俊。”她笑着说。“我想我还没有孙子吧？”

德拉科被他的笑声呛住了。“据我所知没有，母亲。”他说。

“啊，好吧。女人可以做梦的，不是吗？”纳西莎说，和他一起笑了起来。

卢修斯朝她靠了过去。“西茜，别这么激动，治疗师说——”

“噢，去他的治疗师。”纳西莎急躁地说。“我想知道一切——我觉得我们像是初次见面。八年了，卢修斯，他长得这么好。我们也不能把他抚养得更好了。”

“我希望你们能陪在我身边。”德拉科说。“我不喜欢独自一人。”

纳西莎又伸出手，拂去他脸上一缕垂落的头发。“你不再是一个人了。”她说。

“我爱你，母亲。”他轻声说。

纳西莎的眼睛在灯光下闪闪发亮。“亲爱的，你是我生命之光，是我的世界中心。从他们第一次把你放在我怀里的那一刻起，我就爱上了你，从那以后，我一直爱着你。”

德拉科没有说话，而是又垂下了头，用颤抖的手握住了她的双手。

“你觉得怎么样，西茜？”卢修斯问。“我要不要让治疗师再给你拿点魔药？”

“我不需要魔药。”她虚弱地说。“你们进来之前，我看到了安多米达的女儿。”

卢修斯恐惧地缩了缩。“西茜——”

“她已经原谅我了，卢修斯。我看到她了，她就在窗户旁边对我笑。她在等我。”

“我不想让你走。”德拉科说。

“但是我们都得走，宝贝。”她说。“我一直在等着见你——我毫不怀疑，你是我能坚持这么久的唯一原因。你现在回来了，我看到了你，我为你成为这样的人感到无比自豪。”她又用手抚摸着德拉科的头发。“你要把一切都告诉我，亲爱的。我想了解你。”

金妮低下头，擦了擦眼泪，用力地眨着眼睛。除了德拉科的失忆之外，马尔福一家无所不谈，金妮说不清她在角落里站了多久，只觉得腿站得生疼，眼皮愈发沉重。纳西莎闭上眼睛，胸膛不再起伏时，德拉科恳求她不要离开，卢修斯把德拉科从他母亲身旁拽到了房间的另一边，而金妮一直垂着眼睛。

“我刚刚回来。”德拉科恳求道。“我等了这么久——”

“她已经走了，去了更好的地方。”卢修斯平淡地说。

“我还是想不起来。”德拉科哭着说，他的脸因愤怒、沮丧和悲伤而涨得通红。“她对我来说是一个陌生人。我对她没有任何感觉。她是我的母亲！但是我什么都不记得了！”他瘫倒在墙边，捂着脸哭了起来。

在二十六年里，他跟母亲在一起的时间只有几个小时。这都是金妮的错。

金妮真希望她什么也感觉不到。


	28. Chapter 28

**第二十七章 绿与黑的静物**

治疗师宣布纳西莎于凌晨一点过后去世，她告诉卢修斯，她会处理必要的手续，甚至找个棺材制造者。卢修斯听了她的话，显得既反感又生气，金妮伸手去拿魔杖，准备面对最坏的结果，但是这位马尔福族长只是弯下腰，最后一次吻了吻纳西莎光滑的额头，贴着她的皮肤喃喃说着什么，然后站了起来，一言不发地带着德拉科离开了房间；金妮跟了上去。

纳西莎的卧室外面是一间小休息室，金妮在昏暗之中看不出它的色调，里面只有一张沙发和两把椅子。卢修斯用魔杖指着宽阔的大理石壁炉，在炉栅里生起一堆熊熊的火。德拉科吓得跳了起来。

他的震惊引起了卢修斯的注意。卢修斯一动不动，一言不发地盯着他的儿子看了一会儿。“你现在还在装模作样？”他最终问道。“你死去的母亲就躺在隔壁房间——”

“我什么都不记得。”德拉科坚持说道。他的脸在炉火的映照下显得很苍白，尽管他已擦去了大部分眼泪。“我从没见过这个房间，这栋房子。我相信你说你是我的——我的父亲。因为我从来没有见过你。”

“会有东西刺激你想起来的！”卢修斯叫道，朝他走了过去。“你不能继续这样！”

“你不相信我吗？”德拉科说。他恳求地张开双臂。“假装对我没有任何好处。我不记得你。”

“你的卧室在哪里？”卢修斯生硬地问。

“我不知道。”

“你最喜欢的魁地奇球队？”

“我甚至不知道什么是魁地奇——”

卢修斯伸出双手，以惊人的速度穿过房间；金妮勉强用更快的反应速度才拦在了他们中间。“暴力不能解决任何问题，”她叫道，卢修斯·马尔福眼中的愤怒令她胆战心惊。

“不可能。”卢修斯嘶嘶地说。

“这一切都是真的。”金妮抬起下巴说。“有些患有分离性神游症的人根本无法恢复之前的记忆。”

卢修斯往后退了退。“我的儿子——我的纯血儿子——不会得麻瓜的病。”他嚷道。

“那他为什么不记得你们？”她对他提出了质疑。

卢修斯大吼一声，转身走开了。“我现在应付不了你。”他冷冷地说，打开了另一扇门。外面就是主走廊。“我将与我们的律师讨论你的案件，一旦我有了答案，我会跟你联系。”

“这个——这个神经病！”金妮叫道，在地毯上跺着脚。“他怎么敢这样离开你？他怎么敢——”

卢修斯离开时，德拉科已经转过身去，盯着温暖的炉火深处。“他完全有权离开。”他轻声说。“他的妻子刚刚……”德拉科叹了口气。“那真的是我的母亲，对吗？这就是我儿时的家？”

金妮点了点头。

他环顾着房间。“他说得对。”他说。“我不能继续这样。我必须想起来。”

金妮试探地伸出手，她只想把他抱在怀里，直到一切再次好起来——但是他躲开她的手，后退了几步。“别这样。”他躲避着她的目光，嘶哑地说。“请别这样。”

她被他的拒绝刺痛了，立即缩回了手。“德拉科，我——”

“我的母亲是什么样的人？”他问她。

她该怎么评价纳西莎？她这辈子只见过这个女人几次，今年夏天这最后两次，纳西莎才很有礼貌。“纳西莎·马尔福……是一位真正的淑女。”她慢慢地说。“她能准确地告诉你用什么叉子吃什么菜，她——她还能在接到通知后马上安排聚会。她总是让她的客人感到宾至如归。虽然我们在思想上并不一致，但是我每次来到这里，她都是完美的女主人。”金妮抬头看着他。“战争期间，她冒着生命危险救了你。不止一次。”

德拉科不停地扫视着房间。“我觉得——我想去看看我的卧室。”

“如你所愿。”她说。她带着他走向卢修斯离开的那扇门，但是刚走出门外，她就停了下来。“你会看到一些……可能会吓到你的东西。”她警告他。

他阴沉地哼了一声。“我想我的神经不能更紧张了。”他说。

果然，当金妮叫了一声，一个家养小精灵突然出现在他们面前时，德拉科仅仅扬起了眉毛。“德拉科主人想你带他去他的房间。”金妮对这个小东西说。“他很久没有回家，不记得在哪里了。”

“这是什么东西？”他问。

“哦，德拉科主人不记得我了吗？”小精灵尖声叫道。“我是卡尔蒂，德拉科主人，你的家养小精灵！你好久没回家了！”

“卡尔蒂。”德拉科慢慢说。“带路吧。”

跟以前一样，他们似乎是整栋房子里唯一的人，因为这里只有他们的脚步声和卡尔蒂的尖细声音。德拉科的旧卧室在另一侧翼的尽头，笼罩在阴影里，冰冷的氛围使金妮脖子后面的汗毛都竖了起来。她颤抖着搓着胳膊。

“已经有一段时间没人来过了。”德拉科看着深色的木制门框说。

“对，德拉科主人。”卡尔蒂说，她用力地摇着头，耳朵甩到了脸上。“女主人多次想去你的房间，但她哭得太厉害了，没能去成。自从你在复活节假期后回到学校，就没人去过你的房间了。”

“谢谢你，卡尔蒂。”他说。

卡尔蒂眼睛里充满了纯粹的喜悦。“德拉科主人太好了！”她哭着说，然后突然消失了。

“真是奇怪的小东西。”德拉科自言自语道。

“你家里有好几个。”金妮说。“它们就像仆人一样。”

德拉科没有继续问下去，而是转动门把手，他们走进了房间。黑暗立刻笼罩了他们，金妮听见他自然而然地在墙上摸索电灯开关。

“这里没有电。”她说，她点亮了魔杖，寻找灯具。灯光只照亮了房间的一部分，一张巨大的四柱床上挂着厚重的绿色帷帐，上面饰有银色流苏；它没有放下。床头柜上放着一盏灯。金妮用魔杖点亮了它，把它递给德拉科。

“这里怎么可能没有电呢？”他问她，看着手里忽明忽暗的灯。“现在是二十一世纪。我以为没人这样生活了。

“麻瓜电子设备在魔法磁场里不起作用。”她说。“我们不用电也行。”

他把灯举起来，照亮了房间。床的旁边放着一只高大的衣柜，和其他家具一样，都是由深色木头制成的。一扇门开着，露出了里面满架子的普通黑色长袍、牛津衬衫和颜色单调的西裤。德拉科走过去，拿出一件衬衫，十分仔细地观察着它。

“拿着。”他说。他把灯递给她，金妮困惑地接了过来。他仔细地看着衬衫，看了看接缝、后领，甚至把它拿到鼻端闻了闻。“是了。”他说，睁大眼睛看向她。“这和我被发现时穿的衬衫一模一样。手工缝制——没有标签——”他在衣柜翻出了一条裤子。“该死，这些是我的衣服。”他在腰部比量着裤子。“我以前很瘦，对吗？”

“呃——我想是这样——”金妮说，但他已经把衣服放了回去，看着墙边的桌子。他拉出椅子坐下，双手平放在桌面上。

“你在开玩笑吧。”他说，拿起了银制羽毛笔和墨水盘。“我们用羽毛写字？该死——”他立刻停了下来。金妮走近一些，发现德拉科拿起了许多羊皮纸——它们之前应该被压在了墨水盘底下。上面写满了字：熟练的花体字，墨迹，划掉的错误。德拉科用指尖抚摸着上面那张纸中间十分复杂的签名：德拉科·斯科皮·马尔福。

“这是我的笔迹。”他笑着轻声说。“帕尔默总是拿这事取笑我。说它看起来像那些花哨的电脑字体。”

下面是一份名单，标题是“夏季花园派对”，金妮认出了与他同级的所有斯莱特林，还有几个高年级的人。潘西·帕金森的名字被写了好几遍，似乎与其他内容都没有联系。“前女友？”他问。

“你在学校时经常和她在一起。”金妮说，感到十分嫉妒。“我不知道你们谈没谈过。”

他突然站了起来。“那是什么？”

金妮把灯举高，看到桌子前面的墙上挂满了魔法照片；它们的动作一定引起了他的注意。照片不像她预料中那样用魔法胶带粘在墙上，而是单独装裱挂起来的。“照片。”她解释道。“我们的照片会动。看一看吧。”

他伸手取下了《预言家日报》登过的那张，那是他失踪前的那个夏天，他和几个斯莱特林学生在一次聚会上拍的照片。另一张照片：他和纳西莎搂着对方，站在霍格沃茨特快列车前；他看起来十一岁左右。下一张：他、克拉布和高尔穿着正式长袍，身后是一场圣诞舞会。每张照片中的德拉科都摇着头，厌恶地瞪着真实的德拉科。

“我以前是那些有钱的上流社会势利小人之一，对吗？”他说。

“我们一直不喜欢你。”金妮承认。他扬起眉毛看着她。“你被宠坏了，总是做出比别人优越的样子。你嘲笑我们家的贫穷，管我们叫纯血叛徒，竭尽所能地给哈利搞破坏。我很讨厌你。”

他看了看照片，然后又看向她。“我为我可能对你说过的话而道歉，金妮。”他轻声说。

“都过去了。”她尴尬地挥了挥手。“但是你想起什么了吗？任何事，哪怕是一个片段……”

他皱起眉头，又看了看那张圣诞舞会的照片。他歪着头，在昏黄的灯光下看了许久，然后说：“里面有个男孩……死了。”

金妮的心怦怦直跳。“对。”她轻声说。“梅林啊，德拉科，你想起来了！哪个？他叫什么名字？”

又是一段漫长的停顿。“我不知道。”他最终说道。“但这是我八年来想起的第一件事，所以我想这也是一种进步。”

“太棒了。”金妮真诚地说，当他抬起头时，他们的目光相遇了。一切都消失在黑暗中，只剩下他们两个。她又有了一种冲动，想把他抱在怀里，紧紧地抱着他，直到他不再哭泣，可以重新昂起头走进这个世界。原谅我，她无声地恳求道，伸手抚摸着他的脸。他很粗糙，没刮胡子，但是她不在乎。原谅我，我愿意用我的余生来补偿你。

他急促地喘了口气，转身避开了她的手。

他忙着把从墙上取下来的照片重新挂上去，金妮则退到了最后一堵还未被探索过的墙边：书架。书架从地板延伸到天花板，占据了一整面墙，上面堆满了各种形状和大小的书。“没有电视和游戏机，也只能看这些东西了。”他说，来到了她身后。“不过真有趣。我不太喜欢读书，所以我无法想象我怎么收集了这么多书。”

“也许它们都很无聊。”金妮说，走上前去看书名。有几本古英语的，几本法语和意大利语的，还有几本魔药书，霍格沃茨的课本，没有小说。甚至没有一本她不幸在比尔和查理的旧卧室中发现的那种下流杂志。没有迹象表明曾经有一个少年住在这里。

“金齐会说这是一个孤独的房间。”德拉科看着周围说。除了照片外，墙上什么也没有挂，虽然有足够的空间放更多东西，却没有其他家具。“只有基础设施。我在这个房间里十分孤独。”

“听我说——罗恩说你没有朋友——” 

“不，我相信他说的是实话。”德拉科说。他走到未整理的床边，枕头上还留有他头部的凹痕。他几乎是轻柔地拿起被子，把它铺好，抚平两边。

铺完床之后，他转向她，最后看了一眼房间。“我不想继续待在这里了。”他说。“带我回魔法部吧。”


	29. Chapter 29

**第二十八章 空桌**

经历了前两天的混乱之后，星期天显得格外平静。为了转移注意力，金妮给卢娜写了一封信，她正跟她的丈夫在巴伐利亚一起寻找火妖；打扫公寓；制定一周的任务清单；然后蜷缩在沙发上看BBC的电影。她的生活又回到了两个月前的样子：安静，可预测，有秩序，就像她曾经喜欢的那样。就算她有时想象德拉科会怎么看这个演员，也只是使她稍微分神。

但是星期一早晨，她被敲门声吵醒了。

听到这个声音，她的心跳得很快。会不会是约翰和西蒙来看德拉科怎么样了？金妮匆忙将一件晨衣披在睡衣外面，跑到门口，急切地想再见到他们，请求他们帮她恢复德拉科的信任，把纳西莎的事告诉他们——

“韦斯莱小姐！德拉科·马尔福昨晚深夜被魔法部拘留了，这是真的吗？”

她立刻砰一声关上了前门，心脏怦怦直跳。外面全是魔法记者团，他们根本不知道自己违反了多少《保密法》——她瞥见了WWN的徽章、《预言家日报》的人、一个只属于《唱唱反调》的神情恍惚的人，还有别的她不认识的媒体标志。

该死。有人把一切都泄露给了媒体。

“马尔福先生否认所有指控吗？”他们的声音隔着门板有些模糊。“审判什么时候开始？”

“日期定下来了吗？”

“汤姆·里德尔倒台之后，他一直在哪里？”

金妮靠在门上，沮丧地喘着气。好像刑事诉讼程序和部里的规章制度还不够麻烦似的，这些媒体总是到处打听，制造麻烦。她觉得她可以直接幻影移形去上班，从而避开记者，但是他们已经拍到了她穿着睡衣的照片。她叹了口气。 _应对媒体应该是傲罗训练的一部分_ ，她暴躁地想。

她回到房间穿好衣服，把头发梳理整齐，然后又回到了混乱之中。她一打开门，照相机的闪光灯又闪了起来。“我只会说一件事。”她站直了身体。“我不会回答问题，也不会就这个话题再说什么。”

记者们等待着，准备用羽毛笔记录下她说的每一个字。

“你们都应该知道，没有上级的批准，我不可以就我的工作发表任何声明。”她说。“如果你们想要有关德拉科·马尔福一案的信息，那就需要去找傲罗负责人或魔法部的公共关系联络员。我就说这些。”说完，她一片失望的呻吟和抱怨声中关上了门。金妮高兴地笑了起来。她愿意做任何事来推迟丽塔·斯基特的故事发表。

半个小时后，她到达傲罗办公室时，里面正在庆祝，她的胳膊差点被想要祝贺她的傲罗摇断。

“德拉科·马尔福，金妮！”泰瑞·布特叫道，用双手握住她的手，用力摇晃着。“梅林啊，这可是十年的案子！”

“你绝对是队里最好的傲罗之一。”安吉丽娜说。“我从没怀疑过你能抓到那个混蛋。”

“都是她的功劳。”罗恩对他们说，推掉了给予他的荣誉。“我最后才介入，是她做了所有重要的调查。”

整个世界似乎像一部麻瓜电影一样在她周围转动，金妮觉得自己与周围发生的事情毫无关系。哈利又发表了一次演讲，说他为他的部门感到多么自豪，因为他们已经逮捕了最后一批食死徒和汤姆·里德尔的支持者，并宣布这是一个新的傲罗部门的开始，一个办案效率更高的部门。

他的演讲赢得了热烈的欢呼和掌声。金妮根本笑不出来。

这些狂欢最终意味着什么？这些人真的因为一个巫师可能被判处在阿兹卡班服刑而感到高兴吗？几年前，金妮的一个完结案件出现了新证据，她去了岛上监狱把嫌疑犯带回重审。尽管摄魂怪早已不在了，但是神秘事务司有人决定要重现摄魂怪造成的恐惧和徒劳的感觉。现在，巫师守卫用咒语重现这种感觉，并用守护神和她哥哥乔治的防护斗篷使自己免受伤害。阿兹卡班的囚犯没有一点希望。没有过去，没有未来，只有充满尖叫和绝望的现在。许多人在监狱里待了一年多就疯了，就算他们没疯，也跟以前不一样了。

她的嫌疑犯因猎捕麻瓜取乐而被关进了监狱，她去找他时，他已经在阿兹卡班待了十个月。他神志不清，胡言乱语。重审被无限期推迟，犯人回到牢房里等待腐烂。

她不在乎媒体。不在乎哈利刚才说的在破釜酒吧举行的庆祝会，不在乎加薪，不在乎同事的尊重和欣赏，什么都不在乎。德拉科就在几层楼下面，孤零零地被关在拘留室里——没有什么比看到他被宣告无罪、获得自由更重要的了。没有什么。

混乱平息之后，办公室里的大多数人又继续工作时，哈利走向了她。“你得到他的供词了吗？”他问。

金妮眨了眨眼睛。“哈利，他——”

“尽快。”他说，已经走开了。“我需要在星期三之前提交给威森加摩。预审日期定在下周末。”

“会公开吗？”她问。

哈利笑了起来。“当然。”他回答。“今年最大的审判？没有人愿意错过。记得我的供词，金，尽快放到我的桌上。”他走开了，留下她目瞪口呆地望着他的背影。

金妮知道根本无法从德拉科那里得到任何“供词”，但她还是拿了一卷羊皮纸和她最喜欢的鹌鹑羽毛笔来到了拘留室。她会抓住单独见德拉科任何机会，而且离他的审判日期越近，这些机会就越少。法庭的警卫很容易就让她通过了，莱斯特兰奇和亚克斯利都安静地待在各自的牢房里。

她打开牢门时，他光着脚，盘腿坐在拘留室中间的地板上，双手摊开，掌心向上。他闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳。罗恩前一晚借给他的黑色长袍和那件血迹斑斑的厨师服揉成一团，堆在他的床上；人字拖放在附近的地板上。德拉科现在只穿着灰色长裤和褪色的黄色T恤：粉黑相间的图案上好像写道：“别管那些胡扯，这是性手枪。”奇怪的麻瓜。她真想知道性手枪是什么。

金妮停了下来，看着他。“呃——德拉科？”

过了一会儿，他睁开了眼睛。“我能如何为你效劳？”他问道，露出一丝讥笑。

“我——我来看看你怎么样了？”她紧张的声音令这句话尾音上挑，陈述变成了疑问。

德拉科阴沉地笑了。“照片里的男孩就是被那场给我留下伤疤的火烧死的。”他说，摸了摸左前臂被魔鬼火焰烧过的地方。“我之所以只记得孔雀，是因为我经常出去和它们聊天，喂它们吃东西，相比其他显然不值得回忆的东西，它们要有趣得多，所以我的其他童年记忆仍然是无法穿透的黑色深渊。你怎么样？”

虽然他的态度使她紧张不安，她还是逼自己笑了笑。“很好，你——你能想起一些事情总归是好的，德拉科。”她说。“你怎么——”

“这不关你的事，不过沃尔科特医生教我用冥想来管理压力。”他舒展着身体，站了起来。“所以我终于把脑袋的事情都想清楚了。顺便说一句，谢谢你。”他补充道，讥笑得更厉害了。“抛弃我，逮捕我，把我介绍给我垂死的母亲和一个混蛋父亲——真是一个美好的周末。”

“你宁愿让别人逮捕你吗？”金妮扬起眉毛问道。“那你昨晚可能压根不用去威尔特郡，他们会隔着牢房的铁栅栏，把你母亲的死讯告诉你。或者在走廊里朝你喊一声。”

“你告诉我的有多少是彻头彻尾的谎言？”他问道，眼里闪着怒火。“我相信你一定习惯了在工作中撒谎——如我所说，金妮·比斯利，我现在已经看透你了。如果那是你的真名，但我怀疑不是。你是一个警察，而我是你的目标，不是吗？”

“你被指控谋杀、骚扰和逃匿。”她说。“但是我不认为——”

“所以你找到了我，决定做卧底，对吗？”见她没有立即回答，他把她逼到墙边，她背靠着墙壁，心脏怦怦直跳。“我在问你问题。”他嘶嘶地说。

“对，在我把你交出来之前，我选择尽可能深入地了解这个案子。”她大胆地说，声音没有颤抖。“我确实叫金妮。金妮·韦斯莱。”

“啊。”他往后退去，厌恶地皱起了脸。“是的，这很方便，只要改变你的姓就行了。如果你这样欺骗我没有让你感到内疚，那么我在做爱时呻吟着另一个女人的名字肯定会达到这种效果。”他轻蔑地笑了起来。

恐惧和羞愧涌了上来，但是金妮不知从哪里找到了毫不退缩的勇气。“我从没想过事情会发展到现在这样。”她坚持说道。“我知道我伤害了你——也许是永久性的，我不知道——”

“你的道歉不会让我觉得自己不那么傻。”他叫道。

“我没有利用你，德拉科！不是我跟你说过的每一句话都是谎话！”

他喘着粗气，在这个没有窗户的小房间里烦躁地走来走去。“你是一个诡计多端的娘们儿。”他生气地说，“是一个骗人、撒谎、两面派、狡诈的荡妇——”

“你想怎么骂我就怎么骂我吧，都是我活该。”她叫道，朝他走了过去。“骂我吧！”

“这样对你太仁慈了！你应该和我受到一样的伤害！”

“那就打我，我会把另一边脸也送上来。来吧，德拉科！你想怎么对我就怎么对我，我不公平地对待了你，我知道——”

德拉科以惊人的速度转过身，把她推到了牢房的墙上，吻上了她的嘴唇。这跟他们以前的吻完全不同，牙齿在啃咬，指甲在抓挠，好像他要惩罚她似的。他紧紧搂着她的腰，他们的下身用力撞在一起，他拽着她的头发，让她仰起头来迎合他。金妮知道，她应该对他念咒，叫警卫来帮忙制服他——但是，天啊，她的血从未像现在这样沸腾。德拉科好久都没有主动碰过她了，这使她渴望得发狂。他又用下身顶弄着她，她从喉咙里发出一声呜咽，欲望瞬间传遍了她的全身。

这个声音就足够了。他立刻松开了她，走到牢房的另一端，喘着粗气。金妮不稳地靠在石墙上，也艰难地喘息着。之前的触碰令她的身体歌唱着，渴望更多。

“对不起。”他没有看她，嘶哑地说。他用手扶着墙壁，转身背对着她。“我知道你现在和哈利在一起。这种事不会再发生了。”

金妮的心剧烈地跳动着。“德拉科——”

“让我一个人静一静。”他轻声说。

没有什么可说的了。金妮含着眼泪，拾起掉落的羊皮纸和羽毛笔，头也不回地离开了牢房。


	30. Chapter 30

**第二十九章 冷落**

微弱的不可置信变成了困惑，继而导致了沮丧——到了星期五，金妮对德拉科火冒三丈。他现在没有任何能力，却还要去咬那只愿意喂他的手？他当然有权利为失去母亲感到悲痛，金妮很清楚失去近亲有多么可怕，但是这样真的很过分。起初，她每天晚上回家后都要打碎几样东西，以此来发泄怒火。然而，唯一能发泄出来的方法是——好吧。她知道该怎么做了。

事情开始于星期二，哈利为了供词而找到她。“我已经和你说过了，德拉科失忆了。”她翻了个白眼。“另外，他不愿和我说话。我觉得你也许应该试试。”

“你不觉得失忆纯属胡扯吗？”哈利阴沉地问。“说真的，金妮——”

“你听到我说的话了吗？我是说认真地听。”她厉声说。“他记得个屁，哈利。他不会供认任何事情，因为没什么可供认的。”她收起一堆文件，准备重新归档。“不过说真的，需要有人和他谈谈这个案子。他是一个蠢货，我受够了。”

“好吧。”哈利生气地说。“我去叫罗恩下来。我们还收到了卢修斯·马尔福的猫头鹰，他们的律师这周晚些时候会来和马尔福聊聊。”

当天下午，罗恩怒气冲冲地从德拉科的牢房回来了。“这是怎么回事？”罗恩叫道。“我从没想过我会这么说，但是我想要原来那个好点的马尔福！”

金妮哼了一声。“他做了什么？”

“他就是不理我。”罗恩抱怨道。“他说除了你，他不会跟任何人说话，金妮。他很坚持。我告诉他，你不会见他，他就对我发脾气，开始尖叫。该死，我的耳朵现在还在响。我觉得他给声音施了响亮咒语，他的声音特别大。”他用手指挖了挖耳朵。“金，你最好去看看他。他现在完全不讲理。”

“但是我有很多文件要处理。”她抱怨道。“法庭需要预约，要选择出席的媒体——”

“哦，该死。”罗恩呻吟道。

这种情况持续了好几天：有人去跟德拉科交谈，打算给他概述案情，让他了解他被指控的罪名，然后他们会回来，抱怨他根本不听。金妮请求不要让她去，说她有堆积如山的文书工作要做——其实没有多少——还有其他工作要做——现在差不多都完成，只等审判了。每次有人空手而归时，金妮会在记分卡上再做一个标记。如果德拉科打算为难她，他就会明白，没有她在他身边，生活会多么艰难。她要等待时机。

就连卢修斯·马尔福的律师也不走运。星期三下午，这位巫师来了，他穿着华丽的长袍，提着一个公文包，自称是贾尔斯·蒙哥马利。他语气油滑，头发上抹了发胶，傲慢地扬着下巴——金妮和安吉利娜打了个赌，说他会在德拉科的牢房里待上五分钟。

她们都输了。这位贾尔斯·蒙哥马利阁下不到三分钟就从牢房里逃了出来。

星期五时，事情到了非解决不可的地步，最后一个愿意去跟德拉科说话的人也下去了。“别人会以为我们都是未成年巫师，第一次尝试骑扫帚呢！”哈利在每周例会上恼火地喊道。“他手无寸铁！他不能对你们任何人做任何事——该死，你们都带着魔杖，对吧？用它们啊！”

“魔法部没有哪条法律说我们可以强迫嫌疑犯听我们说话。”泰瑞·布特恼火地指出。“这完全由他们做主。”

“好。”哈利生气地说。“我去跟他谈谈，我要从他那里掏出点什么来。老实说，他不过是马尔福。这个蠢货能造成什么破坏？”

“著名的临终遗言[1]。”奥康内尔小声说。奥康内尔星期四曾经试图去见德拉科，他身上的伤疤足以证明这一点。金妮在他身边忍不住笑出声来。

因为德拉科不愿跟金妮以外的人说话造成的混乱之中，她终于与约翰和西蒙取得了联系。她给他们写信，讲述了他们星期六晚上离开她的公寓以来发生的一切，并请他们给德拉科带些换洗的衣服，因为他很可能还穿着上个星期五的衣服。约翰立刻回了信，说他会带来一些东西。仅仅看到约翰那规整的笔迹，就令她感到安慰不已，仿佛他就在身边，散发着平常那种宁静的气息。

金妮在午休时跑到魔法部入口，通过红色的麻瓜电话亭来到街上。约翰站在那条冷清的小巷尽头，随意地靠在一堵红色砖墙上。她发出一声兴奋的尖叫，引起了他的注意，她扑进他张开的双臂里，他抱着她转了个圈。

“金妮，亲爱的。”他高兴地对她说。“该死，见到你真好。”

“天哪，约翰，我这个星期真需要你。”她惆怅地说，拽着他的手，一直走到了尼路咖啡馆，那是金妮最喜欢的咖啡馆。“这里的一切都太疯狂了。”

“金齐向你问好。”约翰说，他们在角落里的一张桌子旁坐了下来；金妮立刻谨慎地施了一道闭耳塞听咒，使他们的对话完全保密。“他也想来，但是他快截稿了，必须得去工作。”

“帮我向他问好。”金妮说。“我想你带来了……”

“衣服？是的，我翻遍了本的——该死，德拉科的，我最终会习惯的——我翻遍了他的抽屉和衣柜，装了一些东西。”约翰从口袋里掏出一个明显被缩小了的行李箱。金妮接了过去，把它放进自己的口袋里。“不多，但是够他穿一段时间。”他停顿了一下，警惕地抬头看着她。“他怎么样？说实话。”

金妮翻了个白眼。“他真是个讨厌鬼。”她冲口而出。“他不听任何人的话，要把所有人的脑袋都咬掉。他现在的立场是，除了我，他不跟任何人说话，但是我不会去见他。在星期一发生的事情之后——”她停了下来。

“星期一发生了什么？”约翰追问道。

她把信中没有提到的一切都告诉了他：纳西莎在德拉科眼前死去，卢修斯拒绝承认他的失忆。还有他们激烈而不明智的吻。说完之后，金妮用手捧着脑袋，低头盯着桌面。“我在努力，约翰。”她说。“但是别人将你视如草芥时，你很难去帮助他们。”

“你要保持坚强。”约翰坚定地说。“他只有你了。”

“我知道。我真的知道，可是……”她叹了口气，嘲弄地笑了笑。“我以前从来不必战斗。我从来不必捍卫我的信仰。其实也不是。在战争期间——抗击汤姆·里德尔的时候——我的意思是，我那时十六岁，但是我认为我已经准备好了。可是没人给我机会！我是小金妮，太小了，照顾不了自己，太小了，不能和别人并肩作战。”她痛苦地说。“你知道吗，他们把我藏在一个房间里。”她告诉约翰。“是的。哈利和我的哥哥、赫敏一起去拯救魔法世界的时候，我独自待在一个隐藏的房间里，不准加入他们。”她抱起胳膊，移开了目光。

“那这就是你的机会，不是吗？”约翰说。“向你自己——也向德拉科——证明你有能力做这样的事。”他又从口袋里掏出一样东西，突然塞进了金妮手里。“把这个给他。”约翰说，她低下头，看到了另一个缩小了的东西——这是一本剪贴簿，封面是一张欧洲地图。“他会知道这是我们给他的。这是他去意大利和法国之前，我们和其他朋友一起送给他的。”

“太棒了。”金妮说。“约翰，你想得真周到。”

约翰笑了起来，正要回答她，一个低沉的声音突然从下面什么地方传来。咖啡馆的客人们都停下交谈，皱眉看着对方。金妮转头望向外面的街道，发现行人也在四处寻找声音的来源。只可能是一件事。

“我想我该走了。”约翰漫不经心地说。

“我需要去处理一下。”金妮说，把剪贴簿也放进了口袋里。“你能来，我真是太感谢你了，约翰——”

“金，替我们照顾好他。”他说。他们站了起来，他又拥抱了她。她还在他怀里时，他又说道：“别忘了他爱你。不管他说什么，做什么，我都知道他爱你。”

金妮抬头看着他，悲伤地笑了笑。“谢谢你。”她轻声说。“代我问候西蒙。在过去的这个星期里，我非常想念你们俩。”

“你还没反应过来，我们就会恢复过去的样子。”她带着他回到街上时，约翰向她保证。“你会看到的。金齐是预言家，但我知道事情会得到解决的。”

“我希望你是对的。”金妮说。再次与他道别后，她跑向了魔法部的员工入口。梅林才知道哈利和德拉科挤在狭小的拘留室里，会发生什么事情。这样通常会造成灾难。

她来到最底层时，哈利捂着耳朵，摇摇晃晃地跑上了楼梯。血从他的指缝里流了出来，顺着脖子往下淌，金妮闻到他身上有股难闻的气味。“那个混蛋弄破了我的耳膜！”一见到她，哈利就叫了起来，眼镜后面的眼睛里满是泪水。“他完全疯了！”

金妮的心沉了下去。好吧。她的游戏结束了。虽然她很喜欢看到有人能杀杀哈利的威风，但是她认为严重的损伤就是她的底线。“去医务室吧。”她说。“我来对付他。”

“什么？”哈利喊道。“我彻底聋了，一切都在嗡嗡作响。你知道他会施无魔杖魔法吗？”

“知道。”她点着头说。

“谢谢你的提醒。”哈利恼火地叫道。“我现在把他关在反魔法屏障里了，有一个警卫守在门口。这个小混蛋会有报应的。”

她立刻火冒三丈。“你是一个恶毒的怪物，真不配做男人。”金妮嘶嘶地说。

“什么？”哈利叫道。“我得去医务室了。”

她点点头，朝他摆了摆手。哈利呻吟着继续上楼，金妮则转身朝牢房走去。“你的床上功夫也烂透了。”她低声补充道。

“你确定要进去吗？”她到门口时，外面的警卫皱着眉头说。

“我是他想见的人。”她说，恼火地亮出她的魔法部证件。警卫不情愿地让她进去了，金妮怒气冲冲地穿过走廊。

德拉科站在他的牢房门口，胳膊搭在铁栅栏的缝隙里。旁边站着另一个女巫警卫，魔杖已经准备好了；金妮朝她挥了挥手。“你觉得这好笑吗？”她扬起眉毛问他，将双臂抱在胸前。“你看到我笑了吗？”

“我的要求很简单。”德拉科慢吞吞地说。“我拒绝跟那些来到这里的傻瓜说话——尤其是那个所谓的律师，他似乎已经肯定我有罪。我只跟你说话。”

“我以为你前几天已经清楚地表明了我和你的立场。”她冷冷地说。

他瞪着她。“如果两害相权取其轻，那我选择你。”

“我真是受宠若惊。”

“你应该高兴。”他假装快活地说。“你看到了你亲爱的哈利的遭遇。顺便问一下，看到他受伤，你有什么感觉？你生我的气吗？你是要——”

她出手了——金妮拿出魔杖，大声喊着咒语，让德拉科撞到了牢房的墙上。他发出一声呻吟，但还是勉强站了起来。“我本想为你做点好事，但你一定要做一个十足的混蛋。”她厉声说，痛苦地意识到，她不能在女巫警卫面前畅所欲言。“我刚才和约翰聊了聊——”

德拉科立刻又来到了门口。“约翰？”他说。“约翰·帕尔默？”

“他给了我一些你的东西。”她对他说。“我本来要给你的——”

“金妮，求求你，如果——”

她笑了起来。“为时已晚。”她说。“不过有点用。我会让你在周末考虑一下，这样星期一你就可以告诉我，你是否要认真对待这场审判。”

“我会的，我发誓——”

“这个周末我不在的时候，你还有一件事要考虑。”她回头看了看女巫警卫，然后转向他。“在我的调查期间，我跟你说了很多谎话。”她用更平和的语气说。“我知道，我也不会否认。不过让我惊讶的是，你竟然最相信其中最大的那个谎言。”

德拉科愣住了，呼吸明显停顿了一下。金妮逼自己看着他的眼睛，却难以从他眼中看到希望的光芒。他必须知道她到底在说什么。他不是说过，重要的是做了什么，而不是说了什么吗？

他咽了口唾沫，又把手搁在了栅栏之间。“金妮——”

“星期一见。”她说，然后转身离开了。

[1] 指几乎立即被反驳的断言。


	31. Chapter 31

**第三十章 欲望与徒劳**

周末过得很慢，为了不去想他们可能和解的事，金妮去了对角巷的阿格里帕·冯·奈特海姆图书馆，研究哈利用在德拉科身上的屏障。她的发现没有令她感到鼓舞，反而粉碎了她的希望：反魔法屏障用在人身上，会创造出拥有非凡力量的空间，使魔法无法进入或生效。这将有效地阻止德拉科使用任何无魔杖魔法。

这也使金妮不能碰他或接近他。

星期一早上，她到达魔法部时，又受到了一个打击。她刚到，哈利就把她叫进了他的办公室，金妮在他对面坐下，尽量不去看他耳朵上的绷带。她真想知道他的听力有没有恢复正常。

“你得大点声说话。”哈利喊道，回答了她没问出口的问题。“我只能听到一点。”

“好的。”金妮说，并没有提高声音。

“马尔福家的律师认为，由于马尔福的失忆问题，预审日期应该提前。”哈利说。“蒙哥马利说得对——如果马尔福需要接受圣芒戈的治疗，他们应该有尽可能多的时间，去尽力治愈他的失忆。如果这是可以治愈的话。”

金妮眨了眨眼睛。 _如果？_ “可是我记得罗恩说赫敏做过研究。”她慢慢地说。“我以为所有失忆都是可以治愈的。”

“什么？”哈利抻着脖子对她说。

“没什么。”她说。她朝他喊道：“如果不是星期五，那预审是什么时候？”

“明天。”哈利回答。“蒙哥马利很坚持。这样他们就能更早地正式调查马尔福的精神状态。”

金妮目瞪口呆地看着他。 _明天？_ 二十四小时之内？梅林啊——这么短的时间里有这么多事情要做——必须告诉德拉科将要发生什么——他必须做什么——她还坐在这里干什么？

金妮向哈利告辞，跑到她的工作间，把包放在椅子旁，然后去罗恩的办公室，将头探了进去。“哈利告诉你预审提前了吗？”她问他。

“刚告诉我。”他说，把脚从桌上拿了下来。“中午在第七法庭。我想让你去——”

“对，我马上就去。”她对他笑了笑，然后快步走向了电梯。这些天以来，她感觉自己就像珀尔塞福涅一样，会定期去地狱。拘留室里没有窗户，因为处在地下深处，空气也很污浊。那里真像一个死亡之地，德拉科喜欢打橄榄球，她知道缺乏阳光一定令他很痛苦。

她到那里时，另一个女巫警卫在看守德拉科的牢房，不是别人，正是林恩·哈格里夫斯，几个星期前帮金妮捉拿德拉科的袭击女巫。林恩朝她高兴地挥了挥手。“你不用我的帮助就抓住嫌疑犯了！”她说。

“是的。”金妮礼貌地回答。“我很抱歉那天把事情搞砸了。我知道你很想帮助我。”

“哦，没关系。”林恩笑着说。“我很高兴街上又少了一个罪犯，不管是谁抓的。”

“没错。”金妮说，勉强挤出一丝笑容。“我现在得和德拉——嫌疑犯聊聊。与案件有关的情况。有些事情更改了。”

“好的。”林恩高兴地说。“进去吧，如果你需要我，我就在这里。你进去时要当心屏障，波特先生没有告诉我屏障的直径。”

金妮用魔杖敲了敲牢门，很庆幸反魔法屏障似乎没有充满整个房间。她走进了昏暗的牢房，心脏怦怦直跳，仿佛要从胸口跳出来似的，她慢慢地深吸了几口气，将汗湿的手掌在傲罗长袍上蹭了蹭。德拉科仰面躺在行军床上，走廊里暗淡的灯光令他的浅色眼睛闪闪发亮。他在看她。

为了让自己忙起来，金妮把门关上，变出一盏灯来挂在墙上，让房间里更亮了。她听见他在她身后移动，那张旧床因他的动作发出了呻吟，但是，她转过身，看到他站在大约六英尺远的地方时，还是吓了一跳。

他咽了口唾沫，喉结动了动。“金妮——”

”等一下。”她用魔杖指着林恩，低声对她施了闭耳塞听咒。“我们不能明说。”金妮说，把魔杖收了起来。“魔法部里到处都有耳目，如果我们一直被监视，我也不会感到奇怪——尤其在上周之后。”

“那么——但是如果我们已经招惹了怀疑——”

“求你了。”她说，他闭上了嘴。德拉科朝她走去，金妮举起了手。“你身上有一道咒语，会让魔法避开你。也让我不能靠近你。”

“你不能解除它吗？”

“哈利可能施了追踪咒。”她说。“这就意味着如果有人解除咒语，就会响起警报。我不能这样做。”

“我想看看它延伸到哪里。”他说。他谨慎地往前走着，离她越来越近。她能看得出来，他现在多么憔悴和苍白，头发十分干枯，眼睛下的阴影很重。他需要新鲜空气和阳光——

他离她大约两英尺时，金妮感觉有什么东西在推她。“就是这里。”她说。“你不能再靠近了，否则我就会被推到墙上。”

他抬头看向她的眼睛。“我想这总比什么都没有好。”他轻声说道。

“对。”她赞同道。

空气中弥漫着尴尬的沉默，似乎持续了几个小时。“哈利怎么了？”他皱着眉头问道。

金妮瑟缩了一下。“你弄破了他的耳膜。他正在恢复，但差不多还是聋的。”

“该死。”他抱怨道。“我甚至不知道我能——该死。”

“你上周为什么那么混蛋？”她皱着眉问他。

他不安地动了动双脚。“我和你说过，我很难信任别人，对吧？”

她点了点头。“继续。”

“是因为失忆。”他说。“我很早就意识到，任何人都可以走到我面前，告诉我我是谁，我没法反驳他们。但是如果有人想开一个残酷的玩笑呢？让我相信关于我的不真实的事情？所以我学会了不相信别人说的话，除非我能亲自证明。我在这里只认识你。”他低头看了看交叉的手指，然后又抬头看向她。“你说的话我想了很久。你说什么我都同意，只要我不用跟那些来这里的人打交道就行。”

“好吧。”金妮同意了，看着他的脸庞。她如饥似渴地望着他，憎恨他们之间的每一寸距离。该死的哈利和他的屏障。他真该死。

“用两便士换你此刻的想法。”德拉科轻声说。

金妮露出笑容，心提到了嗓子眼。“它们现在值那么多钱吗？”

他对她笑了笑。“你知道这是怎么回事。英镑对美元的强势之类的。”

“噢！我差点忘了！”金妮把手伸进长袍口袋，掏出约翰给她的东西。“往后站一点，我需要把它们恢复成原来的大小。”

他顺从地让开了，金妮把行李箱和剪贴簿放在他们之间的石头地板上，低声念着咒语，这两件东西变大了，德拉科睁大了眼睛。“这些都被检查过了。”她说。“所以不如约翰装得那么整齐。他们主要是寻找魔杖，能帮你制服守卫的魔法物品，或者——”她停了下来，他抬起了头。“我还检查了有没有尖锐物品。”她几不可闻地补充道。

“谢谢。”他跪坐下来，打开了地上方形的黑色行李箱。它恢复了正常大小，金妮看到上面贴着佛罗伦萨、巴黎、伦敦、甚至是卡萨布兰卡、莫斯科和开普敦的贴纸。“好样的，帕尔默。”他笑着说，拿出了干净的衬衫和裤子。“他什么都考虑到了，对不对？”

“我让他给你拿点新衣服。”她说。“我想——我是说，你穿的那些衣服可能不太干净了。”

德拉科闻了闻腋下，做了个鬼脸。“确实。”他赞同道。“吃早饭时，我得到了一桶水用来洗漱。”他拿了一条牛仔裤、一件汗衫和一件灰色的牛津衬衫，扔到床上，然后立刻开始脱衣服。

金妮往后退了退，觉得应该给他一些隐私——但是他把上衣从头顶拽下来时，抬头大胆地看了她一眼。室温立刻升高了几度。她看着那些熟悉的线条，他的脖子、肩膀、胸膛和大腿，他解开裤子，裤子落到了地上。她是个傻瓜——十足的傻瓜。这个男人使她拥有了前所未有的感觉，而她却差点抛弃一切。

“你还没回答我的问题。”他说，把裤子踢到了一边。

金妮咽了口唾沫，仅仅看到他，就让她觉得软弱无力。“什么？哦——你问——我的想法？”

“你的想法。”他弯腰提上了牛仔裤。

“我——好吧。”她笑了笑。“我刚才没什么连贯的想法。”

德拉科穿上汗衫和牛津衬衫，扬起了嘴角。“拜托。”他说。“这真令人尴尬。我不敢相信你没看到我脸红。”

“你没什么——没什么可尴尬的。”金妮冷冷地说。

他笑着低下头，开始系扣子。“帕尔默锻炼得很好。”他说。“他总去健身房之类的。我恐怕吃了太多我自己做的饭了。”

“天啊，如果你不赶快穿好衣服，我会做出让我后悔的事。”

他扬起眉毛，手停在牛仔裤的拉链处。“什么事？”

金妮舔了舔嘴唇，很高兴地看到他的眼睛变得越来越暗。“我现在真的很讨厌哈利。”他一边说，一边穿好了裤子。

她笑了起来。 _德拉科，你不知道。_

他们最后分别坐在他的床的两端——德拉科坐在床头，金妮坐在床脚——每个人都伸出一只胳膊，放在薄毯上，好像他们可以假装在牵手。“我是来告诉你，预审就在明天。”她低声说。“他们会列出你受到指控的所有罪名，要求你声明你是清白还是有罪的。”

“但我不知道我是否做过那些事。”德拉科说。“有什么用？”

“你的程序会有所不同。”她说。“告诉他们你不记得了，把沃尔科特医生告诉你的有关分离性神游症的一切都解释清楚，威森加摩会进行调查。你将会被送往医院，接受治疗，恢复记忆。”

他愣住了。“你的意思是——我能再次想起一切？”

金妮点了点头，突然说不出话来了。

德拉科低头看着伸出的手。“我愿意想起来吗？”

“你在说什么啊？你当然愿意了，那就意味着——”

“这会改变我对一切的看法。”

“没什么比为你洗清所有罪名更重要的了。”她说。“这是我们的首要任务。”

“这也同样重要。”他坚持道，坐直了身子。“你说我上学的时候常常羞辱你。”

“所以呢？”

“我为什么那样？是因为钱吗？知道我曾经看不起比自己穷的人，我还会再这么想吗？”

“韦斯莱和马尔福一向互相憎恨。”她淡淡地说，试图回到正题上。“看，如果他们——”

“如果我的记忆里有什么东西……”他停顿了一下，转身看向她。金妮的心沉了下去：那是她想念许久的表情。他以前总是这样看她。“如果我想起了什么，改变了我对你的……”

“你必须冒这个险。”她说，尽管这个想法让她感到害怕。少年德拉科厌恶韦斯莱一家；如果他再这样想，她会受不了的。“我不会让他们把你送进阿兹卡班的。”

“如果我确实杀了那个男孩呢？这会改变你对我……”

金妮低头看着自己的手，惊讶地发现她正紧紧抓着破旧的毯子。“我希望我能把我脑袋里的一切都告诉你。”她轻声说。“我的感觉，我的想法，我想说的话——但是我不能这样。我甚至不应该在这里，我是一个穿着制服的傲罗——”

“那你应该离开。”德拉科说，往前倾着身子。“如果你遇到麻烦，我不会为我的行为负责。”

他站了起来，金妮跟着他走到门口。德拉科最后看了她一眼，眼神中饱含着他们无法大声说出口的千言万语。“你上个星期说的话，”他说，“你是说那天晚上——我打碎了厨房里所有玻璃杯和盘子的时候？”

她点了点头。

“那天晚上你说的一切——”

“是假的。”她轻声说。

他用颤抖的手捋了捋头发。

她难过地对他笑了笑，她只想扑进他的怀里，向他坦白她的爱意，而不是这样遮遮掩掩地说话。“我说的是反话。一直都是。不管这次审判的结果如何。”

他露出了最灿烂的笑容；他的傻笑总能让她浑身发热。“真的吗？”他轻声问。

“你准备走了吗，韦斯莱小姐？”林恩的声音从走廊里传来。

“是的。”她回答，目光一直没有离开德拉科。她用手捂着心口，极不情愿地离开牢房，把他留在了身后。


	32. Chapter 32

**第三十一章 对抗疯狂的人群**

尽管预审日期提前了，但媒体还是发现了。金妮曾天真地希望——也许有那么一两分钟——他们知道得太晚了，来不及采取任何行动，德拉科就可以避免在数十台闪光的相机和只在乎头版署名的无情记者面前被羞辱。更不用提那些十足的好奇了——这些天来，无论她走到英国魔法界的哪里，都有人互相打听，他们认为“那个马尔福男孩”在过去八年去了哪里。

他们成群结队地来到伦敦，去看这位逃亡的继承人。金妮跟着一大群游客来到了魔法部，他们堵塞了安检点，造成了很大麻烦。预审还有三个小时才开始，可是这些秃鹫却在这里，对别人儿子的不幸幸灾乐祸。他们的口音来自全国各地：她听到一个巫师用一种特别的苏格兰土腔和另一个巫师说话，她转过身来，希望能看到西蒙和约翰。她尽量不引人注目地搜寻着人群，他们似乎还没到。不可思议的是，她在没被人察觉的情况下到了傲罗总部。

她刚在办公桌旁坐下，罗恩就睁大眼睛走了过来。“我知道。”她说。“我也不敢相信。”

“就因为他比莱斯特兰奇和亚克斯利长得好看。”罗恩靠着她的桌子，恼火地说。“你知道吗，他是被父母害到这个地步的，作为更小的——”

“看来有人读了《预言家日报》。”金妮冷冷地说。

罗恩翻了个白眼。“我是认真的！其他食死徒都没得到这么大的关注！”

“我们能说点什么来摆脱他们吗？”金妮问。“不是我们可以强制执行的旧规定？”

“所有预审都是公开的。”罗恩说。“再说，如果我们不让记者进来，他们会把我们骂得狗血淋头。”

他们十一点半时朝七号法庭走去——这是魔法部最大的法庭；她早该想到这一点，因为他们知道到时会有许多观众到场。他们离开时，其他傲罗都祝他们好运。他们中的大多数人其实也会参加预审，只留下三个抽到短吸管的人维持办公室运转。哈利的耳朵已经愈合了，但仍然对声音很敏感，他和罗恩一起下楼，聊着他们记忆中在霍格沃茨时的德拉科。

“你还记得那年在霍格沃茨特快上吗？”他笑着说。“我们同时给他们施了魔法。马尔福和他那两个跟班？天啊，他们看起来恶心极了！”

“我告诉妈妈时，她狠狠地训了我一顿。”罗恩尴尬地笑着说。“我想赫敏后来也说过，没有正当理由攻击别人的事……”

“这一定会很有趣。”哈利说，他们已经到了通往七号法庭的双扇门前。大门突然开了，两个倒霉的低级傲罗正在试图控制人群进出，但是收效甚微。这种气氛更适合狂欢节或节日，人们在礼服长袍的口袋里装了小点心和相机。对战争一无所知的年幼孩子被他们的父母赶了进来，没有人注意或尊重试图控制他们的魔法部官员。

金妮目瞪口呆。这个案子在公众眼中真的这么爆炸性吗？

哈利带着她和罗恩走到傲罗坐的小包厢前，这个包厢位于为威森加摩预留的座位左边。在他们的上方，一排排的座位从房间中央呈半圆形排开，坐满了身着各种颜色长袍的男女巫师。金妮看着人群，觉得越来越无助，直到她看到了卢修斯·马尔福，他身着一身黑衣，坐在威森加摩的包厢后面。她匆忙跟哈利和罗恩说了一声，起身朝他走去。

她走近时，卢修斯微微点了点头，向她致意。“拿这个就……没办法吗？”他轻蔑地说，金妮紧张地笑了起来。

“恐怕没有。”她说。“我和德拉科说了今天会发生的事，但是我刚刚意识到你——”

“我相信我知道预审是怎样进行的，谢谢。”他冷冷地说。“他的……失忆怎么办？”

金妮尽可能简短地解释了必要的询问、在圣芒戈的治疗和实际审判将如何进行。午时马上要到了，她的话也快说完了，这时，法庭入口的骚动引起了她的注意。不止一个人提高了嗓门，人们在后面闹哄哄地排成了长龙。金妮跟卢修斯告辞，跑下台阶，希望她能以任何方式化解这一局面。

还没见到人，她就知道他们是谁了。“他不许进来。”被围困的傲罗对西蒙说。“任何不是英国公民的人——”

“我说了，他是跟我一起的！”西蒙叫道。“怎么，你以为他会向他的澳洲土著朋友传递国家机密吗？”

在这之前，金妮只见过他们穿麻瓜衣服，不过为了这个场合，约翰穿了礼服长袍。他旁边的西蒙穿着全套苏格兰服装，绿色格子裙、毛皮袋、格子长袜和带扣鞋子、黑色马甲和正式外套。

“你可以进去，你是苏格兰人。”傲罗说，这是显而易见的。“但是你的同伴——”

“我的 _同伴_ ？”西蒙说，露出了被冒犯的表情。他霸道地搂着约翰的肩膀。“伙计，这是我的人生挚爱。约翰尼和我结婚了。所以你必须让他和我一起进去。”

金妮差点笑出声来，只好紧紧捂住了嘴。那个傲罗——还有约翰自己——看上去都非常困惑。

“怎么了？”西蒙质问道。“约翰尼，我认为他不相信我。”

“我也认为他不相信。”约翰回答；金妮觉得他也要笑出来了。“也许他认为像我这样的男人和你这种人在一起是不可能的。”

“我想不出来原因。”

“我知道，你太他妈迷人了。”

“谢谢，宝贝儿。”

“好吧，对不起！”傲罗叫道。“如果——如果你们真的结婚了——”

西蒙翻了个白眼。“就让我们进去吧，孩子。”他说。“我来这可是看审讯，而不是被审问的。”

金妮忍住笑意，走了过去。“这里有什么问题吗？”

那个傲罗——他的名字好像是奈杰尔·伯特伦——是新来的学员之一——转向她，如释重负地叹了口气。“这个人不是英国公民。”他解释说。

“如果他们结婚至少三年了，就没有关系。”金妮说，对约翰和西蒙扬起了眉毛。他们冲她咧嘴笑着，点了点头，但金妮极力保持着面无表情。“先生们，给你们添麻烦了，我很抱歉。请允许我帮你们找座位。”

“谢谢。”西蒙说，瞪了一眼倒霉的奈杰尔，两人跟她走进了法庭。金妮在身边摸索着他们的手，紧紧攥住；他们也攥了攥她的手。他们俩来了，金妮的心一下子轻松了许多——仿佛只要他们出现，德拉科就会得到完全赦免。

“该死，约翰尼，看看我们这位穿着漂亮制服的女孩。”西蒙说，赞赏地看着金妮。“我觉得欲火焚身。”

“结婚还不到五分钟，他就已经误入歧途了。”约翰说，夸张地叹了口气。

“哎呀，你知道我对权威很有感觉。”

金妮忍不住咯咯笑了起来。“天啊，金齐，我这一周太想你了。”

“我也是，亲爱的。”他对她眨着眼睛。

“我的腿穿裙子要是能有你一半漂亮就好了。”她开玩笑说。

“该死的低地人，这是苏格兰短裙！”

“你们两个快去找座位吧。”她笑着说，推着他们往一排排座位走去。“威森加摩马上就要出来了。”

两人继续往上走，金妮则回到了哈利和罗恩身边。哈利皱起眉头看着西蒙和约翰的背影。“他们是谁？”他皱着眉头问。

“他们进来遇到了点麻烦。”她轻飘飘地答道。“对他们来说很不幸，魔法界不是很有前瞻性，不过我一直支持同性恋的权利。”

哈利惊讶地看着她，就在这时，法庭远处的门开了，威森加摩的成员鱼贯而入。观众们立刻坐了下来，傲罗关上远处的门，将房间封闭起来，不再让人进入了。领导威森加摩的是金斯莱·沙克尔，他在几年前被选为首席巫师，他在职业生涯中做了很多事情，理应得到这个头衔。在场所有人都满怀期待地看着英国最受尊敬的男女巫师大步走向他们在法庭前面的包厢，在座位上坐下。午时钟声已经敲响。演出就要开始了。

金斯莱伸手拿起小木槌，敲了一下。“预审程序现在开始。”他宣布，低沉的声音传遍了整个法庭。“威森加摩的女士们先生们，请报出你们的姓名，以便记录在案。”

威森加摩的每一位成员——因为今天审判人员全部出席——说出自己的名字，用了很长时间。书记员记下他们的名字后，金斯莱又开口了。“今天我们将进行预审流程，实际的审判日期将在指控罪名之后确定。如果威森加摩没有异议，我们就开始了。”

没有人说话。就在几分钟前，法庭还充满了兴奋的交谈、衣裙的沙沙声和长椅的嘎吱声，现在却像墓地一样寂静无声，看台上的每个人都屏住呼吸，坐在椅子的边缘。

“很好。”金斯莱说，做了个手势。

远处的门又开了，两个身着制服的警卫带着德拉科走了进来；另一个巫师跟在后面。他一出现，法庭就炸开了锅：男巫起身对他大喊大叫，声嘶力竭地谩骂；女巫发出嘶嘶声，威胁着要对他念咒；照相机的闪光灯像短暂的烟花一样劈啪作响。金妮发现德拉科穿着麻瓜的三件套西装：熨得妥帖的深灰色细条纹裤子、马甲和外套，里面是淡蓝色衬衫和一条钴蓝色的领带。他的头发梳得整整齐齐，露出了他的脸——面对法庭上人们不友好的欢迎，那张脸露出了恐惧和绝望。两个警卫毫不客气地把他带到那张等着他的椅子前，铁链缠住了他的脚踝和手腕，显然把德拉科吓了一跳。警卫和近处的观众都嘲笑着他。

金斯莱不得不敲了几下木槌，法庭才安静下来。“德拉科·斯科皮·马尔福。”他在喧哗中说道。“你正在国家最高法庭，要就你所犯下的罪行进行判定。一旦确定有罪或无罪，你之后将在全体法庭上接受审判，到时你将以威森加摩认为必要和审慎的任何方式为自己辩护。出庭人员都同意吗？”审判人员——以及不少观众——都发出了赞同的声音。

“你是在嘲弄法庭吗，马尔福先生？”一个女巫突然问道。金妮的手把膝盖攥得更紧了，她的心惊慌地跳动着。

“我——我不明白，女士。”德拉科紧张地回答。

“你穿着麻瓜的衣服。”金斯莱右边的女巫大声说。“也许你没有注意，这是一场魔法界的审判。”

“不要过分纠缠被告。”金斯莱说。“如果没有其他问题，我们就开始吧。”女巫点了点头，示意他继续。“马尔福先生, 现指控你知情和自愿加入所谓的食死徒——曾经被称为沃普尔吉斯骑士，意图伤害麻瓜、麻瓜出身的巫师和不赞同食死徒领袖——已故的汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔——的纯血巫师，你有什么回应？”

“我不知道。”德拉科说。

震惊的沉默持续了整整一秒钟，然后法庭上哄堂大笑；金斯莱只好再次使用小木槌。“马尔福先生，你有被判藐视法庭罪的危险。”他皱着眉头，生气地说。“我问了你一个问题，我需要一个答案。”

“先生，我不记得1998年11月以前的任何事情。”德拉科说，声音里透着一丝绝望。

“这是你的正式抗辩吗？”金斯莱身后的一个巫师说。

“是的，先生。”德拉科回答。“我不记得战争，也不记得这些罪行。”他用紧张而迟疑的语气简要解释了他的分离性神游症。法庭上的每个人都认真地听着他说的每一句话，但是金妮注意到，不止一个人厌恶和怀疑地摇着头。

“那么我认为我应该宣读其余的指控，作为记录。”金斯莱说，威森加摩表示同意。“马尔福先生，你被指控谋杀科林·克里维，侵犯帕德玛·佩蒂尔的人身安全，蓄意谋杀凯瑟琳·贝尔，蓄意谋杀罗纳德·韦斯莱，蓄意谋杀阿不思·邓布利多——”法庭上响起了愤怒的叫喊，过了很久，金斯莱才能继续。“你还被指控使用夺魂咒、成为食死徒、拥有被诅咒的物品、危害未成年人。你不能回应其中任何一项指控吗？”

德拉科甚至没有再抬头看他，而是盯着地板。“不。”他嘶哑地说。“我不能。”

“还有一项潜逃的指控。”金斯莱补充道。“但是你的失忆程度被查清，这项指控就会被搁置。如果没有别的——”

“把他关进阿兹卡班！”一个男巫在看台上叫道。“马尔福不配得到宽大处理！”

“食死徒渣滓！”一个女巫叫道。

“罪人！冷血的杀人犯！”

叫喊声越来越大，此起彼伏，甚至盖过了金斯莱的木槌声。金妮早就知道情况可能会很糟糕——珀西警告过她——可是……天啊。她没想到会变成这样。

愤怒的喊叫还在继续，罗恩将她搂在怀里，嘴唇贴着她的额头。“为什么？”她轻声说。

“我很抱歉，金。”他喃喃道，轻轻摇晃着她。


	33. Chapter 33

**第三十二章 真相**

预审结束后，人们愤怒的话语在她脑海里萦绕了几个小时；几天；它们互相呼应，直到所有声音混合成一道令人激动的憎恨宣言。她不可能对这种纯粹的……充满恨意的攻击做好准备。她想象不出这种事，即使她被汤姆·里德尔侵入思想长达一年之久，也只得到过些许暗示，并未有过明确的表达。她有些意识到，他不喜欢被困在日记里，不喜欢听她哭着表白对哈利·波特的爱，但他从来没有表现出来。这也许使他更加邪恶，因为他嫌恶的范围是未知的。然而，这——知道德拉科在他的案件中没有朋友或盟友，没有任何避难所——要更加可怕。

刑事审判的下一个步骤就是审判本身了：现在已经提出指控，记录了被告的回应，他将得到机会为自己辩护。拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇就是一个例子，他在几天前被判处阿兹卡班的无期徒刑，讽刺的是，他又回到了原来待过的牢房。如果亚克斯利没有掌握德拉科参与谋杀科林的证据，他也会面临同样的命运。按照协议规定，这些记忆必须在所有威森加摩面前取得。

不过，金斯莱在这场审判中还是做了必要的调整：举行一次听证会，以确定德拉科的精神状态。金妮只间接地听奥康内尔说过这种听证会，他曾经抓过一个罪犯，声称自己犯罪时中了夺魂咒。他们会在圣芒戈接受治疗，在那里，专门研究犯罪操纵和精神状态的治疗师会对被告进行检查，并做出明确的诊断。

但这并不能解释金妮为什么被传唤到十三号法庭——魔法部最小的法庭。她刚看完时间和日期，那张办公室备忘录就粉碎了。罗恩也收到了一张，这是她下楼吃午饭时，他告诉她的。

“我不知道这是为什么。”当她问他时，他说。“我经历过许多刑事审判，但从来没有被叫去参加任何秘密会议，不管这是什么东西。”

“我希望是讨论媒体干预的问题。”金妮满怀希望地说。“我毫不怀疑，预审时人们的反应是因为《预言家日报》的报道。他们的报道是人格攻击。真恶心。”

罗恩只是若有所思地看了看她，然后转身走开了。“吃完午饭我去问问哈利。”他说。“也许赫敏会知道怎么回事。”

“我也会问问珀西。”金妮说。

他们在自助餐厅门口分开了，罗恩去赴和妻子每天的午餐约会，金妮去找珀西。她排完队，将盘子里装满了炸鱼薯条后，发现他坐在角落里，一口也没吃，而是将鼻子埋在最新的《预言家日报》里。

“里面有什么值得一读的东西吗？”她问，在他对面坐了下来。

珀西放下了报纸。“没人相信马尔福。”他坦率地说。“今天的社论是关于贵族的过气，以及他们如何拼命地试图保住曾经的声望。‘德拉科·马尔福，可以说是英国魔法界最富有的继承人，也不例外。’”珀西读道。“‘他被指控犯有最十恶不赦的罪行，起因是他的家族参与了汤姆·里德尔的错误事业，他试图通过声称患上失忆症来为自己开脱。好吧，马尔福先生，如果你不想进阿兹卡班，爸爸也不能买通所有人，那你就得做得更好一些。’”

金妮的心沉了下去。“这都是真的，珀西。”她说。“你也在场。”

珀西做了个鬼脸，放下报纸。“我看到了一个男人，他害怕被人展示，害怕成为别人极度厌恶的对象。”他纠正道。“我对他提供的麻瓜诊断做了一些研究，并把我的发现提交给了金斯莱。当然，我们得自己去找证据。金斯莱也意识到了这一点，并会采取相应行动。”

“那你知道我和罗恩今天收到的秘密传唤吗？”

“金斯莱顺便跟我提过。”珀西说。“媒体这次不会在场，这对各方来说都是最好的。只有审判人员、马尔福先生、负责本案的傲罗你和罗恩、巫师警卫和圣芒戈来的人会出席。如果你愿意的话，可以把这当作一次预审听证会。”

“可这是为什么？”金妮追问道。“罗恩和我从来没有听说过这种事——”

“这很简单，不是吗？”珀西耸了耸肩。“他声称自己失忆了。他可能在撒谎。”

“他得到了在法庭上不受影响地发言的机会。”金妮慢慢地说。“而现在……”

“我可以向你保证，这一切都是严格遵守规定的。”珀西边吃边说。“如果不是这样，我会提出抗议。”

“那为什么要保密？”

珀西咽下了嘴里的食物。“根据法律，吐真剂要在封闭环境使用。”他说。“它的不稳定性使服用者极难控制，所以要设计有限定答案的问题。如果在场的人少一些，事情就容易多了。”

“好吧。”金妮说，拿起叉子开始吃饭，没有看到珀西脸上疑惑的表情。

秘密会议安排在星期五下午，届时大多数魔法部员工都会提前离开，准备开始度周末，他们不太可能闯入未向媒体公开的听证会。罗恩和金妮在四点刚过时离开了傲罗办公室，直奔十三号法庭。当天看守德拉科的人会把他单独带进来。

他们走路时，金妮把珀西跟她说的话告诉了罗恩。“那么规则变了。”她告诉罗恩问题会被限制的时候，罗恩说。

“什么意思？”金妮问。

“还记得我们五年级时，那个乌姆里奇对哈利使用吐真剂的事吗？”罗恩说。“她希望他吐露所知的一切。她想要的绝不仅是‘是’或‘不是’。”

“这样更好。”金妮说。“人们在吐真剂的影响下很脆弱。法律能保护他们免受腐败官员的伤害。”

“不过，如果魔法部对你使用吐真剂，你肯定一开始就做了非法的事情。”罗恩指出。

金妮什么也没说，因为她想到了她的危险处境。如果金斯莱问对了问题，威森加摩就会知道她和德拉科的真正关系。

他们走进狭小的法庭时，威森加摩已经集合就绪。前面摆着两张桌子，中间放着一把高背椅。金斯莱像老朋友一样热情地跟罗恩打了招呼，他甚至走到金斯莱的座位前跟他握手寒暄。金妮出于礼貌跟他一起走了过去。

“你好，金妮。”金斯莱朝她点点头，她笑了笑。“我相信你知道我们在这里做什么，以及保密的原因。”

“当然。”罗恩严肃地点着头。

“这是毛里求斯治疗师，她将负责管理吐真剂，并监视马尔福的反应。”金斯莱继续说道，指了指坐在房间一侧穿浅绿色长袍的年轻女人。她向他们挥了挥手。“马尔福先生和他的护卫应该——”

就在这时，法庭的门开了，德拉科走了进来，他的双手被魔法绑在身后，一个脸庞仿佛由花岗岩雕刻成的严厉巫师跟在后面。金妮一看见他，心就怦怦直跳。德拉科穿着罗恩借给他的黑色礼服长袍，不过他起来更糟糕了：他的长发垂在脸上，凹陷的脸颊上长满胡茬。他那对明亮的眼睛立刻看了看金妮，然后才看向法庭里的其他人。

“啊，太棒了。”金斯莱说。“我们马上开始吧。”罗恩和金妮离开威森加摩的座位，在治疗师对面的桌旁坐了下来。德拉科的警卫把他带到了他们刚才所站的地方。“德拉科·马尔福。”金斯莱严肃地说。“由于你在预审期间的声明的性质，威森加摩要求进行调查，以确定它们的有效性。你将服用吐真剂，然后回答一些简单具体的问题，以便我们推进审判过程。你只能回答‘是’、‘不’或‘不知道’。你给出的任何进一步解释都由你自担风险。在使用吐真剂之前，你有什么想说的吗？”

德拉科倒吸了一口气。“你是说——我喝了这种药水，就不能说谎了？”

“大概就是这个意思。”金斯莱冷冷地说。“如果没有其他问题的话，请你坐下。”

警卫让德拉科坐在椅子上，他又被绑了起来。德拉科活动着手指，舔了舔嘴唇。他表面上似乎很冷静，但是金妮看得出来，他其实十分恐慌。

治疗师拿着一小瓶透明液体，走上前来。“请张开嘴。”她轻声说，德拉科照做了。她伸出手，在他舌头底下滴了一滴，然后又回到了座位上。

“吐真剂即刻生效，所以我们马上就可以开始了。”金斯莱说，在座位里动了动。“马尔福先生，你说你患了分离性神游症？”

“是。”德拉科说。他的眼睛看上去呆滞无神。

“那么你记得1998年11月以后的生活吗？”

“是。”

“但是在那之前的事情都想不起来吗？”

“是。”

“你记得你上过霍格沃茨魔法学校吗？”

他皱了皱眉头。“不——不。”

“你记得以下这些名字吗：布雷斯·扎比尼，文森特·克拉布，格雷戈里·高尔，西奥多·诺特？”

他似乎又竭力地答道：“不。”

金斯莱往前倾着身子。“是你谋杀了科林·克里维吗？”

德拉科突然开始在束缚中龇牙咧嘴地挣扎。威森加摩成员们困惑地面面相觑，治疗师起身去检查德拉科。金妮感觉罗恩在拽她的胳膊，她这才意识到，她往前扑了过去。她立刻靠回座位上，心脏怦怦直跳。“他会回答，一直都是这样。”治疗师向他们保证。“没人能在吐真剂的影响下说谎。”

“马尔福先生。”金斯莱又问道，“是你谋杀了科林·克里维吗？”

“不——知——道。”他最终勉强说道，瘫在椅子上，胸膛剧烈起伏。

“你能在人群中认出科林·克里维吗？”

“不。”

“你认识科林·克里维吗？”

“不。”

“你知道他是怎么被谋杀的吗？”

“不。”

金斯莱皱起眉头，在案卷上做了个记号。“韦斯莱先生和韦斯莱小姐逮捕你之前，你生活在英国吗？”

“是。”

“作为巫师？”

“不。”

“那是作为麻瓜？”

德拉科困惑地皱起了眉头。“让我换个说法。”金斯莱说。“你日常不使用魔法吗？”

“是。”

金妮的脉搏加快了。他们必须避开这一系列问题，否则他们会发现一直有一个登记在册的魔杖携带者和德拉科住在一起。如果他们找到理由把约翰驱逐出境，她绝对受不了。

“你知道你过去所犯的罪行吗？”

“不。”

“你完全不知道你魔法根源和历史吗？”

“是。”德拉科低头轻声说。金妮咬着嘴唇，手指攥紧了膝盖。

“你获得了非魔法人士的新身份，对吗？”

“是。”

“你有一份麻瓜工作？”

“是。”

“你是英国公民？”

“是。”

“韦斯莱小姐找到你时，你过着普通英国公民的生活？”

“是。”

“是你谋杀了科林·克里维吗？”金斯莱突然又问了一遍。

德拉科再次弓起后背，仰起脑袋，双眼紧闭。“不——知——道。”他呻吟着，好像很痛苦。

“毛里求斯治疗师，他为什么会有这种奇怪的反应？”一个女巫问。

治疗师恭敬地站了起来。“这种反应在吐真剂的历史上只发生过几次。”她解释道。“根据我们在圣芒戈的经验，我们发现，当病人曾经知道答案，却无法想起包含答案的记忆时，就会发生这种情况。”

金斯莱若有所思地挠了挠下巴。“那以你的专业观点来看，你同意马尔福先生真的患了失忆症吗？”

“我同意，沙克尔先生。”治疗师回答。

“威森加摩是否接受马尔福先生的回答，以及毛里求斯治疗师的专业知识，作为他失忆的铁证？”

巫师们异口同声地说：“接受。”

“潜逃的指控因此将会从记录中删除，”金斯莱宣布。“但是，如果嫌疑人不记得被指控罪行的足够细节，就不能对他进行审判。治疗将在负责本案的傲罗和法庭代表的监视下，于明天上午十一点在圣芒戈开始。马尔福先生将接受最权威的失忆专家的治疗，帮他恢复最完整的记忆。接下来，他将有一个星期左右的时间来考虑他的罪行，然后他会被带到威森加摩全体成员面前接受审判。大家都同意吗？”

审判人员再次表示同意。

金妮冲动地站了起来，椅子与石头地面发出了摩擦声。“不好意思。”她紧张地说，“沙克尔先生，如果马尔福先生的记忆无法恢复，法庭将采取什么行动？”

“不可能。”金斯莱左边的巫师嘲笑道。“没有人会永远失忆。”

“恕我直言，先生。”金妮说。“马尔福先生的分离性神游症得到了麻瓜专业医生的广泛治疗，却没有任何结果。”

那个巫师对她皱起了眉头。“你怎么知道的，韦斯莱小姐？”

金妮有些支吾。“通过我的——我的卧底工作。”她说。“我的报告都在马尔福先生一案的档案里。”

“感谢你的关心。”金斯莱说。“我们不会忽视这一点。不过我相信你也会赞同，我们的药比麻瓜的药要有效得多。我毫不怀疑我们比麻瓜拿马尔福先生的记忆更有办法。如果没有其他事情，这次听证会就到此结束。”

就这样结束了。金妮和罗恩站了起来，看向德拉科。他沉默而痛苦地望着她，吐真剂仍然令他呼吸困难。

“这是我们必须冒的风险。”从他身边经过时，她用别人听不见的音量轻声说道。

德拉科低下了头，什么也没说。


	34. Chapter 34

**第三十三章 征服思想**

金妮打算在吐真剂执行结束后直接回公寓，罗恩跟在她的身后。魔法部里几乎鸦雀无声，只有几个魔法维护处的工作人员用施了咒语的拖把和扫帚清洁地板，守卫巫师在对周末期间的防护屏障进行双重检查。正厅里回荡着他们的脚步声，金妮的思绪像往常一样飘到了德拉科身上。

她刚要走进最近的壁炉时，罗恩将手放在她的肩上，拦住了她。“和我一起喝杯茶吧。”他说。“我想和你谈谈。”

金妮吃惊地朝他眨了眨眼睛。“呃——如果你想的话。尼禄咖啡馆可以吗？”

“可以。”

金妮警惕地对他笑了笑，走进壁炉，立刻被冲到了地上的公共厕所里。罗恩出现在她旁边的隔间，他们脱下魔法部长袍，来到了街上。

夜晚的伦敦十分美丽。他们头顶的天空仍然有一丝日光，云朵都被染成了粉色和橘色。汽车开着前大灯，从招牌耀眼夺目的剧院门前驶过。金妮渴望地看着一家印度餐馆的窗户，一家人正聚在一起，有说有笑地吃晚饭，但是罗恩带着她走了过去。

他们来到尼禄咖啡馆时，里面很暗，烟雾缭绕，放着低沉的爵士乐。他们都点了热茶，拿着杯子来到店后面的一张桌旁，附近有一对喁喁私语、时不时接吻的情侣。金妮强忍住嫉妒，一直背对着他们。

罗恩把茶包在茶杯里泡了一两次，才开口说话。“你得小心点，金。”他轻声说。“哈利昨天来找我，想知道我有没有发现你和马尔福之间有什么‘奇怪’的地方。”

“我才不在乎那个笨蛋怎么想。”金妮冲口而出。

“你应该在乎。”罗恩反驳道。“他是你的上司，金。他仍然有权让你撤出这个案子。”

金妮叹了口气，闭上眼睛，用手托着下巴，吸了一口薄荷茶的香气。“那他说什么了？”

“是马尔福那天说的话——哈利失去听力那天？我实在不想再说一遍，但是马尔福暗示他对你的了解不仅如此。你明白我的意思吧。”

“你想让我说什么，罗恩？”金妮扬起眉毛问道。“这是真的吗？我不知道他在说什么？”

“我想让你告诉我，你会更加小心，不会把这种事泄露给最糟糕的人。”罗恩厉声说。“你们每次在同一个房间，马尔福都会痴痴地看着你。你们要更加谨言慎行，如果媒体起了怀疑，后果会不堪设想。一个傲罗和魔法部的敌人有——有一腿？忘了肥皂剧吧，大家很快都会关注这件事。”

“‘有一腿’？”金妮嘲弄地说。“你还在霍格沃茨上学吗？”

罗恩翻了个白眼。“好吧。你爱他吗？”

“是的。”她轻声说，移开了目光。

他叹了口气，往前凑了凑，蓝眼睛认真地看着她。“我很抱歉，金。”

“嗯，我也是。”

“你不能再和他在拘留室里独处了。这看起来太可疑了。”

她的心沉了下来。“我知道。”

“但是……天呐，我无法相信我竟然在考虑这件事。”他轻轻笑了一声。“明天我们去圣芒戈的时候，我会想办法让你见见他。”

“真的吗？”

罗恩涨红了脸。“如果他士气低落，就会再次尝试自杀，以避免审判。”他对着桌面说。“在特拉弗斯事件之后，我们不能再犯这样的错误了。”

金妮眯起了眼睛。“但是你为什么要这样做？”

他耸了耸肩，喝了一口茶。“我以为再见到马尔福会唤起在霍格沃茨时的仇恨，可是……我不知道。我想我还是有点讨厌他，但是——更多是怜悯。”他皱着眉头，摇了摇头。“我不管他有多么混蛋，如果他不得不眼睁睁看着一个陌生女人死去，还让别人告诉他，她就是他的母亲……梅林啊。这——”罗恩畏缩了一下，又摇了摇头。

金妮隔着桌子握住了他的手。“谢谢你。”她喃喃道。“我保证，我会让他别那么明显。没有人会怀疑的。”

“好的。”罗恩立刻说，听上去松了一口气。“因为如果你们再明显一些，我就只好告诉哈利了。”

那天晚上，金妮带着一丝希望的火花回到了她的公寓，不管这希望有多渺茫，但是她知道，她能再次私下见到德拉科了。她走进起居室时，一张折叠起来的羊皮纸放在她的咖啡桌上，上面写着她的名字。金妮知道这封信一定来自约翰和西蒙，便急忙扑了过去。她将信拆开，底部整洁的签名证实了她的猜想：

_亲爱的金妮，_

_首先，非常感谢你帮助我参加周二的预审。金齐相信他的计谋是万无一失的，但我总是喜欢准备一个后备计划。我相信你能理解。_

_法庭上公众的反应对我们来说是一种阻碍。如果我们能为德拉科的案子做些什么，只要你说，我们就会去做。我知道我的证词是不被容许的，但是金齐似乎认为，如果你想让他出庭作证，他的祖先会让他成为一位尚可的证人。金凯德是显然非常杰出的纯血统巫师。我也不知道，我理解不了那些纯血主义的傲慢傻瓜。_

_不管怎样——看来你把我收拾的行李箱给了德拉科，因为他在预审上穿的那套西装是我借给他的旧衣服。我很高兴能帮上忙。他看上去有点憔悴，但是我想监狱生活对任何人来说都不会太舒服。我希望你遵守诺言，金妮。德拉科很容易怀疑自己，他只要愿意，就会喜怒无常，我敢肯定，在这种情况下，这个可怜的家伙肯定笑不出来。他只要和你在一起，就是我见过的最快乐的人，所以请你尽力而为。我们知道我们命中注定的那部分已经结束了，但是你真应该看看，金齐担忧地走来走去，要在我们的地毯上踩出洞来了。_

_请随时告知审判日期。告诉德拉科，他最喜欢的老澳 **[1]**说：“一切都会好起来。”_

_一如既往——要坚强。_

_很多的爱，_

_约翰_

_——来自老苏 **[2]**：抬头挺胸，小龙男孩！！！会有点小麻烦，金妮，所以得小心。——K_

金妮笑着读完了信，约翰亲切的语气和西蒙潦草的附言让她感到安慰。但是，西蒙最后那句话让她打了个寒颤。他一定是预见到了什么，可即使提前得到警告，也没有使她好受一些。哪怕这只是“小麻烦”。她真想知道会是什么事。

第二天早上去圣芒戈时，她只迟到了几分钟，这与她之前的准时记录相比，已经有了明显改善。罗恩在门厅里等着她，他们都穿着鲜红色的傲罗长袍，引起了不小的注意。一个身着浅绿色制服的年轻治疗师和他站在一起。身着令人讨厌的制服，金妮竟说不出他俩谁更占上风。

“病人昨晚被送过来，住进了我们的安全病房。”治疗师自我介绍为塞巴斯蒂安·班克斯之后，对罗恩和金妮说。“我们也把他清理干净了——我个人认为不允许囚犯洗澡对任何一方都没有好处。”说这话的时候，他露出了几分轻蔑的表情，好像他们应该为德拉科太久没有得到肥皂这件事负责似的。

“很好。”罗恩皱着鼻子说。“我们上次见到他时，他都有点味了。”

“这边来。”班克斯治疗师说，转身带着他们走向安全病房。安全病房靠近后部，与医院其他部分分隔开来，那里设有许多屏障，这些屏障能让病人——囚犯待在床上，远离其他人。他们穿过通向病房的双扇门时，金妮的心跳加快了；这种感觉就像是从阳光走进了阴影。

“你能解释一下会发生什么吗？”他们走路的时候，罗恩问道。“我从没经历过这种事。”

“相当简单。”班克斯治疗师轻快地说。“病人将被绑在一个平面上，服下我们的创新性魔药。它能恢复失去的记忆。

“所以即使人们患上失忆症，他们的记忆也不会消失？”金妮说。

“对，它们仍然存在。”班克斯证实道。“问题就是教大脑如何再次访问它们。”

“但是为什么要把他绑起来？”罗恩问。

班克斯皱起了眉头，这时，他们走进了病房。金斯莱和其他五名威森加摩高级成员被安排在房间一侧的舒适椅子上。他们都面对着治疗师所描述的平面：一张带有脚踝和手腕带的长桌。他们似乎即将见证一场折磨，而不是医疗程序，这根本让她无法放心。整个房间的感觉，再加上看到那张桌子，使金妮的忧虑陡然上升到了极点。

“魔药的效果不会很自然。”班克斯回答了罗恩的问题。“如我们所说，释放思想并不是非常顺利的过程。为了患者自身和观察者的安全，需要对患者进行约束。”

“我觉得我好像要观看一场驱魔仪式。”金斯莱冷冷地说，站起身来迎接他们。“这种魔药没有任何副作用吧？”

“我们还没有发现。”班克斯说。“我们将这种魔药用在失忆症患者身上，有98%的成功率——这意味着他们的记忆能完全恢复。另外2%的人只能想起部分记忆，但都是重要的部分。”

“太好了。”金斯莱说，搓了搓手。“那我们能否开始……”

“当然。”班克斯用魔杖敲了敲他的治疗师徽章，没过多久，另外两名治疗师带着德拉科进来了。金妮一看到他，心就跳得飞快：他刮了胡子，理了发，看上去很像她几个星期前认识的本·汉密尔顿。他不明智地牢牢盯着她的眼睛，直到护送他的人把他带到金斯莱面前，他的目光才从她身上移开。

“马尔福先生。”金斯莱缓慢而庄重地说。“你知道今天会发生什么吗？”

“知道。”德拉科嘶哑地说，没有正视他的眼睛。“我会找回我的记忆。”

“很好。班克斯医师，现场交由你控制。”

金斯莱回到了自己的座位上，罗恩和金妮坐在他旁边，两个治疗师将德拉科带到桌旁，把他绑在桌上。班克斯走到墙边一辆金属小推车旁，上面有一只热气腾腾的小坩埚，里面的东西在沸腾。金妮焦虑地看着班克斯把坩埚从火上拿开，把烧杯探进去，盛出了一剂铁蓝色的魔药。

“这味道不是很好。”班克斯警告德拉科。“不过良药不就是苦口嘛？”几个威森加摩成员笑了起来。金妮目不转睛地看着班克斯扶着德拉科微微坐起来，把药水倒进他张开的嘴里。

“应该要过一会儿才能生效。”班克斯说，他刚说完，德拉科就紧闭着眼睛，发出低沉的哼声。他的呼吸变得费力而微弱，浅蓝色住院服之下的胸膛剧烈地起伏。

“这就开始了。”一个女巫对另一个人说。威森加摩们前倾着身体，德拉科的每声呻吟最终都变成了微弱的呜咽。他轻轻地扯了扯手腕上的束缚带，好像要伸手去够他的脑袋。

“可能会有些不舒服，但他会没事的。”班克斯笑着对他们说。

这时，德拉科仿佛被针扎了一下，或者突然过了电，他拱起后背，发出一声长长的呻吟。他在束缚带中扭动着，想用力挣脱手腕，几乎要把带子扯断了。他的脚后跟不断重重撞着桌面，接着，他上气不接下气，尽可能侧身缩成一团，胡乱踢着双腿。

“这是‘有些不舒服’吗？”金妮紧紧攥着拳头，生气地说。“等这一切结束后，我希望他还完好无损。”

“你要弄死我。”德拉科吃力地说，他突然睁大了眼睛。“你给了我什么？我要死了。他妈的，我——”他发出一声尖叫，又不断弓起了后背，只剩下脑袋和脚跟与桌面相碰。

“这正常吗？”金斯莱大声吼道。

班克斯治疗师一脸困惑，而德拉科一直在尖叫。“我从来没见过这种情况。”他叫道。“从来没有。”

“帮帮他！”金妮叫道，要不是罗恩紧紧抓着她的手腕，她一定会冲过去。

“停下！”德拉科叫道，在桌子上剧烈扭动，力道大得令桌子在地上移了位。“求求你！停下来吧!”

“按住他！”班克斯用魔杖指着德拉科绷紧的身体，对另外两个治疗师叫道，他们照做了。“他没事。”他肯定地说，魔杖尖端发出了白光。“只是他的大脑在反抗魔药——”

“他很痛苦！”金妮说，听到她声音中的哽咽，她这才意识到，她已经泪流满面。德拉科还在尖叫。她不得不眼睁睁地看着他深陷痛苦之中，德拉科不间断的叫声使她心如刀割。

“对不起。”罗恩大声说，急忙拽着她站了起来。“我的妹妹很敏感，我想我们应该——”

“放开我。”她嘶嘶地说。“我不——”

德拉科突然倒了下去，像个布娃娃一样四肢瘫软，毫无生气。他的脑袋歪到一边。他的胳膊不再挣扎，双手垂在桌子边缘。

在那可怕的一秒钟里，金妮觉得他也许死了。

[1]指澳大利亚人。

[2]对应约翰对自己澳洲人身份的自称。


	35. Chapter 35

**第三十四章 多高？**

罗恩紧紧抓住金妮的上臂，匆忙将她拽出了房间。他们在走廊里走了一段之后，她终于挣脱了。

“振作起来。”罗恩厉声说。“擦干眼泪，擤擤鼻子。”他掏出一条干净手帕塞到她手里。“你想让我心悸吗？你不是刚答应过我，从现在起要更加谨言慎行吗？”

“你不知道。”金妮擦着眼泪，哽咽地说。“如果那是赫敏呢？雨果？罗斯？你能坐视不理吗？”

罗恩脸色煞白。“但是他——他看起来没事。”

“他看起来像是死了！”她叫道，泪水又涌了出来。

“我们离开房间之前，我看见他在喘气了。”罗恩更轻地说。“他还活着。虽然没有意识，但是他还活着。”

“哦，天啊。”她呻吟道，用手帕捂住了脸。她感觉到罗恩紧紧楼住了她。她随他这样做了。

“我听金斯莱说，他们今晚会让他在这里过夜休养，然后再把他送回牢房。”罗恩压低声音说。“几小时后，你也许能去见他。”

“魔药起作用了吗？”她轻声说。“他会想起一切吗？”

“他们还不知道。但是你听到了班克斯治疗师的话——98%的成功机率，金。我相信他会想起来的。”

金妮紧紧闭上眼睛，希望自己不要再哭了。她早就知道这一天会到来，好几个星期前就知道了。她只希望他身上还会有本·汉密尔顿的影子。如果她去见他，他想起了霍格沃茨时的她，想起他当时多么讨厌她……

她冷笑着告诉自己，如果他能想起一切，重新恨她，事情就好办多了。没什么需要隐瞒，也没什么要假装的了。哈利就可以收回怀疑，把它们塞进阳光照不到的地方。

_希望你会发现我和大多数男人不一样。_

_干杯。为了我们。_

_我彻底迷上你了，金。_

对，如果他恨她，那就容易多了。理论上是这样的。

罗恩带着她回到了医院的主体部分，上楼来到咖啡馆，给她买了咖啡和巧克力饼干。他们坐在小桌旁静静地吃着东西，没有留意进进出出的病人和病人家属。星期六的圣芒戈很忙碌，因为人们休息在家，更有可能发生咒语出错和初次尝试复杂魔药时的小事故。但是，金妮发现她的目光落在了一个女巫身上，她似乎由内而外散发着耀眼的光芒，而正是她来到这里的原因使她看起来光彩照人。一个英俊的男巫坐在她旁边，女巫时不时将他的手放在她隆起的肚子上，感受胎动。

金妮愿意付出任何代价来成为这个女巫。她的父母会在医院的病房里等候，她的母亲会对治疗师呼来喝去。她的哥哥们会聚在她身边，像母鸡一样咯咯发笑，取笑她怀孕了，还会生一个比她叫得更响的女儿。德拉科会坐在她身边，一个自豪的准爸爸，对着她的肚子说话，孩子每踢一脚，每翻一次身，都会让他很开心……

“你还好吗，韦斯莱小姐？”

她从饼干碎屑中抬起头，发现金斯莱站在他们身后，脸上带着关切的表情。另一个威森加摩成员跟他在一起，那是一个高大健壮的黑眼睛男人。“我很好，先生。”她强颜欢笑地说。“你知道，我最近有点情绪化。我通常不那么爱哭。”

“啊。”金斯莱立刻说。“我为此感到难过。”金妮憋住了笑声；每当涉及到女性问题时，男人总是很不自在。“我希望我们能在收工前简短地聊一聊？”

“当然可以，先生。”罗恩点了点头，金斯莱领着他们走出咖啡馆，来到医院的行政楼，那里几乎全是办公室和会议室。他们走进了楼梯间附近一间比较小的会议室，舒服地坐在了一张圆木桌前。

“马尔福失去知觉后，我跟班克斯治疗师谈过。”金斯莱严肃地说。“他从没见过那种反应，老实说，他很困惑。失忆症可能比他预料中更严重。”

“给他看了我们的哥哥珀西那份关于分离性神游症的报告了吗？”金妮问。

另一位审判人员点了点头。“他认为失忆症的类型不会令结果有所差别。”他说。“以前都是这样。不过话又说回来，圣芒戈从来没有处理过这种情况。”

“这在麻瓜世界里也很少见。”金妮说。

“那我们下一步怎么办？”罗恩问。

“不能再这样治疗了。”金斯莱说。“因为班克斯治疗师担心马尔福的大脑承受不了二次用药。所以只能这样：他的记忆要么完全恢复，要么部分恢复，要么根本恢复不了。如果他的记忆完全恢复了，那我们将按照之前的计划进行——马尔福将有一个星期的时间来消化他的罪行和对他的指控，然后进行相应的审判。如果他不记得自己的罪行……”金斯莱叹了口气。“这就是威森加摩不能达成一致意见的地方。”

“他是一个古老家族的纯血统巫师。”那位官员生硬地说。“自他被捕之后，他受到的待遇就很恶劣。审判过程应当保密，因为他有罪或无罪与任何人都无关。

“那又怎么样，因为他是纯血统，就应该得到比麻瓜出身或混血的囚犯更多的额外待遇吗？”罗恩气愤地插嘴道。“对不起，但我们不是刚打了一场仗，来证明他们和其他人是一样吗？”

“我看不出你有什么不高兴的理由。”那个官员说，扬起了眉毛。“你自己就是纯血统。”

“先生们。”金斯莱用警告的口吻说。“不管马尔福是什么血统，我们都无法就如何审判他达成一致意见。失忆症并不是借口，因为如果他真的犯下了这些罪行，我们知道他在犯罪时是头脑清醒的。但是他在面对这些指控时，将无法承认或否认罪行。”

“也许我们应该等到他的记忆恢复以后再说。”罗恩说，仍然警惕地盯着那个官员。“可能根本没必要担心。他也许会想起一切。”

金斯莱若有所思地点了点头，手指在桌面上随意乱划。“不管这件案子结果如何，我毫不怀疑，它在威森加摩的历史上将会是独一无二的。”他慢吞吞地说。“我的职责是对魔法界的公众负责，确保那些威胁和平的危险罪犯被关进监狱。”

“你确实做得很好，沙克尔。”另一个巫师说。“但是也应该考虑被告的权利。”

“不用说，还有很多工作要做。”金斯莱表示同意。“好了，我已经耽误了你们美好的星期六夜晚，星期一再见吧。”

四个人起身相互道别，然后陆续离开房间，走向了相反的方向。金妮和罗恩不约而同地朝德拉科的病房走去。“让你进去看看他应该不成问题。”罗恩喃喃地说。“因为安全病房里有那么多保护措施，我想除非有紧急情况，否则他一个人完全没问题。”

金妮的心提到了嗓子眼。“你能在外面看着吗——以防万一？”

“当然可以。”

他们回到医院后部，发现那里跟他们刚来时一样，几乎空无一人。罗恩拿出魔杖，低声念着判断咒语：金妮认得有几道是比尔教过他们的，可以发现附近是否有人和监测魔咒。“如果没有必要，谁也不愿意跟囚犯待在一起。”罗恩说，严肃地看了她一眼。“我不会探听你和他在里面做什么。”

“感谢梅林。”她轻声说。

“我不能在外面站上几个小时，所以好好利用时间。”他说，金妮急忙跑向德拉科的病房。她回头朝罗恩笑了一下，然后走了进去，把门关上了。

那张令人厌恶的束缚桌子，连同坩埚和给威森加摩准备的椅子都不见了，房间里现在空荡荡的。只剩下一张上半部分倾斜起来的普通病床，一边摆着一把木椅，另一边是一张桌子，上面放着一杯水。远处墙上有一扇她之前没注意到的门，通往一个狭小的厕所。

床是空的。

金妮往房间里面走去，每走一步，她的心脏就跳得更快，直到她在嵌在医院厚墙里的窗台上发现了德拉科，他环抱着膝盖坐在那里，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着下面的麻瓜行人和车流。她立刻朝他跑了过去，希望哈利的屏障已经被解除了，她发现屏障确实消失时，不由松了口气。

“德拉科。”她轻声说，伸手抚摸他的后脑勺。“你还好吗？他们给你止痛药了吗？我很担心，我完全不知道治疗会是这样……”

他什么也没说。他甚至没有意识到她的到来。

金妮又往前凑了凑，将手放在他的小腿上，想引起他的注意。“我知道你希望想起你的过去，一定要付出这种代价，我感到很抱歉。相信我，我绝对不想看到你难受。”

他没有说话。

她的肩膀垮了下来。“别这样。”她轻声说。“请你别这样。我在尽我所能地帮你——有点反应，好吗？”

她的请求引起了他的注意。他慢慢转头看向金妮，她坐在他身后的窗台上，背靠着墙，两腿分别搁在他的身体两侧。他自然而然地向后靠在她的怀里——她的膝盖从他的胳膊底下伸了出来，他的脑袋靠在她的左肩上，她将他的肩膀搂得那么紧，甚至她自己都感到惊讶。他就在这里，实实在在，近在眼前，她能摸到他——此刻对她来说，没有什么比他那芳香的头发、苍白的皮肤和朴素长袍之下的皮肤更不可思议的了。她吻了吻他耳后的短发，如释重负地松了口气。这就是她的归宿。也许他也感觉到了，因为他虽然之前没有回应，现在却伸手握住了她的手。

“我哪儿也不去，德拉科。”金妮轻声说。“你把我推开，但我不会放弃你。”

“也许你应该这么做。”他终于开口了，声嘶力竭的尖叫令他嗓音沙哑。

“但是我不会。你知道我不会的。”

“那你就是傻瓜。”

她更紧地抱着他，知道这还不够。隔着他们的层层衣服，他的心跳急促而微弱。“你以为你能把我推开，那你才是傻瓜。”她喃喃地说。

德拉科发出一声疲惫的叹息，也许是无意识地拉紧了她的手。“你值得和一个完整的人在一起。善良、体面、完整。他将与你共度余生，让你得到你应得的对待。”

金妮又想起了她在医院咖啡馆里见到的那个怀孕的女巫，她那宠爱她的丈夫就陪在她身边。她也可以那样吗？他们可以吗？她也许应该去找西蒙，让他用他那骇人的天赋去窥探不可捉摸的未来，让他告诉她这个故事的结局是什么。结局是女主角和她的真爱结婚了，生了一大堆孩子吗？还是“小麻烦”笼罩着他们，毁掉了一切。她真想知道。她想知道故事会怎样结束。

“我还要怎么说？”她轻声说。“我还要说多少次，说什么话——我怎么才能让你相信我不会离开你？”

“这是为了你好。”他粗声说道，坐直了身体。他转过头，用最绝望的眼神望着她。这几乎让她想和他一起抱头痛哭。“我只能算是半个人，金妮。而且这一半也不怎么样。”

“我不在乎，德拉科——”

“你 _应该在乎_ 。”他坚持道，转身抓住她的手。“我会去阿兹卡班，我属于那里——”

她泪眼模糊地摇着头。“不是的。”

“你怎么知道？你怎么知道我干了什么坏事？”他从窗台上跳下来，避开了她，他双手抓着头发，弓起了后背。

他想起了什么事情。金妮的心沉了下来。他想起了多少？

“国王十字车站。”德拉科一边踱步，一边喃喃道。“护具，白孔雀，法语，意大利语，同学，怪兽。”

“一段记忆？”她难以置信地说。“魔药起效了？”

“医生让我相信药会有用。”他说，在放着水杯的桌旁停了下来。他茫然地看着杯子。“无论我想什么或做什么，我的记忆只会随意地闪现出来。不过很少。从我的母亲去世之后，就一直这样了。我只是没告诉你。魔药没能阻止这一现象，但也没有助益。”

金妮重重地叹了口气。

“我能想起模糊的感情，与任何事情都没有联系。”他平淡地说，语调几乎没有变化。“我记得一个生日蛋糕。我记得在扭曲的树干上看书。然后是魔药——”德拉科打了个哆嗦。“一个有着苍白皮肤和狭长红眼睛的东西。一条类人的蛇，或者说是蛇形的人。”

在他能想起来的所有事情里，他当然会记得汤姆。

“我在他面前——就像这样——”德拉科双膝跪地，伸出双手做出哀求的动作。金妮小心地滑下窗台。“他命令我去杀人。没说原因，就是让我去做。我答应了他。”金妮朝他走了过去，他脸上的表情令她很痛苦，他注意到了她的动作，抬头看向她。“这就是你不愿离开的那个人。”德拉科痛苦地说。“一个冷血杀手。你现在还这么肯定你的忠诚吗？”

金妮没有片刻犹豫，也在他身边跪了下来，用颤抖的双手捧着他的脸。“你没有杀他。”她轻声说。“我知道你没有。你从来没有追随过那个怪物。他给他的追随者做了标记，而你没有——”她绝望地抓住他的左臂，撩起袖子，露出了赤裸的皮肤。“什么都没有。你从来就不是他的人。”

“我想成为他的人。”德拉科低下头，喃喃说道。

“不。”她坚定地说。“你不是他的。你是我的——我不会让其他人拥有你。”

金妮将他拽向自己，用力吻上了他，她知道他也许会像之前那样把她推开，但是他也吻了她。感谢上天，他也吻了她。他将长指伸进她的发丝里，使她微微仰起头，以便他的舌头能分开她的双唇，进一步加深这个美妙的吻。她绵软地靠在他怀里，将一切都倾注在吻中，吻着他的嘴唇、下巴、令他不由自主颤抖的耳朵下面。他们紧紧抓着对方，希望还能更加贴近，但是他们之间已经再无空隙了。“说出来。”他贴着她的皮肤轻声说。“我需要听到——”

“我爱你，德拉科。”她轻声说，听到他贴着她的脖子发出一声呻吟，她的声音变得急促起来。“我从未停止爱你。”

若不是罗恩的守护神冲进了房间，他们还会继续。“有人来了。”一只杰克罗素㹴用她哥哥的声音对她说。“我们得离开这里。”

“我一定会回来的，我保证。”她气喘吁吁地说，起身整理了一下制服。德拉科也跟着她站了起来，他把她拉回怀里，给了她最后一个缠绵的吻。“好好休息。我会尽快回来的。我爱你。”

她回过头时，发现德拉科头发凌乱，嘴唇被她吻得又红又肿。他从未这样好看。“我爱你，金妮。”他低声说。

她含泪对他飞了一个吻，然后离开了房间。


	36. Chapter 36

**第三十五章 朋友和家人**

金妮和罗恩一来到街上，就各自回家去了。金妮绕道去了伯爵宫路，直奔那幢红砖房子，按响了门铃。门很快就开了，露出了笑嘻嘻的西蒙。

“我是不是厉害得吓人？”他朝房子里喊道。

约翰出现在他身后，翻了个白眼，津津有味地吃着盒子里的麦片。“他十五分钟前对我说，‘快看，金妮过来了。’总有一天我会学会，不要跟能预见未来的人打赌。”

金妮笑着走进了前厅。“我刚见完德拉科。”她说。

“我能看得出来。”西蒙眨了眨眼睛。

金妮红着脸低下了头，但是她很快就清醒过来，继续说了下去。“他现在的情况很糟糕。”她告诉他们。“他们给他喝了治疗失忆症的魔药，但是不管用，他一直在尖叫，而且——而且非常痛苦……”

约翰皱了皱眉头。“该死。”他一边嚼着麦片，一边嘟哝道。

“所以我想知道你们是否愿意冒险去看看他。”

“好像我们会拒绝似的。”西蒙哼了一声。“告诉我们需要做什么，我们就会去做。”

“你觉得需要化装吗？”约翰问。“我一向擅长伪装魔法。”

“嗯，我认为这是个好主意。”金妮说。“我已经敲定了一些细节，如果我能听听你们的意见……”

她和他们一起待了几个小时，讨论他们需要什么样的伪装，什么时候去，如果他们分开或者有人过来询问他们该怎么办。晚餐时间到了；他们点了外卖，西蒙说那是德拉科最喜欢的中国餐馆，这句话差点让金妮崩溃。他们舒服地坐在地上吃着纸盒里的面条，而德拉科独自在无菌医院里忍受煎熬。约翰注意到了她的忧郁，用胳膊肘轻轻碰了碰她。“我们没和你说过德拉科第一次看到电脑时的事吧。”他说，他和西蒙很快就让她又笑了起来。

夜深的时候，约翰提到西蒙第二天要早起工作。他们第一次见面时和她说过，西蒙是《卫报》足球版的编辑。

但他只是耸了耸肩。“我会跟我的上司说，我家里有事。”他说。“我一直留着今年的假期，所以有足够的时间休假。他能理解。”

“你怎么跟德拉科的饭店说的？”金妮皱着眉头问。

“本·汉密尔顿因为脑膜炎住院了。”西蒙说。“具有传染性。不允许探访。”

“那么我想就只有我要去睡觉了。”约翰说，起身伸了个懒腰。“明天去医院之前，我得去店里工作几个小时。金妮，和你在一起很开心。”他向他们道了晚安，然后迈着沉重的步子上楼去了。

约翰离开后，西蒙和金妮沉默地收拾了外卖垃圾，把吃剩的东西放进了冰箱。金妮正要告辞回家，西蒙抱起胳膊，靠在了料理台上——她被迫对德拉科撒谎时，他所站的地方。“问我吧。”他说。

金妮眨着眼睛，盯着他看了看。“什么？”

“你有问题要问我，我‘看’得出来。”西蒙继续说道。“别憋在心里了，亲爱的。问我吧。”

她低头看了看她的手，又抬头看向他的黑眼睛。“这一切将如何收场？”她轻声说。“你很清楚会发生什么，是不是？”

西蒙仰起头，观察着天花板上昏暗的灯。“金妮，未来永远不会板上钉钉。”他慢慢地说。“我看见的东西——随时都在改变。人们做出选择，改变想法，改变事情的结果。我看到的只是可能性。比普通人的预测准确，但仍然只是猜测。”

“但是你知道。”

“对。”他说。“我知道审判的结果。”

“你会告诉我吗？”她的声音中涌起了希望。

西蒙苦涩地笑了笑。“你知道卡珊德拉的故事吗？”

“当然——特洛伊公主，第一个预言家——”

“她被诅咒了，人们不相信她说的任何一个字。”他说。“她不是唯一忍受这种痛苦的人。所有的预言家都受到了同样的诅咒。我可以立刻把我看到的东西告诉你，你不会相信我。”

“但是我会的。”金妮走上前，坚定地说。“我知道你看见的——”

“要么是你想听到的，要么是你最不希望发生的。”西蒙对她说。“无论怎样，我对你说的话也许永远不会变成现实。可是我告诉你了，就有可能引起改变。”

“你就不能说点什么吗？”她痛苦地问道。“德拉科认为他应该被送进阿兹卡班。所以我才想让你和约翰去见他，因为他实在太低落了……”

西蒙皱着眉头，移开了目光。“我就知道会这样。”他轻声说。

“你告诉我，不久就会有事发生——在你们寄来的信里——”

“打那以后，我每天都后悔写了这封信。”

“你为什么不告诉我？求求你，西蒙——”

“我不是一个魔力八号球[1]，金妮。”他叫道。“你不能指望着摇动我，所有问题就能迎刃而解。”他打了个响指。

她立刻退缩了。“我不是这个意思——”

“哦，可你是这么做的。答案很简单，不是吗？别担心，你不是第一个，也不是最后一个把我当成该死的神谕者的人。”他走到她面前，抓住了她的上臂。“要帮助小龙男孩，你还有很多事情要做。一切都还没有结束。”

“我知道。”她低声说，下唇颤抖着。“我只是——我太累了，西蒙——”

“我们都很累，亲爱的金。”他把她拉进怀里，紧紧抱住了她。“如果可以的话，我愿意告诉你，我能看见你和小龙男孩从此过着幸福的生活，生了一群小家伙，但是……”他叹了口气，松开了她。“这是我自己的诅咒。”他说。“我是预言家，但不是巫师。我预见到人们的遭遇，却没法保护他们。”

她的心提到了喉咙。“你看见了什么？”

西蒙靠在料理台上，用手撑着台面。“德拉科再也不会完整了。”他轻声说，没有看着她的眼睛。“这并不意味着他会一直像现在这样，但是他生命中的重要部分永远不会回来了。他需要努力接受他记起的部分，释怀那些记不起来的部分。”

“他能记起霍格沃茨的最后一战吗？”

西蒙斜眼看着她。“你瞧，”他说，“这是一个我无法回答的问题。这太冒险了。”

金妮点了点头。“我明白。”

“好了。”他站直了身体。“睡觉去吧，小姐。我们去看小龙男孩的时候，可别带着眼袋。”

金妮露出了笑容，他带着她走向前门，帮她拿了扔在椅子上的包。“德拉科有你和约翰真是太幸运了。”他打开门时，她说。

“你会让我脸红的，亲爱的。”他腼腆地靠在门上说。

“可是你知道，不是吗？”

“我们注定要和他一起。”他耸了耸肩。“就这么简单。”

那天晚上和第二天早上她准备去圣芒戈时，他的话一直停留在她的脑海里。她为德拉科感到兴奋。高尔、克拉布还有在霍格沃茨时和他混在一起的斯莱特林们，他们跟约翰和西蒙都不一样。能再见到他们，对他将是一种极大的鼓舞，他们可以让他知道，战斗还没有结束。

星期日下午，他们乘坐地铁来到霍尔本，施了伪装咒语，顺利地通过百货商店橱窗来到了圣芒戈。他们穿过大厅时，没人留意他们，许多人得了怪病，正等着忙碌的治疗师，还有探视家人的人、保持地板清洁的维修工人和负责处理事务的古怪管理员。金妮偷偷拿出魔杖，施了一些必要的咒语，以确保不会有人发现他们出现在杜绝访客的地方。

“这个地方让我心慌。”西蒙说。他们走进安全病房时，他的苏格兰口音听起来很不对劲。

“闭嘴，西蒙。”约翰反驳道。“别胡说。”

“你才胡说。”

“注意点。”金妮说，她看了看周围，确保没人看见他们。她的探测咒语在周围没发现治疗师；金妮感谢上天，星期日的圣芒戈不像其他日子那么忙。她带着他们来到德拉科的门前，约翰和西蒙除去伪装，然后跟着她走了进去。

德拉科枕着双手躺在床上，盯着天花板，见她走进房间，他从床上坐了起来。“金妮——”接着，约翰和西蒙进入了他的视线，一眨眼工夫，他就下了床，冲过来搂住了西蒙。“天啊！”他笑着叫道，金妮关上门，给房间设置了屏障。“你们来了，你们真的——”他又抱住了约翰，这让他终于忍不住了。金妮转过身时，发现他皱着脸，紧紧抱着约翰。约翰不断安慰地抚摸着他的后背。“放松点，朋友。”他喃喃地说。“放松。”

德拉科推开约翰，愤怒地眨着眼睛。“你们骗了我。”他轻声责备道，来回看着约翰和西蒙。“八年了。每件事你们都在骗我。”

约翰叹了口气。“德拉科——”

“不，你不能假装我是在小题大做。”德拉科厉声说，避开了他们。“你们让我像一个——一个没有魔法的人那样生活，我隔空移物的时候，你们告诉我那是心灵遥感，而不是魔法——”

西蒙沉了下脸。“你瞧，孩子——”

“你是巫师。”德拉科看着约翰说。“你也会魔法。”他对西蒙说。“难道你们从来没有想过我也许想回到属于我的地方吗？是吗？”

金妮冲到前面，轻轻把德拉科从伤心的约翰和愤怒的西蒙面前推了回去。“冷静一点。”她抚摸着他的脸颊，安慰着他。“没事的。他们会向你解释你想知道的一切。”

他喘着粗气，摇了摇头。“他们本可以让我不必这么多年都一无所知。”他喃喃道。

“在他们自己什么都不知道的时候？德拉科，他们会告诉你真相——我那天在公园里找到你之前，他们根本无能为力。我才是这一切的关键。”

“我们想告诉你一切。”约翰说。“你必须耐心听我们讲完。”

德拉科低下头，握住金妮的双手，然后抬头看向约翰的眼睛。“你知道耐心不是我的长处。”他迟疑地说。

西蒙哼了一声。“你他妈再说一遍。”他拖长声调说。

德拉科犹豫地笑了笑。“自从我上次见到你们两个，发生了许多变化。”他轻声说。

“我表示怀疑。”约翰说。“我认为你还能做出我吃过最好吃的奶油蛋白饼。”

“我认为我还能在《侠盗猎车手》里干掉你。”西蒙也说。

德拉科开怀大笑，他的笑容使她的心都温暖了。“做梦吧。”他说。“我只是缺乏练习。”

在德拉科的提示下，约翰又凭空拿出魔杖，变出两把椅子给他和西蒙坐。德拉科和金妮坐在他的床边，金妮紧紧搂着他，好像他随时都会消失。他们把一切都告诉了他，西蒙去澳大利亚寻找约翰，那个预言，他们有责任保护他。德拉科搂着金妮的肩膀，静静地坐在那里，听着约翰和西蒙轮流讲述他们的故事。

他们讲完之后，房间里沉默了许久。“所以你买国家彩票时总是那么幸运。”德拉科终于若有所思地说。

约翰笑着哼了一声，西蒙争辩道：“喂，我只是缺钱时才滥用这个天赋。”

“你们成为我的朋友，只是因为你们不得不这样做。”

约翰和西蒙看了看对方。“我听到预言时，并没有什么强迫我去实现它。”约翰平静地说。“来到伦敦，尽我所能地保护你，这都是我的选择。而不是因为责任。”他将胳膊拄在膝盖上，往前靠了靠，认真地看着德拉科。“我从来没有为我的选择感到后悔，金齐也是如此。如果你愿意认为我们来到这里只是出于责任，好吧，这都取决于你。”

德拉科沉默地点了点头，把金妮搂得更紧了。然后他说：“请原谅我这个蠢货？”

西蒙笑了起来。“我们不一直原谅你吗？”他说。

下午的时间匆匆而过，他们一直在叙旧——约翰和西蒙讲述着他们朋友圈里无关紧要的事，德拉科提到了他在拘留室和治疗失忆症时的经历——金妮低头看表，发现探望的时间马上结束时，她吓了一跳。“我们得走了。”西蒙吵闹地讲完他去拜访茱莉亚父母的故事后，她说。“我希望我们能多待一会儿——”

“我明白。”德拉科说，从床上站了起来。约翰和西蒙也起身与他轮流拥抱，低声对他说着什么，让他又哭又笑。拥抱完他们之后，德拉科转向金妮，把她抱进了怀里。“谢谢你。”他轻声说。

金妮高兴地笑了，也抱住了他。“我愿为你做任何事。”她轻声说。虽然约翰和西蒙已经转过身去，她还是含蓄地吻了吻他，然后三人一同走出房间，恢复了伪装魔法。

“不像我想的那么糟。”他们穿过一间病房时，约翰说。“他的精神状态很好，这太棒了。”

“你和西蒙起了很大作用。”金妮说，这时，她突然意识到西蒙不在他们身边了。她皱着眉头，转身看向身后的走廊。

但是她没有看到伪装的西蒙，那个高高瘦瘦的红发少年。他站在不远处，还是自己的样貌，面前是一个三四岁的小男孩。男孩旁边有一个年轻的金发女人，正在跟一个治疗师说话。

那个小男孩看上去很像西蒙。

“该死。”约翰嘶嘶地说。他向前走去，不过已经太迟了。

“你好。”西蒙对男孩说，男孩用黑色的眼睛盯着他。“你叫什么名字？”

那个年轻女人——金妮认为她是男孩的母亲——注意到了发生的事情，一把抓住男孩的手。“走吧。”她冷冷地说，“我们不跟陌生人说话。”

西蒙抬头看着她。“就像我是陌生人似的。”他也冷冷地说道。

女人没有理他，而是匆忙地想带着孩子离开，但是西蒙抓住她的胳膊，强迫她转过身来。“放开我，否则我就叫保安了。”她命令道。“离我和我的儿子远点。”

西蒙松开了她，仿佛被烫到了一般，她抱起男孩，立刻匆匆走远了。西蒙睁大眼睛，痛苦地看着他们。约翰抓住他的肩膀，想将他拽开，但是西蒙往前扑了过去，朝那个离开的女人叫道：“你那时九岁，安斯利！你已经记得了！”

“我们太引人注目了。”约翰简洁地说。“我们得从这里出去——”

“你已经记得了！”西蒙叫道，他涨红了脸，在约翰手中挣扎。“就他妈好像我是陌生人似的！”治疗师和病人都惊讶而疑惑地看着他们。约翰是对的：在有人发现他们之前，他们必须离开圣芒戈。

“她认识我。”约翰和金妮拖着他穿过走廊时，他坚持说。“她认识我，她认识我——你是个十足的骗子，安斯利！”

“我们要走了。”约翰说。

这时，西蒙毫无预兆地倒在了他们之间的地板上。

“怎么回事？”金妮叫道。

约翰蹲在西蒙身边，他的眼睛变成了玛瑙色。金妮能感觉到空气中的震颤，古老魔法带来的刺痛感。“金齐。”约翰急切地说，拍了拍他的脸。“西蒙，回来。快回来。”

西蒙弓起后背，从他的嘴里发出了完全不像他的低沉刺耳的声音： _“在长着三棵_ _花楸的地方，_ _在万圣之夜——”_

“回到我们身边。”约翰恳求道。金妮也跪了下来。人们都在围观。有人去求助了。

“—— _没人能够拯救巫师_ ——”

“他好久没有这样失控了。”约翰对金妮说。“叫他的名字。他需要被唤回来。”

“那个女人是谁？”

“他妹妹。妈的，我一看到她就知道会这样——”

_“——休憩于天地相接的地方——”_

“西蒙。”她握着他的手说。“我是金妮，回来——”

“这是怎么回事？”一位老治疗师走了过来，双手叉腰地俯视着他们。“你的朋友引起了不小的骚动，打扰了我们的病人。”

“没有别的办法了。”约翰说。他没有警告金妮，就抓着他们两个幻影移形了。

[1] 美国八九十年代的一种玩具，每一面上都有一个问题的答案，想要问题时可以摇动它，并由此得到答案。


	37. Chapter 37

**第三十六章 小麻烦**

他们狼狈地落在了房子的楼梯中间。“对不起。”约翰心不在焉地说，他拿出魔杖，将仍然出神的西蒙飘浮到了二楼。金妮站了起来，跟着他一直走到西蒙卧室的门口，约翰这才转过身来看见了她。“如果我让你看到金齐这个样子，他永远不会原谅我。”他歉意地说。“我会解释一切，在前屋等我。”

金妮被拒之门外，心里很难过，她点点头，回到楼下，茫然地走进了前屋，这里完美体现了单身公寓的概念。宽屏电视占据了一整面墙，下面放着游戏系统和手柄。家具陈旧却舒适，大部分都不匹配，跟地上那块丑得要命的地毯一样，引发了许多笑话。茶几上放着一罐被遗忘的吉尼斯黑啤酒和一本《Time Out》杂志。门口对面的墙上则与众不同：上面放着许多书籍，从雪莱、叶芝和艾略特，到P.G.沃德豪斯的全集。其中百分之九十都属于西蒙这个英国文学爱好者，但是上面也放着一些过时的伦敦旅游指南，一定是约翰刚来英国时买的，还有一些冲浪板和泳衣目录，一整个书架的烹饪书和外国菜谱——德拉科的书架。

德拉科在马尔福庄园的房间离这里有一千英里。一点都不相似。

“好了，我现在已经帮不上他什么忙了。”

金妮转过身，发现约翰站在门口，在裤子上擦着手掌。他已经除去了伪装——他去医院时是一个邋遢的秃顶男人——但是他仍然一脸焦虑。

“帮不上忙？怎么——”

“你知道我们还是孩子时，会爆发出不受控制的魔法吗？”约翰对她说。“我们会因为一些事情感到难过或兴奋，然后隔壁房间的玻璃杯就碎了？”

“知道。”金妮慢慢地说。

“唉。”他重重地叹了口气。“我不是这方面的专家。金齐拒绝谈论这件事，所以我的想法可能不对。”

金妮坐在最近的沙发上，等着他继续说下去。

“我不知道霍格沃茨有没有开设这门课。”约翰说，走进了房间里。“但是在克伦卡里，我们有一门科目是实践理论。本质上——空气中充满了魔法流。麻瓜和巫师的区别在于巫师有能力控制魔法流，这正是我们魔杖的用途。它们就像是指挥棒。我们可以操纵魔法流并加以运用，因为它会回应我们。”

“真的吗？”金妮说，好奇地扬起了眉毛。她有些希望霍格沃茨能开设这样的课程。

约翰点点头，将胳膊抱在胸前。“那么，”他继续说道，“与预言家更加不同的是，巫师只是通过魔杖，与魔法流产生表面联系。而预言家就像一个漏斗，魔法流会流经他们的身体，我认为你可以这么说。因为预言并不是突如其来又转瞬即逝的。如果预言家不能控制自己，他就只能一个接一个地预言。”

约翰停顿了一下。“这就是金齐现在所做的事情。预言。一个接一个地预言。”

金妮用手捂住嘴巴，心跳到了喉咙里。“哦，天啊。”她轻声说。“它们——”

“没有，我在楼上听他说了一会儿。”约翰向她保证。“无论有多少相关的预言，一个人的称谓通常都是相同的，我没有听到任何关于空心人或者我们其他人的事。”

“西蒙有意识吗？”她问。“他知道自己在哪儿吗？”

“我不知道。”约翰无助地说，一头倒在她身边的沙发上。“如我所说，他从来不谈论这事，即使……”他生气地说。“而且金齐的情况比其他预言家更糟糕，因为他不是巫师。普通预言家可以使用魔法阻断体内的魔法流，这样就只会做出真正重要或可怕的预言。金齐——他只能独自与之抗争。他不能让自己太生气，否则他可能会失去控制，进入恍惚状态，也不能太激动，否则就会爆发。”约翰笑了起来。“他最喜欢的故事是他开始在一大群人中间预言——他那时在上大学，参加一场压力很大的考试。幸运的是，是考莎士比亚的诗，所以没有人起疑。”金妮赞赏地笑了，但是约翰脸上的笑容消失了。“他假装一切都很有趣，但我做噩梦时，梦见他在开车时突然失控——而我没在那里帮助他。”

“可怜的西蒙。”金妮轻声说，心中充满了同情。

“我一看到安斯利，就知道他会骂那个虚伪的家伙。”约翰摇着头说。他又站了起来，走到墙边，从一排书后面掏出一张皱巴巴的魔法照片，沉默地递给了她。金妮低下头，看见五个穿着漂亮礼服长袍的小孩在一张躺椅上坐成一排。他们似乎想保持不动，但是最小的女孩一直在咯咯笑着，中间的男孩们互相推搡。最大的孩子——一个无忧无虑的男孩，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，年龄大概十或十一岁——显然是西蒙。

“格雷厄姆、洛根、安斯利和菲奥娜。”约翰依次为她介绍着每个孩子。洛根和安斯利都是金发碧眼，但是格雷厄姆和菲奥娜有着和西蒙一样的深色眼睛和头发。所有孩子都有着古老纯血家族的惊人美貌。“我们遇到过菲奥娜……哦，三四年前在霍格莫德，她在霍格沃茨读五年级。金齐接近她时，她朝他吐了一口唾沫，对她的斯莱特林小伙伴们说，他是一个——”约翰的声音有些哽咽——“一个‘肮脏的乞丐’。”

“这样对待哑炮太野蛮了。”金妮声音颤抖地说。

“这种事经常发生。”约翰直截了当地说。他又看了看照片，然后把它放回原处。

房子里静悄悄的，但是金妮能听见西蒙在楼上不停地嘀咕。他的预言似乎永无止境。

_会有点小麻烦，金妮。_

“哦，天啊。”她叫道，坐直了身体。“就是这样。”

约翰扬起眉毛看向她。“什么？”

“麻烦——西蒙，他警告过我——”

“你在说什么？慢点说。”

金妮站了起来，用手抓着头发。“你在圣芒戈使用了魔法——”

“我必须这么做。”约翰说。“否则我们就会被想看真正预言家的人团团围住，仿佛他是马戏团的怪物似的——这种事以前就发生过。”

“但是他们会知道你在那里，你的名字会出现在记录上。”金妮呻吟道。“还有哈利——哦，天哪，哈利知道你是德拉科的朋友，因为他在预审时见过你——”

“我不这样认为。”约翰说，但金妮还是继续说了下去。

“全完了。”她低声说。“我只是想帮德拉科，但是我彻底……哦，天哪。”

“是你施的那些咒语，记得吗？”约翰朝她走去。“我一直在看着你。咒语非常有效，把我们隐藏得很好。”

“我的哥哥是一个解咒员。”她喃喃道。

“确实。”约翰点点头说。“我在克伦卡里的一位朋友也是。如果有人了解那种咒语，那就是解咒员了。没有人会知道我们去过那里，除非他们花费精力和时间来尝试解除你的咒语。他们现在只能追踪我的魔法痕迹，这是无关紧要的。”

“你的魔杖在魔法部登记了。”金妮攥紧了双手。“他们知道你是永久居民。梅林啊，约翰，如果这让你被驱逐出境——”

“我跟德拉科一点关系也没有。”他安慰着她，朝她轻轻笑了笑。“据魔法部所知，我一直和两个麻瓜住在一起。我是无辜的。”

金妮的心怦怦直跳，几乎喘不过气来，她的心跳逐渐恢复了正常节奏。“我们确实采取了一切预防措施。”她看着约翰的眼睛，用更有力的声音说。“我们很小心，以防被发现，还为每种情况制定了计划。”

“不是我们，是你。”约翰说。“所有计划都是你制定的，我们只是加以完善和执行。”

“我们会没事的。”她说。“梅林啊，我们会没事的。”

约翰笑了笑。“你想在这里待多久都行。”他说。“不过我恐怕不能陪你了。我要去跟金齐待一会儿，试着把他唤回来。如果他出神太久，嗓子就会疼得厉害，生病的金齐一点都不好玩。”

“有用吗？叫他的名字？”

“我倒是愿意这样认为。”约翰移开了目光。“不管怎样，如我所说，在他回来之前，我打算做只老母鸡——”

“我要走了。”金妮说。“你们今天能来，我真是感激不尽。我已经很久没听到德拉科那样笑了。”

“不用客气。”约翰说，对她轻轻笑了笑。“不要放弃你所做的事。替我们照顾好他。”

他把她送到了门口，她跟他拥抱道别，然后离开了，她的心情比之前轻松了一些。约翰说得对；考虑到德拉科的处境，他的表现确实好得出奇。天啊，约翰和西蒙走进房间时，他像圣诞树一样亮了起来……金妮抬头仰望天空，沐浴着阳光，露出了笑容。他会找回他的记忆，尤其是那些相关的记忆，他能肯定地告诉威森加摩，他没有杀死科林。

不，让她担心的是其他指控。罗恩和凯蒂·贝尔差点被德拉科误杀——比尔被芬里尔·格雷伯克重伤的那个可怕的夜晚，是他把食死徒带进了霍格沃茨。她脸上的笑容消失了。正如西蒙所说，在德拉科的命运尘埃落定之前，他们还有许多恶战。

但是她已经做好准备，而且愿意这样做。这才是关键。

第二天早上，她一到魔法部就遇到了珀西，她的麻烦开始了——她上班又迟到了。珀西一改往常温和的取笑，而是担心地看了她一眼。“小心你说出口的每一个字，金妮。”他们通过管道进入魔法部大厅里的壁炉之后，他说。

“你在说什么？”金妮困惑地说。“怎么了？”

珀西拉着她的胳膊，领着她和其他人一起走向电梯。“相信我就行了。”他微微低下头，快速地低声说道。“别人跟你说话你再回答，回答问题时尽量少透露信息，不要在饮水机旁闲聊——什么都不要说。只要做好文书工作，管好你自己的事就行了。”

“你吓到我了，珀西。”金妮轻声说。

“你应该感到害怕。”他说，用清澈的蓝眼睛盯着她。“你还没有正式陷入麻烦，但是有证据——”

“什么证据？”

“很好，表现得无辜一些，没有人会逼你。昨天的圣芒戈，金妮。那个在拥挤病房里精神病发作的男人——”

金妮忍住了到嘴边的刻薄反驳。“这事跟我一点关系也没有。”她说，她的心沉了下去。该死。她和约翰以为哈利无法追踪他们，他们都想错了。“我不知道他是谁，也不知道发生了什么事。我就是突然过去，去看……我在霍格沃茨的老朋友比阿特丽斯。”

“很好。”珀西放开了她。“坚持这个故事，别改了。要不是治疗师听到了你的名字，他们根本不会把格林格拉斯夫人的投诉当回事。我们会告诉他，是他弄错了。”

金妮皱着眉头。“格林格拉斯夫人？”

“安斯利·金凯·格林格拉斯。”珀西扬起眉毛说。“如果有哪个纯血家族你不想与之相交，那就是金凯德。激进的血统纯净论支持者。只是因为考伊姆·金凯德——这个家族的女族长——的预言，他们才没有跟汤姆·里德尔沆瀣一气。他们都笃信占卜术。”

“他们得到了不错的结果，不是吗？”金妮咬牙切齿地说。“她投诉了什么？格林格拉斯夫人？”

“让‘不会魔法的地痞流氓’进入圣芒戈。”珀西翻了个白眼。“这可能意味着有位麻瓜出身的可怜人出现在了她五十英里之内。但是不管怎样，保持低调，照我说的做，小心点。能答应我吗？”

“我答应你。”金妮说。他们进电梯之前，珀西捏了捏她的手，之后，他们就没有再交谈了。

她一走进傲罗办公室，脖子后面的汗毛就竖了起来，因为她从罗恩办公室打开的门里看到了他的眼神。他盯着她看了一会儿，然后摇了摇头。她向他露出了歉意的笑容。

金妮只顾着罗恩，甚至没有发现哈利从对面朝她走了过来。“周末过得刺激吗？”他问。

她吓了一跳，但是很快就冷静下来。“我不想谈论魔药治疗。”她说着，朝她的办公桌走去。“没人告诉我们会这么激烈，我们都吓坏了。”

“马尔福昨晚被带回了拘留室。”哈利将双臂抱在胸前，靠在她的桌子上，漫不经心地说。“治疗无效。还是什么都不记得。”

金妮装出震惊的样子。“在这一切之后？梅林啊，我们现在该怎么办？”

“我还以为你已经知道了。”哈利说。

“我为什么会知道？”

“你昨天不是在圣芒戈吗？”

“去看望我的朋友，比阿。她在永久性魔咒伤害病房工作。”

“如果我向她问起你的来访，她会知道我在说什么吗？”

“当然。”金妮皱起了眉头。“她为什么不知道？”

哈利耸了耸肩。“哦，我就是……想知道。我今天早上得知，马尔福的审判安排在星期一。破釜酒吧周末的房已经被订满了，伦敦的许多巫师旅馆也是如此。这应该是一场精彩的演出。”

 _别去招惹他，他只是在试探你，_ 她对自己说。“是的。”她不置可否地说，转向了桌上那堆文件。哈利终于回到自己的办公室后，她松了一口气。

德拉科的审判之前，情况都大同小异，哈利和罗米达有时会问她一些诱导性的问题，问她那个周末做了什么。罗米达甚至愚蠢地说漏了金凯德这个名字，这立刻引起了金妮的警觉。金妮立刻住了嘴，尽量用平常的语气回答罗米达的问题，直到她气呼呼地走开了。

然而，她这一周不完全是守势。金妮现在知道，她必须做些什么，才能为德拉科赢得这个案子，她尽可能安静地开始制定她的计划，不在办公室引起更多的怀疑。虽然她很想去拘留室看望德拉科，但她没有这样做。西蒙通过猫头鹰给她寄了一封短信，为在圣芒戈给她带来这么多麻烦而连连道歉，但是他聪明地略去了自己的名字，在信上落款“你最喜欢的莎妮”；金妮没有回信。如果哈利监视了她在家的邮件，金妮也不会感到奇怪。

德拉科的审判开始前的星期五，金妮在这里看着主要演员们一一登场。如同每一件与疑似或被定罪的食死徒有关的案件一样，所有威森加摩都会到场，然后向到场的精英记者团宣布被告人的代表律师。

“请报上你的姓名。”金斯莱对他说。

一位身着灰色长袍、长相平常、脸色苍白的巫师低下了头。“波士顿的威廉姆·哈珀。”他宣布道。“为德拉科·马尔福对英国魔法界的案件而来，我将代表魔法界公众的利益。”

法庭书记员立刻用羽毛笔在案卷上记了下来。卢修斯·马尔福在她旁边粗鲁地哼了一声，不过只有她听见了。“称职。”他说。“但是有点笨。”

“你认识他？”金妮问。

“一战结束后，我受审的时候，他是公诉人。”卢修斯说。“让我们希望他对付德拉科也会失败吧。”

德拉科坐在木椅上，手脚被铐住了。他的头发和脸都洗得干干净净，看来警卫们现在让他定期洗澡了。她毫不掩饰地望着他，仿佛她是一个快要渴死的女人，而他就是她的水。罗恩一直在用胳膊肘捅她，但是金妮没有理睬他。他什么也做不了。马上就到她了……

金斯莱低头看着德拉科。“马尔福先生。”他说，“你决定要为自己辩护吗？”

“是的。”德拉科说。

“请代表律师起身，报上姓名。”

在卢修斯的另一边，马尔福的家庭律师贾尔斯·蒙哥马利在座位上动了动，准备站起来。

但是，他还没有完全站起来时，法庭里就响起了另一个声音。

“伦敦的吉妮维娅·韦斯莱。”金妮起身说道。“为德拉科·马尔福对英国的案件而来，我将代表马尔福先生的利益。”


	38. Chapter 38

**第三十七章 当一扇门关闭**

在随之而来的震惊的寂静中，只有罗恩不可置信地问道：“什么？”

与此同时，马尔福的家庭律师似乎没有注意到有什么不对；他继续站起来，说道：“贾尔斯·蒙哥马利——喂，我说！”他惊愕地转向卢修斯。“如果你不需要我的服务，我希望你能提前告诉我，马尔福先生！”

卢修斯漫不经心地挥手打发了他，甚至懒得看他一眼。不过，他牢牢地盯着金妮，令她汗毛都竖了起来。

“韦斯莱小姐。”金斯莱说，他那张黑色脸庞因为生气而变得更黑了。“请你过来一下。”

金妮的腿抖得厉害，膝盖都在打颤，也许是因为冥冥之中的力量，她还是走出观众席，来到了德拉科的前方。德拉科的目光一直没有从她身上离开。“法律规定，被告可以选择由谁在审判中为他们辩护。”她拽着袖子，颤抖地说。“没有法律限制——”

“韦斯莱小姐，我真搞不懂，你为什么还要继续宣扬傲罗办公室的规章制度。”金斯莱怒斥道。“这一星期里，你的上司向我提供了证据，表明你可能非法去过圣芒戈探望犯人，你现在还宣布你要在谋杀案审判中为他辩护？”金斯莱摇了摇头。“往好里说，这是严重的利益冲突，往坏里说……梅林啊，我都不知道该说什么。”

“一时糊涂。”他旁边的黑眼睛巫师说。那是她和罗恩在失忆症治疗后见过的那个男人。“韦斯莱小姐，你知道你不是一个训练有素的律师吗？”

“我知道。”金妮回答，撅起了发抖的嘴唇。

“你就是找到和逮捕这个人的傲罗？”

“是的，先生。”

“好吧。”巫师整理了一下长袍，困惑地打量着她。“我不明白我们怎么能允许这种事发生，金斯莱。”

“我也是。”金斯莱赞同道，其他威森加摩也发出了同意的低语声。“韦斯莱小姐，你是一名身着制服的傲罗，是魔法部的代表。威森加摩据此否认你的——”

“如果可以的话，首席巫师，”金妮打断了他，“这已经不是问题了。”她毫不犹豫地将闪闪发亮的傲罗徽章从长袍上摘下来，扔到地上。“今天早上我来之前，就把辞职信放在波特先生的办公桌上了。这是我的通知。”

金斯莱靠在椅子里，睁大眼睛，不可置信地摇着头，但他还没来得及说话，罗恩的声音就传遍了法庭。“不！”他起身喊道，金妮转身看向他。“金妮，你在干什么？”

“我在阻止令人恶心的误判。”她背诵道，响亮的声音足以让威森加摩和零散的观众都能听到，这些话她练习了一周。“只有我清楚马尔福先生的失踪、精神疾病和目前的精神状态。根据我们的法律，只有我才能为他提供他所需要的辩护，我也有权这样做。”

“她疯了。”罗恩生气地说，咚一声坐回了座位上。“她疯了，简直就是胡说八道——”

金妮的心沉了下去，但是她又转身面对威森加摩。约翰和西蒙坐在后面坚定地看着她，她之前没看到他们。西蒙注意到她看见了他们，朝她咧嘴笑了。约翰举起握紧的拳头以示支持，仿佛她在做正确的事。他们流露出的肯定，他们的信任，他们对她和她的能力的信心——她无疑在做正确的事情。

“我已经下定决心。”金妮宣布。“谁也改变不了。”

“这很不寻常。”另一个官员说。“不过我想——如果她不再是魔法部职员……”

“你真的要选择这位女巫为你辩护吗，马尔福先生？”金斯莱问。

有片刻的沉默，金妮转身看着他。德拉科迎视着她的目光，他的眼神说出了他不能说的话。“我不会把我的命运托付给其他人。”他轻声说。金妮的心在胸膛里剧烈跳动，她克制着自己，不要对他露出笑容。

“尽管我有更好的判断，我还是会容许这件事。”金斯莱说，敲了敲小木槌。“韦斯莱小姐，我只希望你知道自己在做什么。”

“你不用为我担心。”她说。她的内心其实不如她的语气这样自信。

威森加摩陆续离开法庭，德拉科被送回牢房后，约翰和西蒙费力地从前来观看审判程序的几个巫师身边挤了过来。“干得好，金妮。”约翰说，伸手搂住了她。“干得好。”

“我的心还怦怦直跳呢。”她羞赧地承认。

“我本来还有点担心，亲爱的。”西蒙说。他看起来莫名紧张，一直环顾着房间。“就是这样，坚持到底，然后等着瞧吧。”

罗恩走到他们身边，仍然不以为然地摇着头。“你完全疯了。”他皱着眉头，阴沉地说。

“你一定是金妮的哥哥罗恩。”约翰伸出手说。“久仰大名。”

罗恩警惕地跟他握了握手。“你们一定是马尔福的室友。”他说，看了看约翰，又看了看西蒙。“我也听说过你们。”

“哪天一起喝茶吧。”西蒙说。“约翰尼？”

“我们真的得走了，工作日午餐吃得太久了。”约翰圆滑地说，但是他们周身不自在的样子让金妮起疑。“金妮，保持联系。我们星期一庭审见？”

“好的，保重。”她说。他们向她和罗恩告别后，与其他人一起离开了法庭。卢修斯·马尔福和贾尔斯·蒙哥马利也在离开的人群里，律师还在抱怨自己被排除在外。卢修斯的目光与金妮的相遇了。他简单地点点头，就傲慢地转身离开了。她得到了他的认可。她不知道她是怎样赢得的，但是她已经得到了。这就足够了。

“趁你开口之前，”见罗恩似乎又要继续刚才的长篇大论，金妮说道，“我知道自己在干什么。我会睁大眼睛去做这件事。”

“你就这么轻松地放弃前途光明的傲罗生涯了？”他不可置信地叫道。“金妮，你是当今最好的傲罗之一——应该说曾经是，但我就是不能——”

“我从来没想过成为傲罗。”她说。“你不明白吗？我做傲罗就是因为哈利，还有这份工作给我带来的许多好处。”

他们离开法庭时，罗恩叹了口气，跟在她后面几步远的地方。“好吧……我知道你是不会改变主意的。”他半心半意地说。“但是我仍然非常不赞同你所做的事。”

“有一件事你说对了。我是不会反悔的。”

“这样的话，我就是唯一负责此案的傲罗了。”他若有所思地说。

“你有什么感觉？”金妮回头说道。“不用工作，就得到了全部荣誉。你真幸运。”

“哈哈，真有趣。”罗恩说，小跑几步追上了她。“金妮，我不会参与到你的辩护中。”

“没人让你必须参与。我自己会处理的。”

罗恩又叹了口气，他们沉默地走到了神秘事务司的楼层。“哈利发现的时候，我能在场吗？”他终于问道。“我想看他——”

“ **金妮！** ”

“啊。”看到哈利从走廊尽头的电梯里走出来，她温和地说。“看来你的机会来了，罗恩。”

哈利大步走上前，手里攥着一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸。“这是什么？”他叫道，在她面前挥舞着羊皮纸。

“我的通知书。”金妮说。“我辞职了。”

“但是——但是你不能就这么辞职！”

“事实上，我能。”她冷冷地回答，将胳膊抱在胸前。“我的工作让我不满意也不开心。我打算去别处找工作。”

“你在帮马尔福。”哈利说，声音里透着惊恐。他用一根颤抖的手指指着她。“我早就知道你们之间有些古怪，我早就知道。”

“这跟你有什么关系？”金妮挑衅地说。“你不再是我的上司，也不再是我的男朋友。你不应该对我的生活感兴趣。反正你以前也没兴趣。”

“金妮。”罗恩厉声说。

“好吧。”哈利出奇平静地说，放下了胳膊。“那就这样吧。”

“我很高兴你终于明白了。”

“如果传唤我去指证马尔福——这很有可能——我不会因为是你而手下留情。”

“我也没指望你会这样。”金妮说，但她觉得有些紧张。哈利的话对魔法世界来说就是金玉良言。她要怎么与之抗衡呢？

 _不，以前的金妮才会这样说，_ 她坚定地告诉自己。 _他不再摆布我的人生。我不会让他这么做的。_

“法庭上见。”哈利说，他脸上的表情表明他已经宣战了。

“法庭上见。”金妮也说道。她不想继续待在这里，便跟罗恩告别，顺着来路回去了。

拘留室又恢复了正常——金妮习惯这里安静空荡的环境，只有闪动的火把陪伴着她，而不是审判时的样子。正常人——普通英国巫师公民——不属于这里，这里只有黑暗和潮湿，寂静和孤独。这个地方只能容纳几个人。她到达拘留室入口时，想都没想就向警卫出示了她的魔法部证件。

“你不用再给我们看这个了，韦斯莱小姐。”一个警卫说。“你不应该给我们看了。”

“哦——你说得很对。”她急忙红着脸说。她将那张纸撕成碎片，塞进了包底。“我还能进去吗？”

“当然，你是他的辩护人。”他们打开门，让她进入。

她走过去时，德拉科正站在他的牢房门口等她，仿佛他已经预料到了她的来访。他立刻从栅栏之间向她伸出胳膊，她握住他的手，热烈地亲吻着，庆幸他去医院之后，他身上的反魔法屏障就没有恢复了。

不过他似乎看穿了她的心思，因为他喃喃地说：“他们今晚会来重新施用你和我说的咒语。就是让你不能接近我的那道。”

“他们会的。”她痛苦地说，又吻了吻他的手。她一向喜欢他那双手指修长、结实的手，喜欢它们优雅的动作。他将手从她手中抽了出来，金妮急忙打开门，冲进屋里，扑进了他的怀抱。他是她的人生中唯一坚实而不可动摇的因素，可就连他也有了崩塌的迹象。他的眼睛里有一种疯狂的神情，那是一个月前、一个星期前不曾有过的；她一点都不喜欢他绝望地抱着她的样子。

“我希望你不介意。”她微笑着对他说。“一想到那个律师要为你辩护，我就受不了。”

“介意？”他笑着回答。“一点都不介意。如果我知道你想做这份工作，我早就把你的名字告诉他们了。”

“但是你听到他们说的话了。”她轻声说。“我没有受过训练。我从来没做过这种事，我不知道——”

“我对你有信心。”他说，抚摸着她的后背，俯身在她额头上轻轻一吻。“你会做得很好。”

金妮再次将脸埋在他的胸前，深深地吸了一口气。他对她的信赖令她感到心虚。她不知道自己做了什么才配得上这个。

“我可以坦白吗？”过了一会儿，他问道。

“你什么都可以告诉我。”

“我想——我可能想起了一些重要的事情。”

她吃惊地抬起头。“什么事？”

“我不知道。一件——家具。我想是一种柜子吧。”他皱起眉头，闭上眼睛，仿佛在脑海中拼凑画面。“我记得它的样子——是的，这是一个很长的矮柜，有两扇铰链门。我知道它有一定意义，但我不知道原因。”

“努力回忆，就像你在卧室里对那张照片做的那样。”她急切地说。“这和对你的一项指控有关，但我只能说这些。如果你还能记起什么——”

“是的。”他说，几乎是急切地望着她。“上次见到你以后，我有了两段新的回忆。柜子，然后是在火车上……有人隐形了？”他低头笑了起来。“这完全不合理。”

“对我来说是合理的。”金妮说，她想起了哈利曾经躲在隐形斗篷底下，在霍格沃茨特快列车上窥探德拉科。“再想想。在脑海里多想想不同的元素——你会记起来的。”

“我一直这样告诉自己。”德拉科将下巴靠在她的头上，紧紧地抱着她。“我已经想起了很多事情——对你来说可能不是很多，但是对我来说，八年里什么都不记得——这已经很多了。”

“不要放弃回忆。”她说。“你想起发生的事，就能让我帮到你。”

“当然。”他轻声说，低头用力地亲吻她，几乎使她无法呼吸。“我爱你[1]。”他低声说。“我爱你[2]”。

“我也爱你，卖弄狂。”她贴着他的嘴唇喃喃道。“周末好好休息。睡觉，冥想，做任何你需要做的事情。”

“你也是，金。”他有些不情愿地放开了她。

她在一个小时后离开了魔法部，傍晚的阳光很刺眼。她怀里抱着一只普通盒子，里面装着她在傲罗办公室工作时的一些私人物品。她这么快就离开了工作五年的办公室，真是令人震惊。丹尼·奥康内尔和安吉丽娜·约翰逊对她的离去感到很难过，并承诺很快会写信给她。其他傲罗只是看着她收拾东西，露出了被背叛的表情。

她现在失业了。金妮叹了口气，拖着沉重的脚步回到公寓，把箱子扔在了门口。她脱下厚重的猩红色长袍，庆幸自己再也不用穿这该死的东西了，她把它扔进了卧室的洗衣篮。

“我的余生就此开始了。”她对着空荡荡的公寓宣布。她喜欢这句话。对于德拉科的案子，她这周还需要做许多研究和准备工作——但是她要再拖一段时间。金妮此刻在肯梅尔有一个重要的约会。她拿起一件薄夹克和钱包，走出门去。

被红隼魁地奇球队称为“家”的巨大体育场沐浴在阳光之中，金妮朝球场走了过去。微弱的叫喊声传了过来，她抬起头，看到大约二十个穿着翠绿色训练长袍的人影，骑着扫帚在空中穿梭。

“不，左边！ **左边！** ”尖锐的口哨声划破长空。“麦克纳马拉！难道你不分左右吗？”

金妮爬上最近的看台，恰好看到一个追球手的动作出了差错。教练飞到队伍中，疯狂地打着手势，对他们进行指导。他说完之后，就解散了队伍，这时，红隼队的守门员注意到了金妮，朝她飞了过来。

“韦斯莱！”他叫道，高兴地挥着手。“你还好吗？”

“很好，伍德。”她站了起来。“我听凯蒂·贝尔说你们队里缺人？”

奥利弗·伍德落在她面前的看台上，喘着粗气。“对。”他点了点头。“丁斯莫尔上个月发生了碰撞事故，我们的替补队员还没有达到标准。我们需要一些新鲜血液。”

“我也需要一份新工作。”她说。“也许我们可以一起解决问题。”

“新工作？”奥利弗惊讶地说，“你不是——”

“不再是了。”她没有详细解释。

“教练肯定很希望查理·韦斯莱的妹妹能来。”奥利弗若有所思地说。“据我所知，你打得很好……”

“我只想要一场选拔赛。”金妮说。“我不需要任何担保来获得这个位置。”

“我要和教练商量一下。”奥利弗说。“我们接下来三个星期都不在国内，不过等我们回来的时候——”

“没关系。”金妮严肃地说。“反正接下来几周我也没有多少时间。”

“好的。”奥利弗用力握了握她的手。“我会安排的。”

[1] 原文系Ti amo，意大利语。

[2] 原文系Jet’aime，法语。


	39. Chapter 39

**第三十八章 作战计划**

没什么比时间更能提供距离感。金妮在肯梅尔见过奥利弗之后，独自度过了星期五夜晚，她吃了晚饭，看了第四频道的一个无聊节目，在读不进去小说之后，就早早上床睡觉了。德拉科在她的梦里等着她，他开怀大笑，和朋友们在阳光明媚的公园里玩橄榄球。他像以前那样低头看着她，仿佛他的世界没有什么比她更重要，他的灰眼睛里闪烁着欲望和爱慕。她那么爱他，几乎令她感到痛苦，她的心都要跳出来了。

不过星期六早上，阳光刚落到她的眼睛上，她就醒了过来，任务沉重又艰难，像潮水一般压在她身上。她同意为德拉科辩护，这个公认不可原谅的人，被魔法界憎恨的人，因谋杀而被通缉的人，他不记得自己是否有罪，如同他不用扫帚就飞不起来一样。对他的指控数不胜数，从谋杀到伤害罪，无所不包，她简直不知道从何下手。金妮一刻也不后悔答应接手他的案子——她当然也不后悔辞掉一份她从一开始就不喜欢的工作——但是她力不从心，她很清楚这一点。

她的祈祷很快得到了回应。这天，罗恩邀请她去他和赫敏在霍格莫德村外家里吃午饭，罗斯和赫敏玩教学游戏时，金妮把小雨果抱在了腿上。她喜欢他们家里宁静温馨的气氛，她的侄女和侄子总是让她觉得很开心。

“妈妈。”罗斯专横地说，听起来像是小号的赫敏。“请告诉我十乘十是多少。

赫敏皱起眉头，假装在思考。“这是个难题，韦斯莱小姐。”她说。“我不太清楚。”

“妈妈，是一百！”罗斯叫道，用小手叉着腰。“一百！这很简单！”

赫敏和金妮都笑了，就连雨果也咯咯笑了起来。“为什么不让我来扮演老师呢，罗西？”赫敏提议。

“可是你问的问题都很难，妈妈。”罗斯抱怨道。

“没有回答不了的问题。”赫敏轻柔地说。“我和你说过要怎么找到答案，不是吗？你必须在正确的书中查找。”

金妮的脑袋里好像点亮了一只麻瓜电灯泡。她一直很烦恼，不知道德拉科的案子该如何着手，而她所见过的最聪明的女巫就坐在她旁边。如果赫敏帮不了她，就没人能帮她了。

后来，赫敏给罗斯和罗恩——刚把花园收拾完——准备好午饭后，金妮转向了她。“赫敏。”

“罗恩昨晚和我说了你的事。”她低声说。她大声对罗恩喊道：“亲爱的，我和金要去后门廊吃饭。你能保证罗西和雨果把东西都吃光吗？”罗恩嘴里塞满了食物，他点点头，拿起了雨果的勺子。

金妮跟着她的嫂子来到野餐桌前，面对面地坐了下来。“你知道吗，罗恩不赞成。”赫敏说，把一块干净的餐巾放在膝盖上。“他认为你放弃了你的人生和事业。”

“我知道。”金妮阴沉地说，切着赫敏做的馅饼。“他昨天说得很清楚。”

“他只是希望你好。”她们沉默地吃了一会儿。“你现在打算怎么办？”赫敏问。“想好以后要做什么了吗？”

金妮兴奋地讲述了她与肯梅尔红隼的选拔赛安排。“说实话，我觉得我进不了球队。”她承认。“因为红隼队的比赛比我以前打的更具有攻击性。但是得到这个机会，就意味着我有可能得到其他球队的选拔赛机会。我知道流浪者队和哈比队都有空缺。”

“这个消息太好了。”赫敏真诚地说。“我希望你能找到工作。”

她们又安静下来，厨房里传来了罗斯问罗恩数学问题的声音。“你知道你在不自量力吧？”赫敏问。“为一个疑似食死徒辩护，而你连律师都不是？”

金妮摆弄着她的叉子。“我没有妄想他是完全无辜的。”她轻声说。“如果你问的是这个的话。”

“是吗。”

“我很清楚，德拉科可能做了他被指控的所有事情——”她觉得喘不上气来，不得不停下来，咽了口唾沫，才继续说下去。“我知道，不管我做了什么，他仍然可能在阿兹卡班度过余生。但是，我不能没有为他抗争过，就让这种事情发生。”她抬头看着赫敏的眼睛。“其他人都不会这样做。他在这个世界上只有我了。”

赫敏隔着桌子握住了金妮的手。“你还有很长的路要走。”她说。“审判是漫长而令人疲惫的过程。”

“我知道，我不在乎。”金妮摇着头说。“为了他，我必须这么做。”

赫敏笑了笑，透过厨房窗户望着她的家人。罗恩对罗斯的勺子施了魔法，使它像扫帚一样飞来飞去，勺子飞过来的时候，罗斯笑着张开了嘴。她咀嚼食物时，罗恩笑着抚摸她的卷发。

“罗恩告诉我，马尔福现在不一样了。”赫敏说。

“是的。你甚至认不出他来了。”

“我想，战争改变了我们所有人——有些人改变得更多。”她若有所思地说，低头看着自己的盘子。“罗恩一直在跟我讲马尔福的案子，他待在哪里，分离性神游症。我读了一些与麻瓜心理学有关的书，他的遭遇听起来很可怕。”

“那么你会帮助我吗？”金妮说。“我不是要你站出来，跟我们同一战线，坐在他旁边，但如果你能帮我找到正确的方向——”

“我当然会帮你，金妮。”赫敏说，“我知道审判在星期一开始，也许我可以让罗恩照看孩子们，我们今天下午去图书馆。”

金妮忍不住露出了笑容。“太感谢你了。”她说。“你不知道你对我会有多大帮助。对我们会有多大帮助。”

“那把馅饼吃完吧。”赫敏有些脸红。“我们今天要在图书馆待一段时间。”

她肩上的重担仿佛卸了下来。金妮匆忙吃完午饭，告诉赫敏她会在图书馆的台阶上和她碰面，因为她要回公寓拿德拉科的案卷。赫敏同意了，金妮幻影移形到她家附近，然后跑上了楼梯。

她一碰到前门，就发觉了不对劲，但她一直想着和赫敏在图书馆碰面的事，动作也太快了，根本没有停下来思量。所以金妮打开门时，发现卢修斯·马尔福站在她的客厅里，她觉得十分惊讶。

金妮立刻拿出魔杖，戒备地走了进去，准备念出她所知的最致命的咒语。而卢修斯连眼睛都没眨一下。

“关上门。”他平静地说，对她扬起了眉毛，仿佛她是一个讨厌的小孩。“我不想引起麻瓜的注意。”

“你告诉我你想要什么，否则《保密法》就见鬼去吧。”金妮嘶嘶地说。

卢修斯皱起眉头，挥动着魔杖；金妮绷紧了身体，但是又放松了——稍微放松了——他只是关上了门，并没有诅咒她。“你很清楚，我不会攻击你。”他不以为然地说。“我知道你清楚。”

他说得对。战争结束之后，不管卢修斯·马尔福怎样澄清了他的罪名，他和其他人一样，是一位遵纪守法的魔法界公民。破坏他的清白记录只会有损他的儿子被证明无罪的机会，金妮心里知道，卢修斯决不会做任何伤害自己孩子的事。

金妮十分缓慢地放下魔杖，又挺直了身体。“说吧。”她说。“我没多少时间。还有人在等我。”她又补充了一句。

卢修斯厌恶地撇着嘴，在一把椅子上坐了下来；发现它不太合适后，他选择了继续站着。“我不会假装战争结束以来，我们两家之间的关系……是友好的。”他说。“什么都没有改变。就像你的家庭并不富裕一样，我们也不是朋友。”

金妮没有理会他对她父母贫穷的挖苦。“你的意思是？”

“我的意思是，虽然我赞成你在审判中代表我的儿子”——这句话似乎让他难以启齿——“我需要得到保证，你会把他的最大利益放在心上。”卢修斯对她讥讽地笑了笑，那表情竟令她想起了德拉科相似的样子。“我怎么知道你不会直接把他交给阿兹卡班的看守？”

“你为什么赞成我？”金妮问。

卢修斯皱起了眉头。“德拉科相信你。”他哼了一声。“我不是瞎子。我看到了他……看你的眼神。”

她打了个寒颤。这是她最害怕的事情之一，卢修斯会发现她和德拉科对彼此的深厚感情。“他爱我。”她大胆地说。“我也爱他。这让你困扰吗？”

“这有什么关系？”卢修斯恼火地说，清楚地表明他确实介意。“我什么也改变不了。我只在乎他不要进阿兹卡班。”

“这也是我的首要任务。”她说。“我向你保证，我会尽我所能让他获得自由。”

卢修斯点点头，扯了扯长袍。“那我们讨论一下补偿金的问题吧。”他接着说。“我准备——”

“我不要钱。”

他扬起了精致的眉毛。“什么？”

“我不会向你要求什么。”她说。“我这么做不是为了你，而是为了他。”

“不管你的动机是什么——好吧，就这样吧。”卢修斯大步朝门口走去，但是他转身最后看了她一眼。“这个提议我只说一次。”他警告道。

“那我只用拒绝一次。”金妮坚决地说。

卢修斯又点了点头。“星期一见。”他打开了门，门还没关上，他就幻影移形离开了。

大约二十分钟后，金妮拿着德拉科的案卷，在图书馆门口与赫敏碰面了。“对不起，我不在的时候收到了一封信。”她没有详细说明。赫敏笑了笑，带她走进了图书馆的门厅。

金妮不好意思地承认，她从没来过对角巷的阿格里帕·冯·奈特海姆图书馆。门厅的每个角落都流露出壮丽和知性的气息；她们走过铺着黑白方砖的大理石地板，经过支撑着拱形天花板的黑色圆柱，头顶挂着一盏华丽的枝形吊灯，让金妮叹为观止。她们面前摆放着一张黑色大理石的借书台，几位男女巫师正忙着给书分类，并为排队等候的顾客一一登记。

不出金妮所料，赫敏和一个年轻的图书管理员很熟，互相直呼其名。“如果不太麻烦的话，我们需要一个包间。”他们寒暄过后，赫敏解释道。

“没问题。”图书管理员爽朗地说。他从桌子底下拿出一把失去光泽的钥匙，领着她们走出门厅，进入了图书馆。在金妮的视线所及之处，无尽的巨大书架依次排开，一直延伸到天花板。金妮倒吸了一口气，幸好赫敏的帮助削弱了这里的压迫感，这使她宽慰不已。

图书管理员带她们去的那个房间很小，不比储藏室大多少。里面只有一张桌子和几把椅子。“太好了。”赫敏高兴地说。图书管理员祝她们好运之后就离开了。

“好了。”赫敏对房间施了几道咒语。“我们要从头开始。对马尔福的指控是什么？我们将根据严重程度来进行关注。”

“你知道第一个。”金妮低声说。“科林的谋杀。”

赫敏脸上开心的笑容消失了。“哦。”她说。“对。”她咬着下唇，然后又恢复了镇静。“对他不利的证据是两个目击证人的证词，对吗？这意味着他们可能会提供记忆，让威森加摩使用‘画面眼’在法庭上观看。但是马尔福不记得他有没有做过这件事？”

“与那些指控有关的记忆，他只想起了消失柜。”金妮说。“他甚至不知道它为什么重要，只知道它应该有什么意义。”

“是的，这会很难。”赫敏若有所思地说，听起来毫不气馁。“这种指控恐怕是无法辩驳的，除非你能证明目击证人不可靠或伪造了记忆。我们就从这里开始吧。我想我也许知道几个案例，可以作为很好的先例……”

在接下来的几个小时——也许是几天里；金妮在没有窗户的研究室里完全失去了时间概念——她和赫敏认真钻研威森加摩以前的判决，有些可以追溯到几个世纪以前。赫敏很快就用娟秀的小字写满了三张纸，并标注了书名和页码，便于参考。她想到了一些金妮可能遗忘的细节，比如与汤姆·里德尔决战的那晚，德拉科用的什么魔杖。

“我知道哈利拿着马尔福的魔杖。”赫敏喃喃道。“是山楂木的，对吗？我认为它还在哈利手里，可能被塞到哪里去了。”

金妮无助地看着她。“我不——”

“但是马尔福那天晚上确实拿着一根魔杖。”她说。“他说那是——啊！他母亲的。纳西莎死后，那根魔杖会在哪里？”

“我想应该在卢修斯那里。”金妮说。她记了下来，提醒自己去问他。“我们可以施一道闪回咒，看看它是否施过杀戮咒。”

赫敏对她笑了。“你现在像律师一样思考问题了。”她骄傲地说。

她们有条不紊地逐一处理了针对德拉科的十项指控，其中只有一项很容易解决。“魔法部将食死徒明确定义为从汤姆·里德尔那里获得黑魔标记的人。”赫敏说。“他们非常了解食死徒的行事，知道有些帮过他们的人并没有加入他们的行列。”

“德拉科没有黑魔标记。”金妮说。“我亲眼看过他的胳膊。没有。”

“我认为真正对你有利的是，马尔福做大多数事情时，都还没到十七岁。”赫敏若有所思地说。“除了科林的谋杀和帕德玛被袭击之外，其他事都发生在我们的六年级。但是这可能意味着卢修斯反而要为他儿子的罪行负责。”

“如果这能让德拉科被无罪释放，我不在乎。”金妮说。

她们开始着手下一项指控——谋杀罗恩·韦斯莱未遂——时，赫敏停了下来。金妮看到这项指控，在心里咒骂了一句。“这个我来处理。”她急忙说，把一摞书拽了过来。“你不必——”

“真不敢相信我竟然忘记了。”赫敏睁大了眼睛，轻声说道。她茫然地看着墙壁。“他那天差点就死了。”

金妮使劲咽了口唾沫，低下了头。对他们所有人来说，这都是可怕的一天。她记得看到罗恩脸色苍白地躺在校医院里，呼吸十分困难。她这辈子从来没有那样害怕过。是她所爱的男人对他做了那样的事。“他不一样了。”她坚持地说。“德拉科不会伤害任何人，他变了，赫敏。他是好人，他有深爱着他、愿意为他做任何事情的朋友，他对他们也——”

“当然。”赫敏说，声音有点颤抖。她笑着摸了摸自己的头发。“我知道。我只是……我相信你。我读了《预言家日报》上的故事——”她若有所思地皱着眉头，接着叹了口气。“可惜他的朋友们不是巫师。”她说。“因为他们会是极好的品行证人……”

看到金妮的表情，她停了下来。“真的吗？”她笑着说。“有人是巫师？你怎么不早点说！”

“因为他是澳大利亚人。”金妮说。“永久居民。不是英国公民。”

赫敏在靠在了座位上。“哦，好吧。”

“他的另一个室友是一个金凯德。”

赫敏以惊人的速度跳了起来，金妮从未见过她这么震惊。“另一个是什么？”她瞪大眼睛叫道。“梅林啊，金妮，这就是关键！威森加摩立刻就会信任金凯德！但是——洛根和格雷厄姆不住在麻瓜伦敦——除非他是一位远亲？那样的话——”

“是西蒙。”金妮说。

赫敏皱起了眉头。“没有这个人。”她立刻说。“我读过与他们有关的书，我知道海勒姆和考伊姆有两个儿子和两个女儿，海勒姆的三个兄弟各有一个儿子……”

金妮的心抖了一下，但是，她平静地向赫敏解释了西蒙被遗弃的故事。“他告诉我，他愿意出庭作证。”她最后说。“他知道他要面对的是什么。”

“一个哑炮预言家。”赫敏敬畏地说。“梅林啊——我真想知道他是怎么应对的？我很想……”她扭绞着手指。“请别在意。他对你来说是无价之宝，金妮。不管他是不是哑炮，他是一个金凯德，他的名字本身就是金石。你能指导他回答问题吗？”

“他可能已经知道我要对他说什么了。”金妮开玩笑说，两人都笑了起来。

“我甚至没想到会有这种进展。”赫敏说，眼中闪着光芒。“金妮，你有一个品行证人。这样就好多了，我对此感到很高兴。”

她露出了笑容。她们继续工作时，金妮的热情更加高涨了。


	40. Chapter 40

**第三十九章 开始**

德拉科审判的前一晚，金妮一直睡不着。她盯着天花板，徒劳地在床上躺了好几个小时，心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动，仿佛一只被关在笼子里，想重获自由的小鸟。她的脑海里不断闪过各种画面：威森加摩在嘲笑她，罗恩窘迫地摇着头，两个不认识的守卫把德拉科永远从她身边拉走。她用力吸了一口气，忍住了眼泪。她不要想这些。她不能想这些。

第一缕晨光透过窗帘时，金妮终于有了起床的借口，她给西蒙和约翰写了一封短信，告诉他们审判的时间和法庭。她警告西蒙做好出庭作证的准备，并听取他知道她会给他的建议。“非常感谢你们两位的支持。”她在结尾写道。“从各方面来说，你们都是极宝贵的，我永远不会忘记。”

她尽量不去想，她的话听起来好像德拉科的命运已经决定了。

金妮穿上最好的一套海军蓝色长袍，那是她的母亲几年前为魔法部的某个宴会给她买的。梳好头发之后，金妮拿起装满与案件有关的笔记和论据的文件夹，深吸了一口气，去了魔法部。

尽管她提前到了，但是她走向来访者入口时，发现珀西已经站在了红色电话亭前，站立不安地看着手表。“你来了。”他一看见她就说。她还没来得及说话，他就把她紧紧搂在了怀里。

“珀西？”她说，她的声音听起来仿佛与身体分离了。“怎么了？”

珀西微微红了脸，紧张地抚平了头发。“我给你带了早餐。”他脱口而出，伸手从长袍里拿出一个棕色纸袋。

她一看到这个，就觉得很恶心。她在公寓里试过吃早饭，但是吃不下。“珀西，我——”

“你需要吃点东西。”他坚持说，然后拿出两片抹了榛子酱的烤面包和一个新鲜的红苹果。她不知道他怎么会清楚她最喜欢的早餐，不过金妮显然被他的努力感动了。“我知道你可能觉得现在吃不下东西，但是如果你不吃，你之后会后悔的。”他一本正经地说。“吃吧。我不怕使用武力。”

“好的，妈妈。”金妮翻了个白眼，两人都笑了起来——但是笑声听起来很勉强。她飞快地吞下食物，一点味道也没尝出来。

“我不能参加今天的开庭辩论了。”她用珀西体贴带来的餐巾纸擦嘴时，他说。“我已经尽力了，但我明天会去的。我让罗恩保证，他要尽量待在那里，妈妈和乔治也会来。”

“等等——什么？”她慌张地问。

“查理写信说他会挂念你。”珀西接着说，仿佛没听到她的话。“他不明白你为什么要为一个马尔福辩护，即使我把一切都解释清楚了，他还是不明白，不过他说，这阻止不了他祝你好运。赫敏把孩子们送到了她父母那里，她会尽快过来。比尔会带维克托娃过来，但是其他孩子都病了，芙蓉要在家里照顾他们。爸爸也没有时间，所以他不会来了，但是他跟我一样明天到场。”

她的嘴不知什么时候张开了。他为她做了这一切。他克服了对德拉科的厌恶，邀请他们全家来参加审判——看她可能在整个魔法界面前出丑，是的，但他们都会站在她身后，这让一切都变得不一样了。

“珀西。”她轻声说。“珀西，我——我也许无法告诉你——我有多么——”

“好吧。”他说，尴尬地咳嗽了一声。“我已经尽力了。我知道查理来不了，但我已经做了尝试。我知道弗雷德会在精神上与你同在。”

这句话令她很伤心。金妮突然扑进珀西怀里，紧紧抱住了他。“谢谢你。”她轻声说。“谢谢，谢谢你。我确保德拉科的朋友们会到场，但是——我甚至没有想到——”

“你知道我们无论如何都会互相支持。”他空洞地说。“这就是家人。”

金妮放开他，吻了吻他的脸颊。“对。”她说，“这就是家人。”

珀西难过地朝她笑了笑。“你现在最好去见马尔福。”他说。“他们会让你进去，替他做审判前的准备，我认为你应该好好利用这一点。”

她点点头，拂去了长袍上的面包屑。“珀西——”

“我知道，金。”他说。“去吧。”

她走进电话亭，魔法部的入口立刻变得宽阔而明亮。她向守卫巫师和看守神秘事务司下面拘留室的两名警卫出示了银色的访客徽章。

“你会在一间审讯室见到被告。”警卫对她说。“你们会在那里待到审判即将开始，届时你们将被护送进法庭。”

金妮点点头，表示她明白了，她跟着一名警卫穿过一条侧廊，来到一个光线刺眼、光秃秃的房间，里面的地板和墙壁都铺着可怕的瓷砖。她放下公文包，开始踱步，不到五分钟后，门打开了，德拉科被带了进来。

“你们有两个小时的时间。”警卫说。“到时有人会来找你们。”但是金妮几乎没听到他的话。德拉科一进入她的视线，就成了她的全部焦点，她默默地看着他被迫坐在桌子另一边的普通木椅上，强力的魔法将他的手脚绑在了上面。

然后警卫就离开了，房间里只剩他们两个。

寂静似乎从四面八方涌来，压得她喘不过气。几个星期以来，这是他们第一次真正独处。“你吃东西了吗？”金妮轻声说，想起了珀西的建议。

德拉科弯着腰，脑袋几乎碰到了桌面。“他们进来时我还在睡觉。”他抱怨道，无力地在束缚中挣扎。“我还没有……”他耸了耸肩膀，她这才发现了先前没有留意的事情。他衣冠不整：衬衫扣子没扣，露出了胸膛，腰带和裤子甚至没有系好。

“他们不能让你这样出去！”金妮叫道，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。“别让这件事影响到你。他们只是想尽可能贬低你，试图吓唬我们在法庭上投降。”

“嗯，这起作用了。”德拉科吸了吸鼻子。“昨天晚上我根本睡不着，前天晚上也是，因为我一直在想，我下半辈子都要待在监狱了——”

“不会的。”金妮坚持道，向他靠了过去。她环顾了一下房间。他们现在被密切监视着吗？“我知道我不是律师，但我向你发誓——”

“没关系。”德拉科说，终于抬起了脸。他的眼眶红红的，脸颊上泪痕斑斑。“谁来为我辩护并不重要。他们已经做出了决定。”

“不是那样的。”

“我害怕，金妮。”他皱起了脸。“我真的很害怕。我不想被永远关起来。”

“魔法部见鬼去吧。”她嘟囔着站起来，用魔杖指着德拉科。她念咒语时，他缩进了座位里，随着像电流一样的噼啪声，他四肢上的束缚咒消失了。警卫忘了在束缚上施加追踪咒。德拉科惊奇地盯着被解开的双手。

“你刚才做了什么？”他瞪大眼睛问。

她用颤抖的手指迅速为他扣上了衬衫的扣子，系上腰带。她做完时，他将脸埋在她的肩头，喘着粗气。他伸手搂住了她的腰。

“天啊，我还以为你要杀了我。”他说。“把我从痛苦中解脱出来。”

她将手指伸进他的头发，紧紧抱住了他。“你不相信我吗？”

“十分相信。”他立刻回答。她的长袍盖住了他的声音。

“那你要相信我会救你。”她说。“不要表现出你有多害怕。无论他们怎么绑住你，挺直腰板坐在你的椅子上。直视所有人的眼睛。让我来发声，我向你发誓，德拉科，我会救你的。”她热情地吻了吻他的头发。

她放开他，低头望着他那双忧心忡忡而空洞的美丽眼睛，用指尖温柔地擦去他的眼泪，抚平他的痛苦，用她唯一能想到的方式抚慰他，希望这能足够。他闭上眼睛，发出了一声长叹。

“相信我，德拉科。”她轻声说。“只要我还有力气，就会为你战斗。”

他犹豫地咽了口唾沫，再次靠向她，与她脸颊相贴。“我不知道我做了什么才配得上你。”他轻声说，“但我很高兴我做了。”

金妮仍然抱着德拉科，小心翼翼地坐在了他的腿上。他立刻将她拉到怀里，让她贴在他宽阔的胸膛上。“我讨厌一无所知。”他说，她觉得他更像是在自言自语。“讨厌不确定性。我想知道接下来会发生什么。”

“你会自由。”金妮捧着他的脸颊说。“这就是接下来会发生的事。”

他抓住她的手，吻了吻她的掌心，然后吻上了她的嘴唇。一开始，他有些犹豫，仿佛在重新熟悉她的嘴唇和味道，但是，他逐渐变得更加用力，更加渴求，他的双臂将她搂得很紧。金妮呻吟着，过去三天的焦虑和恐惧似乎都消失了，暂时变得不重要了。她轻轻抓着他的头发，他用更深的吻回应了她。

在他的帮助下，她跨坐在他身上。他的手指灵活地解开了她长袍上的无数个纽扣，他将长袍从肩上褪下，温柔地吻着露出来的皮肤。长袍落在了地板上。

在礼服长袍之下，金妮像大多数女巫一样，穿了修身的亚麻套装，短裙包裹着臀部的玲珑曲线。德拉科用一种近乎饥渴的眼神盯着她，燃烧的欲望让金妮舔了舔嘴唇。他慢慢将手伸到裙子底下，抚摸着她的大腿，他目不转睛地看着金妮伸出手，解开上衣扣子，露出了胸部。

“真他妈的。”他喃喃道，然后将脸埋在了她的胸乳之间。他的自制力仿佛突然崩溃了——他用力抓住她布满雀斑的肌肤，拨开内裤，匆忙将手指探进了她已经湿透的穴里；他的突然入侵让金妮发出一声轻叫。她用无力的手指解开她刚刚系好的腰带和裤子，在他的引导下，她刚在他身上坐好，他就猛地冲了进去。

金妮倒吸了一口气，她很久没有体会到他在她体内的感觉了。德拉科没有让她体会太久，因为他抓住她的臀部，教她如何上下动作，他们之间的摩擦美妙非凡。“德拉科。”她在他的耳边轻声说。“噢，亲爱的梅林，噢，天啊……”

“别停。”他粗声说道。“别停。”

她继续贴着他动作，但是对他来说还是太慢了。德拉科突然捧住她的屁股，踢开椅子站了起来，他将她放在桌上，粗糙的木纹摩擦着她的皮肤。他紧紧抓住桌子边缘保持平衡，开始毫不留情地顶弄着她，紧张和欲望使他绷紧了身体。金妮紧紧抱住他，任由强烈的情欲将她席卷。

这与他们第一次做爱完全不同。他那时温柔细致，向她表明她对他是多么重要，他对她的爱意多么浓烈，他带给她的无上快感使她觉得自己仿佛再也不会回到人间了。但是，这种在潮湿发霉的地下室里的狂热结合，只有绝望而已。她试着忘掉这个念头，只活在当下：也许这是她最后一次和他这样单独在一起了。她记着他的味道，他的头发垂挡住眼睛的样子，他苍白光滑的皮肤，他柔软的嘴唇，然后将一切都存于她的记忆深处。

他们的高潮是一种宣泄，是一种放松——可是还不够。

一个警卫来接他们时，德拉科又被绑在了椅子上，金妮一本正经地坐在桌子对面，翻看着她的案卷。这次来的是另一个警卫，所以他既没有发现德拉科起初不修边幅的样子有了神秘的变化，也没发现金妮的长袍显得有些凌乱。

“他们已经准备好了。”警卫说。金妮点点头，看了一眼德拉科，他已经一个多小时没说话了。德拉科无声地点了头，警卫上前解开了他。

他们刚走出审讯室，就听到了远处观众的嗡嗡声。空气中的能量使金妮的毛发都竖起来了，就连德拉科似乎也在微微颤抖。警卫顺利地把德拉科从拘留室里带了出来。他们来到神秘事务司的楼层，又转了一个弯，来到一条通往法庭的宽阔走廊，喧哗声越来越大了。

两个身着制服的傲罗挡住了通往法庭的路，他们不是别人，正是安吉丽娜和新手奈杰尔·伯特伦。安吉丽娜对金妮微微一笑，担忧地瞥了德拉科一眼，德拉科没有理睬她。奈杰尔只是惊奇地望着魔法世界最著名的罪犯。

尽管门是关着的，金妮仍然能听到金斯莱低沉的男中音开始了审讯。嗡嗡的谈话声立刻消失了。金妮紧张地动了动，发现她汗湿的手把卷宗弄皱了。她恼火地将它换到另一只手里。

“再等一会儿。”安吉丽娜轻声说。金妮不敢看她。

金斯莱点了名，威森加摩所有成员都向法庭书记员提供了他们的名字。

德拉科吸了吸鼻子，甩开了眼前的头发。他挺直身体，微微扬起下巴，眼睛直视着前方。

金斯莱用金妮听过上千遍的乏味官方的语调宣布了一天的日程安排。时间似乎过得比平常慢，只有正常速度的一半。

“我们走吧。”警卫说，这时，金斯莱叫道，“把被告带进来。”奈杰尔和安吉丽娜打开了法庭的门。

这就像是进入了魁地奇比赛的现场。到处都是声音、相机、人群，从四面八方传来的喧哗声足以让金妮暂时失聪。德拉科以前面对过这些，他只盯着自己的目的地，根本不去理会他们的注意，可是金妮忍不住惊恐地盯着他们。女巫们发出嘶嘶声，男巫们从座位上站起来叫喊，媒体的相机一直在闪。这是一场该死的马戏表演。

在这一片混乱之中，有一片平静的区域。金妮几乎立刻就发现了他们，他们就坐在威森加摩包厢的左边。德拉科走向那把孤零零的椅子时，约翰和西蒙的目光一直没有离开他。约翰看着金妮的眼睛，对她严肃地笑了笑。

卢修斯·马尔福坐在几排后面，他穿着一身黑衣，还在为他的妻子服丧。他的目光也一直追随着他的儿子。

公诉人威廉姆·哈珀已经就座于他的长桌旁，身边还有一个小助理团。德拉科入场之后，他站了起来。金妮走到为她准备的桌子旁，独自站在那里，德拉科坐在两张桌子中间的椅子上，手腕和脚踝都被绑上了铁链。这一次，他十分冷静，连眼睛都没眨一下。

金斯莱不停地敲着小木槌，直到人群陷入了令人不安的寂静。“如前所述，”他的声音响彻整个房间，“我们因德拉科·马尔福对英国魔法界一案的开庭辩论齐聚于此。如果没有异议，我们将由公诉人进行开庭陈述。”

“谢谢你，沙克尔首席巫师。”威廉姆·哈珀傲慢地说，向威森加摩鞠了一躬。他从桌子后面走出来，站在法庭前，金妮低头看着她的文件。她的羽毛笔呢？她皱着眉头，从长袍里拿出羽毛笔，坐下来准备做笔记。赫敏警告过她，哈珀不会因为她不是一个真正的律师就对她手下留情。他会从一开始就给她致命的打击，丝毫不松懈。

“女士们，先生们，威森加摩的成员们。”哈珀用悦耳的声音说道。“第二次抗击汤姆·里德尔的战争对我们的社会造成的影响是众所周知的。破碎的家庭。互相怀疑、反目的朋友。死亡，恐惧，折磨。女士们，先生们，这是我们巫师的黑暗时期，确实是黑暗时期。但是，勇敢的哈利·波特结束了我们的苦难——”人们发出了衷心的欢呼”——我们以我们唯一知道的方式重新振作。我们确保这样可怕的事情不会再次发生。

“从那时起，魔法部的傲罗办公室就不知疲倦地致力于恢复我们世界的秩序。”哈珀继续说道。“他们拘留和监禁了二战的罪犯，我们知道这些危险的人都待在监狱里——他们罪有应得，我们才能松一口气，晚上睡得更好。”

几个人愤怒地叫喊着，表示同意。西蒙凶狠地瞪着一个声音特别大的人，但金妮看见约翰按住了他的后背。哈珀一直等到骚动平息下来。“女士们，先生们，正如我所说，傲罗们一直在不懈地努力，抓捕那些在战争期间威胁和平的人，他们很快就取得了成功。在你面前是最后一个食死徒：德拉科·马尔福。随着他的判决和监禁，最后一个邪恶的罪犯也将被关进监狱，而邪恶对我们的作为也最终会得到校正。

“有人会说，可是这个人在二战时还只是个孩子。他怎么能为这样的恶行负责呢？女士们，先生们，审判人员们，他做这些事时也许刚刚达到法定年龄，但是他当时的年纪足以让他知道，他所做的事情是大错特错的。我们从摇篮里就接受辨别善恶的教育，不是吗？德拉科·马尔福十六岁时，用魔杖指着德高望重的阿不思·邓布利多，准备杀死他。德拉科·马尔福十八岁时，他杀死了科林·克里维——那个男孩只比他小一岁。

“有人会说，已经八年了。战争是旧新闻了，我们的社会应该释怀。女士们，先生们，时间也许会模糊我们的记忆，但是绝不能将它们带走。我们都记得，当我们得知鲁弗斯·斯克林杰，愿他安息，在部里被杀的时候。我们都记得，我们接到战斗的召唤，去霍格沃茨参加最后一战的时候。我们得知我们的朋友、我们的配偶、我们的孩子，在英勇的战斗中牺牲的时候。我们失去的这些人再也回不来了。有些家庭将永远不再完整。没有罪行可以不受惩罚。

“有人会说，德拉科·马尔福说他失忆了。你能为你不记得犯过的罪行负责吗？答案是肯定的，女士们，先生们。不管德拉科·马尔福的现状如何，他在试图杀死凯蒂·贝尔和罗恩·韦斯莱，以及袭击帕德玛·佩蒂尔时，头脑是清醒而理智的。不管他和他的律师拿出什么借口，他都可以而且必须为他对我们所做的事负责。他没有别的选择。

“在接下来的几天里，我将列举德拉科·马尔福的全部罪行和不正当行为，我将证明，这个人毫无疑问应该在阿兹卡班度过余生。”

哈珀再次鞠躬，表明发言结束，全场对他报以雷鸣般的掌声。


	41. Chapter 41

**第四十章 同脉相连**

为了迎合观众对戏剧性和精彩表演的渴望，哈珀给他们安排了这样一场演出，金妮知道，她很难与他匹敌。哈珀回到他的座位上时，她平静地站了起来，对他的开庭陈述点了点头，然后也站到了威森加摩面前。只有藏在长袍里颤抖的双手泄露了她的极度紧张。

“女士们，先生们，威森加摩的成员们。”她的声音听起来很无力，所以她清了清喉咙，又试了一次。她用余光看到约翰鼓励地点了点头。“自古以来，法庭的职责就是给那些被指控犯有罪行的人以公平公正的审判，无论他们的罪行多么令人发指。”金妮说。她的声音在骨头里发出共鸣，一直传到了最上面的观众席。她能做到。“看到我的被告在本案中得不到同样的权利，我感到震惊和悲哀。”

她的话触动了威森加摩——就像赫敏说的那样。多亏她那了不起的嫂子，金妮才找到了她所需要的鲜为人知的旧判决。“这是一个大胆的断言，韦斯莱律师。”金斯莱若有所思地说。“如果可以的话，请详细说明。”

“我的被告曾经做过什么或没做过什么都不重要——他仍然是一个巫师，不是吗？他仍然像我们其他人一样，受到公民权利的保护，不是吗？”

“是的。”金斯莱左边的黑眸巫师说。

“那么对我的被告来说，要接受这样的审判，就必须摒除公众偏见。”金妮说。“我要求除了经威森加摩特别批准之外的观众，德拉科·马尔福的审判不对公众开放。”

如金妮所料，这个请求使法庭乱成一团。在场观众从座位上站了起来，愤怒地大声抗议。西蒙在空中挥舞着拳头，兴奋地欢呼着。金妮的声音盖过了人群。“多亏魔法界的媒体，这件案子被过分夸大。”她大声说道。“每次我的被告出现，他们就会激动，破坏法律程序。你自己也看得出来，首席巫师。不仅如此，他们坚信我的被告百分之百有罪，这甚至在本法庭都没有得到充分证明。根据帕特森对塔特希尔龙卷风队一案的裁决，如果威森加摩不能在公众注目下进行恰当的审判，他们有权将这些公众逐出法庭。”

金斯莱不禁露出了钦佩的表情。而被点名的观众就没那么高兴了。

“她说得对，沙克尔。”一名威森加摩女巫不可置信地说。

“感谢梅林。”金斯莱说。他敲了一下小木槌，然后宣布：“从现在起，我要制定帕特森规则。凡与律师或被告人无亲属关系，或与本案无关的人，一律离场。”

金妮大步走回座位时，不得不尽最大努力，才没有跳起胜利之舞。她看了德拉科一眼，发现他还是像之前那样一动不动。但是她看到了他微微扬起的嘴角和眼角的笑纹。他很高兴，几乎和她一样松了一口气。

审判暂停了将近二十分钟，人们不情不愿地离开了法庭，只留下了一小群人。卢修斯·马尔福纹丝不动，金妮现在看到了罗恩和赫敏。比尔刚才一直坐在后排，现在正抱着维克托娃来到更近的座位上，同时轻声在她的耳边说着什么。莫丽和乔治坐到了罗恩和赫敏身边，约翰和西蒙伸手与他们打了招呼。有几个人金妮不认识，她认为那是哈珀的人。

“我想趁这个机会感谢你，韦斯莱律师。”最后几个人离开了，安吉丽娜和奈杰尔关好门后，金斯莱说，眼睛闪闪发亮。威森加摩们发出了赞同的声音。“梅林啊，他们真让我心烦。我相信现在的环境对原告也更有利吧？”

“不错。”哈珀生硬地说。金妮忍住了笑容。他显然一直希望利用公众的狂热，但是他仍然很危险。这不是她放松警惕的借口。

“你可以继续开庭陈述了，被告律师。”金斯莱说，向她点了点头。

金妮深吸了一口气。“谢谢。”她庄重地说。“如我之前所说，这场审判很可能受到外部，也就是媒体的过度影响。我同你们一样，很高兴他们能离开。但是我很难过，也毫不惊讶地发现，公诉人是遍及魔法世界的揣测和流言蜚语的受害者之一。他相信，并试图让你们相信，与我的被告有关的事情，是完全不真实的。

“公诉人要你们相信，我的被告和汤姆·里德尔的追随者们同流合污，他故意犯下残暴的罪行，向无辜的人灌输恐惧，仅仅因为他觉得这样做很有趣。我会向你们证明，情况并非如此。我的被告被迫做了他不愿意做的事，若他失败，就会受到眼睁睁看着父母死去的惩罚。他在极端的胁迫下做出了这一切，而他当时只是一个未成年人。他与你们眼中的他的同龄人是不一样的。

“不仅如此，最重要的是，公诉人坚信我的被告是或者说曾经是一个食死徒。我可以向你们保证，也会向你们证明，他不是食死徒。哈珀先生说过，威森加摩的责任是确保我们不会看到抗击汤姆·里德尔的二战重演，你会发现，没人比我更赞同他。但是，监禁的目的不仅是为了保护巫师，更是为了惩罚罪犯，使他永远不会再对别人做出邪恶的行为。我的被告不会对任何人构成威胁。无论他在八年前怎样，他现在是一个守法的公民，只想成为对社会有贡献的成员。你会发现，他甚至不愿想到再次犯下他被指控的罪行。

“你们很清楚他的失忆症。他忘记了一切——过去的一切。他分不清朋友和敌人，亲人和陌生人，巫师和麻瓜。多年以来，他一直在挣扎，不知道自己的真实身份，不知道自己的魔法能力，这种缺失对他的精神和自信造成了毁灭性的影响。

“简而言之——他受到分离性神游症的惩罚还不够吗？我的被告此刻最需要的，是缓慢地重新进入属于他的世界，得到朋友和家人的支持，开始创造新的记忆。他不需要这个。他为自己的不端行为受到的惩罚，比任何罪犯要更加严重。”

金妮紧紧抿起嘴唇，心怀怜悯、恐惧和怀疑，朝威森加摩鞠了一躬。金斯莱挥手让她回到了她的座位上。哈珀看上去无比自信。德拉科仍然一动不动。

金斯莱宣布，威森加摩要休庭去吃午饭，下午一点重新开庭，他们到时将要出具证据和证人。这是金妮真正担心的部分，因为如果亚克斯利真的看到德拉科杀死科林，她没有任何有力的证据来辩护。关于使用记忆作为证据，她找到了一些薄弱的先例，不过都是具体事例具体分析，不能保证哪一个会适用。

德拉科被护送回牢房去吃饭——临走之前，他和金妮交换了一个眼神——金妮不情愿地等着她的家人，还有西蒙和约翰，从看台上下来。他们还没走到她跟前，身着黑色长袍的卢修斯·马尔福就像一只猛禽似的冲了过来，引起了她的注意。

“你对这场审判有充分的准备吗？”他问。

金妮点了点头。“他不会让我感到任何意外。”她发誓说。

“你会尽力证明我儿子的清白？”

“我说过我会的，我说话算话。”金妮冷冷地说。“你昨天收到我的猫头鹰了吗？”

“收到了。”卢修斯回答。“你很幸运，我预料到了，不然它会和纳西莎一起下葬。”他从长袍里掏出一只长长的乌木匣子——一个魔杖盒。顶部的银色名牌上刻着纳西莎·布莱克的名字。“德拉科在……那晚用过这个。”卢修斯圆滑地说。“我会带着它一起作证。”

金妮眨了眨眼睛。“但我只是问能否把它作为证据——”

“我会为他作证。”卢修斯对她说，他摆了摆手，仿佛她是一只烦人的苍蝇。“我准备好了。两小时后见。”说完，他把魔杖盒塞进长袍里，大步走开了，他的手杖敲击着大理石地板。

低低的口哨声使她注意到了身后的人群。约翰睁大了棕色眼睛。“该死。”他说。“我赌一百英镑，那就是德拉科的父亲。”

“他们可真像。”西蒙同样惊讶地说。“真是不可思议。”

“是啊，别想着讨好他。”罗恩阴沉地说，搂住了赫敏的腰。“他最讨厌哑炮和麻瓜出身的巫师——当然，无意冒犯。”

“没关系。”约翰说。“你真应该看看我们第一次见到德拉科时的样子。我从没见过比他脾气更坏的家伙……”

他带头走出法庭，大部分人都跟在他身后，只有赫敏和西蒙落在了后面。

“要问我的预言。”西蒙说，朝赫敏点了点头。“从来没有人这么感兴趣过。”

“赫敏在法律执行司工作。”金妮解释道，“她喜欢研究。这是她的爱好。”

“我只是觉得，你不用魔法就能控制它，这太神奇了。”赫敏说，敬畏地摇了摇头。她茫然地盯着金妮看了看。“哦！哦，金，你已经做得很好了，真的！我知道哈珀先生一点都不会喜欢帕特森规则，不过我很高兴它奏效了。”

“我也是。”她赞同道。

“我们现在得吃午餐了，我饿坏了。”赫敏说。她跑回了罗恩身边。金妮落在后面，想整理一下思绪，毕竟她刚刚熬过了人生中最可怕的时刻，但令她吃惊的是，西蒙也留在了后面。

“那个赫敏有点吓人。”他低声吹着口哨。“非常聪明，但是吓人。”

金妮笑了起来。“这就是我们爱她的原因。”

“不过她说的一些话引起了我的思考，亲爱的金。”他皱着眉说。“你知道，我应付不好强烈的情绪。我很担心自己会在作证时出错。”

金妮扬起了眉毛。她没考虑到这一点。“事先喝点镇定剂，怎么样？”

西蒙摇了摇头。“一滴就能把我放倒好几个小时。”他懊丧地说。

“不过你一定没问题。”她向他保证。“我知道你会的。你不要理会其他人，假装只有我和你在一起。你会没事的。”

“不是紧张，亲爱的。”西蒙说。“在人前不会让我紧张。”他皱着眉头，摆弄着他的毛皮袋；他又穿上了正式的苏格兰服装。然而，与上次不同的是，这回他的肩上披着一件绿色格子呢，她认为这是金凯德家族的标志。一枚胸针将它固定在他的肩膀上，盾形纹章上刻着“我会捍卫”的字样。

金妮碰了碰他的胳膊。“是别的吗？拜托你，西蒙，如果你觉得不舒服，我就不想让你这么做。”

“但是我舒不舒服并不重要，对吗？”他指出。他的黑眼睛真诚地看着她。“重要的是为小龙男孩洗清罪名。我已经决定了。我只是觉得应该警告你一下。"

吃午饭的时候，金妮一直在想他的警告。西蒙似乎非常自在；他和乔治一拍即合，当乔治因为西蒙说的话而捧腹大笑时，莫丽流下了眼泪——他很多年没有这样笑了。约翰和比尔正在谈论古老的诅咒——约翰显然在澳大利亚遇到过一些土著诅咒——赫敏和罗恩正在逗维克托娃玩。在外人看来，他们就像是聚在一起吃午餐的一家人。

这一切都取决于哈珀找到了什么证据，不是吗？侵犯人身和谋杀这两项主要指控，是唯一能把他送进阿兹卡班的。赫敏警告过她，哈珀会把精力集中在这两项指控上，他甚至可能让帕德玛·佩蒂尔和丹尼斯·克里维作证，这恰恰证实了金妮的怀疑。但是，谁知道亚克斯利看到了什么？那天晚上的霍格沃茨一片混乱，有许多疑团、恐惧和疲惫，金妮只看到了大战的尾声。

吃完午饭之后，在回魔法部的路上，赫敏给了她一些最后的建议。“你的声音把握得很好，金妮。”她说，“这表明你很自信，也了解这个案子。继续保持，这对结果十分重要。只要记住，你知道要面对什么，你知道他受到了什么指控，你要为他辩护的一切都写在你的文件里了。”

“可是他们也有我的记录。”金妮指出。在宣布成为德拉科的辩护律师之前，她做的最重要的一件事就是整理了德拉科的案卷。她不能把它带走，因为它属于魔法部，所以她要确保任何可能把她牵连进去的内容——比如他最喜欢的冰淇淋口味——都被抹掉。但是他们掌握她对他的全部发现。“他们清楚地知道要在何时以何种手段出击。”

“你也知道。”赫敏安慰她说。“不过有件事我想马上向你指出——与西蒙·金凯德有关。”

这时，她们回到了法庭里，大多数威森加摩已经坐在了座位上。离一点还差几分钟。“我们继续吧。”金斯莱说，在椅子上换了个更舒服的姿势。

“可以等一下吗？”金妮问赫敏。

“拿着这个，是我做的研究。”她匆忙地说，把一张叠起来的羊皮纸塞进了金妮伸出的手里。她冲她笑了笑，然后跟着罗恩和其他韦斯莱回到了看台上。

所有人都回到座位上后，有人去了牢房里接德拉科，金妮坐在桌旁，展开了那张羊皮纸。赫敏的便条上有几个神秘的单词，有些甚至不是英文。她用整洁的字迹写道：

_苏格兰中部盖尔语：Hiram mac Donnchaid mec Alasdair toisech clainne Iain_

_约翰的高贵血脉——族长？_

金妮十分恼火。这个约翰有什么重要的，让赫敏这么急着告诉她？德拉科是一个纯血英格兰巫师；她怀疑他的直系亲属中没有苏格兰人。同为纯血统的西蒙可能与他有远亲关系，不过西蒙被他的苏格兰家族放逐了。这些与这个案子有什么关联？西蒙是这个高贵的约翰的后裔吗？这和德拉科又有什么关系？

金斯莱敲了敲小木槌时，她突然意识到，为什么海勒姆这个名字听起来那么熟悉。

“本法庭现在正式开庭。”最后一位官员在威森加摩席上坐好后，金斯莱宣布。“我们在此要查看和听取提交给本法庭的关于德拉科·马尔福对英国魔法界一案的证人和证据。公诉人已经决定允许被告先提交证据。”

哈珀坐在桌旁，和蔼地朝金妮微笑。

不久之后，德拉科被护送进来，他虽然穿着借来的衣服，却依然显得高挑优雅。他又穿上了约翰·帕尔默借给他的三件套西装，带着近乎鄙夷的神情望着法庭和观众。他看起来很像从前那个无情的恶霸。只有金妮知道，在他冷漠的外表之下，隐藏着内心深处的恐惧和迷茫。

她站了起来，均匀地呼吸着。开头相对来说比较容易。“谢谢你，首席巫师。”她说。“我想从我的被告曾经是食死徒这条指控开始。”

“请继续。”金斯莱说。

“威森加摩将食死徒定义为带有汤姆·里德尔的印记的人。”金妮说。“我可以接近我的被告吗？”

金斯莱点了点头，金妮走到德拉科身边，发现德拉科紧紧抓着椅子扶手。“请伸出你的左臂。”她轻声对他说。他对她笑了笑，松开了左手。

“威森加摩能注意到，被告的手臂上没有这种标记。”她说。她举起德拉科的胳膊，将袖子卷到手肘，让他们看到他裸露的白皙皮肤。“我们已经得到证实，被告在过去八年里一直像麻瓜一样生活，而且还患有失忆症，也就是说，他不会用魔法或其他化妆魔咒来隐藏这种标记。他不是食死徒。”

“看来是这样。”金斯莱惊讶地说。“威森加摩现在将作出裁定。认为德拉科·马尔福从来不是食死徒的人请举手。”

绝大多数成员都举起了手。只有少数人持反对意见。

金斯莱敲了敲小木槌。“据此结果，将抹去对于他是食死徒的指控。”

金妮回到座位上，不由得松了一口气。解决了一个，还有九个。

“辩方现在要传唤第一位证人。”金妮说。 _西蒙，_ 她想， _到你了。_

她的念头仿佛吹响了号角，西蒙从看台上站起来，朝出现在金斯莱面前的那把椅子走去。他的动作很僵硬，丝毫没有平常矫健的风姿，他坐在证人席上，仿佛那座位烫到了他。

金妮注意到了金斯莱身边那位官员脸上突然露出的凶狠表情。她之前见过这个黑眼睛男人，是他在圣芒戈争辩，说不应该逼一个纯血巫师忍受德拉科那种可怕的治疗。

之前点名的时候，她还注意到，他的名字听起来不像英语，虽然他的口音很纯正。她想起了赫敏给她的那张纸条。她对苏格兰盖尔语一窍不通，但是她敢说，这位黑眼睛官员能流利地讲盖尔语。

一切都变得清晰了。西蒙的紧张，赫敏的暗示。珀西会为她感到骄傲，因为她竟然知道一位政府官员的名字。

 _拜托，西蒙_ ，她想。 _坚强一点，为了德拉科。_

“我的第一个证人。”她对法庭书记员说。

“请对法庭说出你的名字。”金斯莱对他说。

“嗯。”西蒙轻率地说，调整了一下胸前的格子呢。“如果我们要正式一点的话，我的名字是Simon Dubh mac Hiraim mec Donnchaid toisech clainne Iain。”

听到这么多外来词，法庭书记员惊恐地抬起了头。

“没关系，孩子。”看出了他的窘迫，西蒙说道。“在我的社区里，我被称为布莱克·西蒙，族长的儿子，承袭特拉嫩特的约翰的高贵血统。”

“对魔法部来说呢？”金斯莱有点恼火地问。

西蒙笑着看向他身边的黑眼睛巫师。西蒙那双相似的黑眼睛闪闪发亮。“对魔法部来说，我是西蒙·金凯德。对吗，爸爸？”

原注：特拉嫩特的约翰·金凯德是一位历史上真实存在的人，在十七世纪女巫审判中曾被短暂监禁，所以我让他成了一个巫师，他后来成为了魔法家族金凯德的创始人，西蒙是他的直系后代。金凯德家族拥有一段令人着迷的历史，金凯德的格子呢主要是绿色，饰有黑色和红色。家族纹章是一只握着匕首的拳头，从石塔里伸出来，家训如文中所写。

赫敏给金妮的那张纸上写着：“海勒姆，邓肯的儿子，阿拉斯代尔的儿子，约翰的高贵血脉。”西蒙的名字显然很相似。


	42. Chapter 42

**第四十一章 往事重现**

金斯莱惊讶地看向坐在他旁边的官员——她知道这个人不是别人，正是魔法部高级副部长海勒姆·金凯德。既然已经发现了其中联系，她不敢相信，她以前竟然没有发现这对父子之间的相似之处。西蒙继承了海勒姆的黑眼睛，不过西蒙的眼睛总是充满了温暖和欢乐，而他父亲的眼睛则冷漠严肃。细长笔直的鼻子，结实的下巴——如出一辙。就连他们的声音也几乎一模一样，但是海勒姆的苏格兰口音不那么明显。

“副部长。”金斯莱慢慢地说，“这个年轻人是你的——”

“他不是我的儿子。”海勒姆瞪着西蒙，愤怒地说。

几个官员打量着他们俩，他们肯定也像金妮一样，看到了他们之间的相似之处。

“孩子不能选择自己的父母。”西蒙痛苦地对金斯莱说。“同样，父母也不能选择自己的孩子。”

“这是法庭。”金斯莱叫道。“我需要直接的答复。这个人是金凯德副部长的儿子吗？”

“这场争论很容易解决。”一个巫师恼火地说。“许多国家纪录里都会有他：他的出生证明、霍格沃茨的成绩单、幻影移形许可证——”

“我的证人是哑炮，先生。”金妮插嘴道。“但是他仍然有出生证明。我费了一番功夫找到了它，可以将副本呈给首席巫师。”

金斯莱立刻挥手让她上前，金妮拿上了她在一周前翻出来的褪色羊皮纸。“一切都合乎手续。”他代表威森加摩宣读着文件。“西蒙·杜布格尔·麦金托什·辛克莱·金凯德，出生于苏格兰贝洛汉蒂，海勒姆和考伊姆·辛克莱·金凯德之子？”

“对，是我。”西蒙说。

金斯莱奇怪地看了海勒姆一眼，但是什么也没说。金妮转向西蒙，他没有理会他们，而是腼腆地看了德拉科一眼。如约翰·帕尔默所说，在魔法世界里，遗弃哑炮的事情经常发生，所以没人会对西蒙的身世感到惊讶。然而，面对海勒姆对长子的公然抗拒，情况就完全不同了。所有坐在长椅上的官员都局促不安，不知该如何是好。

“这个人的身份属实。”金斯莱说。“他与一名威森加摩成员是直系亲属，这一点值得关注。副部长？”

“哦？”海勒姆冷冷地说。

“如果你担心会有利益冲突，使你无法不偏不倚，你可以退出审判——”

“这不是问题。”海勒姆对他说，傲慢地整理着昂贵的长袍。“我不走，首席巫师。”

在他们简短的交流过程中，西蒙一直盯着金斯莱的长椅上的某个的点，手一会儿握紧，一会儿松开，呼吸平稳均匀。金妮的心都放在他身上，但是她说不出安慰的话来。他告诉她他担心自己失控时，就是这个意思：海勒姆憎恨他。虽然西蒙随随便便地告诉金妮，他被赶出了家门，但是在她看来，十四年过去了，这件事仍然使他非常痛苦。

“好的。”金斯莱说。金妮觉得她从他的声音里听出了一丝遗憾。“韦斯莱律师。”他继续严肃地对她说。“请你的证人现在向威森加摩作证。”

金妮点点头，然后又转向了西蒙。他身着苏格兰盛装，身姿高大挺拔地坐在高背椅上，看起来像一位年轻的国王。她真是想不明白，怎么会有人背弃他这种散发超凡魅力的人。

“金凯德先生。”金妮朝他走了过去。“我们从头开始吧。你是怎么认识被告的？”

“我是七年前在布莱顿见到他的。”他说。“我们由一位共同朋友的姨父介绍认识，他说他叫本·汉密尔顿。从那以后，我们一直住在伦敦伯爵宫的一栋房子里。”

金妮鼓励地点点头，向前走了一步。“这么说，你跟他一起生活了七年，对他应该很了解。”

“对。”西蒙嘟哝道。

“你怎么形容他这个人？”

他笑了起来。“他一开始是个不折不扣的混蛋，不是吗？”他坏笑着说。他看向德拉科，德拉科也笑了起来。“他趾高气扬得很，我们根本比不上。约翰尼——那是我们的另一个室友——约翰尼告诉我，在我鲁莽行事之前，先让他了解一下我们，不过我从来就是不是敏锐的人。”

“不，你是。”金妮听见德拉科轻声说，他的声音很小，威森加摩都没有听到。他苍白的脸上露出了深情的笑容。

“我对他恶作剧。”西蒙骄傲地说。“让他放下架子。等他明白过来之后，我们三个就相处得很好了。你不会遇到比他更好的人。”

“你对他的看法是基于对他的过去一无所知吗？”金妮追问道。

“什么都不知道。”他说。“我们不知道这个男孩来自哪里。我们只相信自己亲眼所见，他是一个好人，一个正派人。”

金妮的心提到了喉咙。他们怎么会想让德拉科远离这种生活？“金凯德先生，”她继续说，“在你认识德拉科·马尔福——也就是本·汉密尔顿——的这段时间里，他有没有表现出反社会行为？”

“从来没有。”西蒙说，用力摇着头。“他甚至乘地铁不逃票，不随地乱扔垃圾。他是一个模范公民。”

“听说他被指控犯有那么多罪行，你感到惊讶吗？”

“当然了！”西蒙嚷道，用拳头使劲砸着椅子扶手。“如果那边那个小伙子——”他指着德拉科说，“——真的杀了人，我就吃了我的格子呢，我会的。”

金妮立刻抓住机会问道：“这么说你不相信德拉科·马尔福会犯下这些罪行？”

西蒙摇了摇头。“无意冒犯，伙计。”他转身对德拉科说，“但是我觉得你不会故意伤害别人。有一次我们玩橄榄球，他用球砸中了我们一位朋友的鼻子。当然，这是意外。血流得到处都是，德拉科十分慌乱，我们用了好几个小时才让他冷静下来。”西蒙抬头直视着金斯莱和威森加摩，扬起了下巴。“我认为德拉科·马尔福不会杀害或伤害任何人。”他说。“相比我的家人，他更像我的兄弟。我愿意为他去死。”

金妮惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。她没有料到他会做出这样衷心的声明。德拉科似乎也没有，因为他眼含热泪地看着西蒙，暂时忘记了对他的刑事审判。

“没有别的问题了。”她说。“轮到你了，公诉人。”

她回到座位上，哈珀站了起来，抚平了他的灰色长袍。“谢谢你，韦斯莱律师。”他点了点头。金妮真想知道，是不是只有她听见了他说出“律师”这个词时的傲慢口吻，不过她看到德拉科阴沉地看了他一眼。显然不止她一个人。

“金凯德先生。”哈珀背着双手说。“你提到了一次嘎榄球意外？”

西蒙毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。“橄榄球。”他纠正道。

“对，对。”哈珀摆了摆手，继续说道。“橄榄球。你说这位马尔福先生用橄榄球撞到了一个人的脸，那个小伙子遭受痛苦，令他心烦意乱。”

“是的。”西蒙回答。

金妮突然觉得火冒三丈，但她不知道为什么。哈珀从西蒙的证词中发现了一些东西——但是西蒙似乎仍然很放心。他肯定会预见到对他的询问，并为此做好准备吧？她能这样相信他吗？

“所以他伤害了别人——不管事情是怎样发生的——而且事后非常后悔。”哈珀总结道，抬头看向威森加摩。“本法庭已经确定，马尔福先生患有所谓的分离性神游症，这种神游症是由情感和精神创伤造成的。”他若有所思地用手指摸了摸太阳穴。“这不是很符合金凯德先生建立的模式吗？在霍格沃茨之战那晚，马尔福先生杀死了科林·克里维，折磨了帕德玛·佩蒂尔，然后对自己的行为感到羞愧不已，就此陷入了所谓的神游状态，这是完全有可能的。他造成的伤害要比无心对别人的伤害更加严重，所以他的反应也更加强烈。”

“我反对。”金妮大声说。“我的被告还没有被定罪——”

“驳回。”金斯莱说。“控方提出了一个很好的观点。”威森加摩激动不已，似乎都很赞同。

“你不同意吗，金凯德先生？”哈珀追问道。

西蒙笑了笑。“哈珀先生。”他模仿着哈珀的口气说，“这个结论是基于德拉科·马尔福确实施了杀戮咒。我不相信这是真的。无意冒犯，伙计。”他又说道。

“其他指控你也听到了。”哈珀叫道。“他对一个手无寸铁的女人使用了夺魂咒。从控制到谋杀只有一步之遥。”

“是吗？”西蒙睁大眼睛问道。他将胳膊肘搭在椅子扶手上，十指交叉在一起。“你施过夺魂咒吗，哈珀先生？”

“这是违法的。”哈珀嘲弄道。“我当然没有。”

“我见过有人施夺魂咒。”西蒙直率地说。“他那时九岁，拿着他哥哥的魔杖。他听别人提到了这个咒语，就决定在我身上试试。”

威森加摩十分惊讶。金妮无可奈何，只能坐在那里，看着眼前这一幕。

“一个没有受过训练的巫师——还只是个孩子——用别人的魔杖，就能像恶作剧一样施夺魂咒。”西蒙平静地说。“相信我，咒语很强劲，我根本没法反抗。但是这个傻小子，他想对一只在他脸上飞来飞去的甲虫使用杀戮咒。他想让这讨厌的东西死掉，就像他想控制我一样，可是他做不到。”

哈珀有些慌乱，他简单地说：“这和这次审判有什么关系，金凯德先生？”

“不是任何巫师都能施用杀戮咒的。”西蒙耸了耸肩。“无论你多么优秀，或者拥有多么强大的魔法。”

“你本身就不是巫师。”哈珀轻蔑地说。“你有什么权利这样说？”

西蒙低头看着地板。“我以前也见过有人使用杀戮咒。”他轻声说。

坐在长椅上的海勒姆突然向前扑去，仿佛要让他的儿子闭嘴。金妮目瞪口呆地看着他。西蒙是看到了他施杀戮咒吗？

“你必须真的想让一个人死，咒语才会起效。”西蒙说，眼睛仍然盯着地板。“这与你想让虫子离你的脸远点，或者希望某个人消失是两回事。你必须从内心深处希望那个人死掉，不复存在。你必须坚定地相信那个人在浪费空间——那种极大的恨意是我远不能想象的。我很清楚。”

西蒙的发言结束之后，法庭里鸦雀无声。约翰惊恐地看着他；显然，他以前也没听过这个故事。西蒙仿佛脱离了恍惚状态，他眨了眨眼睛，在座位上坐直了身体。他看着哈珀。“所以我认为德拉科不能施杀戮咒。”他说。“我要说的就是这些。”

“没有别的问题了。”哈珀平淡地说，回到了自己的座位。没等金斯莱开口，西蒙也回到了他的座位上。

金妮痛心地注意到，海勒姆·金凯德一眼都没有看过他的儿子。

“辩方将传唤下一位证人。”金斯莱说，西蒙的证词仍然令他大为震撼。

金妮又站了起来。“辩方传唤卢修斯·马尔福作证。”她说。

卢修斯像往常一样镇定自若地从观众席上站了起来，朝证人席走去。威森加摩像鸟群对领头鸟一样，全都目不转睛地盯着他，相互窃窃私语。金妮往后退了几步，让他从她身边过去，但他没有直接走向西蒙刚才所坐的椅子，而是来到了德拉科身边。金妮惊讶地看着他低下头，对他的儿子低声说了几句话，然后用一反常态的温柔态度拍了拍他的肩膀。

她立刻明白了他在做什么。法庭众人刚刚看到了海勒姆和西蒙的不正常关系——相比之下，卢修斯让自己看起来更像一个好父亲，能为他们赢得宝贵的优势。要不是金妮对卢修斯的表演勉强感到感激，她一定会翻白眼的。

他终于坐了下来。“马尔福先生。”金妮站得更直了。“你很清楚对你儿子的十项指控——现在是九项。对吗？”

“对，我知道。”卢修斯冷冷地说。

“然而，威森加摩可能没有意识到，其中七项指控都与同一个唆使者有关。”她朝他走了过去。“能请你说出他们之间的关系吗？”

卢修斯抬头看向威森加摩，脸微微抽搐了一下，仿佛要忍住嘴角和眼中的傲慢讥笑。“大约十一年前的神秘事务司事件之后，”他慢慢地开始说道，“里德尔……对我很不满意。”他咽了口唾沫，在座位上动了动。“在他看来，我失败了。作为对我的惩罚，他转向我的儿子德拉科——我唯一的孩子——要求他去做一件不可能完成的事：杀死霍格沃茨的校长阿不思·邓布利多。”

如这些天一样，一提到邓布利多的死讯，人们就发出了愤怒的低语声。卢修斯一直等到观众的注意力再次落在他的身上。“还有，”他继续说，“里德尔威胁德拉科，说如果他像我一样失败了，我和我的妻子就会被杀死在他面前。他当时只有十六岁。”

德拉科在椅子上剧烈颤抖，金妮知道，他一定想起了记忆中那个阴险、像蛇一样的汤姆·里德尔。

“十六岁。”金妮重复道。“对一个只有十六岁的男孩来说，要担负着——他的父母，他最亲的家人的性命，这实在太沉重了。”

卢修斯生硬地点了点头。

“于是他承担了摆在他面前的这个不可能完成的任务。”

“他还有什么选择？”卢修斯叫道。“他根本无处可逃。”

“他用了多长时间制定出害死邓布利多的计划？”

“整个学年。”卢修斯稍微冷静了一些。“德拉科试图用一条致命的项链诅咒他，让两个人把项链送给他，但是另一个学生先碰到了它。后来，他又试着在一瓶黄油啤酒里下毒，但是它被误送到了魔药教授那里——你的哥哥把它喝了下去。”金妮朝卢修斯扬起眉毛，让他不要像往常一样贬低她的家人——不过他并没有这样做。“然后，他修好了消失柜，成功地把食死徒偷偷带进了霍格沃茨。”

卢修斯讲述那可怕的一年时，金妮对威森加摩举起双手，一根接一根地伸出手指，直到她伸出了七根手指。“余下九项指控中的七项。”她对法庭说。“这些事都是在有史以来最邪恶的巫师的胁迫下完成的。被告当时并未成年。”她又转向了卢修斯。“你的儿子被迫做出这些可怕行为之前，他对食死徒是什么态度？”

卢修斯哼了一声。“像他不完全了解的其他事一样，他认为成为食死徒是——那个词怎么说来着？‘棒呆了。’”卢修斯嘲弄地笑了笑，遗憾地看了他的儿子一眼，金妮不知道他是不是在逢场作戏。“他会求我告诉他，他们在做什么，他们打算做什么。可是，等他被逼与他们为伍，里德尔开始注意他时，他很快就意识到，这与他想象中不一样。”

“他之所以想当食死徒，只是因为你——他的父亲——是食死徒。”金妮说，她突然想到了这一点。

“是的。”卢修斯说。

金妮停顿了一阵，从法庭一边走到另一边，让威森加摩有时间消化卢修斯刚才说的话。“我们继续吧。”她终于说道，“我相信你拥有我们的第一件证物吧？”

“是的。”

金妮看向金斯莱。“马尔福先生现在将向威森加摩呈上他的亡妻纳西莎·马尔福的魔杖。”

金斯莱对他做了个手势，卢修斯从长袍内袋里拿出了他之前给金妮看过的乌木魔杖盒。他把盒子放在腿上，解开锁扣，从里面取出一根细长优雅的魔杖。它在卢修斯的大手里看起来不太协调。

“马尔福先生，”金妮说，“你的儿子在霍格沃茨读七年级时——他用的什么魔杖？”

“他自己的，他十一岁时得到的那根山楂木魔杖。直到复活节前后，哈利·波特夺走了他的魔杖，后来我的儿子就一直使用我妻子的魔杖。这根。”

“这么说，在科林·克里维被害、帕德玛·佩蒂尔遭袭的那天晚上，他一直使用这根魔杖？”金妮说。

“是的。”卢修斯说。

德拉科一直专注地看着询问。听到他曾经用过不远处这根魔杖时，他往前挪了挪，想把魔杖看得更清楚些。

“你要对这根魔杖施闪回咒给我们看看吗，韦斯莱律师？”金斯莱说。

“是的。”金妮说。

“我会请一位威森加摩成员来做。桑德森女士？”

金妮已经预料到了。一个女巫从座位上站起来，从台阶上走了下来——朱丽叶·桑德森，魔法部最著名的魔杖技巧和理论专家。她为奥利凡德做了几十年学徒，有人说她比奥利凡德更了解魔杖。

朱丽叶走到卢修斯面前，他毫不犹豫地把纳西莎的魔杖递了过去。朱丽叶在空中挥了挥魔杖，检查着它的柔韧性。“你的妻子在霍格沃茨之战后用过这根魔杖？”她问。

“是的。”卢修斯干脆地说。

“那就得看完这八年内施的其他咒语。如果威森加摩容许——”朱丽叶用魔杖指着地板，低声念了一句咒语。一套由烟雾化成的杯碟清晰地出现了——纳西莎最后一次施咒是要加热一杯茶。

“我不能肯定这就是纳西莎·马尔福的魔杖。”朱丽叶说，“但我可以这样说：这根魔杖的主人是最后一个使用它的人。最后一道咒语显现的画面是固体的，很清晰，如果是其他人使用这根魔杖，根据他们的力量不同，显现出来的画面会更加难以分辨。现在我会试着回到事件发生的那晚。”

女巫又念了一道陌生的咒语，茶杯变成了厚重的紫色窗帘，又变成了毛毯。地板上的画面变化得很快，几乎令金妮分辨不清。它们不断变换，就像一部麻瓜电影，无声地倒叙着一段人生故事。

没过多久，科林·克里维死在地上的画面突然出现在她眼前。

金妮惊讶地发现，她已经忘了他长什么样子。虽然现在他的四肢弯曲成不自然的角度，但是她还记得，他总是一手拿着照相机，随时准备偷拍或者照下美丽的风景。他的金发披散在前额上——他说话的时候不断拨开眼前的头发，胡乱地挥舞着胳膊。

尸体出现时，人们立刻做出了反应。莫丽一直都很喜欢科林，她转身紧紧抓住比尔的肩膀，盯着身后的长凳。约翰闭上眼睛，低下了头；西蒙看起来充满怜悯。维克托娃把脸埋在比尔的胸前，开始轻声哭泣。

“你对此有什么看法，桑德森女士？”金斯莱问。

“这道咒语的施用者不是魔杖主人。”她说，用冷静精明的眼神研究着那具尸体。金妮忍着悲痛看了过去：这个画面与茶杯不同。她能透过科林皱巴巴的衬衫和他的手看到石头地板的纹理。画面的颜色更加暗淡，仿佛被阳光照得太久了。

亲爱的梅林，金妮紧紧攥着长袍，心里想道，她终于明白了这一幕意味着什么。

他真的做了。德拉科杀了科林·克里维。


	43. Chapter 43

**第四十二章 业余表演**

“如果所有证据都已呈上。”金斯莱说，翻看着文件。“那么威森加摩将作出裁决。”

金妮攥紧了膝盖上的手。她的心跳得很快，仿佛要从胸膛里跳出来了，一滴汗珠顺着脊背滑了下来。不远处的德拉科喘着粗气，眨着眼睛忍住泪水。到了——关键时刻。这一刻将无可挽回地改变他们的人生。

“认为德拉科·马尔福罪名成立的人请举手。”金斯莱叫道。

他们没有犹豫。威森加摩的所有男女巫师都举起了手。

“不！”金妮起身叫道。她的愤怒犹如致命的潮水。“你们不能这样！”

“我们可以，韦斯莱小姐。”金斯莱说。“我们已经做出了最后的决定。德拉科·马尔福，你被判在阿兹卡班终身监禁，八十年后有假释的机会。愿上帝宽恕你的灵魂。”

“你们不能这样！”她又叫道，朝德拉科跑去。她不知道为什么；也许她以为她能把他带走，离开这里，重新开始。他拼命想挣脱锁链，对她伸出手来，但两个身形魁梧、面无表情的守卫挡住了去路。他们要把他从她身边夺走。

“金妮！”他叫道，害怕地皱起了脸。“别让他们这样做！”

“德拉科！德拉科！”

金妮被自己的声音惊醒了，她浑身都是汗，床单缠在身上。发现自己独自待在昏暗的公寓里，她松了一口气，又倒在枕头上，忍不住颤抖起来。她看了看闹钟——刚过凌晨四点。她才睡了不到一个小时，她怀疑她再也睡不着了。如果她还像刚才那样做噩梦的话。

她还在发抖。她下了床，拿过晨衣，轻手轻脚地走进她的小厨房。每当她心烦意乱时，她的妈妈总会给她一杯茶，金妮现在就要这样做。她觉得泡茶能让自己冷静下来，这样她就能开始为第二天的审判做准备了。

科林的尸体那天出现在法庭上时，有那么一会儿，金妮真的以为无论她怎么做，德拉科都要进阿兹卡班了。证据就摆在他们面前，无可辩驳。但是，赫敏对她的临时法律培训使金妮保持了清醒的头脑。

“这一切都证明纳西莎·马尔福的魔杖就是杀人武器。”她辩护道。“用桑德森女士自己的话来说，我们不能肯定到底是谁杀死了科林·克里维。”

当然，哈珀提出的理论在金妮意料之中：他说，在一场激烈的战斗中，纳西莎的魔杖不太可能被易手。“而且，”他说，“战斗结束之后，马尔福夫人拿着完好无损的魔杖回了家，否则她怎么把魔杖拿回来？很可能是直接交给她的——由她的儿子，在他用它残忍地杀死他的一位同学之后。”

接下来的法庭审理不像开始时那么激烈了。金妮出示了博金博克的收据，证明德拉科没有购买他在六年级时使用的荣耀之手和蛋白石项链。收据显示卢修斯出于未知的目的购买了它们。她提供这些信息时，卢修斯撇了撇嘴，但是没有说话。毕竟，证明德拉科不是这些被诅咒物品的主人，意味着不能从法律意义上指控他拥有这些物品，只能说他可以接触到它们。看到金斯莱脸上信服的表情，金妮有理由相信，这项指控将会被驳回。

另一项她相信能得到妥善应对的指控是阴谋罪，她通过研究发现，这一指控从一开始就非常荒谬。德拉科没有主动参与任何计划——这是阴谋案中需要证明的一个关键因素——而是在极端胁迫下按要求行事。“极端胁迫”似乎是那天的主题，赫敏告诉她，对德拉科的大多数指控都可以用这种方式辩护。他其实不想做他做过的那些事，这一点是重中之重。它还涵盖了一些其他指控：他让食死徒进入霍格沃茨危害未成年人，他对罗斯默塔女士施夺魂咒，让她把项链交给凯蒂·贝尔。

金妮把茶端到她的小桌子上，双手捧着热气腾腾的茶杯，闻着热乎乎的薄荷香气。再过几个小时，就该轮到哈珀向威森加摩出示证据了，不言而喻，金妮很担心事情的发展。他交给她和威森加摩的名单上，帕德玛·佩蒂尔、丹尼斯·克里维、凯蒂·贝尔和哈利是关键证人，还有亚克斯利对于科林之死的记忆。莱斯特兰奇的记忆已经从记录中删除了，他被送回了阿兹卡班，状态现在有些失衡，无法作证。

这些证据都是为了给人以情感冲击。金妮不可能指望靠她的商店收据占上风。

然而，这份清单上的一处疏漏令她感到困惑。虽然有一项指控与罗恩中毒有关，不过金妮从控方或威森加摩那里收到文件中都没有看到罗恩的名字。她不知道这是什么意思，她还没有机会问罗恩本人。

喝完茶之后，金妮的手仍然因为刚才做的梦而颤抖。她浑身充满了不安和愤怒的能量，在她的皮肤下蠕动着，仿佛她的四肢已经陷入沉睡，仅仅坐在桌边也没有任何帮助。她看了看墙上的钟。四点半。天还黑着，但黎明很快就来了。她很清楚上午法庭开庭之前，她该如何消磨时间。

对角巷的尽头是一个公园——如果有人能一直走到尽头的话——金妮有时会拿着扫帚去飞几圈，放空大脑，呼吸一些新鲜空气。大多数英国巫师喜欢去霍格莫德村外的公园，这就意味着不管什么时候，伦敦这处小荒原上几乎没有人。她想独处的时候，这里就是她的完美选择。

不过半个小时后，金妮穿着温暖舒适的衣服，肩上扛着横扫十一，在黎明前的寒意中走进辛克莱荒原时，她发现她不是一个人。一个小小的身影骑着飞天扫帚，从她头上懒洋洋地飘了过去。那人一定看见了她，因为那个身影停了下来，飞向了她。金妮往前走去，想知道这个人是谁。

还有一段距离时，她就认出了哈利，因为月光短暂地照在了他那副国民医疗眼镜上。他优雅地从扫帚上下来，向她走去。

“我也睡不着。”他对她说，朝双手呵着气，想暖和起来。

“你？”金妮扬起眉毛说。“我还以为你有崇高理想和自以为是的态度，足以让你在夜晚感到温暖。更别提还有罗米达·万恩了。”

哈利瞪了她一眼，用手捋了捋凌乱的头发——她十二岁的时候，这个动作曾经令她疯狂。“信不信由你，我是有心的。”他不耐烦地说。“我知道这几个星期我有点小气——”

金妮哼了一声。

“你得从我的角度来看。”他坚持说。“德拉科·马尔福是一个坏蛋。十五年前我第一次见到他时是这样，我最后一次在霍格沃茨之战见到他时也是这样。”

“已经八年了。”金妮说。“人是会变的，哈利。”

“有些事情你可以原谅，有些事情你永远不会忘记。马尔福做了许多让我无法忘记的事。你应该比任何人都清楚。”

“那不是他，是卢修斯。”她愤慨地说。“你——你八年前作证，让卢修斯和纳西莎得到释放。你现在为什么改变主意了？”

“我是为了她。”哈利断然地说。“她对汤姆·里德尔说谎，帮助了我。而且她现在死了。”

金妮翻了个白眼，但是他继续说道：“你知道这看起来是什么样子吧？你，一个正直的傲罗，抛弃了事业和对家庭的忠诚——抛弃了你所知道的一切——去为一个被指控谋杀、被公众憎恶的人辩护。你被他迷住了。”

她空洞地笑了笑。“我又成了一个愚蠢的小女孩，对吗？”她说。“小金妮，需要别人照顾。”

他走到她面前，伸出双手。“放弃吧，金。”他轻声说。哈利已经很多年没有这样叫过她了。她讨厌它听上去的口气。“我会把你在傲罗办公室的工作还给你。一切都会恢复原来的样子。”

谨慎害羞的金妮——她多年来一直这样——被这个提议诱惑了。太诱惑了。她的工作做得很好——为什么要放弃？工资还不错，明年可能会加薪。她的同事都很友善；不会给她造成任何麻烦。哈利之前烦过她，不过他现在有了新女友。罗米达不会让他再来纠缠她。

接着，金妮仿佛听见了一段麻瓜录音，听见她在病房里对德拉科说的话： _你是我的——我不会让其他人拥有你。_

她对他的保护欲和爱意又涌了回来，盖住了旧金妮的抗议。走安全路线就等于后退，破坏她在重新开始生活和掌握自己命运方面所取得的小小进步。如果没有人与她分享，她的人生将会是什么样子？哈利可以给她世界上的任何东西——但是如果德拉科不在她身边，这一切都毫无意义。

她朝他摇了摇头。“这就是我们最不同的地方，哈利。”她说。“我能看到人们如何改变，并接受这些改变。我能原谅那些真心道歉并愿意悔改的人，哪怕他们犯了最严重的罪行。你从来不给任何人第二次机会。”

他对她古怪地笑了笑。“你以前就这么固执。”他说。“我想我是忘了。”

“如果你说完了，就离开吧。”她平静地说。“我们是刑事审判的对立双方，不应该互相交谈。”

他点头表示同意。“祝你好运。”他说，然后走进了黑暗中。

金妮叹了口气，飞上天空。大多数人都变了，但是哈利没变，她不知道他是否会改变。不过他现在是别人的问题了，跟她没有关系。于是金妮继续飞行，不再为他浪费心思了。

几个小时后，金妮穿上最好的衣服，拿着案卷，再次坐在了法庭的辩方桌旁。哈珀看上去非常自信，已经坐在控方桌旁悠闲地喝茶。金妮朝他皱了皱眉头，然后转头整理她盘问证人需要的文件。

这次，看台上的人多了一些：如珀西承诺，他和她的父亲都到场了，罗恩也来了。莫丽、乔治、比尔和维克托娃和他们坐在一起。不过在他们后面几排，坐着不安的凯蒂·贝尔，奥利弗·伍德搂着她的肩膀，在她耳边低声说着什么，但金妮想不出是什么。帕德玛和帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔坐在过道的另一边，表情严肃而庄重。察觉到金妮的目光，帕瓦蒂鼻孔朝天，移开了目光。丹尼斯·克里维和他的父母坐在一起，他看起来十分成熟，他的母亲脸都哭红了。金妮很庆幸，昨天她儿子的尸体出现在大家面前时，她没在场。和昨天一样，卢修斯和约翰都来了。西蒙没来，金妮推测他一定去上班了，因为今天是工作日。

要么就是他不想再次面对他的父亲。金妮不能为此责怪他。

威森加摩看台前方的地板上，放着一个外形古怪的装置，一端装有投影仪镜头——画面眼。要让亚克斯利在法庭上展示他对那个可怕夜晚的记忆。

这次开庭不像上次那么吵闹了，这让金妮很高兴。德拉科被护送进法庭，安静地在他的椅子上坐了下来，威森加摩点了名，金斯莱概述了当天的日程安排。金妮没怎么注意——直到金斯莱停下来，皱着眉头看着面前的一卷羊皮纸。

“威森加摩请注意，”他慢慢说道，“对马尔福先生的一项指控撤销了。”

金妮和德拉科都吃惊地抬起头来。这是怎么回事……

“以下指控已从记录中删除，”金斯莱宣布。“德拉科·马尔福不再对罗恩·韦斯莱的谋杀未遂负责。被害人放弃了对被告的起诉，也没有寻求外部解决。”

金妮目瞪口呆地看着坐在看台上的罗恩。这么多人看向他，他的脸涨得通红，在座位上局促不安。他身边的莫丽大声地倒吸一口凉气，朝他看了过去。罗恩俯身在莫丽耳边低声说了些什么。金妮真想知道他在跟她说什么。

这太不可思议了。现在只剩八项指控了。

接着，她还没反应过来，哈珀就站起来，把帕德玛·佩蒂尔叫到了证人席上。

帕德玛慢慢站了起来，金妮看见她离开之前，帕瓦蒂攥了攥她的手。她默默走下台阶，坐在卢修斯和西蒙前一天坐过的椅子上。

“佩蒂尔小姐，”哈珀轻声说。“请向法庭描述，霍格沃茨最后一战那晚，你遇到的事情。”

帕德玛叹了口气，金妮立刻皱起了眉头。威森加摩肯定看得出来，这是一场精心策划的演出吧？“那天晚上太混乱了，”帕德玛说。“我和姐姐试图待在一起，但是有一个食死徒炸毁了我们附近的一堵墙，我们就分开了。我正在找她时，碰——碰到了德拉科·马尔福。”

“然后发生了什么，佩蒂尔小姐？”哈珀低声说道。

帕德玛移开了目光，似乎在强忍泪水。“他看清我是谁，就用魔杖指着我。”她继续说道。“我不知道该怎么办。大家都知道他和食死徒有关，他很可能就是食死徒。我很害怕，只能盯着他。”

金妮用余光看到了一点动静，她转身看去。是德拉科，他看上去好像要吐了。他脸色惨白，脸颊紧紧贴着椅背，避开了帕德玛和威森加摩探究的目光。

“我请求他让我过去，”帕德玛说。“我请求他让我过去找我的姐姐。他只是看了看我，然后他——他就对我施了恶咒。”

金妮轻轻扬起眉毛，心里充满了希望。这一指控与恶咒有关吗？梅林啊，如果这样的话，那她所有的哥哥——包括珀西，早就被送到阿兹卡班去了。

哈珀摇了摇头。“这个恶咒留下了什么持久性伤害吗？”

帕德玛点了点头。“我仍然做噩梦，梦见他用魔杖指着我。我多年来一直服用无梦魔药和接受治疗。”

哈珀又问了几个问题后，轮到金妮盘问她，金妮朝帕德玛笑了笑。她一直不喜欢帕蒂尔双胞胎；在霍格沃茨的时候，她们愚蠢的八卦和对化妆与男孩的痴迷让她恼火。谁能想到拉文德·布朗最后改掉了这些毛病，而她的好友们没有呢？

金妮直截了当地问：“德拉科·马尔福对你使用了什么恶咒？”

帕德玛犹豫了一下，然后耸了耸肩。“不知道，”她说。“我以前没有听过。”

“你能描述一下当时的感觉吗？”

“就像是——有小针扎我的全身。”

帕德玛夸张地打了个哆嗦。

“黄蜂咒。”金妮肯定地说，“这种感觉持续了多久？”

“很久。”帕德玛说。她的伪装开始瓦解了。

“看在法庭的份上，多久？”

“我说不出来。”

“首席巫师，证人——”

“几秒钟！几秒钟。”

“那晚之前，你中过恶咒吗？”

“中过。”

“在什么情况下？”

“黑魔法防御课上。”

“在你抵御咒语之前，你中咒的时长足以让你有所感觉吗？”

“是的。”

“列举一个你在课堂上感受过的恶咒。”

“刺痛咒。”

“刺痛咒？”金妮在脑海里飞快回想着她对案件的研究。“但是根据巴顿等级体系，这个咒语比黄蜂咒要痛多了。给你施刺痛咒的人也被指控犯罪了吗？”

“没有。”帕德玛面露韫色地答道。

金妮转身看向金斯莱。“首席巫师，这是在浪费威森加摩的时间，”她说。“这位证人显然受过哈珀律师的训练，以特定的方式回答问题，而且夸大事实——”

“相信我，韦斯莱，我同意。”金斯莱打断了她的话。“佩蒂尔小姐，以梅林的名义，你知道自己在做什么吗？”

帕德玛一时间语无伦次，接着，她指着德拉科，愤怒地叫道：“他是坏人！那晚之后他就一直逍遥法外，这太不公平了！即使他没有严重伤害我——即使他没有像对待凯蒂·贝尔或科林·克里维那样对待我——我仍然记得发生了什么，我知道他站在哪一边。”她突然喘着粗气停了下来，金妮怀疑她眼里的泪水是真的。

“我会做噩梦，”帕德玛轻声说。“这部分是真的。”

金斯莱微微皱起了眉头，但还是用小木槌敲了敲桌子。“哈珀律师，你的证人不可靠，指控被撤销了。佩蒂尔小姐，你可以离开了。”

帕德玛立刻站了起来，愤怒地瞪着金妮，回到了她姐姐身边。德拉科表情奇怪地看着她——金妮认为那也许是怜悯。或者同情。尽管他失去了记忆，他也做过与那晚有关的噩梦吗？

帕德玛之后是丹尼斯·克里维，他谈起了他的哥哥，以及他的死对家人的影响。与帕德玛不同，丹尼斯丝毫没有接受过作证训练的痕迹。金妮本应该想办法歪曲他的话，使证词对自己有利，但丹尼斯的证词让她感到悲伤。科林是她最好的朋友之一。她本应该追捕杀死他的人，而不是为那个大家都认为是凶手的人辩护。但是，在她的盘问中，她揭露了科林死亡时，丹尼斯不在现场，奥利弗·伍德把他的尸体带到大礼堂时，他才看到他的尸体。实际上，他没有目击到任何与德拉科的指控有关的情况，金妮成功地——她认为——使他成为了一个无害的证人。

凯蒂·贝尔才是她真正的拦路石。金斯莱叫她出来作证时，金妮觉得胃里沉甸甸的。帕德玛只是被施了恶咒，而凯蒂确实接触了A级被诅咒物品，因此缺课六个月。甚至有传言说，正是因为那次诅咒，她从霍格沃茨毕业后才没有从事职业魁地奇。

哈珀的问题都在金妮意料之中；他问发生了什么事，凯蒂平静地讲述了她走进三把扫帚的女厕所，遇到罗斯默塔女士的经过。金妮看到哈利在看台上露出了痛苦的表情，她记得他当时在那里，亲身经历了整个过程：他看见凯蒂的手指碰到项链时，身体飘在空中。与帕德玛和丹尼斯不同，凯蒂的证词不偏不倚，十分坦诚。金妮记得他们在霍格沃茨时，她一直都很有逻辑，不像其他女同学那样喜欢夸张。

哈珀按照清单问询，看起来垂头丧气。金妮希望这是因为他的训练没有在一个证人身上起作用。

他结束的时候，他们已经了解了整个事件：从凯蒂被送入圣芒戈医院到她醒来，从她的治疗和康复期，再到她的出院和返校。项链没有留下什么永久性损伤，不过金妮的猜测是正确的：诅咒使凯蒂的身体反应变得迟钝，她曾经参加过飞箭队的选拔赛，但是不够专业资格了。

关于这个证人，赫敏警告过她。“很不幸，她的情况简单明了。”她们坐在图书馆里时，她说。“德拉科确实通过罗斯默塔女士把项链给了她，将她的性命置于极大危险之中，凯蒂也确实差点惨死。”

这又回到了极端胁迫。金妮辩护道，德拉科当时十六岁，有史以来最邪恶的巫师逼迫他杀死邓布利多。然而，在她听来，她的理由都很苍白无力。威森加摩看起来很烦闷。金妮发言时，一个女巫甚至打了个哈欠，看着自己的指甲，这使她的心脏恐惧地抖了一下。

但是他们必须听她说话。她说德拉科不是帕德玛所说的“坏人”时，他们必须相信她：他很好，那么好，热情友善，有许多人喜爱他。金妮忍住了哈欠。她觉得她好像有一百年没有睡过觉了，疲倦已经深入骨髓。她想睡觉，安心地躺在德拉科的怀抱里，看着太阳在寂静的清晨冉冉升起，向他们打招呼。

凯蒂走下证人席，回到座位后，奥利弗·伍德紧紧搂住她，抚摸着她的后背，哈帕宣布了下一位证人：

“控方传唤哈利·波特上庭作证。”

金妮对着桌子眨了眨困倦的双眼，抬起头时，正好看见哈利离开座位，朝证人席走去。她有事要做了。


	44. Chapter 44

**第四十三章 画面眼**

就其本身而言，哈利的口供很平常。他说，他们在有求必应室里寻找拉文克劳的冠冕时看见了德拉科，把他从烧死克拉布的魔火中救了出来，后来又看见德拉科为了证明自己仍然站在汤姆·里德尔一边，徒劳地与一个食死徒扭打在一起。它为霍格沃茨之战中的不同事件描绘了一幅更加完整的画面——虽然只是粗浅概括了那晚发生的事情——但是没有能为德拉科定罪的证据。

金妮十分震惊。她本以为哈利会抓住任何机会诽谤他的老对头，但哈利和凯蒂一样，在证人席上沉着冷静，相比之下，帕德玛显得极其可笑。

他的证词主要与纳西莎的魔杖有关。“我在霍格沃茨的有求必应室看见他拿着魔杖。”哈利回答了哈珀的问题。“我问他的时候，他告诉我那是他母亲的。我们混战时，魔杖掉了下来，滚到了一堆杂物底下，几分钟后，我们从房间里逃了出来，我的朋友赫敏·格兰杰·韦斯莱把它捡了回来。她出于同情，将魔杖还给了马尔福，因为她知道，如果马尔福手无寸铁地穿过霍格沃茨，就等于判了他死刑。她可怜他。”

他一边说，一边傲慢地看着德拉科。

“那是你最后一次看到这根魔杖吗？”哈珀问道。

“不是，”哈利说。“战斗结束，汤姆·里德尔死后，我看见纳西莎·马尔福拿着它。”

轮到金妮时，她站在哈利正前方，双手握在背后。“除了德拉科·马尔福本人，”她说，“只有你见证了阿不思·邓布利多的死亡。那天晚上，你对马尔福先生的行为有什么看法？”

哈利瞥了德拉科一眼，然后直截了当地答道：“虽然邓布利多手无寸铁，十分虚弱，但是马尔福没有能力杀死他。”

“那你凭什么认为他能杀死科林？”

“因为他能够无情又鲁莽地用项链和毒药危害他人的性命。”哈利皱着眉头说。“他也很容易就做到了。我们六年级期末时，他不能直接杀死一个人。这没关系。我认为在霍格沃茨之战那晚，他已经完全有能力这样做了。”

金妮扬起了眉毛，想起罗恩和赫敏和她说过，在马尔福庄园遇见德拉科的事情。“你在战争期间被搜捕队抓走的时候呢？你不是碰见过马尔福先生吗？”

哈利的眉头皱得更紧了。“对，我见过。”

“向威森加摩解释一下当时的情况。”

哈利抬头看向金斯莱。“罗恩、赫敏和我因为说出了汤姆·里德尔的名字，被搜捕队抓走了。”他勉强说道。“当时他的名字是一个禁忌。我们被带到马尔福庄园，受到折磨和盘问，直到他们注意到我额头上的伤疤。纳西莎·马尔福让德拉科指认我，他……没有认出我。”

“没有？”金妮追问道。“为什么没有？你们在霍格沃茨是同年级。他一定认得你。”

“我不知道。”哈利低声说。“我觉得他没有认出我。我被施了魔咒，隐藏了我本来的样子。”

“可是你刚才说他们仍然注意到了你的伤疤。”金妮指出。

“是他的父亲卢修斯。不是德拉科。”

“那罗恩和赫敏呢？他们伪装了吗？”

“没有。”

“德拉科指认他们了吗？”

“没有。”

金妮忍住了跺脚的冲动。哈利很清楚她想让他说什么，但他就是不肯说。“没有问题了。”她说，哈利离开证人席时，她回到了自己的座位上。

她觉得自己昏昏沉沉的。这是昨晚缺乏睡眠的后果，但她不能在威森加摩的法庭上打瞌睡。法庭午休时，金妮跑到魔法部的自助餐厅，点了一杯咖啡，立刻喝了下去。

她的家人和约翰也来到了餐厅。“今天快结束了。”约翰低声对她说，把她带到了一张桌子旁。“顶住，再坚持一下。”

她对他笑了笑，在她母亲旁边坐下。“感谢你们的到来，”她意味深长地说。“我不知道——”

“我和你说了，我们都会来的。”珀西干脆地说。“我什么时候说过谎？”

“非常感谢你，珀西。”金妮说，隔着桌子紧紧握住了他的手。他红了脸，嘟囔着家人就应该互相支持。

“但是你！”她对罗恩说，改变了话题。“你为什么要撤销指控？怎么回事？你为什么不把你的计划告诉我呢？”

罗恩叹了口气。“我知道，”他说。“我在最后一刻才做出决定，不过我已经考虑很久了，赫敏和我也讨论过。”他在座位上动了动，看向珀西，珀西点了点头。“我们认为，我撤销指控会提高你的可信性。你知道，如果看起来我们是站在你这边的，别的都是废话。”

“太棒了，”比尔惊讶地说。“尤其是对你来说，这真是太棒了。”

“谢谢。”罗恩冷冷地说。

“今天早上，我亲自把他的撤销决定告诉了金斯莱。”珀西说。“我认为这是一个极好的计划。所以，”他身体前倾，眼睛闪闪发亮。金妮知道珀西喜欢政治，学习了许多解释和歪曲法律条文的方法。“你已经经历了口头证词。你准备好面对亚克斯利的记忆了吗？”

“准备好了。”金妮自信地说。“我有许多先例和事实来应付他们。我应该没事的。不过我还是不明白，为什么允许他用记忆作证？”她看了看他们。“亚克斯利是食死徒。怎么能认为他是一位可信的证人呢？”

“他的律师和威森加摩达成了一项协议。”罗恩恼火地说。“亚克斯利愿意供出他所知道的一切来换取减刑。他还要在阿兹卡班待六十年，但那是六十年，而不是一辈子。”

“在加入汤姆·里德尔之前，亚克斯利是圣芒戈的董事会成员，”比尔补充说。“我认为这仍然使他受人尊敬。”

“而且他也不像其他人那样疯疯癫癫，”他们的父亲说。“这就是他们不让莱斯特兰奇来作证的原因，不是吗？尽管困难重重，但亚克斯利还是保持了清醒。”他悲伤地摇着头。“那些有逻辑而理性的男女巫师竟然会被劝说加入食死徒，这一直让我感到震惊。”

他们吃饭的时候，话题一直在变化，包括丹尼斯、凯蒂、帕德玛和哈利在证人席上的证词，还有威森加摩会对他们的证词作何反应。金妮的家人取笑帕德玛的表演时，约翰低头和金妮私下说了一些话。

“西蒙带来了他的爱和歉意，”约翰轻声对她说。“他今天早上决定去上班，因为昨天和他父亲的事……让他筋疲力尽。”

“我能想象。”金妮悲伤地笑了笑。“如果我知道的话，我绝不会向他要求这么多，但是我很感激他为德拉科所做的一切。”

午休结束后，他们回到了法庭，金妮坐在辩方的座位上。威森加摩成员陆续吃完午饭回来，一些人开心地聊着天，仿佛对这个世界毫不在意，仿佛他们不会凭借一个字就能将一个年轻人扔进冰冷的牢房里。金妮一想到这个，就浑身发抖，她立刻将这个念头抛到了脑后。她喝的咖啡似乎至少帮她恢复了警觉性。她能清醒地观看亚克斯利被提取出来的记忆。

之前放在地上的画面眼已经被摆在了房间中央一张小桌子上，就在德拉科的椅子后面。一幅巨大的白色丝绸屏幕从地板延伸到高高的天花板，准备接受思想和记忆的投射，让所有人都能看到。德拉科又被带了进来，金妮发现他伸长脖子看着那个奇特的装置，苍白的脸上露出了好奇的表情。

威森加摩、观众和证人都就位之后，金斯莱敲了敲小木槌。“下午的审判正式开始。”他宣布。“我们将由来自圣芒戈的一位治疗师”——金妮坐下时，看到了那个身穿浅绿色长袍的巫师——“提取奥弗尤斯·卡尼斯·亚克斯利对于霍格沃茨之战那晚的记忆，已确定科林·克里维于当日非正常死亡。提取完成后，在场所有观众将使用画面眼来查看所提取的记忆。”金斯莱看了看周围的同僚。“到时，控方与辩方的所有证据都已提交，威森加摩将开始讨论德拉科·马尔福的命运。大家都同意吗？”

人们发出了赞同的声音。金斯莱对警卫女巫做了个手势，通向拘留室的门打开了。金妮几个星期以来第一次看到亚克斯利。这个人戴着手铐的双手中掌握着德拉科的全部命运。

如她的父亲所说，他显然还神志清醒。他的衣服破旧但干净，衣摆的一处破裂也被精心缝补过。他的脸刮得干干净净，浅棕色长发披在身后，眼睛炯炯有神，几乎无法掩藏狂热的智慧。他被带到德拉科和金斯莱之间的一个小台子上，经过德拉科时，他对他冷笑了一下。

德拉科立刻愣住了。金妮看到他皱起眉头，将头歪向一边，若有所思地看着面前的这个人。每个人上场时，德拉科都会盯着他们看，金妮知道这是因为他可能在努力回忆他们是谁，但是他看到亚克斯利的反应有点不对劲。她思忖着其中的区别。

与此同时，亚克斯利跪在两个警卫之间的台子上，治疗师走到了他面前。

“莫斯治疗师，”金斯莱说，“请开始提取记忆。”

治疗师向他点点头，然后转向亚克斯利。“轻一点，我很脆弱。”亚克斯利嬉皮笑脸地说。莫斯阴沉地瞪了他一眼，然后用魔杖指着亚克斯利的太阳穴。一缕蛛丝般的银丝很快被提取出来，连着莫斯的魔杖尖和亚克斯利的脑袋，在明亮的法庭里泛着光芒。它足足延伸了一英尺才断掉。

莫斯似乎对飘在他们面前的记忆的重量毫无察觉，他直接走到画面眼前面，把魔杖尖端插入装置的后部。画面眼发出一阵嗡嗡声，接收着这段记忆，然后清脆地响了一声。

金斯莱点了点头。“摩斯治疗师，”他问，“记忆已经就位，可以观看了吗？”

“是的，首席巫师。”莫斯回答。

“请把亚克斯利先生带走。”他命令道，亚克斯利立刻被带出了法庭。

金妮毫不惊讶地发现，她的手湿漉漉的，一滴冷汗顺着后背淌了下来。她在长袍上蹭了蹭双手，深吸了一口气。德拉科似乎也在做同样的事情。她真希望能知道他在想什么。

莫斯治疗师回到座位上之后，金斯莱用魔杖熄灭了所有灯光，画面眼打开了。德拉科的椅子转了转，金妮想，他们好像在麻瓜电影院里，观看最新上映的电影。

记忆开始于霍格沃茨的某个走廊，十八岁的德拉科和一个食死徒扭打在一起。金妮惊讶地看着少年时的他：傲慢的尖脸，精良的长袍，灰眼睛里的恐惧。还有他被发现时穿的衣服，白色牛津衬衫和黑色长裤，衬衫和黑色校袍被魔火烧焦了，露出的手臂上有未经处理的烧伤。

“我是德拉科·马尔福！”德拉科的声音比现在尖细，但那显然是他的声音。他与那个戴面具的食死徒搏斗，仿佛他的生命都依托于此。也许确实如此。“我是德拉科，我跟你是一伙的！”

食死徒还没来得及回答，三双没有身体的脚出现在了走廊里。金妮认出了那双属于罗恩的破旧运动鞋。食死徒突然僵硬地倒在地上，德拉科松了口气，环顾着四周。这时，一只无形的拳头打在他的脸上，他猛地偏过脑袋，被那个被击昏的食死徒绊倒，摔倒在他身上，暂时失去了知觉。三对脚渐渐走远了，金妮清楚地听见罗恩在混乱中喊道：“这是我们今晚第二次救你了，你这个两面三刀的混蛋！”

有东西从隐形衣里落在了德拉科的腿上，然后三人组彻底消失了。德拉科看了看它，将它捡了起来——他母亲的魔杖。他摸了摸嘴里流出来的血，看着沾满血迹的手指，又看向魔杖。他似乎完全不知道该怎么办。

亚克斯利很快过来了，他也穿着黑色食死徒斗篷，不过他没有戴兜帽，面具歪戴在头发上。“小马尔福，”他说，“黑魔王需要你的帮助，你却袖手旁观？”

金妮虽然知道她在观看八年前的事，却仍然发现自己在想， _不，德拉科！别听他的！_

德拉科透过凌乱的金色刘海，警惕地抬头望着亚克斯利。“他们认为我不忠诚，”他说，声音明显在虚张声势。“我刚才只好打倒了特拉弗斯。他想杀我。”

亚克斯利放声大笑，踢了踢昏迷的特拉弗斯。“如果他想让你死，孩子，我们现在就不会站在这里说话了。

德拉科浑身发抖，但仍然站稳了脚跟。“可你知道我是追随黑魔王的，不是吗？”他焦急地恳求道。“去年是我把食死徒带入霍格沃茨，也是我帮忙杀死了邓布利多。我还能怎么证明——”他哽咽起来，眼睛里涌动着复杂的情感。“我要怎么证明我的忠诚？”

亚克斯利笑着看了他一眼。“啊，忠诚，”他说。“如果你的忠诚是真的，就不需要证明。”

“可是他们不相信我！”德拉科暴躁地叫道，像孩子一样跺着脚。“我证明给他们看，他们就会知道了！”

一道光从他们头顶飞过，掀起了亚克斯利的斗篷。“我们该走了，小马尔福。”他说。“你要向我证明你作为食死徒的价值，这样你就不会再被怀疑了。”

亚克斯利的声音里透着不祥，德拉科十分急切，似乎没有听出来。他们离开走廊，从两个正在决斗的人身边跑过，避开了皮皮鬼朝他们扔过来的恶心东西。霍格沃茨一片混乱，远处传来沉闷的爆炸声，古老城堡的墙体被炸开了，涌进了更多食死徒、八眼巨蛛或其他可怕的东西。

不出所料，他们遇到了科林·克里维。

亚克斯利突然停下脚步，看向走廊的交界处，瘦小的科林竟然活生生地站在那里，麦克尼尔和令人生畏的珀西正在旁边激烈战斗。珀西在不停地诅咒，他的动作优雅得如同管弦乐队的指挥。他的眼镜上缺了一个镜片，脸颊下面有一处伤口。麦克尼尔根本没有胜算。

“这是为了弗雷德！”他嘶哑地叫道，让食死徒向后飞了出去。“这！是为了我的兄弟，你这个无情的杀手！”珀西的精彩表现令科林恐惧而钦佩地睁大了眼睛。

不幸的是，他背对着亚克斯利和德拉科。亚克斯利冷笑一声，朝科林挥了挥魔杖。科林措手不及地被一根绳子缠住，亚克斯利把他从珀西和在走廊尽头战斗的其他凤凰社成员身边拽走了。值得赞扬的是，科林一路都在挣扎，不过他的魔杖丢了。金妮看见它在离珀西脚边不远的地板上。

亚克斯利又抖了抖手腕，解开科林，对他使用了钻心咒。听到科林的尖叫，法庭里响起了难过的低语声，金妮紧紧咬着嘴唇。记忆中的德拉科眼中含着泪水，从挣扎的科林身边向后退去。金妮看得出来，德拉科现在知道亚克斯利要让他做什么了。

亚克斯利结束了钻心咒，转向德拉科。“你用过不可饶恕咒吗？”他问，仿佛在谈论天气。

“我当然用过。”德拉科勉强说道。

“证明。”

德拉科只犹豫了一秒，就举起了他母亲的魔杖。“钻——钻心剜骨。”他说，科林倒在地上，又疼得翻滚起来，但是不如在亚克斯利的魔杖下疼得那么厉害。

“再来！”亚克斯利催促道，眼睛里闪着阴险的光芒。“你必须要发自内心，孩子！”

“钻心剜骨！”德拉科更自信地说，科林又因为痛苦而挣扎起来。

“试试别的吧。”亚克斯利对他笑着说。“混合起来。你最喜欢的诅咒是什么？”

虽然泪水不受控制地顺着脸颊流下，德拉科还是跟着他笑了起来。“我喜欢这个。”他说，科林开始抓住喉咙，好像要窒息了。他的脸红得吓人。

“好！”亚克斯利拍着德拉科的后背说。“卢修斯把你教得很好。”

德拉科发出一声抽泣，不过他忍住了。金妮惊恐地看着他对可怜的科林使用了学校男孩们用来相互攻击的各种恶咒和诅咒。在这个过程中，丹尼斯催促他的父母离开了法庭，如果没有丈夫和儿子的支撑，克里维夫人几乎无法走路了。金妮心里十分难过，她很惊讶他们竟然还能继续看下去。

似乎过了很久，记忆中的亚克斯利招手让德拉科回来。科林现在无法控制地抽泣起来，乞求怜悯，乞求活下来，凤凰社没人注意到他的困境。他们不可能注意，因为金妮能听见珀西还在远处喊叫，其他人肯定也被耽搁了。“你知道你现在需要做什么。”亚克斯利说。

“什么？”德拉科叫道，回头目瞪口呆地看着他。“你是说杀了他？我从没对人用过杀戮咒，我做不到！”

“你能做到，也要这么做。”亚克斯利命令道。“他是一个讨厌的泥巴种，他的存在污染了我们的世界。他不属于我们。他们根本就不应该让他进霍格沃茨。

德拉科举起魔杖，望着地板上的科林。科林已经不省人事，对发生的事情毫无察觉。

“发自内心，孩子。”亚克斯利说，目不转睛地盯着他。“他从像你我这样优秀的纯血巫师那里偷魔法。他不如你。他是垃圾，渣滓。他对魔法世界犯了罪行，应该为此付出代价。他必须死。”

“我做不到。”德拉科说，泪水又涌了上来。“除了这个，别的什么都行。”

“你能做到，我知道！”亚克斯利催促着他。“我知道你能做什么。你不是泥巴种爱好者，对吧？”

“不是。”德拉科恼火地说，“从来不是。他们不属于我们。”

“这就对了。”亚克斯利说。“用你的信念。他不是一个真正的巫师。除掉他！”

她前面那个二十多岁的德拉科早就不再看了。他在铁链允许的范围内尽量低着头，紧闭双眼，低声喃喃着什么。

但是记忆中的那个少年德拉科，那个只想被人接受和获得安全的德拉科，虽然他在哭，但他还是举起了魔杖。他露出了愤怒、恐惧和震惊的表情，仿佛他不敢相信自己在做什么，但还是决定尽力去做。

金妮也不敢相信。 _不，_ 她恳求着， _不要做，不要……_

“阿瓦达索命！”德拉科举起魔杖，哭着说道。

科林的身体最后抽搐了一下，就躺在那里一动不动了，就像朱丽叶·桑德森之前对纳西莎的魔杖施闪回咒时一样。

屏幕立刻变暗了，灯也亮了起来，金妮眨了眨眼睛，想适应光线。法庭里鸦雀无声，只有德拉科的椅子转回原处的声音。德拉科仍然低着头，嘴唇翕动，不停地喃喃自语。金妮猜想着他在做什么。沃尔科特医生说过，他教了德拉科压力管理方法，她几乎可以确定，霍格沃茨之战刺激他患上了分离性神游症——他一定在使用那些方法。

“现在休庭。”金斯莱终于说道。“威森加摩要讨论提交的证据并做出裁决。我们将在两天后重新开庭。”他用小木槌敲了敲桌子。

趁警卫把德拉科带走之前，金妮直奔过去，跪在他面前。“你没事吧？”她问。

“我——嗯——也许吧。”他低头眨着眼睛，结结巴巴地说。“我需要冥想。我需要安静。”

“你会的。”金妮安慰他，希望她能够触碰他而不引起怀疑。“你的牢房里会很安静。”

他睁大灰色的眼睛，抬头看着她。“那是我，”他轻声说。“那就是我。我做了。该死。”

“别想那些了，你要冥想——”

“我认得他，那个人。”德拉科继续说，把下巴指了指亚克斯利之前跪着的地方。“我以前见过他，他当时告诉我的不是这个名字。我肯定会记得奥弗尤斯·亚克斯利这样的名字。”

金妮大吃一惊，心脏怦怦直跳。“什么？你是说——”

“我正在尝试回忆。”德拉科咬着下唇说。

两个警卫走上前来，开始解开铁链。“好好想想，德拉科。”金妮急切地说，“好好想想——”

“你以为我在干什么？”他厉声说。“对不起，我很抱歉。我知道，但我就是——我的记忆力可能不如以前——哦！”警卫扶着他站起来时，他直起身子，对她伸出了绑着的手。“巴黎！”

“你是在巴黎遇见他的？”

“他自称理查兹。”德拉科说，警卫开始把他带走了，金妮小跑着跟上了他。他们越接近出口，他的语速就越快。“是的，我昨晚翻阅了约翰给我的剪贴簿——上面有我在巴黎的照片，我当时在学习烹饪，住在蒙马特区——里面有他的照片，你可以作为证据，但是警卫看到之后，就把它拿走了，他们说除了衣服，我不许有任何个人物品。”

他们已经到了门口。德拉科在下楼之前，最后转身看了她一眼。“剪贴簿。”他说。

“剪贴簿。”金妮重复道。她记得它是跟行李箱一起拿来的。如果它被没收了，很可能就在拘留室旁边的警卫站。

“去巴黎找他。”德拉科说，然后就被推下台阶，身后的门关上了。


	45. Chapter 45

**第四十四章 大冒险**

金妮转过身来，发现约翰大步朝她走来，脸上带着关切的神情。“他没事吧？”他问，朝德拉科消失的地方点了点头。

“他需要一个安静的地方冥想。”金妮说。“不过约翰，在他患上分离性神游症之后，他见过亚克斯利。”

“真的吗？”约翰扬起了眉毛，他听着金妮告诉他，德拉科让他们去翻看他的剪贴簿。

“老天爷啊，”她快说完时，他突然打断了她。他那张被晒成褐色的脸变白了。“那个混蛋已经知 道了。”

“什么？谁？”

“金齐。”约翰说，听起来既高兴又生气。“我为德拉科收拾衣服时，金齐建议我把剪贴簿一起装上。我不知道为什么，德拉科也没怎么翻看它，但是他坚持要我这样做。”

“梅林啊，”金妮轻声说。“西蒙告诉我，他已经预见到了德拉科的判决结果——”

“我要扭断他的脖子，”约翰不情愿地说。“我知道他不能把他预见的东西告诉我们，但是——这个金齐。和知道未来的人做朋友一点也不好玩。”

“我得把那本剪贴簿拿回来。”金妮说。“没时间可浪费了，我必须赶在威森加摩做出决定之前就把它拿回来。”

“考虑到我们刚才看到的情况，他们可能会很快做出决定。”约翰将手插进口袋里，悲伤地赞同道。“我怎么也想不到德拉科会做出这种事。永远也想不到。”

“我知道。我得走了。”

“尽力而为。”约翰说。“要坚强。如果你有什么需要，就给我们派猫头鹰，不要犹豫。”

“我会的。”她紧紧地抱住他，然后跟他一起走向她的家人。

“一切还好吗？”珀西问。他和罗恩的脸都有点红，她猜这是因为他们发现自己在亚克斯利的记忆中扮演了重要角色。乔治站在珀西旁边，他的眼睛比平时更明亮。

“可能有新的证据。”金妮匆忙说道。“我要找点东西，可能得去巴黎。今晚。”

“今晚？”莫丽吃惊地重复道。“可是金妮，你不可能弄到门钥匙——”

“我能托关系弄到。”珀西摸着嘴唇，若有所思地大声说。“我看看我能做些什么。”

金妮扑向哥哥，抱住了他。“谢谢你，”她低声说。“你的法语怎么样？”

“当然很流利。”珀西回答。“有点比利时口音，但是——”

“那就弄一把两个人用的门钥匙吧。”她放开了他。“我的法语糟透了。你做我的翻译。”她又转向罗恩。“我要去拘留室的警卫站。”

“我办公室里有一套钥匙。”罗恩立刻说。

“很抱歉这样突然离开，”她对其他人说，“真的，但是我已经——”

“没时间可浪费了，”莫丽立刻说道。“我们走吧。乔治？亚瑟？”她催促他们离开，自己却留下来抱了抱金妮。

“谢谢，妈妈。”金妮靠在她的肩膀上说。

“就是他吗？”莫丽问道，稍微松开了她。“你爱的人？爱你的那个人？”

金妮大吃一惊。“你怎么——”

“做母亲的总是知道的。”她说，眼睛亮晶晶的。她笑了笑。“你总是喜欢那些麻烦缠身的人，不是吗？”

“没人会为他战斗了。”金妮坚持道。“没人在意。”

“但是还有你。我看得出来。”莫丽拍了拍她的肩膀。“那就为他战斗吧，亲爱的。我不会阻拦你的。”

金妮最后抱了抱母亲，然后追上罗恩，回到了傲罗办公室。这里跟她提出辞职那天一模一样，但是她没有时间感慨。罗恩立刻拉开书桌里一个乱糟糟的抽屉，从里面找出一串生锈的钥匙，递给了她。

“如果这一切彻底失败呢？”他突然问她。

已经走到门口的金妮转过身来。“什么？”

“你看到那段记忆了。”罗恩说。“是他干的，金。他要在阿兹卡班关很久。”

她绝望地笑了。“这是我的战斗，罗恩。”她说。“事情还没有结束。”

他只是摇了摇头。“好吧，”她大步穿过办公室时，他说，“你想做就做吧！”

似乎过了好几年，摇摇晃晃的电梯才把她送到魔法部的最底层。金妮穿过走廊，走下通往拘留室的楼梯，在关押德拉科和亚克斯利的门前向右转。不远处的明亮房间是舒适的小休息区域，警卫们可以在休息时间聊天和吃饭。金妮冲进去时，三个人正围坐在一张破木桌旁喝茶。

“你好，”一个人睁大眼睛说。其他人只是盯着她。“呃，我们——”

金妮径直走到角落，水槽旁边放着一个小壁橱。她找到合适的钥匙，打开了壁橱。里面的架子摇摇欲坠，上面堆满了禁书、危险物品和从囚犯那里没收的其他物品。最上面是德拉科那本近乎崭新的剪贴簿。

“喂，”女警卫说。金妮听到她的椅子摩擦着石头地板。“你不能碰那些东西。”

“我能。”金妮回头说。“1823年亨利诉多德森一案，‘证据要在威森加摩宣布最终判决之前提交给他们。’”

“但是——”

" 1705年斯波蒂斯伍德诉体育运动司。‘所有的证据，不管是用什么手段获得的，除了通过酷刑或极端手段，都是有效的，将被纳入威森加摩的考量。’”金妮不假思索地说，她越来越没有耐心了。“不好意思，我现在十万火急。”

“好吧，当然可以。”警卫女巫说，彻底受到了教训。

金妮拿起剪贴簿，再次锁上身后的壁橱。她跑进电梯，格栅哐啷一声打开后，她冲进了门厅。

魔法部员工在她身边来来往往，通过壁炉离去和到达，谈论着新闻、天气和魁地奇比赛结果，或者去自助餐厅吃午饭。金妮坐在邓布利多雕像周围的水池边上，开始翻看剪贴簿，对周围的世界浑然不觉。

除了一动不动的麻瓜照片，上面没有任何装饰，但是德拉科用独特优雅的笔迹给每张照片都做了标注。第一张照片是年轻的德拉科搂着西蒙和约翰，他们都在笑。他们似乎在国王十字车站，站在一列麻瓜火车前面。她翻了过去。

这些照片包括英国乡村、布莱顿、英吉利海峡、欧洲大陆和意大利风景。餐馆、食品市场、德拉科在他的“大冒险”中遇到的人；金妮甚至在照片里看到了她询问过的几个店主，他们面露静态的笑容。她还翻过了米兰和佛罗伦萨的照片。

巴黎的照片占据了剪贴簿的最后三分之一，金妮放慢速度，依次研究着每张照片。她仔细查看每一个出现的人，哪怕只在背景隐约出现，她真希望这些是魔法照片，这样她就能推开前面的人，把后面的人叫过来。

她本来不必费力研究这些照片的。金妮把巴黎的照片看完一半时，翻过一页，发现亚克斯利在四个不同的地方看着她。

她大吃一惊，仿佛这个人就在她眼前，她又看了看。德拉科面带微笑，穿着凌乱的厨师服和围裙，站在那里和衣着考究的亚克斯利握手。德拉科的袖子挽了起来，而亚克斯利的袖子都放了下来，手腕处扣着纽扣。他身着麻瓜服装，就像一个真正的麻瓜。

标题写着： _我的第一个评论者和粉丝。_

金妮目瞪口呆。她看向下一张照片，德拉科和亚克斯利坐在一张小咖啡桌旁喝酒。 _好酒和好伙伴。_ 另外两张照片也很相似，都有一个叫O.C.亚克斯利的人。

她翻过这一页时，亚克斯利又出现了。

那家餐馆——金妮在蒙马特时去过的那家，据说德拉科早上会去那里买橙汁汽水和煎蛋卷。餐馆老板跟她说了些什么——什么来着？她问起德拉科时，他似乎因为被人打扰而急躁气恼，金妮用了很久才让他开口。为什么？

珀西出现在她身边，手里拿着两个文件夹。“今天下午三点钟。”他简单地说。

“我需要一个冥想盆。”她答道。

珀西把她带到他的办公室，这层楼都是魔法部部长的私人幕僚和其助手们的办公室。金妮发现走廊对面的一扇门上写着高级副部长海勒姆·金凯德，不过门是关着的，下面没有灯光。

“到底是怎么回事？”珀西问。不像罗恩的办公室一片狼藉，珀西的办公室非常整洁，所有表面一尘不染，仿佛刚刚被擦过一样。他径直走到书桌后面的一个大柜子前，将它打开。金妮看见冥想盆在最上面的架子上。

作为回应，金妮打开剪贴簿，翻到亚克斯利出现的那页，把它放在桌子上。珀西转过身看到照片时，他倒吸了一口凉气，差点把冥想盆掉到地上。

“该死的梅林内裤。”他叫道。

“我需要回忆一下我采访他的那天晚上。”她指着餐馆老板说，“因为我觉得他说了些重要的话。”

他指了指桌角上发光的盆子，金妮念着咒语，努力回想在巴黎的那天，她小心翼翼地提取出记忆，将一根闪亮的银丝放进冥想盆里。里面的液体立刻旋转起来，他们都低下头，看到金妮几个星期前和那个傲慢的法国人在争吵。

“就给我一个肯定或否定的答复。”记忆里的金妮生气地说。“你见过这个人吗？”她挥动着德拉科的照片。

“这个问题我已经回答得够多了。”老板低头看着她。“自从上次以后我就没见过他。你要么买咖啡，要么就走。”

“哦，天哪。”珀西说，兴奋得睁大了眼睛。他抬头看着她。“‘这个问题我已经回答得够多了。’奇怪的说法。非常奇怪。”

“除了英国魔法部，还有谁会问起德拉科？”金妮赞同道，大脑在努力思考。“斯多吉·波德摩最初负责这个案子，然后是我，几个月前我又问遍了所有人。不过中间隔了五六年，这不值得大惊小怪吧。我不知道当时为什么没有想到这一点。”

“有别人问过德拉科的事情。”珀西说。

“是亚克斯利。”金妮指着照片说。“他也在找他，而且他找到了。他会立刻意识到德拉科不知道他是谁，什么也不记得了。那他想要什么？他为什么要待在他身边？而且他们在战争中是同一战线的——他为什么不告诉德拉科他的真实身份？”

“金妮——这很严重。”珀西敬畏地说。“这让人严重怀疑亚克斯利向威森加摩展现的那段记忆。”

“我知道。”她无法控制声音中的颤抖。“但是有可能改变记忆吗？这项工作必须天衣无缝。你当时在场，一切看起来很真实。”

“自从画面眼被发明以来，这种情况只发生过一次。”珀西说。“重置一个人的记忆，或者至少为了说服别人而改变事件，需要真正的精神力量。”

“但是他能做到。”金妮轻声说，脑子转个不停。“你听到爸爸说的话了。亚克斯利还好好的，他没有像其他人那样发疯。他看上去非常正常。”

珀西看了看墙上的钟。“我们得去交通运输部了，”他干脆地说。“我们的门钥匙马上就要离开。你要向那家餐馆老板提问所需要的东西都拿好了吗？”

金妮看了看剪贴簿，犹豫了一下，然后撕下了亚克斯利的脸最清晰的一张照片。“现在好了。”她说。

珀西把冥想盆放回柜子里锁好，跟她一起走出部长级员工办公室，来到交通运输部。他对坐在接待处的男巫点了点头，向他亮出他们的票，顺利进入了办公室；金妮跟在后面。他意志坚定地走入一条走廊，这种坚定鼓舞了她，使她一时忘记了自己已经筋疲力尽，只想睡觉。

他停在一扇半开着的办公室门前，用指关节敲了敲。“特里西娅？”珀西露出笑容，平日严肃的嘴角变得柔和起来。金妮跟在他后面走进办公室，看见帕特里夏·史汀普森坐在她的办公桌后面，对他笑了笑。她突然想起他们正在约会。

“这么快就回来了，珀西？”帕特里夏问。她显然很喜欢珀西，这一幕使金妮为她的哥哥感到骄傲。

他绕到她的桌子后面，轻轻地吻了她一下。“门钥匙在三十分钟内启动，”他说。“非常感谢你为我们安排这一切。”

“没事。”她说，“乐意为你做任何事。”

珀西眨了眨眼睛，朝金妮做了个手势。“我很抱歉。特里西娅，这是我妹妹金妮·韦斯莱。金，帕特里夏·史汀普森，我的女朋友。”

帕特里夏站起来和金妮握手。“珀西总是提起你。”她热情地笑道。“你知道，他非常为你感到骄傲。”

金妮和珀西都脸红了。“很高兴终于见到你了，”金妮说。“非常感谢你的帮助。我原以为不可能在这么短的时间内拿到法国签证。”

“这是为了一个食死徒的审判，对吗？”帕特里夏说。“整个魔法世界都在关注这个故事。我只是告诉我们的驻巴黎大使，这事与德拉科·马尔福的刑事审判有关，他就以惊人的速度简化了繁文缛节。”她看着珀西。“提醒我给斯坦利送个水果篮，好吗？”

“当然。”他又吻了吻她，转身往外走去。“我们要去赶门钥匙了，亲爱的。待会儿见。”

“很高兴见到你，金妮。”帕特里夏说。她们互相笑了笑，珀西就催促金妮走出办公室，沿着走廊离去。

门钥匙调度室在走廊尽头，这是一个通风的大房间，一面墙上是假窗户，外面阳光普照。几群人已经在门钥匙旁等候了，他们拿着缩小的行李，在互相聊天。珀西给值班的交通官员看了他们的票夹，官员检查过他们的签证后，指着一张小圆桌上底部破洞的旧铜锅。“三点钟到巴黎，”他用烦闷的声音说。“门钥匙马上就要启动了，请注意时间。”

在房间里的钟敲响三点之前，珀西和金妮在桌旁准备就绪，伸出手指放在铜锅上。肚脐被钩住的熟悉感觉突然而来，她还没反应过来，他们就已经到了英国魔法驻法国大使馆。另一个办事员在写字板上记下了他们的到达。

“好吧。”珀西说，轻快地带着她走出大楼，表明他对这里很熟悉。“我是一名政府官员，所以在这次审判中，我应该站在魔法大众一边。不过，”说到这里，他脱下魔法部长袍，露出里面的麻瓜衣服，“我也是一名翻译，这是我今天来这里的职责。”

“你不会对我来海勒姆·金凯德那套吧？”金妮干巴巴地说。她脱下长袍，抚平了里面的麻瓜上衣和裤子。

珀西皱起了眉头。“有时我为自己是纯血而自豪，”他简单地说，“有时则不是。”

他们把长袍放进大使馆一楼的储物柜里，珀西把钥匙装进口袋，然后他们一起走到了巴黎繁华的大街上。金妮弄清楚他们的位置后，就在前面带路，对周围的人群、商店和往来交通浑然不觉。他们走过那个拱形标志后，她才抬起头来，这意味着他们终于来到了著名的第18区——蒙马特区。珀西就跟在她身后。

“以效率的名义，”他说，“既然你不会说法语，你为什么不告诉我你想问什么，把亚克斯利的照片给我，然后让我来说话？”

“他也许认得我，”金妮赞同道，“如果他看到我，可能一个字都不会说。我承认，我对他态度不太好。”

“的确。”珀西冷冷地说。“你把他指给我看后，就到街道另一边站着。”

金妮把她从德拉科的剪贴簿上撕下来的照片给了他，隔着一个街区给他指了指那家餐馆。她知道珀西很细致，就把需要他问的问题详细告诉了他。得知自己的目的地和任务后，珀西神气十足地挺直身子，整了整衣服，慢慢走开了，他瘦长的身体消失在人群中，只有红头发偶尔会露出来。

金妮现在只能等待了，她又觉得有些累，就去另一家咖啡馆买了一杯咖啡，一边等待一边喝着。她很想知道珀西有没有找到店主，他是不是更愿意跟除她以外的人说话。珀西是一个老练的外交官，经常代表魔法部部长参加国际峰会。如果有谁能使一个人说出他的秘密，那就是珀西·韦斯莱。

如果他发现了什么有用的东西呢？金妮深吸一口气，又喝了一口咖啡，开始在心里盘算。无论珀西发现了什么，由于他在魔法部工作，就不能站在证人席上。有法律规定，他不必指证自己的家人，但是没有法律允许他反对魔法部。德拉科需要自辩，告诉威森加摩他之前和亚克斯利的关系——发展到什么程度。从剪贴簿上照片的数量和下面的说明来看，亚克斯利在巴黎的时候不止一次吃过德拉科做的菜，他们之间的关系比人在异国的泛泛之交要更加深厚。而且必须让亚克斯利讲一讲他所展示的记忆。

它必须是假的。虽然艳阳高照，金妮还是打了个寒颤，她将热咖啡捧在手里。她一点都不相信德拉科杀了科林，因为这在她心里是不可能的。但是，她记得几个月前亚克斯利第一次指控德拉科是凶手时，珀西对她说过的话：公众不站在他们这边。看到他杀死科林·克里维的那段记忆，只会使威森加摩认定他有罪的想法更加牢固。要说服他们，这将是一场艰苦的战斗。

她想着德拉科。他经受住了一些官员的审查、迫害和明显的偏见。当然，有几个小时的黑暗时刻，但他仍然坚强，思路清晰，决心坚定。如果他能抵挡住威胁着将他拖下去的命运漩涡，那么她也能。她别无选择，必须坚持下去。

似乎过了几个小时，她才看见珀西再次朝她走来。她首先注意到他那醒目的头发，然后是长着雀斑的脸，在拥挤的人群中穿梭，华灯初上，街上和咖啡馆里挤满了开心聊天的酒醉食客。

金妮在桌上放了几欧元，立刻站了起来，心跳得很快。她在路边与珀西会合，他把亚克斯利的照片还给了她。这个前食死徒不怀好意地看着她，她把照片放进了后兜里。

“怎么样？”她问，几乎不敢呼吸。

“现在我知道罗恩为什么说你是他们最好的傲罗之一了。”珀西说，骄傲地笑了起来。“你撞大运了，金妮。我要给你讲个故事。”


	46. Chapter 46

**第四十五章** **卡珊德拉的诅咒**

珀西以前是一个严格遵守规则的人，而且可能永远都是，他告诉她，他们在这里不能随便说话。“周围都是人。”他说，意味深长地看着街上轻松谈笑的麻瓜们。“我们需要找个地方私下谈话。”

“那就快点吧，我要忍不住了。”金妮抓住他的手，沿着来时的路回到魔法界大使馆，他从储物柜取回长袍，把返回通行证交给了看管门钥匙的女巫。

女巫看到时间戳，扬起了眉毛。“从伦敦远道而来，就待两个小时？”她十分好奇地问。

“香榭丽舍大街附近有一家我们都喜欢的小酒馆。”珀西轻松地撒了个谎，金妮惊讶地眨着眼睛。“我给我妹妹过生日。”

“真是太好了。”女巫说，谢天谢地，她已经失去了兴趣。“来吧，我们下个门钥匙还有两个位置。”

不管金妮怎么努力，他们返回伦敦直至走到他的办公室之前，珀西一直一声不吭。进屋之后，他就将门锁上，施了防护咒语，免得有人窥探。

“那么？”金妮迫不及待地问。“他说了什么？”

“很多事。”珀西说，若有所思地摸着嘴唇。“等一下。”

他走向桌子后面的另一个壁橱，拿出一套完整的茶具，他泡茶的时候，金妮很焦躁。他是故意这样做的。他知道这有多重要。她从没这么想给她的哪个哥哥念咒，哪怕在他们还小和罗恩对她做蠢事的时候。

“好了，”他终于说，把两杯冒着热气的茶放在他们面前的桌子上。“我必须组织思路。”

“如果你五秒钟内还不开始，我发誓——”

“夏蒙尼先生帮了我很大的忙。”珀西喝着茶，开始说道。“我告诉他，我是一名调查员，正在寻找一个失踪的人，我给他看了亚克斯利的照片。他立刻就说了起来。”

“他记得他。”金妮急切地说。

“很清楚，”他答道。“但不是从他讲起的，而是德拉科。德拉科以前在街对面的小餐厅工作，不过他每天早上都会来夏蒙尼的餐馆吃煎蛋卷并谈论食物。夏蒙尼很喜欢他，听起来他仍然对德拉科的离开感到难过，这可能就是他对你那么生气的原因。德拉科在那里待了大约五个月，然后就突然离开了。他在那里的时候，亚克斯利总在附近闲逛。”

金妮伸手从他桌上拿了一卷空白的羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔。她一边做笔记，一边说：“这是在他离开意大利之后，对吧？六年前？”

“是的。”珀西说。“德拉科在阿拉莫德餐厅当了六个星期的流水线厨师时，亚克斯利出现了，他自称欧文·理查兹。夏蒙尼没提到他的穿着，所以我猜他打扮成了麻瓜。他说自己住在附近的一家旅馆里，寻找美味的法国食物。夏蒙尼告诉他蒙马特区所有最好的餐馆时，德拉科刚好来吃早晨的煎蛋卷。据夏蒙尼说，亚克斯利和德拉科很投缘。”

“肯定是这样。”金妮哼了一声。“亚克斯利当时会想些什么呢？他在最后一战之后勉强逃离了霍格沃茨，那时已经逃脱魔法部的抓捕一两年了。然后，他突然看到一个同是逃犯的人。他可能想知道德拉科有没有其他食死徒的消息，或者还有谁被抓了。”她若有所思地说，做着笔记。“他要等到他们俩单独在一起时，再问起其他人的情况。”

“而德拉科不知道他在说什么，”珀西说，“亚克斯利肯定很困惑。”

“他会一再追问，”金妮继续说，“但德拉科什么也不知道，也不明白他在说什么。最终，亚克斯利会意识到德拉科什么都不记得了。然后他就一直待在那里。”金妮皱起眉头，困惑地看着羊皮纸。

“夏蒙尼说，亚克斯利大概有三个星期每天都来，”珀西对她说，“他在附近徘徊，等德拉科下班，他们会聊天喝酒，直到深夜。”

“聊什么？”

珀西笑了起来。“我问了他同样的问题，夏蒙尼说他从来不偷听别人说话。他们用英语交谈，而他的英语不是很好。我看了他一眼，他终于坦白，他们会谈论食物，但亚克斯利总是问德拉科许多与他自身有关的问题。夏蒙尼认为他很爱管闲事。”

“为了确定他失忆的程度。”金妮意识到。

“我也是这么想的。”珀西表示赞同。“每当德拉科反问亚克斯利时，亚克斯利总是含糊其词地告诉他，自己是个富有的投机商，打算投资波尔多某处的一个葡萄园。但是，不管他问什么，亚克斯利总是设法把话题绕回德拉科身上，直到德拉科终于透露，他——夏蒙尼不懂‘分离性神游症’这个词，因为他不知道这用法语该怎么说，但他知道德拉科遭受过创伤，因此患上了失忆症。德拉科把一切都告诉了亚克斯利。”

“亚克斯利不久后就离开了巴黎。”金妮猜测。

“完全正确。”珀西冷冷地说。“所以亚克斯利知道分离性神游症的事已经六年了，但他从没和任何人说过。这还不是全部，”珀西往前凑了凑。“大约一年后，德拉科回到了伦敦，亚克斯利又找到夏蒙尼，问他在哪里。夏蒙尼只是告诉他，德拉科已经离开了，亚克斯利就走了。但是他每隔一两年就回来一次，打听德拉科的情况。”

“所以我去的时候，夏蒙尼先生才那么不高兴。”金妮轻声说道。“亚克斯利已经烦扰他好多年了。”

“也许想知道他是否仍然失忆？”珀西猜测。

金妮又做了一些笔记。“亚克斯利精于算计、冷酷无情，”她说。“我们几年前就断定，他在汤姆·里德尔的统治集团中地位非常高，他策划了多次突袭和袭击。里德尔不相信任何人，却给予了他惊人的信任。我们甚至查看了亚克斯利在霍格沃茨的成绩，他参加了11门N.E.W.T.s，全都得了O。”

珀西翻了个白眼。“他大概没上麻瓜研究课吧？”

“一定是的。”金妮冷笑着说。“我们知道的是——霍格沃茨之战后，他逃跑了，他发现了一个完全不记得自己过去的同伙。在接下来的六年里，他一直试图追踪他。德拉科也不是亚克斯利追中的唯一目标；我们有其他几个前食死徒的书面证词，亚克斯利时不时会‘检查’他们。”金妮面露不快。“他是在提前计划。他已经决定，如果他被抓住，就要尽量多掌握情报，把其他人也拉下水。”

“他有医疗背景，我很好奇他为什么不试着治疗德拉科的失忆症。” 珀西若有所思地说。

金妮正要表示同意，但她突然想到了一件事。对啊，亚克斯利为什么不试着治疗他的失忆症？她立刻意识到，因为让德拉科忘记一切对他更有利。“德拉科可以帮助亚克斯利。”她喃喃道。“他没有记忆——珀西，在所有战后被审判的食死徒中，只有马尔福一家逃脱了阿兹卡班。”

“因为哈利的证词。”珀西指出，但是金妮没有理会。

“除了他们，其他人都被判刑了，”她说。“他们得到允许照常生活，拿回他们的财产，甚至还拥有自己的银行账户。其他人没有得到同样的赦免。亚克斯利——亚克斯利可能会嫉妒。马尔福一家可以重新开始，而他和其他食死徒要么被关起来，要么被迫躲藏起来。”

“德拉科什么也不会记得。”珀西慢慢说道，明白了她的意思。

“因此，如果亚克斯利咬定他犯了肯定没有别人目击到的罪行，就没人会知道。”金妮说。她的心跳得很快，在她听来几乎混沌一片。“亚克斯利无论如何都会进阿兹卡班，但他仍然可以报复卢修斯。”

珀西一定是看到了她眼中闪现的希望，因为他隔着桌子握住她的手。“我知道所有证据都指向了这个结论，”他快速说道，“但是我认为你不清楚伪造记忆有多难。我告诉过你，只有一个巫师曾经做到过。”

“可是哈利跟我说过，他有一次看到斯拉格霍恩的一段记忆，”金妮坚持道。“他说一切都修改了——”

“不好意思，我知道这个故事。”珀西说。“我的意思是，修改一段记忆，让人不会怀疑它的真实性。我们看到的那个看起来很真实。”他拿过她的羊皮纸。“在真实记忆的基础上操作，更可能的情况就是你所说的。亚克斯利知道了分离性神游症的事，认为德拉科对他或其他在逃食死徒没有威胁。所以他又开始潜逃，偶尔回巴黎检查一下，直到几个月前被捕。亚克斯利知道自己会被长期监禁，所以他想尽一切办法减轻自己的刑期。”珀西犹豫了一下。“这和我们所知道的完全吻合，尤其是亚克斯利的线索导致了特拉弗斯和莱斯特兰奇落网。他没能帮助魔法部抓住德拉科，只是因为你声称你已经在跟踪他。”

金妮靠在椅背上，强迫自己继续呼吸。当她开口时，她的声音已经平稳冷静了。“不过，”她慢慢说道，“我认为这种情况足以使威森加摩对亚克斯利的记忆产生怀疑。”

“确实。”珀西承认。

“这就是我打算做的，”她说。“他们需要看亚克斯利的照片，并听取德拉科的证词。”

珀西抬头看了一眼钟。“今天来不及了，”他说。“即使案子很重要，威森加摩也绝不会待到六点以后。”

金妮皱起了眉头。“请告诉我你不是认真的。”

“非常认真。”他笑着说。“许多受人尊敬、有名望的官员都是这样——海勒姆·金凯德就是一个例子——他们利用这一点来达到自己的目的。他们认为自己年轻时十分努力，所以就不必再那么辛苦地工作了。”

“哦，梅林，”她气呼呼地说。“我要把笔记带回家，组织我的新论点。”

“好主意。”珀西赞同道。“睡一会儿，好吗？你看起来要倒下去了。”

“好的，爸爸。”金妮开玩笑地说。她吻了吻哥哥的脸颊，抱了他一下，然后离开了他的办公室和魔法部。她走到街上时，外面很冷，她裹紧了麻瓜外套。

一切都寄托在明天。金斯莱说，他们要在后天宣布判决，但是明天仍然很重要。威森加摩今天用了一下午的时间说服自己德拉科是有罪的，不管怎样，她现在必须彻底改变他们的决定和想法。

金妮走到人行道上，突然心血来潮地改变路线，钻进了一个红色电话亭。她把包放在地上，翻着柜台上的电话簿，找到了《卫报》的电话号码和地址。金妮低声念着号码和街道，离开了电话亭，躲进一条狭窄的小巷，等一辆双层巴士呼啸而过，掩盖她幻影移形的声音。

虽然已经是下班时间，《卫报》的办公室里仍然很多人，大约一半员工都在赶第二天晨版的最后期限。这里是彻头彻尾的麻瓜地盘——宽敞，后现代化，没有飞来飞去的纸飞机备忘录和猫头鹰，也没有小隔间里传来爆炸声——金妮觉得她仿佛进入了另一个世界。楼下的接待员告诉她，足球部门在这层办公，不过她现在来到这里，发现很难找到西蒙。

金妮想着办法，在房间里兜了一圈，她发现外墙上都是通往私人办公室的门。她知道西蒙是主编，所以她估计他是那些幸运儿之一，她果真在一扇开着的门上发现了西蒙·D·金凯德的名字。门的其余部分贴满了贴纸、玫瑰花结和西汉姆足球俱乐部的新闻剪报，还有几张西蒙、约翰和德拉科在西汉姆比赛上的照片，他们脸上涂着颜料，手里拿着啤酒。

她进去时，他的办公室里还有别人。“伙计，你要搞死我了，”西蒙对他对面的年轻记者说。“比尔兹利需要这个侧栏做明天曼联比赛的专题。重做一遍，然后送去事实核查。我今晚不想再见到它了。”记者从西蒙手里拿了一叠满是红墨水的纸，从她身边溜了出去。西蒙虽然没有从面前的盒子上抬起头——金妮记得它们叫电脑——却做了个手势让她进来。“我看到你来了。”他笑着说。

她上次见到他时，他穿着苏格兰花格呢，所以现在看到他身着纯白色的牛津衬衫和深灰色裤子，脖子上松垮地系着一条蓝绿色领带，这种感觉很奇怪。就像一个普通麻瓜。没人会怀疑他是一个魔法家族族长的儿子，拥有预见未来的能力。

“帕尔默在餐厅等我们。”西蒙对她说。

金妮悲伤地笑了笑。“我应该猜到了。他已经跟你唠叨过对我隐瞒重要信息的事了吧？”

西蒙翻了个白眼，站起身来，抓起搭在椅背上的运动外套。他抱怨道：“我们已经进行过十亿次这种对话了。”他带着金妮离开足球部门，让他的助手“在他不在时盯住了”，然后跟金妮一起回到了电梯旁。“帕尔默知道，我不能把我预见到的一切都告诉别人。”他们安全进入电梯的封闭空间后，西蒙继续说道。“你也知道。”

“我知道。”金妮承认。“可是明天是我说服威森加摩相信德拉科无罪的最后机会。我想你已经知道我今天做了什么和去了哪里吧？”

“是的，”西蒙点着头。他把袖子卷到肘部。“好姑娘。我知道你会的。那个法国佬很难对付，不过你哥哥是个一流的外交官，我的表姐诺拉和我说的。”

电梯门在二楼打开了，西蒙领着她穿过几条走廊，来到了一个与魔法部类似的自助餐厅。金妮嘟囔着她身上没有麻瓜的钱了，西蒙摆了摆手，说他会付钱的。他们拿了几盘食物，发现约翰坐在窗边，低头看着下面的街道。他像往常一样热情地跟他们打了招呼。

“好了，”西蒙说，喝了几口咖啡。“我知道如果我打断你，你会很生气，所以快说吧。”

金妮和约翰交换了一下眼神。“我发现了新证据，能让人对亚克斯利的记忆产生了怀疑。”她说，并简要地把她从夏蒙尼先生那里得知的情况告诉了他们，当然，这主要是说给约翰听的。“你曾经和我说过，你已经知道了审判的结果，德拉科要被送到阿兹卡班还是被释放。”她对西蒙说。“我要知道你预见到了什么。”

“德拉科是我们的室友和朋友，金齐。”约翰轻声说。“你和他住在一个屋檐下很多年了。他失意或成功时，你一直都陪他身边，他对你也是这样。你真的能坐视不管，什么也不帮他吗？”

“你以前跟我说过卡珊德拉的诅咒，我完全理解，但这次不一样，”金妮说。“除了德拉科获得自由，其他结果我都不能接受，所以我必须尽可能全副武装去见威森加摩。其中也包括你和你所知道的。”

西蒙沉默地听着他们的话，甚至没有试图插嘴。“我预见到了这场谈话。”他们说完之后，他说，“同时有一千种不同版本。我还是想不出来到底怎样才能真正说服你。”他叹了口气。“我想帮他，我的老天呀，我真的想帮他。但是我的部分已经完成了。我的角色就是一个保护者，将小龙男孩交给火之女。我什么也不能说了。”

在他旁边，约翰发出厌恶的声音，推开了他的食物。

“都是胡说！”金妮忍不住嚷道。“他需要你能给他的所有支持！”

“我已经尽我所能了。”西蒙说。他的声音很轻，但是金妮注意到他紧紧抓着咖啡杯。“我预见到的每一件事，”他继续说道，“即使是最小的事情，我都要做出非常困难的——”他哼了一声，“我甚至无法描述做决定有多么困难，而我每天都需要做决定。我需要问我自己，这是这件事最好的结果吗，还是有其他选择？我需要探索所有可能的结果，寻找所有可能的方法，然后决定哪一个从长远来看是最好的。然后，我还要问自己第二个问题：我能说什么吗？我不该说，但我能说吗？我说了会改变将要发生的事情吗？”他对他们恳求地伸出双手。“大约三个月前，我就预见到了小龙男孩会发生什么。”他喃喃地说。“我按照惯例行事，决定什么也不说。”

“但是你已经说了。”金妮坚持道，“那个‘小麻烦’——”

“我在医院见到安斯利时，”西蒙点点头说。“我只能警告你这些，所以我当然会抓住机会，即使我事后对自己产生怀疑。但是你想一想：我还帮过你什么忙？”

金妮俯身向前，想把他过去告诉她的事情一一列举出来。

她发现根本没有。

“你瞧，没有我的帮助，你们也能走到这一步。”西蒙严肃地说。“小龙男孩真幸运，有你这样的人在他身边。”

“但是剪贴簿——”约翰说。

“德拉科在没有任何帮助的情况下想起了那个卑鄙的食死徒。”西蒙对他说。“我知道金妮会需要那本剪贴簿，所以我只是让你提前把它送到他手里，这样它到时就已经在魔法部了。”他烦躁地咬着拇指指甲，抬头望着餐厅里的其他人，金妮看了过去。他们周围正在休息的《卫报》工作人员有说有笑，心里只有他们必须完成的工作和新闻故事的线索。

“你。”西蒙说。金妮立刻觉得气氛变得紧张起来。她知道他现在有多么心烦意乱，因为他的脾气失控了，魔法本质也受到了影响。他越来越接近在圣芒戈时的恍惚状态。“你知道我有多羡慕你吗？”他皱着眉头对她说。“一本该死的旅行剪贴簿！而你呢，站在该死的威森加摩前面——”他往前探着身子。“我在证人席上没有撒谎，”他低声对她说，黑眼睛闪闪发光。“我像爱我的兄弟那样爱德拉科·马尔福，如果我的命能够救他，我会无条件献出。可是不行，我只能坐在我那漂亮的麻瓜办公室里，报道该死的足球比赛，对我们所有的朋友撒谎，说他得了脑膜炎进了医院，而我最好的朋友却在监狱里腐烂。”

他靠在椅子里，约翰将手搭在他的肩上。“生活就是这样不公平，金妮。”西蒙恼火地说。“但是我已经接受了我的负担，就像你接受了你的负担一样。就是这样，亲爱的。我很抱歉。”他各握住她和约翰的一只手。“我很抱歉，”他又说道。“我很抱歉。”

“那我就独自前行。”金妮慢慢地说。“我靠我现有的东西，独自面对威森加摩。”

“是你，亲爱的。”西蒙说，“你和小龙男孩要与世界为敌。”

有趣的是，这整件事和以前没有什么不同。为了让自己有时间思考，金妮没有幻影移形，而是乘地铁回了她的公寓，她认为事情并没有改变。在霍格沃茨时，她曾有过伟大梦想。她会做重要的大事，环游世界，改变世界。人们会记住她，不将她看作为另一个韦斯莱，而是金妮·韦斯莱，一个非凡的女巫。这些梦想在当时似乎只是触手可及，只要稍加努力就能实现。作为一名傲罗，在她意识到工作让她多么不开心之前，她总是告诉自己，下一个案子就会定义她的职业生涯，下一个案子，或者再下一个案子。

她现在走到了这一步。离开霍格沃茨七年后，她终于知道自己想要什么了。然而，这一切似乎又让她力不能及。

因为金妮注意到西蒙说话的语气让人有些担心。他说他知道德拉科会发生什么，她没有理由不相信他。无论他如何掩饰，知道故事的结局会影响他的反应和语气。金妮在傲罗课上学到过；内疚总是会显现在一个人的语气或脸上。这几乎是不可能隐瞒的。

金妮很担心，因为从西蒙的语气听来，她和德拉科好像要输了。


	47. Chapter 47

**第四十六章** **里德利准则**

金妮又梦见自己站在法庭上为德拉科辩护，他将永远被关进阿兹卡班潮湿的牢房，使她再次难以入眠。她的思想渴求解脱，身体想要休息，但她只能在床上辗转反侧，直到被单缠住了她的腰和腿。没有办法。她太激动了，根本睡不着。

所以她选择处理案件。她做了大量笔记和提纲，帮助自己组织最后的陈述，并把它们与她和赫敏一起在图书馆找到的法庭先例相互参照。她不时地拿出亚克斯利的麻瓜照片，只是看着它，好像盯着他的照片就能揭示这个人的所有秘密。

她真心希望珀西的理论是错误的，但这是不可能的。她的内心告诉她，他对事情的描述很有可能，甚至比她的更可能。毕竟，她以前见过这种事：有些人要面对他们的行为带来的可怕后果时，决心要尽可能把其他人都拉下水。傲罗办公室曾经抓捕过一个里德尔的支持者，他是一个隐居的纯血统老巫师，家里没人有黑魔标记，但是他把自己的大部分个人财产用于支持食死徒。丹尼·奥康内尔跟踪并逮捕他之后，他向傲罗提供了大量信息，包括食死徒如何工作，以及里德尔是如何操纵他们的，还提供了一长串像他这样的出资人的名单。根据他提供的情报，他们抓住了卡罗兄妹。

亚克斯利可能就在这样做。一切都对得上。她只希望情况会有所不同，希望能有纰漏，她就可以救德拉科逃出生天。他上次见到阳光是什么时候？已经好几个星期了。他上次洗澡或呼吸新鲜空气是什么时候？他平时那么活泼，被关在那个小牢房里一定很可怜，她现在开始怀疑他们给他吃的东西——他饿吗？那能吃吗？一直看守他的警卫嘲笑过他吗？如果他们有亲人在战争中被害，他们会利用这个机会羞辱和嘲弄他，因为他参与了——

金妮摇摇头，使劲眨了几下眼睛。 _集中精神，_ 她告诉自己。 _集中精神，集中精神，集中精神。_

如果德拉科杀了科林，亚克斯利的记忆是真的，那么金妮只能寄希望于她找到的那份1650年的先例。斯托克利诉碎颅教一案中提到，当谋杀和其他暴力行为是加入非法邪教——食死徒当然符合——的直接诱因，成员并不是完全自愿时——碎颅教使用了敲诈、洗脑和奇怪的夺魂来引导他们的成员——罪犯不应该与独立型罪犯受到相同程度的惩处。亚克斯利没有精神错乱，记忆的提交方式完全合法，虽然一开始引起公众的敌意，但整个审判还是合规而有效地进行着。

如果记忆是真实的，她只希望能减轻德拉科的刑期。不会因为谋杀而被判处阿兹卡班终身监禁，也许只会判二十年。

金妮沮丧地推开餐桌，木制桌腿摩擦着劣质瓷砖。她无法接受。肯定还有别的什么，一些连赫敏都没想到的案子，会对他们有帮助，会让人对记忆提出更多质疑。她需要回到对角巷，去图书馆。

时间过得很慢，太阳爬上伦敦的屋顶，胆怯地照进金妮脏乱的公寓，到处是皱巴巴的羊皮纸、她的笔记、空墨水瓶和坏羽毛笔。阿格里帕·冯·奈特海姆图书馆九点开门，所以金妮先让猫头鹰送了一封简短但至关重要的信，9点02分，金妮不耐烦地站在门口，等图书馆馆长开门。

“早上好。”她打开大门时高兴地对金妮说。

“你还好吗？”金妮漫不经心地说，从她身边走了过去。她要了一间私人研究室，然后从书架上拿了许多书，抱到房间里阅读研究，并寻找希望。

她使用赫敏上次给她的指南来寻找相关案例，然后根据具体情况进一步缩小范围。她不记得上一次读这么多书是什么时候了。有许多次，她眼前的小字变得模糊，头顶的强光让她眼睛很疼，但她还在坚持。没什么能阻止她的寻找，哪怕是她的生理极限。在她把能做的事都做完之前，她不会停下。

最后，只剩下两个有用的案子，但是即使这些案子也不能完全为德拉科开脱。一个先例意味着她可以让亚克斯利服下吐真剂，再次作证——只有证明他的记忆确实被篡改才行。而另一个案子纯粹是出于有趣，因为金妮原本以为，在威森加摩的历史上，他们从来没有审判过一个不记得自己罪行的人。原来，在1398年，一个名叫“武断的艾尔夫吉福”的女巫声称，她不记得曾把一个麻瓜男孩引诱到一个深池塘里，要不是他的父母发现了他，他就会被淹死。在整个审判过程中，她一直言之凿凿地宣称自己失忆，威森加摩为她减了刑——没有因为诱导麻瓜判刑五年，只是判了三年——直到艾尔夫吉福不小心暴露，她根本没有失忆；她只是撒了个谎。金妮觉得很惊讶，她们之前来图书馆时，赫敏没有发现这个相关的案子，不过她后来看了看书的背面，发现它当时被借走了。

金妮带上她的新研究成果，迫不及待地想展示她的发现，她离开图书馆，回到了魔法部。威廉姆·哈珀的办公室和傲罗办公室在同一层，她决定绕过他的秘书，直接去找他。

他的秘书碰巧是潘西·帕金森。

金妮走进哈珀办公室的接待处时，潘西的脸上没有表露任何情绪。从许多方面来看，她仍然是金妮在霍格沃茨时鄙视的那个女孩；金妮能看到她傲慢地扬着下巴。她的左手上戴着一枚闪闪发光的结婚戒指，她想起她读过一则通知，说潘西几年前嫁给了西奥多·诺特。但是她的服装不再像以前那样品质优良了，潘西在政府部门做着一份低薪的低级工作，这意味着她和那些与战败方有所牵连的其他人一样处境艰难。

“我要和哈珀律师谈谈。”金妮说。

“他还没来。”潘西冷冷地说。“你可以等着或者留下消息，他会尽快回复。”

“我等着。”金妮坐在墙边的一把椅子上，把文件整齐地放在膝盖上。

寂静持续了足足五分钟。金妮发现潘西在尽力忽略她，假装忙着处理桌上的几份长卷轴，用一支崭新的鹰羽毛笔在一张羊皮纸上做着笔记，整理几份厚重的案卷。但是，潘西的手有点颤抖，动作也很不自在，这使金妮知道，她根本没法视而不见。

出于一种意料之外的怜悯，金妮打破了令人尴尬的沉默。“他说的是实话，”她说。“他什么都不记得了。”

潘西正准备喝茶，杯子停在了半空中。她又将它放回桌上，盯着它看了一会儿，才开口说话。“什么都不记得了？”她轻声说。“甚至是……我吗？”

“不记得任何事和任何人。”

潘西从容地点了点头。她目不转睛地盯着她的杯子。“他见到他的母亲了吗？”

“见到了。”金妮说，“纳西莎死的时候不知道他失忆了。别告诉其他人。”

潘西又点了点头。“在过去的八年里，他快乐吗？”

“我认为除了他不知道自己是谁，”金妮回答，“他很快乐。他有非常爱他的朋友。”

潘西似乎想反驳，却又忍住了。她的内心显然在挣扎，过了一会儿，她皱着的眉头舒展开来，她又恢复了平静。

“谢谢。”她说，终于抬头看向金妮的眼睛。金妮也看着她，不知道该说些什么，这时，威廉姆·哈珀走进了办公室。

哈珀不像潘西那样善于掩饰看到金妮的反应。他大吃一惊，停下了正在脱外袍的手，然后才回过神来。“韦斯莱小姐，”他说，“找我有什么事？”

“哈珀律师，”金妮站了起来，冷静地说。“我有了关于德拉科·马尔福一案的新证据，根据《亨利法规》，我可以合法地向威森加摩出示这些证据。”

“是的，”哈珀说，他的脸上露出了奇怪的笑容，“但是我不明白你为什么要这么做。韦斯莱小姐——”

“我同你一样是辩护律师，”金妮扬起眉毛说，“我希望你也能这样称呼我，哈珀律师。”

他那奇怪的笑容丝毫没有动摇。“当然，”他假装后悔地说。“我很抱歉。我想说的是，我相信昨天在法庭上看到的记忆是不容否认的。马尔福先生杀了那个可怜的孩子，除非你改变他的认罪，否则我看不出你能怎样给他减刑。”

“我的战术和战略与你无关。”金妮说。“我只需要你在我提交新证据的时候出席。”

“好的，不过我得查看一下时间表，看看我什么时候有空。”他转向潘西。“诺特太太，今天上午有什么日程安排吗？”

“没有。”潘西立刻说，甚至根本没看桌上的记事本。“先生，您中午之前都有空。”

“哦。”哈珀皱起眉头，然后耸了耸肩。“看来我要去见威森加摩了。在我回来之前，帮我接收猫头鹰邮件。”他把外袍挂在门边的衣帽架上，然后带头走出了办公室。金妮离开之前，回头看了一眼潘西，用口型跟她说了“谢谢”。潘西看着他们离开，攥紧了放在桌上的手指。

威森加摩会在法庭旁边一间单独的会议室里审议案件。它位于长长的走廊尽头。金妮几乎能感觉到整个魔法部都堆在她的头顶上，最上面是无意中矗立其上的麻瓜建筑物。两个警卫在门外看守，见他们走过来也一言不发。与他们同行的还有第三个巫师，比哈珀还年轻，看起来似乎宁愿出去打魁地奇球，也不愿烦恼这些法律上的事。他是迈尔斯·布莱奇利，亚克斯利的律师，金妮依稀记得她在霍格沃茨时，他是斯莱特林的守门员。

“很好，你收到了我的猫头鹰。”金妮打招呼说。

“我的当事人已经被判刑了，”布莱奇利闷闷不乐地说。“我不知道我为什么要在这里。”

她没有回答，而是转向警卫。“我是德拉科·马尔福诉英国魔法界一案的辩护律师。”她正式地说。“我有新的证据，希望把它呈给威森加摩。”

“我是上述案件的律师，”哈珀说。“我来是为了听辩方说些什么。”

两个守卫看了看对方，然后其中一人进了房间。几秒钟后，他走出来，打开门让金妮、哈珀和布莱奇利进去。他们跟着他走了进去。

这里的座位安排与法庭一样，金妮抬起头，看着坐在上面的威森加摩成员。金斯莱和在法庭上一样，坐在前面正中间。金妮把注意力集中在呼吸上，又感觉到了这几天一直困扰着她的那种轻微头晕。

“威森加摩的女士们先生们。”她站在房间中央，清晰地说。“我知道审判已经推迟到宣判之时，但是，我依据《亨利法规》行使我当事人的权利，提交最新发现的信息和证据。”

金斯莱似乎很惊讶，海勒姆·金凯德也是。“好的。”金斯莱说。“请继续。”

“这需要马尔福先生和亚克斯利都在场。”她说。“我希望向威森加摩证明，他们两人所知道的要比他们透露的更多。”

金斯莱做了个手势，金妮听见警卫又离开了房间。过了一会儿，当德拉科和亚克斯利一起被送进来时，她的心不由自主地狂跳起来；每个人都由两个警卫看守，用许多咒语将其绑住。德拉科又穿上了约翰借给他的三件套西装，显得神采奕奕。警卫召唤出椅子，他们在金斯莱面前坐了下来。

金妮勇敢地走上前。“我还请求让亚克斯利先生服食吐真剂——”

“什么？”布莱奇利叫道，猛然醒转。

“——根据里德利诉英国魔法界一案，”她继续说，“任何已被定罪的罪犯，在相关或类似审判中作证，就可以被认定为不可信。坦白地说，”她补充道，“我不信任亚克斯利。”

“亚克斯利没有精神失常。”一位官员指出。

“他当然没有精神失常。”布莱奇利叫道。

“但他是一个杀人犯和施虐者，”金妮说。“他从毁灭他人中得到满足。在本案中，作为唯一的证人，他有能力毁掉我的当事人，因此我相信这是制定《里德利准则》的理由。”

金斯莱和威森加摩简短地商量了一下，然后同意了她的看法。

他们叫来了一名治疗师。亚克斯利毫不犹豫地接受了滴在舌下的吐真剂。药剂服下后，金妮立刻来到他面前，双手背在身后，她不想再浪费时间了。

“你最后一次见到德拉科·马尔福是在霍格沃茨之战中吗？”她问。

“不是。”亚克斯利回答。

她立刻引起了威森加摩的注意，她早知道会这样。“你六年前在巴黎见过他吗？”她追问道。

“是的。”亚克斯利说。他露出的坏笑使她感到不安。

“你说过你的名字叫奥弗尤斯·亚克斯利吗？”

“没有。”

“这么说，你对你的一位亲密同盟的儿子使用了假名？”

“是的。”

金妮转向德拉科，他已经坐直了身体。他的眼中闪着一种明亮而可怕的光芒——她认为那可能是希望。“马尔福先生，”她说，“你能对六年前巴黎的那次相遇再补充一些细节吗？”

“好的。”他急切地说。“我当时在蒙马特区做流水线厨师，我左边这个人来到了我经常光顾的一家餐馆。他跟我说他叫理查兹，在城外投资一个葡萄园。我们开始谈论法国美食，在接下来的几周，我们每晚都一起出去吃饭。”

“你们的友谊什么时候结束的？”

“在我告诉他我患上了分离性神游症，不记得1998年11月之前的事情不久之后。”

金妮又看向亚克斯利，她的心脏跳得很快。“你知道他失忆了，这是你离开巴黎的原因吗？”

“是的。”亚克斯利说。

亲爱的梅林。没错了。从现在开始，在吐真剂审讯的可接受范围内，她必须小心行事。“你离开是因为马尔福先生不记得食死徒和战争，对你躲避魔法部毫无用处吗？”

“不是。”亚克斯利笑着说。

“你离开是因为你知道你可以将这一信息为自己所用，是吗？”

“是的。”

金妮稍微往前走了几步，问出了她认为最关键的问题。“你提供给威森加摩那段他杀死科林·克里维的记忆是真的吗？”

“我不知道。”亚克斯利回答。他的笑容没有消失。

金妮有些站立不稳，他的话如同实体一般打在她身上。这肯定不是她意料之中的答案。或者可以指望的答案。“你不知道？”她重复道。

“你听见他的话了。”布莱奇利插嘴道。“亚克斯利先生作为一名前治疗师，会告诉你——也许在场的治疗师也可以证明——人们很有可能无法准确回忆起事件发生时的情景。”

“首席巫师，”金妮转身看向金斯莱，“我认为这使得我们昨天在法庭上观看的记忆十分可疑。这是唯一能证明马尔福先生与克里维的死有关的证据，但是亚克斯利先生甚至不知道它是不是真的。”

“不完全是，”金斯莱皱着眉头说。“我们还有纳西莎·马尔福的魔杖作为凶器。亚克斯利先生，你在八年前亲眼目睹了德拉科·马尔福杀人吗？”

“我不知道。”亚克斯利重复道，笑得更开心了。

“我需要让威森加摩注意一个在我的当事人接受审判过程中发现的事实，”布莱奇利翻着白眼说。“我的当事人在吐真剂的作用下也能撒点小谎。所以这次审讯毫无意义。”

金妮觉得她为这个案子建立起来的薄弱基础正在她眼前遭到侵蚀。当然，她还在傲罗办公室工作时，看过办公室里流传的一些报告——在几个十分不同寻常的案件中，嫌疑人服用了吐真剂，但说的不完全是事实。不过傲罗们得知，这种案子很少见，他们不大可能处理这种情况所造成的影响。

所以德拉科的审判中的关键证人一定是能够抵御魔法界已知的最强劲的吐真魔药的人。

“我们经历过这么多案件，能把其中任何一个弄清楚都是奇迹。”金斯莱嘟哝道，在座位里动了动。“现在我想起来了，亚克斯利先生对吐真剂具有抵抗力。韦斯莱律师，你到底想说明什么？”

金妮花了一会儿才找到自己的声音，她开口说话时，声音不像之前那样坚定自信了。“我的观点是——我相信亚克斯利先生有理由想要毁掉我的当事人，”她说。“正如我的品行证人西蒙·金凯德在审判中所提到的那样，我认为我的当事人不会杀人。我认为亚克斯利先生利用克里维被害一案，想把我的当事人和他一起拖进阿兹卡班。”

“我们会考虑你的理论。”金斯莱说。“如果没有其他需要讨论……”

“有。”她又恢复了劲头。“我想再次展现亚克斯利的记忆。如果他能在吐真剂的作用下说谎，那么他完全有可能篡改自己的记忆。”

“有趣的观点。”金斯莱若有所思地说，“也值得探索，威森加摩同意吗？”官员们低声喃喃，但是没人表示反对。

画面眼又被拿了进来，再次播放科林死亡的记忆。这一次，金妮尽量靠近白色屏幕，决心要找到点什么。一定有对她有用的东西。

他们再次观看了德拉科与披着哈利的隐形斗篷的三人组相遇，亚克斯利绑住科林，鼓励德拉科折磨他。就在这时，金妮看到了。

“等等！”她叫道。屏幕上的画面停在一个令人难忘的画面上：亚克斯利邪恶地笑着，德拉科在哭，科林在地板上挣扎，痛苦不堪。

“你看到什么了吗，韦斯莱律师？”海勒姆·金凯德问。

金妮靠近屏幕，抬头望着少年德拉科放大的脸。“看。”她指着屏幕说。“看他的眼睛和魔杖的方向。能转动吗？我们能三维观看吗？”

重新播放亚克斯利的记忆的治疗师调整着画面眼，屏幕上的画面慢慢转动，直到德拉科的左侧对着他们。“现在放低角度，再拉出一点。”金妮指点道，治疗师照做了。

一股兴奋涌上她的心头。“看这里。”她指着记忆里的德拉科说。“看我的当事人，然后再看科林·克里维。马尔福先生既没有看科林，也没有用魔杖指着他，但是在他的记忆里，他应该在折磨科林。事实上——”金妮仔细研究着那段记忆。“马尔福先生似乎在看着地板，对地板施折磨咒语，而不是对科林。”

威森加摩没有反应。金妮希望他们在记忆中发现这样惊人的元素时，起码也能像她一样震惊。“大部分记忆很可能是真实的，”她继续说，“不过有些事实被篡改了。科林被害时，亚克斯利先生和马尔福先生在场，纳西莎·马尔福的魔杖也在，但我认为是亚克斯利先生亲手杀了他。马尔福先生不忍看下去，只好盯着地板。”

房间里仍然鸦雀无声，直到亚克斯利放声大笑。布莱奇利瞪着他，让他闭上了嘴，但是亚克斯利脸上仍然带着笑意。

“我们会考虑这些发现，”金斯莱说。“如果没有其他证据……”

金妮无声地摇了摇头。金斯莱做了个手势，让警卫们上前把德拉科和亚克斯利送回牢房。

金妮突然有了一个还未成形的模糊想法，她冲动地拦住了亚克斯利的去路。他身材高大，足以挡住威森加摩的视线，使她觉得十分恐惧。“你喜欢看别人受罪，”她说。“无论你有没有服下吐真剂，这都是你不能否认的事实。我看过你对别人所做的事情的照片，也读过目击者和受害人的证词。”

“这是怎么回事？”布莱奇利看着四周。“她不能这样纠缠我的当事人——”

“所以我做了一名治疗师。”亚克斯利说，露出了阴险的笑容。“拥有控制弱者的力量。”

“典型的食死徒回答。”金妮生气地说。“我想，将一个儿子与爱他和寻找他多年的父亲分开，会让你感到高兴，对吧？德拉科的父母逃脱了牢狱之灾，就让他下半辈子待在里面？”

亚克斯利只是哈哈大笑。德拉科睁大眼睛看着他们。

“犯人需要被送回牢房。”金斯莱说。

“用谋杀陷害德拉科，阻止幸福的家庭团圆，这很像你会做的事情。”金妮的声音盖过了过有人。“你要去阿兹卡班了，在那里你就不能再操纵别人，所以你让另一个家庭陷入绝望，把这当成给自己的离别礼物。”她靠近他，摇了摇头。“放弃吧，”她说。“我们识破你了。”

“我的当事人已经接受判决了！”布莱奇利在对金斯莱抱怨。“他被判刑了！”

“韦斯莱律师，由于你缺乏经验，你没有意识到，”亚克斯利居高临下地回答，“人类是习惯性生物。我被捕了，没错。但是我改变了吗？”

亚克斯利凑到她面前，她能看到他精明的眼睛。他没有精神失常。只是散发着冷漠与疯狂的智慧。“我改变了吗？”他重复道。“我觉得没有。除非我穷途末路，否则我不会罢手。”他挺直了身体。“不过你真让我惊讶，韦斯莱律师。我没料到会碰到你这样的人。”

“够了。”金斯莱吼道，布莱奇利跑了过来。

“别再说了。”他厉声对亚克斯利说。“白痴，别再继续给自己挖坟墓了。”

“好的，老板。”亚克斯利快活地说。警卫把他带走了，金妮没有继续阻拦。

“我不知道你以为自己达成了什么目的。”布莱奇利暴躁地对她说。“我觉得什么都没有。德拉科没看科林，这是非常薄弱的论点。”

“如果我想要你的意见，我早就问了。”金妮说。她大步走出会议室，哈珀和布莱奇利跟在后面，警卫关上了他们身后的门，让威森加摩继续商议。

“我赞同布莱奇利律师。”他们沿着走廊往回走时，哈珀说。“我不知道亚克斯利先生有抵御吐真剂的能力，但是我也看不出今天的事情有什么意义。”

金妮非常想拔出魔杖，给他们俩各施一道蝙蝠精咒，但是她勉强克制住了自己。“先生们，很抱歉打扰了你们的早晨，”她生硬地说。“哈珀律师，明天宣判的时候见。日安。”说完，她转身离开了他们。

她看到日光后，才停下来喘口气。她靠在红色电话亭旁边的建筑上，深吸了一口气，竭力让奔涌的思绪平静下来。

她已经尽力了。

他们现在只能等待明天。


	48. Chapter 48

**第四十七章 灯灭**

那天晚上七点刚过，一阵敲门声打断了她的沉思。金妮慢慢站起来去开门，一个姿势坐了许久，她的身体都僵硬了。

“我觉得你会在家。”珀西抱着胳膊站在走廊里。没等她邀请，就走了进来；金妮把门关上了。珀西看到凌乱的客厅，停下了脚步。“梅林啊，你还在看案子吗？”

她耸了耸肩。“我想确定我没有漏掉任何东西。”

“你已经尽力了。”珀西干脆地说，抽出魔杖，熟练地挥了挥手腕，她看了一下午的文件和笔记整齐地摞成一摞，跳进了他的怀里。“我不能让你再这样下去了。”他说，把文件塞进了长袍里。“这样不健康。”

金妮冷冷地笑了起来。“这句话还是我认识的最大的工作狂说的。”

“听我的话，别学我。”他枯燥无味地说。

“好吧，”她说，坐在已经清理干净的沙发上，“你建议我做什么？我得做点什么，否则我会因为担心而发疯。”

“睡觉。”珀西说，在她身边坐了下来。

“除了这个。”

“睡觉。”他又说了一遍，语气更加坚定了。“只是看着你都让我觉得疲惫，金。你的黑眼圈很严重。”

“太好了，谢谢，”她说。她起身向厨房走去，珀西跟在后面。“我睡不着，”她对他说，拿出两只杯子。“我睡觉时会做噩梦，我受不了。”

“你试过魔药吗？”他问。

“魔药只会让我在噩梦中一直沉睡。”她叹了口气，从冰箱里拿出一瓶南瓜汁，给他们各倒了一杯。珀西接过杯子，轻声道了谢。“相信我，我试过一种无梦安眠魔药。我那晚做的梦比没喝它时更加生动。”

“这是常有的事。”珀西若有所思地说。“我一个小时前刚和妈妈说过话。她想邀请你和大家今晚过来吃饭，但是我告诉她你不会来。妈妈想用食物和不动脑筋的谈话分散你的注意力，我觉得那不是你需要的。”

金妮松了一口气。“嗯，一定很可怕。恐怕我目前不适合和任何人待在一起。”

“对不起，这不会让我离开的。”珀西开玩笑地说。

“那什么会？”金妮脱口而出。

珀西似乎被她的回答吓了一跳，两人陷入了尴尬的沉默。“我担心你以后会怎么样，”他轻声说。“人们建立信念，非常重视一件事，只要他们清醒，这件事就会占据他们的脑海，等事情结束后，他们会崩溃。”他们会面临很严重的崩溃。”

金妮转过身，小口喝着果汁，但珀西没有停下。“为了明天的结果，你已经等了好几个星期，”他继续说。“威森加摩明早会宣判马尔福，然后呢？金，你真的会生病的。”

“那么你认为他会被判有罪。”她闭上眼睛，轻声说道。

“我没那么说，”他说。“即使他被无罪释放——我必须说，这是非常不可能的——你也会变得意志消沉，认为你的人生失去了所有意义。这让我很担心，金。”他走近了她。“大约两年前，我亲身经历过，”他说。“我要去罗马为部长参加一个重要峰会，这是我一直等待的机会，能让我的职业生涯上一个台阶。无论如何，我下定了决心，用许多时间准备讲话，对这件事投入非同寻常的精力——事情结束之后，我立刻崩溃了。”

“我记得。”金妮心不在焉地说。“乔治嘲笑你吻了意大利女人。”

“我不希望这种事发生在你身上，”珀西说，“尤其是你已经为这件事牺牲了工作和健康。”

金妮听到了他的话，但只是左耳进右耳出。“你总是比其他人更担心我，”她说。“比罗恩或比尔更担心。”她看着他的眼睛。“汤姆·里德尔的日记害我不对劲时，只有你注意到了。为什么？你以为我不够强大，不能照顾自己吗？”

“恰恰相反，金妮。”珀西说。他放下果汁，把手放在她的肩上。“你比我们都要独立。并不是你不够强大，而是你有时承受太多了。你不知道自己的限度。”

金妮让他将自己抱进怀里，尽情享受这种感觉。当然，他是对的。珀西总是对的。“如果我睡不着，”她说，“明天早上九点宣判——在那之前我要做什么？”

他放开了她。“你为什么问我？”他笑着说。“我只是试着告诉你该怎么办，记得吗？别工作了。别待在你的公寓里为这个案子烦恼。你这样下去真会发疯的。”

珀西再次试图让她睡觉，然后没过多久就走了，他幻影移形后，金妮离开了她的公寓。她在她住的大楼周围、附近的罗素广场、大英博物馆转了差不多一个小时，漫无目的地散步，放空思绪，呼吸着夜晚清凉的空气。

她知道要做什么了。

金妮钻进最近的小巷，幻影移形到伯爵宫路。片刻之后，她站在巴克斯顿花园那熟悉的门阶上，重重地敲着前门。

门立刻打开了。“天啊，你是该来了。”西蒙抱怨道。“你几个小时前就应该过来。晚饭都要凉了。”

“我想——我想和你们一起玩电子游戏。”金妮直截了当地说。“什么游戏都行，我不在乎。”

“我知道，”西蒙说。他让她进门，跟着她走进客厅，约翰正躺在沙发上看BBC的新闻快报。桌上放着外卖纸盒，见到他们为她点了晚饭，金妮一点都不惊讶。

“我们也快要疯了。”西蒙说。

“说你自己吧。”约翰说。“我早就过了这个阶段了。就是明天了，对吗？”

“是的。”她回答。

“薯条？”西蒙递给她一包有点压碎的炸薯条。“我每次没把握的时候就会吃。”金妮吃薯条时，他停顿了一下。“不过我得说，我现在愿意为德拉科做的新奥尔良式秋葵汤而放弃我的第一个孩子。”

“或者他的焦糖布丁。”约翰插嘴说。

“咖喱鸡。”

“他的炖羊肉也很好吃。”

“三文鱼配枫糖和芥末酱。”金妮轻声说。

约翰吹了声口哨。“他那天晚上给你做的这个？”他问道。“哇哦。”

“怎么了？”

“没什么，”他说，从沙发上坐起来，拿了些薯条，“这是我们的家常菜。我们是这样叫的。他一直给我和金齐做，大概一周一次，因为我们三个都非常喜欢。”

_约翰告诉我，他可以靠它维生。_

她仿佛又回到了德拉科饭店的厨房里，看着他在火炉边做饭。他总是甩开落在前额的头发。他的橙色人字拖轻轻拍打着瓷砖地板，他的厨师制服不知为何总是那么干净。 

金妮的心猛地一抖，泪水不由自主地涌了上来。“该死。”约翰嘟囔道，赶紧上前握住她的手。“我不应该那样说。别哭了，金妮。” 

“好的。”她擦着眼睛说。“但是我快忍不住了。”

“你不是唯一一个，”西蒙喃喃地说。“来吧，我去把你的食物热一下。”

他们走进厨房，西蒙把她的食物倒进盘子里，放入微波炉。“你知道吗，”她突然说，“珀西担心我会在德拉科的审判之后崩溃——我觉得他说得不对。”

“你怎么知道？”西蒙问。

“起初我以为自己在否认，但是我闲逛了近一个小时，我知道我没有。”她从口袋里拿出一张折起来的羊皮纸，这是她几个小时前收到的。“这是肯梅尔红隼的队长和守门员奥利弗·伍德寄来的，”她说着，把信递给西蒙。“他写信告诉我，他的教练对我加入职业魁地奇很感兴趣，已经迫不及待地想看我的选拔赛了。而且……”金妮猛地吸了口气。“我很兴奋，”她轻声说。“真的很兴奋。我有时候会觉得我没有这个权利，但是——我有。我还是个小女孩时，就想成为职业选手。”

西蒙看了看信，然后把它递了回去。“你应该感到兴奋，”他说。“我小时候也曾经梦想着去威格敦流浪汉队当追球手。”

“但是德拉科——”

“德拉科有他自己的人生，与你的人生是分开的，”西蒙说。“如果他被关进阿兹卡班，你不能跟他一起去。”

“我想我今晚就意识到了，”她慢慢地说。“这不是爱情小说——就算他去了阿兹卡班，我也不会心碎而死。我会崩溃的，我知道我会的。”她很快补充道。“我爱他。我很爱他，有时简直无法用语言表达。”她咽下了喉咙里的哽咽。“就像预言所说，他使我完整。他理解我，他让我欢笑……”她低下了头，西蒙给了她时间整理情绪。“但生活还要继续！”她看着他说。“我从来没有想过，没有弗雷德的话，我的哥哥乔治该怎么继续生活，但他还是做到了。这是有可能的。如果他能做到，我也能做到。”

西蒙深情地对她笑了笑。“你当然可以，”他喃喃道。“在认识你的这几个月里，我也意识到了。你是火之女，可不仅因为你的发色。”

“但是这说明我是一个坏人吗？”她担心地说。“你和约翰都是他最好的朋友，难道你不应该说我自私无情吗？”

“这样想吧，”他说。“如果小龙男孩坐牢了，你以为他愿意让你闷闷不乐、哭哭啼啼、不好好生活吗？这对他来说是一种侮辱，这才是最糟糕的。他永远不会原谅你。我也永远不会原谅你。”

金妮叹了口气。“我会过好我的人生，”她轻声说道。“我要打魁地奇，周游世界，做我一直梦想要做的事情。但是我每走一步，他都会陪着我。”

“他当然会的，”西蒙说，这时，微波炉加热完了她的晚餐。

夜晚迈着缓慢庄重的步伐来临，天空渐渐变黑，月亮出来了。约翰和西蒙教会了她如何玩他们的电子游戏，她在每个游戏里都看见了德拉科没登录的头像时，不得不克制自己的反应。他们一直玩到深夜，直到西蒙在沙发一端轻轻打着呼噜，约翰也打起瞌睡来。

“如果你觉得不能幻影移形回家，欢迎你留下来。”约翰说，迷迷糊糊地朝她眨着眼睛。

“谢谢，约翰。”她轻声说，冲他笑了笑。

“金齐不会去看审判。”他又躺回了沙发上。“他希望他能去，但是他受不了见到他的父亲。他会去工作。我答应他，一知道结果就让猫头鹰给他送信。”

“那你会来？”

“当然，”约翰咕哝道，闭上了眼睛。“不会错过的。我爱那个可怜的混蛋。”

金妮看了一会儿在沙发上睡觉的他们，心里难受极了。十年前，她绝不会想到世界上还会有两个这样无私的人，而现在，他们就在这里：西蒙，无私地爱着他遇到的所有人，有着充满感染力的幽默感；约翰很耐心，善解人意，乐于助人。珀西担心德拉科得到判决之后，她会怎么样，但是他的两个最亲密的朋友会怎么样呢？他们比她更了解德拉科，除了卢修斯，他们也许是这个世界上最了解他的人。他们找到了失落而孤独的他，无条件地对他敞开内心，用七年时间将他塑造成了现在的样子。

她相信他们会拥有彼此。他们三个一定会在一起，帮助其他人度过难关。过去的几周里是这样，未来也会是这样。

金妮关掉电子游戏，转到新闻频道，把音量调低，免得打扰约翰和西蒙睡觉。她断断续续地打着盹，但心思却不断飞到德拉科和她的魁地奇选拔赛上，难以彻底入眠。他们三个在沙发上待了一整晚，直到西蒙醒来，嘟囔着要去办公室，然后拖着脚步上楼洗澡。他下楼时穿着一身麻瓜商务西装，显得神采奕奕，他将金妮拉到怀里，抱住了她。

“我们一知道结果就给你送信。”她在他耳边轻声说。

“我知道。”他说，“提前去看看他。你们都要去。”

“你读懂了我的心思，”她勉强开着玩笑。他们都没有笑。西蒙松开她，悲伤地对她笑了笑，然后打开前门，离开了房子。她听到他发动汽车，然后开走了。

金妮一直等到约翰醒了才离开，回到她的公寓去洗澡和换衣服。她觉得又充满活力后，就走向那个已经很熟悉的红色电话亭，最后一次走进魔法部。

他们相信了她的说法，允许她在她的当事人接受宣判前与他谈谈。魔法世界的所有人——她知道这一点，是因为她买了一份《预言家日报》——都相信德拉科会被判有罪，所以金妮已经开始准备上诉，这也是可信的。她走向拘留室，在他们之前被锁在一起的审讯室里等他时，她的呼吸一直无法平稳下来。

再次见到德拉科让她感到很震惊。他看起来并不邋遢和疲惫，也不像哭过的样子。事实上，他看起来非常平静：他就是宁静的化身。他这样英俊完美，惹得她心烦意乱，过了好久才想起她应该在警卫离开之前做些什么。

“不好意思，”一个警卫要对捆绑德拉科的绳子施追踪咒时，她说道。“能麻烦你给我一杯水吗？”

警卫耸了耸肩。“没问题——”

“哦，等等，没关系。”金妮说，勉强笑了笑。她抬起头，透过浓密的睫毛看着他。“我不想麻烦你。”

“不麻烦，律师。”他立刻说。

“不了，我不能让你擅离职守。”她对他挥了挥手。

“你确定吗？”

“是的，非常确定。”金妮扯着嘴角笑了笑。“非常感谢。”

正如她所愿，那个警卫忘记了施追踪咒。他们都没有施咒就离开了。

金妮移除了房间里的所有监控魔咒之后，德拉科才开口说话。“我知道现在不合时宜，”他轻声说，“但是这太性感了。”

金妮用手捂住了通红的脸。“真的吗？我和别的男人调情让你觉得很刺激？”

“你这是为了我，”他说。“你分散了他们的注意力，这样他们就不会对我施那个警报咒语了。”德拉科灿烂地笑了起来。“恐怕我总是喜欢爱做主的女人。”

金妮许久没和他单独相处过，她的脸更红了。她盯着他根本看不够，只想趁她还有机会时，将他的样子牢牢记在心里。

“你还记得我们相遇那天吗？”德拉科继续轻声说道。“那天在圣詹姆斯公园。我一直笨手笨脚地打橄榄球，因为我觉得你是我见过最漂亮的女孩，你还直白地说出来了。从那一刻起，我就知道我爱上了你。”

“我们第二次约会时，你给我做饭，”金妮轻声说。“看着你亲手为我们做食物……”她哽咽着说不下去了。她又拿出魔杖，解除了他身上的束缚咒语。他立刻站起身来，握住她的手，把她拉进了怀里。

金妮崩溃了。她艰难维持许久的控制彻底消失，泪水顺着脸庞滑落下来，沾湿了他的衣服。她紧紧抱着他，手指用力攥着他的衬衫，仿佛他会消失似的，她靠在他的胸前低声啜泣。“我不能失去你，”她低声说。“我才找到你。”

“嘘，亲爱的，”他贴着她的头发说。“我已经能平静接受了。”

“你怎么可以？”她叫道，抬头看着他。“怎么可以？我甚至无法忍受想到你在那个地方——”

“一切都是命中注定，”他坚定地说。“我已经接受了——不情愿地接受，没错，但是我已经接受了我的下场。这就是我的命运。”他吻了吻她的额头，把她搂在怀里。“只有知道你会多么难过，才让我感到犹豫。”

“‘难过’这个说法太保守了。”她哭着说。

“我希望你幸福。”德拉科说。“我在阿兹卡班的时候，我不希望你等着我出狱，如果他们还会把我放出来的话。我希望你找到另一个男人，他会像我一样爱你——”

“不，不。”金妮呻吟道，紧紧贴在他的胸前。

“我不希望你在悲伤中度日。每个人一生中至少应该快乐一次。”他吻了吻她的头顶。“至少我拥有跟你在一起的这两个月。这已经足够了。”

“你怎么能这么说？”她又抬头看向他。“你怎么能站在这里，让我和别人在一起，好像你根本不在乎——”

“我在乎！”他吼道，用双手捧住她的脸，手指伸进她的发丝之中。他的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒和泪光。“你以为我不讨厌我现在所说的每一个字吗？你以为我愿意想到别的男人触碰和亲吻你吗？这是谋杀，我不能——但我不能再反抗了。”他看着她，怒气消失了。金妮紧紧搂住他的腰，直到两人之间再无空隙。“当我告诉你我爱你时，”德拉科轻声说，“在我们一起度过——那个美妙的夜晚之后，我从来没有对别人说过这句话。我从来没有这么认真过——”他的声音哽咽了，他低头看向地板，似乎想平复情绪。“你为了救我已经付出太多，我别无所求了。我能看到你为此付出的代价，我希望你不要因为我而毁了自己。我不值得。”

“别这么说。”金妮吸着鼻子说。“我知道我曾经对你说过和做过一些残忍的事，但是我说我爱你时，我是认真的。每次都是认真的。你是值得的。”

“不，”他摇着头说。“你看上去要倒下了，金妮，我不会让你这样对待自己的。”

“德拉科——”

“没有但是，”他说，脸上露出一丝笑意。“现在换我做主了，我要你别再担心我了。”

“你忘了，”她也轻轻笑了，“我是一个红发女人。我们红毛总是很固执。”

他的笑容有些颤抖。“哦，该死。”他嘀咕道，她还没来得及说话，他就覆上她的嘴唇，用蛮力吻着她。她紧紧地抱着他，打定主意绝不松手，她迎合着他的吻，试图向他表明他是值得的，不论他们经历了多少事，她说了多少谎——他都是值得的。

“我爱你，德拉科。”她轻声说。这句话使她热泪盈眶。“我非常爱你。只爱你。”

“我知道，”他低声回答，吻着她那长着雀斑的喉咙。“我曾经怀疑过你，但是我再也不会怀疑了。”

过了一会儿，德拉科帮她擦干眼泪，看着她用咒语抹去她曾经哭过的痕迹。“在判决之前，”他一边揉着她的后背，一边对她说，“去吃点东西。”

“我不——”

“我不在乎，我不听，”他打断了她。“去吃东西。然后到外面呼吸一些新鲜空气。这样我才允许你回到法庭。”

“哦，现在还得你来允许我了，对吗？”

“我和你说了，现在换我做主。”

金妮猛地吸了口气。“我明白你的意思了，”她低声说。“让别人做主相当令人兴奋。”

德拉科的眸色变暗了。他的手从她的后背移到脸上，金妮一动不动地站在那里，任由他用长满老茧的拇指摩挲她的脸颊。他舔了舔嘴唇，似乎想要说话，但是又改变了主意。他慢慢朝她俯下身来。金妮仰起脸，直到他们的鼻子轻轻相碰，她能感觉到他的呼吸落在她的皮肤上。她将手放在他的胸前，感觉到他在发抖；他伸手握住了她的手。

“我又一次任你摆布了，”他贴着她的嘴唇，轻声说道。

他们的亲吻，最后一个令人心碎的吻，只让人更难放手。

警卫回来的时候，德拉科已经被绑了起来，金妮离开之后，就按他说的做了。她直接去了餐厅，买下她看到的第一件东西——羊角面包——然后打包拿到魔法部附近的广场上，坐在长椅上将它吃掉。外面阳光灿烂，她吃着面包，味同嚼蜡，不过她吃完面包后，觉得有一丝成就感。她完成了他的要求。这是她可以为他做的。

她回到魔法部时，碰见了要去办公室的哈利。“啊，”他局促地说。“就是今天，是吗？”

“我为之前对你说的话感到抱歉，”她对他说。“那都是出于愤怒和沮丧。”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，吃了一惊。“别担心。”

“我这样做很不专业，对不起。”金妮说。“我不会再为你工作了，但我只是想与你和解，因为你和罗恩仍然是朋友和同事。”

“可以理解，”他点着头说。“呃——在去法庭之前，你想喝点咖啡吗？”

金妮翻了个白眼。“我是说我不恨你，笨蛋，不是我还想跟你复合。这是有区别的。”

在他反应过来之前，她就大步走向了电梯。她发现她的一半家人都在里面，刚从傲罗办公室出来。

“她来了，今年最重要的刑事审判的明星。”罗恩笑着说。赫敏站在他旁边，珀西和她父亲也在。“感觉怎么样？”

“糟糕透顶，”她承认，他们笑了起来。赫敏搂着金妮的肩膀，直到电梯到达他们要去的楼层。

“不管发生什么，”他们走出电梯时，她的父亲把她拉到一边说，“你要知道我们爱你，为你所做的一切感到骄傲，金妮宝贝。”

金妮抬头朝他笑了笑。“谢谢你，爸爸。”她抱住了他。

他们默默地走向法庭，半数威森加摩已经就位。卢修斯也到了，他穿着丧服，身体僵硬得像根拨火棍。金妮离开了她的家人——莫丽也进来了，乔治和比尔跟在后面——坐在辩护桌旁她的座位上。约翰和最后几个官员一起走了进来，朝她挥了挥手，坐在了乔治旁边的座位上。

不对，他在比尔旁边。金妮眨着眼睛，摇了摇头。她面前的一排排座位似乎倾斜得厉害，不肯待在同一个地方。她隐约知道它们应该这样，但她不明白长椅为什么一直在动。

“韦斯莱律师？”

金妮又使劲眨了眨眼睛。她没有发觉金斯莱已经宣布开庭，并进行了点名。哈珀笑着看了她一眼。金妮急忙站起来，等待世界停止旋转。“是，首席巫师？”

“我在问你，关于你的当事人，你还有没有什么要对威森加摩说的，”金斯莱关切地看着她说。“结语？”

金妮犹豫地提起了“武断的艾尔夫吉福”的案子，提醒威森加摩，无论她的当事人犯了什么罪，他并不记得，因此不应该受到全部惩罚。至少，她希望自己是这么说的；她的话一出口，似乎就从记忆里消失了。

“好的。”她说完后，金斯莱说。“哈珀律师？结语？”

金妮坐下来时，哈珀站了起来，他一定在说话，但是她听不见。她的耳朵里只能听到血液流淌和心脏跳动的声音。金斯莱的声音如同在山洞中回响，看台上所有人都转过身，看着一个人——哦，对了，是德拉科——走进房间。他奇怪地看着她。

“本法庭已经听取了辩方和控方关于德拉科·马尔福的意见。”金斯莱说，他的话突然打断了停滞的状态。金妮在座位上陡然惊醒。“我们将一切都纳入考量，经过深思熟虑后，对马尔福先生的命运作出了裁决。原被告律师请起立？”

哈珀在她身边站了起来，金妮也照做了，她呼吸急促，心脏怦怦直跳。她站得太快了。世界立刻倾斜成一个更可怕的角度，她觉得她的脑袋像个气球，从肩膀上飞了起来。呈几何形状的灰色云彩飘进她的视线，使一切都变得模糊了，甚至是声音——只有担忧的回声能触及到她。

她最后记得的是她的脸颊贴着冰冷石头地板，接着，她什么都不知道了。


	49. Chapter 49

**第四十八章 各奔东西**

她首先意识到的是温暖，还有旧床那种舒适的柔软。她自己的床。她翻了个身，再次进入无梦的深眠。

不久之后，她仍然躺在床上，却觉得四肢疼痛沉重，眼皮之外的房间里一片漆黑。她的脑海深处有些不安，她觉得她应该记得什么事，但是她太累了，她的床又那么柔软，那么诱人。有什么事都可以等她睡上几个小时后再说。她翻了个身，找到一个舒服的姿势，又睡着了。

第三次，她比之前更清醒了，但是她仍然闭着眼睛，一动不动。她躺在自己公寓的床上；这是肯定的。一缕微弱的光线落在她的脸上，这意味着现在要么还是清晨，要么就是窗帘拉上了。

金妮睁开了眼睛。

她穿着她最喜欢的睡衣：一件破旧的哈比队T恤和一条橘蓝条纹的裤子。窗帘拉上了，表明现在是——早晨吗？她扭头看了看她的闹钟，上面显示6：18。这毫无意义。现在是白天还是夜晚？她为什么一直在睡觉？她为什么觉得如此虚弱？

她立刻想起来了。她猛地从床上坐起身来，她想起了审判和德拉科，她的家人都在那里，约翰和卢修斯在看台上看着她。但是后来发生了什么？有判决了吗？哦，梅林，她怎么不记得了？

金妮忍住一声呻吟，突然产生了一个疯狂的念头。也许这一切都是一场梦。一个冗长而复杂的梦。这就可以解释她为什么会神秘地躺在自己的床上，怎么也得不出任何结论。她的呼吸变得急促起来。她根本没有找到德拉科；他仍然失踪，逃避魔法部的追捕，而那么好的西蒙和约翰只是她孤独想象中的虚构人物，而且——

“放松，亲爱的。”

她从痛苦中抬起头来，发现站在她卧室门口的不是别人，正是约翰·帕尔默。他靠在门框上，用拳头拄着前额，脸上带着遗憾的表情。

“金齐让我把日历放在你的床边，这样你就能看到了。”他说，指了指她的床边。“但是你没看到，是吗？”

金妮眨了眨眼睛，看向小床头柜。果然，她的闹钟旁边放了一本日历。现在是八月，不是六月。这不是梦。一切都发生了。她觉得如释重负。

“哦，天啊，约翰，”她轻声说，又倒在了枕头上，“你想象不出我有多害怕——我根本没有找到德拉科——”

“金齐告诉我你会这样想的，”约翰说。他走进房间，坐在她的床边。“他还让我一定要告诉你，现在是晚上，不是早上，你已经睡了24小时以上了。现在是审判结束后的第二天晚上。”

金妮大吃一惊，不知道自己有没有听错。“可是——这怎么可能呢？”

“你的父母把你送到这里，给你换上睡衣，让治疗师给你开了药，让你好好睡上一觉，并且补充营养。”他摇了摇头。“你真的不知道你看上去有多糟糕，是吗？我们很害怕一阵强风就会把你吹走，事实也差不多了。你没有睡觉，也没有吃东西，对吗？”

“告诉我法庭上发生了什么。”她坚持道。

“你看上去糟透了。”他又说。“金斯莱要宣读判决书，让你和另一位律师都站起来，你照做了，不过你晃了几下，就倒在地上昏死过去。你妈妈立刻从看台冲下来帮你，喊着要治疗师。”

“德拉科呢？”

“德拉科也很糟糕，”约翰说。“他不停在锁链中挣扎，好像想做把你抱出法庭的那个人，不过是你爸爸把你抱出去的。”

“不，不是那个——判决是什么？”金妮扑过去抓住约翰的胳膊。“德拉科在哪里？”

约翰低头看着她的床罩。“金齐说我还不能告诉你。”他慢慢地说。

“胡说，”她生气地嚷道。“你告诉我他在哪——”

“冷静点，”他平静地安抚着她。“你瞧，金齐现在随时可能给我打电话——”就在这时，什么东西嗡嗡地响了起来，约翰把手伸进裤子口袋，取出了震动的手机。

“好吗？是的，她一分钟前才起来，”他对着电话说。金妮听着西蒙模糊的声音，约翰警惕地看着她。“你确定吗？我的意思是——对。对。我知道。”约翰哼了一声。“你通常都是对的，你这个混蛋。优秀的混蛋。我们一会儿见。”他挂了电话，朝她看去。“我刚才说了，金妮。金齐说你还没做好知道的准备，他确实有很好的理由。你让自己陷入了非常糟糕的境地，在受到任何重大冲击之前，你需要吃一顿固体食物。”

是了。重大冲击。德拉科被送到阿兹卡班了。金妮强忍住泪水，决心等她正式听到这个消息时再哭。

“然后你就会告诉我？”她问。

“然后我们要回伯爵宫路。”

“然后你要告诉我德拉科在哪里。”

“先洗个澡。”约翰站起来说，金妮下了床。“你穿衣服的时候，我给我们做点吃的，我之前去塞恩斯伯里超市买了一些东西。”

“约翰·帕尔默，如果你再回避一次这个问题——”

约翰举起一只手，将另一只手放在心口。“金妮·韦斯莱，”他真诚地说，“我保证，我们一到那里，你就会知道一切。我现在还不能告诉你，我真受不了这样，但我这么做是为了你的健康。现在，我要给我们做点吃的。”

就目前而言，这已经足够了。“能吃的东西吗？”她走向卫生间，回头说道。

“你真粗鲁。幸好我喜欢你。”

金妮想笑，却发现自己笑不出来。她的声音仍然因为不使用而沙哑，不过除此之外，她根本没有想笑的欲望。她把自己关在卫生间里，打开了热水。她决定泡个澡，她在浴缸里放满了充满芳香泡沫的洗澡水，并点燃了几根蜡烛。

她躺在浴缸里，肚子咕噜作响，但是她没有理会。这就是与德拉科的判决完全相反的人生。泪水涌上眼眶，但是她忍住了，她把酸痛的身体浸泡热水里。约翰为什么独自在这里，没有和西蒙一起？她当众晕倒后，为什么她的父母不在这里？她的哥哥们在哪里？

德拉科在哪里？

她匆忙洗了头发，用难闻的肥皂搓着皮肤，然后把水放掉，擦干长长的红色卷发。她的头发在烛光中浪漫地闪着光，金妮吹灭了蜡烛，瞪着它们，好像它们对她做了什么错事。

她走进厨房时，闻到空气中弥漫着诱人的香味，约翰转过头来看着她，翻了个白眼。“不，这个不行，”他说，看着她的牛仔裤和浅绿色T恤。“穿那条紫色裙子。你去年在Top Shop买的那条，上面还带着标签的。”

“你趁我睡觉时翻了我的抽屉吗？”金妮吃惊地问。

“别杀信使。”他耸了耸肩。“我只是传达金齐让我说的话。”

“爱管闲事的家伙，”她嘟哝道，回到房间换衣服。她找到了那条裙子——约翰说得对，她从来没有穿过它——于是她剪下标签，换上了它。

不过回到厨房之前，金妮看了看镜子里的自己。 _哦，真糟糕，_ 她想，挑剔地打量着自己的倒影。他们说得对：她看上去憔悴极了。金妮从梳妆台上拿过化妆包，去卫生间化妆，遮住眼睛下面的黑眼圈，抹上一些腮红。她不知道她为什么要费劲打扮自己，但是她觉得现在以任何方式分散精力，都对她来说都有好处。等金妮回到约翰身边时，她觉得自己看上去好多了。

约翰表示同意。“棒极了，”他赞许地说。“快吃饭吧。”他给他们做了美味的意大利面，里面有金枪鱼、马苏里拉奶酪和蔬菜。看到她的表情，约翰笑了起来。“别那么吃惊，”他说。“德拉科是个专业厨师，但这并不意味着他是我们家里唯一会做饭的人。”

金妮狼吞虎咽地吃完了她那份，让约翰又给她盛了一些，直到她吃饱为止。她看着他再次凭空拿出魔杖，将脏盘子送进水池，开始自动清洗。

“我爱魔法。”他叹息道。

“快点，约翰。”金妮说，往前凑了凑。“到底发生了什么？”

“我们现在要回我家去，”他站起来说，“然后你就会像我承诺的那样，知道所有事情。你准备好了吗？如果你不介意抓着我的胳膊，我会带你幻影移形。”

金妮沮丧地把她的魔杖塞进裙子里，然后挽住约翰的胳膊。他挥动魔杖，金妮呼了一口气，他们已经不在她的厨房里了，而是出现在巴克斯顿花园附近的一条小巷子里。她经常使用这条小巷，免得麻瓜看见她凭空出现。他们头顶的夜空是单调的深灰色。空气温暖潮湿。金妮跟着约翰走向他们的房子，一边抬头看向天空，想知道会不会下雨，她几乎希望会下雨。整个城市都应该和她一起哀悼她的失去，这似乎很合适。

但是，他们走进前门廊，约翰掏出钥匙时，金妮皱起了眉头。房子里的每一盏灯都亮着，欢快地照亮了黑暗，但是里面没有一点声音。她能听见隔壁有两个男孩在大声玩着电子游戏，但是与此同时，她面前的房子静悄悄的。她的心沉了下去。她的双手在颤抖。她看到她父亲最新的汽车项目——一辆福特西风，和西蒙闪亮的标致一起停在路边。他们决定一起把这个消息告诉她，这样她痛不欲生的时候，他们就能一起支持她——

约翰终于找到了钥匙，抬起头来。“振作起来。”他说，然后打开了前门。

客厅里震耳欲聋的音乐声顿时迎面而来，约翰不得不大声喊道：“我们到了！”说来奇怪，气氛一点也不阴郁——更像是在开派对。金妮看向走廊尽头的厨房，乔治站在那里，手里拿着一杯饮料。他在和一个她不认识的男人说话。

“进来。”约翰点头示意道。她发现她还站在台阶上。金妮走进房子，他随手关上了门。

这时，她注意到门厅的栏杆上挂着一个手工横幅。

 _欢迎回家，本！_ 上面写道。

金妮的心怦怦直跳，挣扎着喘了一口气。约翰离开她的身边，仍然在音乐声中大声叫喊着，接着，有人来到了厨房门口。另一个她不认识的人，长着草莓金色的卷发。

他友好地笑了起来。“喂，汉密尔顿！”他朝厨房喊道。“你的爱人终于来了！”

陌生人让到一边，好让另一个人能进入门厅。

_德拉科。_

金妮立即飞奔过去，扑到了德拉科的怀里。德拉科紧紧地将她抱起来，在半空中转了个圈。

“哦，感谢上帝，”他对着她的头发轻声说，“你没事，你没事。”

“我以为你现在已经在去阿兹卡班的路上了。”她轻声说。

“嘘，这里有麻瓜。”他警告道，然后把她放了下来。金妮第一次注意到，他终于理了发，刮了脸，洗了澡，穿着干净衣服。他看起来很好。不，他看起来棒极了。

他就在这里。在他自己的家里，在她的怀里。不是在阿兹卡班。

“你看起来好极了，亲爱的。”他说，从头到脚地打量着她。

“我——你也是，”她说，大脑仍然十分混乱。她不断抚摸着他的手臂和胸膛，仿佛要确认他确实在这里，实实在在地站在她面前。德拉科握住她的双手吻了吻。

“天哪，你会以为他们一个月都没见过面了。”陌生人笑着对约翰说。“我认为本马上就会彻底康复的。”

“我同意。”约翰说，对金妮使了个眼神。对了。麻瓜们以为德拉科患上脑膜炎进了医院。所以她不能提起任何关于审判和阿兹卡班的事。“但是本能活着就已经很幸运了。”

“我不知道你还记不记得我。”陌生人对金妮说，伸出手来跟她握手。“你和本相遇那天，我就在公园。西里安·莫罗。我认识这些家伙很多年了，还没有被吓跑。”

“金妮，很高兴见到你。”她说，握了握他的手，另一只手握着德拉科的手。

西里安对他们咧嘴笑了。“我们都很想念瘦白公爵殿下[1]，”他说。“我们刚才在谈论本什么时候能再次上场打橄榄球。”

“我和你说了，我在床上躺了几个星期，身体还是很虚弱。”德拉科说。“你等着瞧吧，我马上就准备好了。”

“来，我给你拿一瓶苦啤酒。”约翰对她说。“你喝吉尼斯黑啤酒，对吗？”

“吉尼斯可以，谢谢，”她说。约翰和西里安一起走进了厨房，他们离开后，德拉科就把金妮拉进怀里，又抱住了她。

“我还是很困惑，”她低声说，抚摸着他的脸，“我在一个小时前醒来，以为再也见不到你了，我想知道我晕倒后发生了什么——”

“你会的，”他向她保证，拨开她脸上的头发。“我们有许多时间。”

金妮的呼吸停滞了。“对，我们有许多时间，”她说。“我们确实有时间。世界上的所有时间。”

德拉科朝她露出笑容，那种她最喜欢的傻乎乎的笑容。她已经很久没有见过了。她也对他笑了笑。

他们终于来到了厨房，莫丽对她大惊小怪，再三确认她是否安然无恙，同时又不引起德拉科、西蒙和约翰的麻瓜朋友们的怀疑。亚瑟和罗恩只是笑着拥抱了她，让她吃惊的是，罗恩甚至还和德拉科握了握手。西蒙作为厨房里的焦点，正在调制鸡尾酒，打着手势讲述荒唐的故事，但他短暂地停了下来，从房间另一头高兴地对金妮说：“你好啊！”

“你这个诡计多端的混蛋！”她亲热地叫道。

“你对我的期望还没降低吗？”当她穿过厨房时，他问道。

“你让我相信我们会败诉。”她搂着他说。

“我必须这样做，”西蒙说。“激励你去获胜，不是吗？不过该死，有几次我真想放弃，告诉你他会没事的。"

“谢谢你。”金妮在他耳边说，“为你所做的一切。”

“当然，”德拉科加入了他们，抱怨道，“我们第一次约会时，他先吻了你，现在我出院了，你就跑到他怀里去了。我明白这是怎么回事了。”

金妮从西蒙怀里挣脱出来，调皮地看了德拉科一眼。她还没来得及取笑他，西蒙就说：“我和她说了我有多聪明，可她一个字都不信。我！我是不是很棒？”他问离他最近的一个人。

“调制鸡尾酒很棒。”那个朋友举起酒杯说。

“问题是她先遇到了你，”西蒙对德拉科说，“现在她没有别人了。”

德拉科悲伤地笑了笑，伸手去拥抱他。“谢谢你替我照顾她，金齐。”他真诚地说。“现在把手拿开吧，这样我才能打招呼。”

说完，德拉科把金妮抱进怀里，俯身用力地亲吻她，他的朋友们都为他喝彩。

在那之后，金妮就和德拉科形影不离；他们的身体一直保持接触。他们站在厨房里和其他几个人——马克和蒂姆，她记得他们的名字——讨论西汉姆足球俱乐部的时候，德拉科将一只手放在她的腰上，金妮背靠在他的胸前。他们跟西蒙和乔治谈论西蒙关于韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的想法时，金妮搂着德拉科，他也搂着她的肩膀。看到乔治跟西蒙在一起时充满了活力，这真是太好了，西蒙显然非常清楚如何做生意。当西蒙提出一个产品创意时，乔治甚至捧腹大笑。自从弗雷德去世之后，这种声音很罕见，金妮热泪盈眶。

“喂，本！”西蒙突然在房间对面喊道。“这是你的歌！”

金妮停了下来，听着扬声器里传来的音乐，德拉科在她旁边笑了起来。“可是歌词都不对！”德拉科叫道。“我反抗了法律，而且我赢了！”

“听听！”他的几个朋友叫道，并不知道他们真正在庆祝什么。

她母亲走向他们时，德拉科吻了吻金妮的额头，低声说“我去给我们拿些新鲜饮料”，然后离开了她身边。金妮立刻急切地盼望着他回来。

“你看起来比昨天好多了，”莫丽双手叉腰地说。“你知道我讨厌你那样吓我。”

“我承认我很傻。”金妮红着脸说。“你知道我有时候会什么样。”

“对，我知道，因为我也是这样。”莫丽眨了眨眼睛。她捧住金妮的脸，吻了吻她的两边脸颊。“亲爱的金妮，我真为你骄傲。你想继续做律师吗？我知道他们赚得很多，顶尖那些可以享受很好的假期——”

“这个案子结束之后我就不做了。”金妮说。“我想把我的成功率保持在百分之百。妈妈，其实我要去参加魁地奇球队的选拔赛。”

“魁地奇！”莫丽叫道。她说话这么随便，金妮觉得很奇怪，这时，金妮发现她们身边只剩下一个麻瓜了。夜幕降临，人们渐渐离开了，最先离开的是罗恩、赫敏和比尔，他们要回去照顾孩子。只剩下了她的父母和西里安·莫罗。

“魁地奇！”莫丽又说。“我觉得你应该找一份更安全的工作，一份可以让你轻易脱身去成家的工作，我却发现你想打魁地奇！吉妮维娅·莫丽·韦斯莱，你真是要气死我。”

金妮叹了口气。她现在确定一切又和以前一样了。

几分钟后，她发现德拉科还没有拿饮料回来。她在厨房和客厅里都找不到他。“他去哪里了？”她问西蒙。

“需要新鲜空气，”他告诉她。“这一两天里幽闭恐惧症非常严重。这是可以理解的，毕竟被关在那间小牢房里。”

“我想知道昨天发生了什么事，”约翰走过来时，她对他们说。“还什么都没向我解释呢。”

西蒙和约翰对视一眼，约翰轻声说：“我去送西里安离开。”然后走开了。莫丽和亚瑟也过来道别，因为已经快到午夜了。很快，厨房里就只有他们三个人了。

“你晕倒了，”约翰直接说道，“法庭里乱成一团。我和你说过，你妈妈直接冲到你身边，德拉科大喊着要找医生。就连德拉科的爸爸，那个一身黑的吓人家伙，看到你倒下都惊呆了。一切都停止了，直到他们找到一位治疗师，你爸爸把你抱出法庭接受治疗。德拉科很糟糕，在首席巫师让大家恢复秩序的时候，他甚至没有注意威森加摩。

“他让哈珀再次起立，”约翰继续说，“因为你‘丧失行为能力’了，你的一个哥哥就站起来，替你代表德拉科——呃，那个扎马尾辫的？”他委婉地说。

“比尔。”金妮点着头说。

“是的，就是他。不管怎样，首席巫师说，他们对亚克斯利的记忆进行了进一步研究，并怀疑其真实性，另外，你提醒他们他可以在吐真剂的作用下撒谎时，提出了重要的问题。他们推断，如果这是可能的，那么他不也有可能伪造记忆吗？而且你让他们有理由认为亚克斯利有动机陷害德拉科谋杀，尤其是他突然说的那些话。其实，”约翰说，“你向我们转述他说的话里，有一句话很熟悉，所以我谷歌了一下。”

“什么？”金妮皱着眉问。

“我做了一些调查，”约翰修正道。“你知道吗？‘除非我穷途末路，否则我不会罢手’，这句话出自开膛手杰克的一封信，这位维多利亚时代的连环杀手一直没被抓住。所以亚克斯利的所有证词都被推翻了，指控也因为缺乏确凿证据而被驳回。”约翰抱着胳膊靠在料理台上。“我真的认为这是因为没有观众，”他对他们说。“没有他们朝审判人员尖叫，他们就能看清楚，德拉科只是环境下的受害者，而不是罪犯。”

“哦，感谢梅林。”金妮轻声说。“可是他母亲的魔杖呢？它显然是凶器。”

“他们重新审理了亚克斯利的案子，”约翰说。“他们要因为他杀了那个男孩而对他进行审判，因为有人推测，如果那个孩子被杀时他在现场，他就可以轻易伪造记忆。他们认为是亚克斯利杀了他，因为记忆里没有其他人在场。”

“我从一开始就是这么想的。”金妮坚定地说。

“他们还决定把德拉科做的其他事当作未成年人案件处理，比如项链，”约翰说。“根据他爸爸的证词，还有金齐说德拉科不是会杀人的人。因此，考虑到德拉科的失忆和他们所谓的‘新态度’，他们判处德拉科三到五年的严格监督缓刑，来监控他的活动，确保他在重新进入魔法社会时没有‘邪恶倾向’。”约翰翻了个白眼。“好像德拉科对任何人产生过威胁似的。更妙的是，安排给他的联络人金齐从小就认识。”

“隐秘的纯血主义狂魔。”西蒙说，用力点了点头。“他认为纯血的屎是金子，尿都是彩虹。小龙男孩在他手上绝对安全。”

“就这样？”金妮说。“他在接下来的几年里必须和联络人见面？”

“就是这样，”约翰笑着说。“你做到了，金妮。你救了我们的朋友。”

“等等，还有呢。”西蒙插嘴道。“告诉她，他们解开小龙男孩的锁链，放他走之后发生了什么。”

“哦。”约翰满脸通红，在地上蹭着鞋子。“她不需要听这个——”

“亲爱的金，你真应该听听。”西蒙笑着对她说。

“好吧……”约翰恼火地说。“他们解开德拉科的锁链后，他站起身来，揉着手腕。”他不情愿地继续说道。“哈利·波特坐在我附近，他起身走到德拉科身边，开始对他冷言冷语。如果你问我的话，他真是个傻蛋。”约翰阴沉地补充道。“他说了许多难听的话，说他要提出上诉，让德拉科重新受审，这次肯定要把他永远关进阿兹卡班。我都听到了。我……让他闭了嘴。”

“约翰·帕尔默，你为什么这么谦虚？”西蒙笑着说。“金，这个小伙子听到波特说了那些废话，而我们的朋友才刚刚被释放，他的脾气彻底失控了！这可是五年里的头一次！”西蒙摇了摇头。“啊，我愿意花大价钱去看！”

“继续。”约翰抱怨道。

“约翰尼像个超级英雄一样拿出他的魔杖，对哈利施了恶咒，他下个星期二都好不了！”西蒙夸张地说。

“我也愿意付钱去看。”金妮笑着说。

“我通常不爱生气，”约翰承认。他阴险地看了他们俩一眼。“不过说实话，我觉得这是哈利自找的。”

“这甚至让约翰尼被驱逐出境了！”西蒙骄傲地说。

“等等，什么？”金妮睁大眼睛看着约翰。“不！”

“我确实在不列颠群岛的司法机关面前攻击了欧洲最著名的巫师。”约翰耸了耸肩。“他们发现我不是英国公民，西蒙亲爱的老爹告诉我，将会举行一场听证会。他还告诉我，我将会被驱除。反正也是时候了。我今早给我父母打了电话，告诉他们只要他们准备好了，我们就回珀斯去。”

“可是——伦敦现在是你的家了，”金妮坚持道，“我们都在这儿，你的朋友们——”

“澳大利亚是我的家，”约翰温柔地说。“一直是，也永远是。我属于那里，就像你属于英国一样。过去八年里，我没有一天不想念珀斯。我该回去了。”他叹了口气，移开了目光，他再次看向他们时，眼睛比平常更加闪亮。“不过这确实是一场漫长的流浪[2]。”他喃喃地说，朝他们笑了笑。

“不，等等。”金妮说，迅速地想了想。“预言还没有完全应验。你还不能走。”

约翰扬起了眉毛。“呃，我十分确定已经应验了。”他慢慢地说。

“不，结尾那部分，最后一句，”她努力回忆着。“ _他得到救赎的唯一机会，一切的救赎。_ 我的意思是，我让他逃离了牢狱之灾，这就是他的救赎，但是‘一切的救赎’呢？”

“这很简单，”西蒙说。“这意味着小龙男孩要做一些重要的事情。或许，”他暗示地眨了眨眼睛，“生个小孩。”

金妮倒吸了一口气，将手放在肚子上，但是西蒙立刻将它拍开了。

“你没有怀孕，如果你在想这个的话，”他震惊地叫道。“该死，金，如果小龙男孩看见你这样抚摸肚子，他马上就会中风！”

“预言没有计划生育强大。”约翰哼了一声。

“没这个时间了。”西蒙粗鲁地说，把金妮赶出了厨房。“我无法想象，你还跟我们这些狡猾的家伙在这里干些什么。”

“德拉科——”

“在屋顶上。”西蒙说。他拽着金妮的一只胳膊，约翰拽着另一只，两人一起把她拽到了楼梯口。“走到三楼，我的暗房对面的那扇门。螺旋楼梯可以直接上去。他在等你。”

金妮对他们二人露出灿烂的笑容，然后两步并作一步地爬上楼梯，来到了屋顶。

她打开门走到外面时，空气很温暖，令人昏昏欲睡，午夜的天空没有一颗星星，只有伦敦的灯光。属于三人的狭窄屋顶被装饰成了露台，放着户外沙发和椅子、一张桌子和一个小烤架。无声细雨开始落下，给它们蒙上了一层薄薄的湿意。

德拉科站在露台边上，望着下面的街道。金妮走到他身边，他转身抱住她，重重地叹了口气。

“一切都结束了。”他说，“都完成了。”

“不。”她说，“这只是开始。”

德拉科露出了笑容。“你知道吗，你说得对。”他笑着吻了吻她的额头。“昨天审判结束之后，我和我爸进行了一场最奇妙的对话。”他兴奋地说。“我的意思是，我第一次看到他时，吓得差点尿裤子，不过我现在明白了，那只是表象。我第一次走出神游状态时也是那样，非常冷漠疏离。我们进行了最——这是令人难以置信的对话，金妮。他想把我妈妈和其他家人的事情告诉我，带我去看马尔福庄园——我真的要继承那里。”他不敢相信地说。“他说他愿意做任何事情来帮助我恢复记忆，不管需要多长时间。哦！他说我只有二十六岁！”德拉科摇了摇头。“我觉得我好像穿越回过去了。那些家伙一定很高兴，因为我们一直以为我是最大的，现在我成最小的了。但是爸爸还要带我去见我以前认识的人，拿回我的魔杖，请一位家庭教师帮我重新学习魔法……”

金妮听他说着要重返魔法社会的事，心渐渐开始下沉。将德拉科带回他所属的世界，并不像把他的东西搬到马尔福庄园那么简单。这需要他付出很多，大量的精力。她在他身边只会拖累他。她以前也遇到过这种情况，哈利去寻找魂器之前就和她分手了。

“这不是很不可思议吗？”德拉科说完之后，又问道。

“太棒了。”她说，往后退了几步，拨弄着裙子的胸衣，德拉科对她皱起了眉头。

“好了，快说吧。”他抱着胳膊说。

金妮抬头看着他的眼睛，他那双美丽的银色眼睛。“德拉科，”她说，“你要面对许多艰苦的工作，许多——漫长的白天和短暂的夜晚。发掘你的过去，接受你的旧生活，这些需要你全身心的投入，所以——”她的声音有些颤抖，但她还是继续说了下去。“如果你希望我们分开，我也完全理解。当然，如果你愿意的话，这是暂时的。”

德拉科盯着她看了一会儿，脸上没有流露出任何感情。接着，“哦，该死，金妮。”他嚷道，歇斯底里地笑了起来。“你知道吗，你刚才真的骗到我了，”他说，又把她拉回怀里，紧紧抱着她。“真是胡说八道。”

“这不是胡说，”她说，他的针织衫模糊了她的声音。“我不想妨碍任何事情——”

“金妮。”德拉科低下头，认真地看着她。“这就是胡说。我刚才提到的所有事情，我需要做的所有事情？没有你，那些对我来说都没有意义。如果那意味着我必须放弃你，我就不要了。你看，”他继续说道，突然显得很不自在。“我本来打算把这个留到某个特殊场合，但是——我昨天想起了一段新的记忆，是关于你的。”

金妮目瞪口呆。“什么？”

“我肯定是你，”他重申道。“我坐在某种盒子里——看台或长椅之类——在高空中，看着大约二十个人在空中飞来飞去。”

她的心脏莫名跳得飞快。“骑着扫帚？”

他扬起了眉毛。“是的。一半穿着红色制服，另一半穿着黄色制服。”

“格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇。”她喃喃道，将脸贴在他的胸前，心里充满了喜悦。他抚摸着她的头发，继续往下说。

“我看着他们扔一只球，”他在她耳边低声说，“接着，一个红发女孩飞快地从我身边掠过。”他哼了一声。“我觉得这有点变态，因为你不超过十五岁。但是，我不知道，当我意识到那是你的时候，我就是觉得这样很对。”

“那叫魁地奇。”她说，抬起下巴看着他。“你以前也打。事实上，你很有天赋。我会教你。”

“再次教我飞行？”德拉科坏笑着说。“你不是已经教过了吗？”

金妮咯咯笑了起来。“迷人精。这句话让多少小鸟跟你上过床了？”

“希望只有这一个。”他喃喃道，然后拉近了他们之间的距离。

他在这里放了一条毯子，最终，他们盖着毯子，躺在户外沙发上，像少男少女一样摸索着衣服的纽扣和拉链。外面仍然下着绵绵细雨，金妮一丝不挂地倒在潮湿的沙发垫子上时，她指出：“我要湿透了。”

“差不多是这样，亲爱的。”德拉科渴望地吼道。

他覆在她身上，在微弱的光线中显得白皙无比，他的头发和小雨滴落在她的脖子和胸前。他故意慢慢将它们舔掉。冰凉的雨水和滚烫的舌头形成了惊人的对比，金妮浑身颤抖。他们爱抚着对方，皮肤又湿又滑，两个人都泛着光。金妮觉得他们看起来像异教的神。她一定把这个想法说出来了，因为他俯身在她耳边揶揄道：“没关系，你叫我德拉科就行了。”说着，他进入了她。

伦敦的夜晚一直看不到星星。城市灯光、烟雾、云层都具有遮盖力，遥远的星光很难传到下面的繁华街道上。但是那天晚上，金妮敢发誓，有数百万颗、数十亿颗星星，遍布宇宙的每个角落，照亮了整个世界。德拉科将它们挂在了那里。

第二天早晨她醒来时，他们躺在他的床上，既安全又干燥，阳光透过窗户照了进来。他躺在她身旁，一条腿夹在她的两腿之间，用胳膊撑起脑袋看着她。

见她醒来，他低头吻了吻她的额头。“早上好。”他说。

金妮知道，这是真的。

**「完」**

[1] 出自David Bowie 1976年歌曲《the Thin White Duke》。

[2] 特指澳大利亚土著为回归传统生活而进行的短期丛林流浪。


End file.
